How I Met Your Father
by sleepy-emo
Summary: "Dad tell me again how I was born." On the train back to Amestris Edward tells his son the long and complicated story of how he gave birth to him. Now Maes is going to meet Dad Number 2; Roy Mustang. Roy is confused, to say the least, Ed is adjusting to sharing his son and Maes is plotting to get his parents back together again.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone :) So I started this fanfiction account back in 2010 with an mpreg story (of sorts) and now, eight years and a lot of other fics later, I am going to sign off this account with my one hundredth fic; another mpreg story (of sorts). This has been in the making for three years, it's long and I really hope you enjoy it. Now on with the prologue :D**

* * *

"Maes will you sit down please?" Ed asked firmly. The seven year old kneeling on the seat next to him, gazing out of the window, turned to smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Dad," Maes said settling himself down properly in the seat. "I'm just excited."

Ed chuckled and ruffled his son's dark hair. "I know you are Kiddo," he said wrapping his arm around Maes and pulling him close to his side. Maes snuggled into him and looked up at him with huge golden eyes, so very much like Ed's own.

"I've never been to Amestris before," Maes stated.

"You've never been outside of Aerugo before," Ed said smiling.

"That's why I'm excited," Maes beamed. "Aunt Cass has told me loads about it."

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she has," he said. He could imagine some of the things Cass has told Maes about Amestris and his life there and the less said about that the better.

"I'm excited to meet Dad too," Maes said after a pause.

"I'll bet," Ed said.

Making the decision to take Maes back to Amestris to meet his other father had been an incredibly difficult one for Ed. He had gone over it in his head time and time again; trying to justify not taking him, listing out the pros and cons of taking him and ultimately making sure that he knew exactly what the best thing to do for Maes was. It had taken him a good six months to finally reach the decision that he had to take him to meet Roy.

It had been about eight years since Ed had seen or heard from Roy Mustang and he had no idea what he was going to say to him when he finally did. The last time they had seen each other wasn't exactly ideal either (considering it had been Roy making jokes and Ed shouting and had resulted in Ed walking out without telling Roy that they were going to be having a child together). They hadn't spoken in that time either and Ed had often wondered if it was maybe too late now. Roy needed to know about Maes though and Maes needed to meet his other father. It was just going to take a lot of explaining...

"Aunt Cass has told me so much about him," Maes said.

"What? Your dad?" Ed asked.

"Yep," Maes replied, wriggling into a more comfortable position.

"What did she tell you?" Ed asked, moving his arm until Maes had settled down before draping it over him again.

"She told me that he's really tall and he's a General in the military, although she said that was about eight years ago so he's probably not anymore, and that he looks like a big version of me," Maes said.

Ed chuckled softly; Cass was right in that respect. Maes was almost a small carbon copy of Roy, apart from his eyes which were Ed's through and through. "What else did she tell you?" Ed asked. Knowing Cass the way he did he was sure that that can't have been all she had told Maes if he had asked her about Roy.

"She told me that he's a player but she wouldn't tell me what that means," Maes said.

Ed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Good grief Cass," he muttered to himself.

"Does that mean he'll be fun?" Maes asked turning to stare out of the window as the train slowly began to pull out of the station.

"What?"

"Well if Aunt Cass says he's a player does that mean he likes games and stuff?" Maes asked. Ed opened his mouth, trying to think of the best way to answer that question. Did mind games count? Probably not the best thing to tell a seven year old... and the only other thing Ed could think of was definitely not appropriate to tell his son. _When I get my hands on you, Cass..._

"I'm not sure," Ed said finally. "Maybe."

"I hope so," Maes said. "I hope he's fun and we get to do fun stuff like you and me do back home."

"Maybe," Ed said. "Try not to get your hopes up too much though."

"Why not?" Maes asked, looking up at him with huge golden eyes that were full of both worry and excitement – it was an interesting mix. "Don't you think he'll like me?"

Ed felt a tug at his heart and he pulled Maes into a hug, squeezing him a little tighter than was perhaps necessary, trying to block out any fears he had. "Of course he's going to like you," Ed told him once he had let go. "I just don't want you to be disappointed, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Maes asked.

"I just don't want you to be sad if he's not what you expect," Ed said brushing Maes' dark fringe out of his eyes. Maybe he should have gotten him a haircut before they had left; it was beginning to look a little shaggy, making him look even more like the Roy Ed remembered. _God this is such a bad idea!_

Why on earth did he think that after all these years he could just waltz into Roy's life, child in toe, and try to pick up where they had left off? For one thing Roy had never even known that Ed had gotten pregnant never mind that he had actually ended up having a child. A child that was biologically Roy's too. As far as science was concerned Maes shouldn't even exist and now here was Ed just turning up with him and expecting them to be able to just carry on as if everything was normal.

Thankfully (or not depending how Ed was going to look at it) they were already on the train and it was passing out into the Aerugan countryside so he wasn't going to have a chance to change his mind. _No_ , he kept telling himself, _this is the decision you've made and you can't back out of it now. You have to stick to this for Maes's sake._

"Hey Dad," Maes began tentatively when the silence had stretched on for too long.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Tell me again how I was born," Maes said.

"You know this story," Ed chuckled.

"I know," Maes said snuggling closer into Ed's side, "but I like hearing it."

"Okay," Ed said leaning backwards in the seat to get himself more comfortable and hugging Maes a little closer. "So it all started when I was about twenty..."

This was good. This would take his mind off the prospect of seeing Roy again after eight years of no contact whatsoever. Yeah, spending an entire country wide train journey talking about Roy and just how Ed had ended up getting pregnant with his child was the perfect way to stop himself from thinking too much about him... Who was he kidding; this was the worst decision ever but he had started now so he might as well finish.


	2. Part One, Chapter One

**What better way to start off this story than with porn :D I'm introducing a lot of original characters in this story (all plot important of course) but I think Cass is probably my favourite. This part is set about two years after series cannon ends meaning Ed is 20 and Roy is 34 (I did my research on the ages and the age difference) Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **The Rules Of Attraction**

It is a truth universally know by all those in the Amestrian State Military that when Edward Elric is pushing three sheets to the wind he likes to get into heated arguments. After having had each one of the old team (save Hawkeye and Mustang) push a drink into his hand to 'welcome him back to Central' Ed was in that stage of pleasantly fuzzy in the brain department and he was looking to get into a 'discussion' with someone.

On the one hand he knew that he probably shouldn't have come tonight. If the hangover he had had and the stories Havoc and Breda had told him about last year's Promised Day Victory Remembrance Celebration it probably would have been best for him if he had stayed in Resembool with Al and Winry. Having said that Al had run off to Xing at the last minute to meet some of May's family and Winry's husband had come home early after a week in Rush Valley as a surprise so Ed had given her some privacy and left them to it. It was nice to see everyone in Central again so it wasn't all bad.

Having said that there was one person who was at the bar that Ed was actively trying to avoid. Out of everyone there he was still sober enough to know that he really shouldn't get into anything with or, for that matter, go anywhere near Roy Mustang. Especially not in his current state of 'drunker than he should be'. _That would be awful!_ Ed had no idea if he would end up getting into a screaming match with him over something trivial or dragging him into the nearest private space for a quick but hot fuck.

No!

Ed couldn't even entertain that notion. He had been the one to end their... he supposed he could call it an affair although they were the only two parties involved (as Ed wasn't one for condoning or encouraging infidelity). It had started when he was eighteen, a couple of months after the Promised Day and Roy had gotten his eyesight back. Ed had gone to resign from the military and return his State Alchemist's pocket watch. Roy had asked Ed if he would like to have dinner with him by way of a thank you for everything. Ed had accepted, they had had a pleasant evening together and a bottle of wine had lead to Roy kissing Ed's cheek softly when he dropped him off at his hotel, which, of course, had led to Ed inviting him in and the pair of them ripping each other's clothes off as soon as the door closed behind them.

It had been a blissful whirlwind romance that Ed had finally come to the hard decision to end when he realised that they were never going to be able to go public with their relationship. Roy still had ambitions of becoming Fuhrer and he couldn't afford to have the baggage of being seen in a relationship with his male ex-subordinate (who was also fourteen years his junior). Not to mention the backlash Ed would receive when people jumped to the conclusion that he was only interested in Roy because of his social status. It hadn't been worth the risk and, as painful as it had been, Ed had made the decision to end it and move back to Resembool.

This would be the first time he would have seen Roy since then and he didn't quite trust himself to behave sensibly. No, his best course of action for the night, and his overall plan, was to keep his head down, avoid Roy, try not to get too drunk and not do anything too stupid. ...That was until he met Cass Marshal.

"So basically what I do is like human transmutation."

The words had cut through the rest of the noise in the bar and had caught Ed's attention immediately. He had turned to see a pretty, red headed woman he had never seen before talking animatedly to Fuery and Breda both of whom were hanging off her every word. _Probably trying to get into her pants_ , Ed had thought with a smirk. He knew he shouldn't. He shouldn't get into a argument with someone he had never met but he just couldn't help himself. Not after hearing that – that required an explanation.

"Oh yeah?" he asked pulling up a chair and sitting down. "And you are?"

"Cass Marshal," she said, completely unperturbed that he was sounding so openly hostile and didn't even know her name. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her State Alchemist's pocket watch. "The Shifter Alchemist."

"Cass is the newest addition to the team since you packed it in and moved to the country, Boss," Breda sniggered giving Ed a playful bump with his shoulder.

"So this is the infamous Edward Elric?" Cass asked, smirking at him. "I've heard _all_ about you."

"I'm sure you have," Ed said raising an eyebrow at her. "I've heard virtually nothing about you. What do you do?"

"Like I said," Cass chuckled, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her drink, "it's basically human transmutation."

"Oh yeah?" Ed asked. "How does that work?" He couldn't work out if it was her attitude or her cocky demeanour but something about her was starting to piss him off.

"Transmutation circle, activate it and I can fuck around with people's bodies like giving them tails or making them taller... whatever I want really," Cass said shrugging.

"So where's the equivalent exchange?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean?" Cass asked in return.

"Basic law of alchemy," Ed replied rolling his eyes. "You can't get something without giving something back in return and human transmutation's kind of pricey."

"Yeah the Boss would know," Breda sniggered into his drink. Fuery gave him a swift kick under the table but Cass had already picked up on his no so subtle slip up.

"So those rumours about you are true?" she asked smirking.

"You know what, yeah they are," Ed replied. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had fucked up anymore. "So please enlighten me the price you pay for this 'human transmutation'."

"Nothing big," Cass shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"So it's not real human transmutation," Ed replied.

"Excuse me?"

"If there's no equivalent exchange price then it's not like full human transmutation," Ed replied. "You couldn't bring someone back from the dead."

"I haven't tried," Cass stated and there was a definite edge to her voice now. " _I'm_ not quite that stupid."

Ed bristled. _Oh she wanted to play it that way did she?_ He exhaled pointedly through his nose. _Damn she's pissing me off!_ "So it's not real human transmutation?" he asked.

"I suppose it's not what _you_ would call real human transmutation," Cass replied.

"Then you're just a hack," Ed scoffed. He undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt and pulled it down low enough so that he could show her the scar where his automail used to be. "These are real human transmutation scars; come back to me when you've picked up a few of these and we'll talk."

"If you're so keen to get your kit off why don't we try a round of body shots?" Cass asked, raising a challenging eyebrow at him, changing the subject.

"No thanks," Ed replied redoing his shirt.

"I'd totally be up for that," Breda said barely disguising the fact that he was looking directly as Cass's chest.

"Me too," Fuery pipped up.

"Awesome," Cass said grinning wickedly. "Kian get your shirt off and get on the table." Both Breda and Fuery blanched – clearly that hadn't gone where they had expected it to. Ed rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"I need another drink..."

* * *

A few hours later and Ed had pushed passed the 'pleasantly tipsy' stage, bypassed 'unlikely to make a sensible decision' altogether and was verging on 'having to have someone help him throw up in a bin'. That conversation with Cass Marshal had gotten him so riled that he had gone to the bar for a shot... or four, which had led to Havoc challenging him to a drinking contest. If there were two things you shouldn't mix together it was 'Jean Havoc' and 'drinking contest'. Ed was just about vertical but he had fucking won. _That will show the old bastard that five eight is not 'too short to be able to hold his booze'._

"Yo blondie!" an obnoxious voice called. Ed felt someone grab his arm and he just about had time to register what was happening before he was yanked backwards and unceremoniously shoved onto a table.

"What the fuck?" he cried as a smirking Cass leaned over him, swiftly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"You owe me a body shot," she told him as she continued to undress him.

"What the actual fuck?" he asked again trying to sit up. Cass pushed him back down onto the table and began filling a shot glass with what looked like Tequila.

"Hey Havoc," she called over her shoulder pushing Ed back down onto the table top as he tried to get up again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come and hold him down for me?"

"With pleasure," Havoc smirked. Before Ed could react Havoc was standing behind his head, holding his wrists together and keeping him pinned to the table.

"Does Rebecca know about your fucked up desire to pin down young boys?" Ed asked before Cass shoved a wedge of lime between his lips.

"Twenty hardly constitutes a young boy," Havoc laughed. "Plus I've got to get my revenge for you drinking me under the table."

"Yeah how are you still standing?" Cass asked as she placed the shot glass of Tequila on Ed's chest, just below his pectorals.

"I have my ways," Havoc smirked. Meaning he'd taken something to sober himself up or been violently sick Ed guessed.

"Bastard," he said around the wedge of lime. Havoc just smirked down at him.

"Now we just need a willing participant," Cass said. _That's rich_ , Ed thought, _I'm not fucking willing_. "Hey General, fancy doing a body shot?" All the blood in Ed's veins ran cold and he had to stop himself from visibly reacting.

"I'm fine thank you," Roy said barely even glancing in Ed's direction.

"Come on Old Timer," Cass said wetting her fingers with a glass of water and grabbing a salt shaker. "When was the last time you got this close to a half naked hot blond?" Roy smirked and Ed felt his heart flutter; he was almost thankful he was pinned to table or his knees might have given out.

"I think you'll find, Major Marshal," Roy said, removing his jacket and slinging it on the back of a nearby chair, "that thirty-four is not old."

"Prove it then," Cass said as she leaned down and began drawing a wet finger over the skin just above the waistband of Ed's jeans. The cold of the water against Ed's heated skin and the knowledge that it was Roy who was going to be licking salt off him... Ed had to bite down on the lime in his mouth to stop himself from moaning softly. His head was spinning and he wished he wasn't quite as drunk as he was.

He tried to concentrate on something that wasn't Roy's lips being against his skin, focusing on what Cass was doing instead. The more he thought about it the more he realised that the pattern she was drawing was way too intricate for a simple body shot. As best as he could he looked up as she poured the salt over him, the water making it stick to his skin. She blew away the excess salt and Ed squinted down at it _...hey, that looks like a transmutation circle..._

He was about to try to protest but before he could Roy's hands were on his hips, squeezing lightly. Ed made the mistake of looking into Roy's eyes and he felt his stomach flip-flop. _God!_ Roy had barely started touching him and he was already beginning to lose it. Why did Cass have to grab him of all people?

"Ready?" Roy asked as he rubbed his thumb in small circles over Ed's hip in a motion that was supposed to be soothing but just seemed to wind Ed even tighter.

"Make it a good show, okay?" Cass cackled from behind him before Ed could even try to answer.

"If you say so," Roy replied without taking his eyes off Ed leaving Ed totally unable to look away. It was as if Roy's gaze had him hypnotised and all he could do was watch as Roy leaned down to the waistband of his jeans, despite the crick he was beginning to get in his neck.

"Okay go," Cass said, clicking her fingers.

As soon as Roy's tongue made contact with Ed's skin he had to bite down on that lime wedge again to stop himself from moaning. He was thankful that Roy was holding his hips down because the urge to thrust them up slightly was almost overpowering. Roy's tongue traced over the intricate pattern Cass had drawn on him, making sure that he removed any and every trace of salt attached to Ed's skin and Ed was a panting, blushing mess underneath him. He was so glad that the lights in the bar were dimmed. Maybe no one would see just how furiously he was blushing (or the fact that he was already at half mast).

Once Roy was satisfied that he had licked up all the salt (and teased Ed enough in the process) he began to move up Ed's chest, running his hands up his body as he did. Roy's lips remained a hair's breadth away from Ed's skin and Ed couldn't take his eyes off Roy's. Ed was pretty sure that he was trembling under Roy's touch as he stopped in the middle of his chest, just below his pectorals, to wrap his lips seductively around the rim of the shot glass like it was Ed's cock and he was about to deep-throat him.

 _Fucking hell!_

Cass had told him to put on a show but this was ridiculous! Ed was barely holding it together and all he could think about was the graceful line of Roy's neck as he tipped his head back and drank the shot and the fact that he wished he had worn baggier jeans. In his defence he hadn't thought that he would have been shoved half naked on a table with his ex teasing him until he popped a boner!

Once Roy was finished with the shot he finally removed one of his hands from Ed so that he could take the glass out of his mouth and place it on the table next to Ed's head. With the same hand he brushed Ed's fringe out of his eyes, running his fingers through his hair as he moved his hand to cup the back of his neck. He leaned down and Ed could feel his heart hammering in his chest as Roy's lips wrapped around the lime wedge, brushing Ed's in the process.

Ed could feel lime juice dribbling down the side of his face as Roy bit into it. He was quite glad that his hands were pinned because he didn't think he would have been able to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Roy's neck. Roy pulled back slightly and Ed turned his head so he could spit the rind of the lime onto the table. _Okay we've gone along with Cass's stupid plan, can I get off the table now?_

Before Ed had the chance to protest or do anything he felt Roy's tongue trace the path of the stray lime juice, licking his was up Ed's cheek to his lips. He traced Ed's lips with his tongue before pressing his lips to them. Something in Ed's brain exploded and, without thinking, he opened his lips and allowed Roy to slip his tongue into his mouth. Part of him couldn't believe that Roy was doing this in front of all these people but another was just revelling having Roy's lips on his again, his hands on him again and he could not even begin to care. He was deaf to the cat-calls and wolf whistles as the hand that wasn't holding his head up ran down to the waistband of his jeans. Roy grabbed the material and gave it a gentle tug and Ed was practically writhing beneath him.

"Now this is what I call a fucking party!" Cass cackled.

Roy pulled away slightly, quickly pressing a sensual kiss to Ed's lips before pulling back completely. He let go of Ed and retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair. He turned to smirk at Cass, running a hand cockily through his hair.

"You did say to put on a show," he stated.

"And that did not disappoint," Cass replied. "If I'd have known I would have filmed it. Any chance you can do it again?"

Roy chuckled. "Maybe another time," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me." He left them, disappearing into the rest of the crowd.

The pressure of Havoc pinning him to the table was suddenly gone and it took a moment for Ed to register that he was free. Shakily he sat up and began to redress himself, ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness left by the salt and the lime juice. He was about to skulk off to the toilets and take care of the problem rising south of the top of his jeans but he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked up to see Cass smirking at him.

"How are you going Fullmetal?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied pushing her arm off.

"Have fun?"

"Tons," he replied sarcastically purposefully not looking at her because he knew what he would see. She would be wearing the biggest shit eating grin in the world. No, all he wanted to do was slip out of there and not draw anymore attention to himself. He slipped off the edge of the table but he knees were still weak from Roy's lips and he buckled. He felt an arm stronger than Cass's grabbing him before he hit the floor.

"You okay Boss?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "Guess I'm drunker than I thought."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Ed shrugged. "I gotta piss though."

"Need a hand getting there?" Havoc asked.

"Nah I'll be fine," Ed said grinning at him in what he hoped was a reassuring way, or at least a way that would keep Havoc from noticing the erection he was sporting.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Have fun blondie," Cass said smirking like a Cheshire Cat. Annoyingly her he hadn't managed to fool. Ed rolled his eyes and walked away.

On shaking legs he made his way over to the door that lead to the toilets. He was thankful that the little corridor they were in was both quiet and deserted. As soon as the door closed behind him he leaned against the wall and let out the breath he had been holding. He placed a hand over his eyes and he was embarrassed to discover that he was trembling. _Why did it have to be Roy? Why does he still have to have this affect on me after all this time?_

He was about to push himself off the wall and go splash some water on his face to cool down when the door of the men's opened and Roy stepped out. Ed closed his eyes and sighed in frustration – hadn't he been punished enough for the whole human transmutation thing? He opened his eyes and saw Roy smirking down at him.

"Edward," he said and Ed realised that his voice still did funny things to his spine (like making it non-existent). "You having a good night?"

"It's not too bad," Ed replied shrugging. "You?"

"As it turns out I'm enjoying myself much more than I thought I would," Roy said and the smirk on his face spoke volumes.

Ed glared at him. "Yeah what was that back there?" he asked.

"Just a little show for Major Marshal," Roy replied shrugging. "Nothing more."

"Yeah well can you not use me for your weird little social experiment for pushing boundaries in front of pervs," Ed stated.

"Oh," Roy said raising an eyebrow at him and smirking. "Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy it too?"

"We said we weren't doing this anymore," Ed said looking down at the floor so he wouldn't have to see the look in Roy's eyes. He knew exactly where Roy's mind was going and, god did he want to give in to it too but that would be a terrible idea. It would just make trying to get over him that much harder.

" _You_ said we weren't doing this anymore," Roy corrected placing a finger under Ed's chin and tilting his face up so that he had to look at him. The unabashed desire in Roy's eyes made a fire spark to life in Ed's stomach. He would never admit it but he loved the fact that Roy, at 6'2'', towered over his 5'8''.

"A... and I s... stand by that..." Ed stammered. Having Roy this close to him was making his brain begin to liquefy and, if he wasn't careful, it would start melting out of his ears.

"Are you sure love?" Roy asked. Now that they were alone Ed didn't care quite as much if his body betrayed just how much he wanted Roy but he wanted to still try and maintain some dignity. Why did Roy have to be quite so put together while he was falling apart?Ed raised a defiant eyebrow at him.

"Is the fact that you're getting old the reason why you keep going after men so much younger than yourself?" he asked. Maybe he could stop Roy touching him with biting sarcasm and then he could get his brain to start working again. Roy just chuckled softly.

"Is your obvious Napoleon Complex the reason why you keep going after men so much taller than yourself?" he asked leaning in close so that his lips where mere centimetres from Ed's and Ed felt his self control beginning to crumble.

"Touché," he replied, a little more breathlessly than he would have liked. Without him noticing he had reached up to grab the left sleeve of Roy's jacket while one of Roy's hands was cupping the back of his head.

The next thing Ed knew Roy's lips were on his and he was pushing himself up against Roy, kissing him back with equal force. Roy pushed Ed right up against the wall so that his body was sandwiched between Roy and the wall behind him. Deciding to take what little control he could Ed took Roy's bottom lip and ran his teeth over it gently, sucking on it lightly. Roy moaned into his mouth and Ed felt it rumble against his chest, making him groan in turn. God it felt so good to have Roy pressed up against him again!

Roy reached down with his free hand and gave Ed's backside a hard squeeze. Ed gasped and Roy took the opportunity to slip his tongue passed Ed's open lips to massage it against his. From the way that he was kissing him now it was quite clear that Roy had actually been holding back while they were in front of Cass and the others. Ed could barely breathe, he could barely keep standing and he could barely keep up. He reached up, clawing at the front of Roy's jacket to try and find some kind of purchase to keep himself from melting into a puddle of goo under Roy's lips and hands.

"Your place or mine," Roy breathed, hot and heavy, in his ear as they broke apart for air.

"Mine's closer," Ed panted.

"Mine's nicer," Roy smirked, "and I've still got those under bed restraints you love so much."

And that was the point Ed's knees turned to liquid.

He tightened his grip on Roy's jacket until his knuckles went white, desperate to try to keep himself standing, and a soft moan escaped his lips. He had a lot of fond memories of being tied to Roy's bed with those and being teased relentlessly for hours until he was begging Roy to ' _please just fucking fuck me already!_ '

This was such a bad idea though. He knew that somewhere in the corners of his alcohol and lust addled mind that if he went home with Roy tonight then it was going to be even harder to get over him. He had been doing so well up until now but now he couldn't even bring himself to care; all he wanted... no, all he needed was Roy touching him, kissing him, Roy inside him until they were both lost in ecstasy.

"Take me back to yours," he panted, taking Roy's earlobe in his teeth and gently grazing them over it.

That was probably one of the worst decisions he had ever made.

* * *

The taxi ride back to Roy's was a surreal blur of Roy having a pleasant conversation with the driver while doing everything in his power to make sure that Ed stayed hard for the entire journey. It started with a simple hand on his knee, that turned into fingertips brushing up the inside of his thigh, that turned into Roy practically rubbing him off through his jeans. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from making a sound. He was quite glad that he was sitting behind the driver and not in his direct line of vision but he was sure he could still see him in the rear-view mirror.

When they finally got to Roy's Ed was wound so tightly he thought that there was a good chance he would explode if he didn't get Roy out of his clothes right fucking then. He just about managed to hold it together as Roy paid the driver and unlocked the front door. He had just finished kicking off his boots before Roy grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head witth one of his and pressing Ed, face first, against the wall.

"God you're perfect," Roy breathed as he traced his knuckles down Ed's spine and Ed arched into his touch.

"Are you gonna fucking marvel at me all night?" Ed asked although his gasping breaths gave him away that he was enjoying it. "Or you going to do something with me?"

"Keep your hands on the wall," Roy growled in his ear and Ed visibly shivered. "It seems as if I need to teach you some patience."

"Fuck being patient," Ed said pushing his backside out slightly to graze it against Roy's crotch. "I've been patient all fucking night."

Roy didn't answer save for bringing his hand down, hard, against Ed's presented backside, making a wanton moan rip its way out of Ed's throat. Ed clenched his fists, pressing them up against the wall as Roy hit him again. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip trying, and failing miserably, to keep his moans in. Now that they were alone he seemed incapable of doing so; tonight he was going to be loud. Roy's hands travelled round to the front of his body and up his chest to grasp hold of his shirt.

"You don't have any special attachment to this shirt do you?" Roy asked. His tongue traced the shell of Ed's ear and he shivered, pressing himself into the warmth that was Roy's body behind him.

"N... no," he stammered. Fuck! Just having Roy's hands on him made him so weak he could barely speak. "Why?"

Without warning Roy's grip on his shirt tightened and he ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Roy slipped his hands inside the tattered remains of the shirt and his fingers began toying with Ed's nipples as he traced hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck. Ed let his head fall back onto Roy's shoulder, giving him more of his skin to gently suck and bite on, still dutifully keeping his hands pressed against the wall. He could feel himself shaking and he needed Roy to stop teasing him and take him upstairs. Unfortunately with Roy making him pant and moan like he was in heat as he pinched one of his nipples just a little too hard rendered him incapable of requesting anything.

"You sound so beautiful when you moan like that," Roy said before sucking on Ed's earlobe. "I was going to tease you some more, make you really beg for it but I can see I don't have to. You're already begging and I've barely even started. Were you really that turned on by our display at the bar?"

"Fuck!" Ed groaned, the word practically ripping itself out of his throat. Roy was right he had been _that_ turned on and by this point there was no point in denying it. "Roy... please..."

"Please what?" Roy asked and Ed could feel him smirking against his skin. "If you can't tell me what you want then I can quite happily continue doing this all night."

"Please..." Ed took a deep breath trying to compose himself enough to speak. "Please take me upstairs and fuck me!" He hung his head forward, his spine no longer willing or able to support it, pushing his clenched fists into the wall as he felt Roy's hard cock rubbing against him through their clothes.

"Is that what you want?" Roy asked.

"God yes!" Ed replied. "Fuck me till I'm screaming, I need you." He felt rather than heard Roy chuckle against him.

"It seems I have an impatient slut on my hands," he said and Ed couldn't deny the thrilling rush that passed through him at those words. He had always gotten off on Roy calling him 'his slut' or 'his whore', it made him feel like Roy owned him.

"Please... I need you," Ed panted. If Roy didn't take him upstairs soon then there was every chance that he was going to cum in his pants and end the night there. Roy chuckled and the sound vibrated through Ed's body and made him weak.

"As you wish," Roy whispered in his ear. He pulled Ed off the wall and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Roy! Put me down!" Ed's indignant squeak feel on deaf ears and Roy just laughed as he carried Ed up the stairs. There was a part of Ed that thought about struggling, being slung over Roy's shoulder and having all the blood rush to his head was not overly pleasant, but he knew that they were both very drunk and if he did Roy was likely to drop him.

He let his head hang down and his eyes zeroed in on Roy's backside, perfect and toned and just so fucking gropeable. He couldn't resist. The next step Roy took made his trousers tighten around it and Ed reached down and gave it hard squeeze. He was rewarded with a playful but hard slap to his own backside for his trouble. He let out another squeak – he hadn't been expecting that at all – and Roy chuckled softly.

"Grope for a grope," he said.

 _Okay that's fair..._

Roy pushed open the door of his bedroom and the next thing Ed knew he was being dropped onto Roy's bed, staring up at him. Roy leaned down and brushed Ed's fringe out of his eyes before leaning down to kiss him softly. His hand cupped the back of Ed's head, deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue out to trace Ed's bottom lip. Ed reached up to sink his fingers into Roy's hair, moaning softly as he opened his mouth, allowing Roy to run his tongue along the underside of his. God how had he forgotten in a few weeks just what effect Roy had on him.

Still with their lips pressed together Roy pulled Ed up into a sitting position. He slipped his hands under the tattered remains of Ed's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, throwing across the room when it was off. He then reached up to pull Ed's hair out of its ponytail, running his fingers through it when it was free. Ed gasped softly as Roy massaged the base of his scalp, feeling as if his entire body was turning to jelly, and he pushed himself up against Roy's body.

Suddenly that hand in his hair wasn't so gentle. Roy had grabbed a fistful of it and pulled. Ed moaned hotly as Roy's grip on his hair forced his head back, breaking their kiss. He looked up into Roy's stunningly handsome face with lust filled eyes and Roy just smirked down at him. He leaned down and traced the tip of his tongue from the hollow of Ed's throat, up his neck to lick his top lip. All Ed could manage in return was a strangled groan. How the hell was Roy still so composed when he was practically falling apart?

"Roy..." he panted.

"So beautiful," Roy replied in kind, running his thumb over Ed's bottom lip. "Wish I had a camera so I could capture this forever."

"No..." Ed breathed. He couldn't think of anything more embarrassing; photographic evidence that Roy made him this much of a pathetic, begging mess.

"Pupils blown, lips swollen, just begging me to fuck you," Roy said, ignoring Ed's protests. "I think I've made you wait long enough though."

Roy pushed Ed down onto the mattress and began fastening the restrains around his wrists. Ed was too far gone to protest, not that he would have done anyway – he had been the one to suggest that Roy buy them in the first place – or question why Roy hadn't taken them off his mattress unless he had planned this. Once his wrists were done Roy began kissing down Ed's body, pausing to swirl his tongue over each of Ed's nipples. Ed arched into his touch, tugging on the restraints, desperate to touch but knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to get free and not really wanting to. Roy's lips continued training hot kisses, nips and licks down Ed's chest until he reached the waistband of Ed's jeans.

"Don't stop!" Ed moaned as Roy pulled back. Roy smirked and Ed realised the bastard was just doing it to watch him squirm.

"Do you have any idea just how good you look in these jeans?" Roy asked dipping his fingertips under the top of them and giving them a gentle tug.

"Fuck!" The word practically tore itself out of Ed's throat as Roy's other hand rubbed his neglected cock, the pressure of Roy's hand against the denim making his head spin.

"I had a hard time staying away from you tonight just because of these damn jeans," Roy said as, with one hand, he popped the button open. "And then Marshal gave me exactly the excuse I wanted."

"Shit!" Ed panted as he felt Roy's breath against his skin. He made the mistake of looking down to see Roy smirking up at him, a hungry look in his eyes. He took the zip in his teeth and dragged it down, maintaining eye-contact with Ed the entire time until Ed couldn't look anymore and shoved his head back into the pillows. "Please..."

"Please what?" Roy asked and Ed didn't have to look up at him to know that he was smirking. _The bastard!_ "I thought we have been over this before; if you can't tell me what you want then you won't get it."

"Please stop teasing me!" Ed practically sobbed as Roy slowly began to slide both his jeans and his underwear down.

"But it's so much fun," Roy said. "You should see yourself; you look so beautiful right now, just begging me to do more. Don't worry though, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

All Ed could do was moan as Roy finished removing the last of his clothing and began securing his ankles into the restraints. Once he was done Roy took a step back to admire his handiwork and Ed felt himself shrink under his gaze. He tried to curl up and hide himself but the restraints kept him in place. Roy chuckled above him and Ed looked up to see him just staring down at him, still fully clothed, a look of predatory desire blazing in his eyes.

"Come on this isn't fair," he panted. "You've still got clothes on."

Roy chuckled and slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Watching his gorgeous chest being revealed inch by perfect inch was the most erotic thing in the world and Ed had to bite back a moan as Roy shrugged off his shirt like it was nothing. Ed's eyes were glued to Roy's body as he ran a hand down his chest to the top of his trousers. He popped the button open and slowly dragged the zip down. Ed swallowed thickly. The anticipation of seeing Roy naked was almost too much to bare. Finally, never taking his eyes off Ed, Roy slowly began to push down both his trousers and boxers.

Ed couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of Roy, naked, in front of him. He was still as powerful and strong as ever with defined muscles and barely blemished skin, save a few scars here and there. Ed's eyes flickered down to Roy's cock, jutting out, hard and swollen, and he felt his own twitch. Roy naked had always had the power to mesmerise Ed into a lust crazed stupor and tonight was no exception. In fact it may have been even worse. The alcohol coupled with the way Roy had touched him while doing that body shot coupled with the fact that he had been trying to get over him equalled a deliriously aroused Ed.

"See something you like?" Roy chuckled.

"Oh god yes," Ed replied. There was a definite rasp to his voice and he knew that it wouldn't have gone unnoticed. Roy smirked and came over to sit on the edge of the bed. He lightly traced the inside of Ed's thigh, starting at his automail port and slowly making his way up to his aching cock, relishing in the shiver that rippled through Ed's body.

"Now I could make this a very long ordeal for you," Roy said softly and Ed chocked back a sob at the prospect of being made to wait even longer.

"Or..."

"Or I can fuck you, hard and rough, just the way you like it."

"Fuck me, please!" Ed didn't even have to think about it to know exactly what he wanted. He wanted Roy and he wanted him now. Roy leaned down, cupping the back of his head and kissing him. Without even thinking Ed opened his mouth and allowed Roy's tongue to slip passed his lips to rub against his own. He suddenly felt Roy's hand wrap around his cock and he moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips up to get more of that delicious friction.

"As you wish," Roy panted as he pulled away.

He reached over into the bedside cabinet and routed around in the bottom draw until he pulled out a tube of lubricant and a condom. He climbed onto the mattress, positioning himself between Ed's legs. He looked down at Ed, drinking in the sight of him naked and bound and Ed felt himself flush under his gaze. Without looking away Roy flipped open the cap on the lubricant and squirted some of it onto his hand, coating his fingers in it. He leaned down, his head mere inches away from Ed's cock and Ed had to stop himself from thrusting his hips upwards.

Roy shot a smirk Ed's way before he leaned down and engulfed his cock with his mouth and slipped a finger inside him at the same time. Ed cried out, pulling against his restraints at the sensation, desperately wishing that he could touch Roy. To run his fingers through his hair and tug, getting more of his cock into that hot, wet mouth. The way Roy knew just how to make him weak and writhing under him.

Before Ed could register what was happening Roy added a second finger, taking him deeper into his throat. He threw his head back into the pillows, his eyes screwed shut, as he tried to thrust his hips to get Roy's fingers in deeper. Shallow thrusts were fine for preparing for something bigger and better but they were driving him crazy and he needed more but the hand Roy didn't have inside him was pushing his hips down, keeping him pinned to the bed. When he added the third finger, thrusting in far enough to just brush his prostate, Ed couldn't take any more.

"Roy... oh god," he practically screamed as Roy gave him a particularly hard suck. "Please... stop teasing me... I... I need..."

"Tell me what you need Edward," Roy all but purred.

"I need you to fuck me!" Ed sobbed. "Fuck me till I can't see straight!" As soon as the words were out of Ed's mouth he cringed. _God why did I even say that?_ _That wasn't sexy at all!_ He was going to blame the alcohol for this one and hope that Roy didn't notice. He saw Roy bite down on a laugh but he didn't say anything, he just picked up the condom packet and tore it open with his teeth.

Actually getting the packet open took a few goes and Ed noticed Roy swaying slightly as he sat back to roll the latex over himself. Now that Ed had a moment to compose himself he realised just how drunk the two of them were – he never said things like that during sex, in fact he rarely said anything at all (although might have more to do with the occasional gag than anything else) and Roy usually teased him more before he finally gave in. Compared to one of the last times they had fucked Ed was getting off relatively easy. This was such a bad idea but as Ed watched Roy squirt more of the lubricant onto his hand and begin to coat his cock in it he couldn't even bring himself to begin care.

"You ready?" Roy panted as he pulled Ed's hips up, positioning himself between his thighs. Ed tugged on the restraints before composing himself enough to look up into Roy's eyes. He felt his stomach flip at the hungry desire filling them.

"Yes," he replied.

Roy leaned forward to press his lips against Ed's and, as he did, pushed his hips forward and sunk to the hilt inside him. Ed moaned into Roy's mouth, the feeling of being filled was almost too much for him. Roy pulled back as they both fought to catch their breath. Ed could see him shaking from the effort of not ramming into Ed with reckless abandon until he was ready. Unable to find his voice to tell him Ed rolled his hips up sightly and Roy took that as his cue to pull out and thrust back in again setting up a furious pace.

The air around them was thick and heavy, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans filled Ed's ears and he pulled against the restraints, desperate to wrap his arms and legs around Roy and pull him close. Roy's movements were more erratic than usual (that could be put down to the alcohol) but he still managed to hit Ed's prostate dead on with each thrust. Ed could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck!" Roy groaned as Ed tightened around him. "So good... so beautiful..."

"Shit!" Ed cried as Roy began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. "I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck, Roy, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me beautiful," Roy said, fixing his blazing gaze on Ed's flushed and sweaty face, watching his every movement as Ed fell apart beneath him.

One more thrust and Ed was pushed over the edge. Hot, sticky ropes of cum shooting out of his cock to coat his chest and face as he screamed Roy's name, tightening around him to an almost vice like grip. A few more thrusts and Roy reached his end, groaning a butchered amalgamation of Ed's name and curses into Ed's shoulder.

As they caught their breath Roy reached up to brush Ed's sweaty fringe out of his eyes, smiling down at him before kissing him. Ed kissed back thinking that there couldn't have been a moment this perfect. Yes, he was probably going to regret this in the morning and it would make getting over Roy that much harder when they had sobered up but for now he was as content as he could possibly be. He was in a kind of daze as he allowed Roy to clean the both of them up and remove the restraints before pulling him close.

"That was..." It was about all he could manage. His head was still spinning and he could feel his entire body tingling.

"Yeah..." Roy replied wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I should probably go," Ed said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave, he wasn't even sure he would be able to move, but he knew it would be a bad idea if he didn't go then.

"Stay," Roy whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Ed looked up into Roy's eyes and his heart skipped. He couldn't leave... not after that.

"Okay," he said snuggling up against Roy's chest. Getting over him could wait until tomorrow. "Just for tonight."

 ***The Rules Of Attraction by Bret Easton Ellis***


	3. Part One, Chapter Two

**Hey everyone so after the porn delight that is the first chapter, here's the fall out of it all I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Sense And Sensibility**

Ed awoke the next morning and wondered where the fuck he was. It took him a moment of staring up at the ceiling to remember that he wasn't in Resembool; he had come to Central for the Promised Day Victory Celebrations and had booked himself into a shitty hotel. It took him a few more moments of thinking just how nice the ceiling was for a shitty hotel to remember that he _wasn't_ in his shitty hotel. He had gone home with Roy the night before and they had fucked out all of the sexual tension from the past couple of weeks.

Ed groaned. _This is not good!_ He had told himself to stay away from Roy and, for the most part he had managed it. Then he had met that fucker Cass Marshal and she was the one who had goaded Roy into practically molesting him in public, meaning Ed just _had_ to confront him – because of course he wouldn't just let it go – and then they had kissed and one thing had lead to another because he didn't make sensible decisions and now he was in Roy's bed, naked and dying of shame, although thoroughly satisfied. So really if there was anyone to blame for this whole mess it was Cass.

Knowing that the following conversation of 'listen last night was amazing but we were both very drunk and it was a mistake' was going to be awkward as all hell Ed thought he would try and sneak out now before Roy woke up. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and instantly regretted it as his stomach lurched and the room span, forcing him back down. _Sweet mother of mercy how much did I actually have to drink last night?_ Ed took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to stave off the wave of nausea (the last thing he needed right now was to throw up in Roy's bed).

After a good couple of minutes he felt able to open his eyes again. He looked over to the other side of the bed, expecting to see Roy sleeping peacefully but instead found only empty mattress. _...Well that's one less conversation I have to have._ He was about to bury himself back into the pillows and sleep until he felt like a normal human being again when a folded piece of paper on Roy's pillow caught his eye. It caused him much more effort than it should have done to slide his hand over to grab the paper and bring it close enough to his face for him to read with unfocused eyes. It took him a couple of minutes to register Roy's handwriting and realise it was a note from him.

 _Edward,_

 _Last night was amazing. I'm sorry I had to leave as early as I did but I_

 _was called in to work. You're more than welcome to stay here – there's_

 _food in the fridge and coffee on the side – but I appreciate it if you have_

 _to leave. If you're not still here when I get back I'll come and see you_

 _at your hotel and we can pick up where we left off._

 _Roy_

"At least he left a note this time," Ed muttered letting the note drop back onto the pillow. He shoved his face back into the pillow too, his neck unwilling to keep it up. The light streaming through the curtains hurt his eyes and the longer they were open the worse he felt. Maybe he could sleep this off and be out by the time Roy finished work. Having said that even if he did managed to sneak out Roy would go over to his hotel (how he even knew where it was was beyond Ed but Roy had his ways of finding things out) and then he would have to have the conversation he didn't want to have anyway.

How could he have been so stupid to let go of everything he had been fighting to work towards after one night of heavy drinking? He shouldn't have gotten so drunk... He shouldn't have taken up Havoc on that drinking contest... He shouldn't have let Cass cover him in Tequila... Just the thought of Tequila made him queasy. He could taste it on his tongue and the more he thought about it the more he felt like he was going to be sick.

No... he was definitely going to be sick...

As slowly as he could, to prevent himself from just projectile vomiting over Roy's bed, Ed climbed out of bed and practically crawled to the en-suit bathroom. He was so glad that Roy had an en-suit – he would not have been able to remember where his actual bathroom was in his current state. Every step made the room spin and his stomach lurch and Ed had to stop every couple of seconds to take a deep, steadying breath. Just making it to the door from the bed felt like crossing the desert.

When he finally got to the bathroom he flicked on the light and another onslaught of pain shot through him. He clutched his head as the room span, trying to fight another bought of nausea but failing. He gagged and fell to his knees in front of the toilet, expelling the entire contents of his stomach into it. Being able to taste last night's booze repeating on him was not an experience he ever wanted to repeat again and as vomiting turned into dry heaving and bile he vowed to never ever drink again.

After the last of it had gone and he no longer felt the urge to gag Ed just about managed to lift his arm to pull the flush. He dropped his arm onto the toilet seat and leaned his forehead against it. This was the worst feeling in the world! Leaning this close to the toilet bowl was making him feel funny again so Ed pushed himself up to go back to bed but as soon as he got to his feet the world spun sickeningly. He flopped back down to the floor and he leaned against the edge of the bath, placing his head in his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees.

Ed took a deep breath. That's it, he was never ever going to drink again, not if it felt this bad the next morning. He opened his eyes and looked down at his knees. Eventually he was going to have to get himself to his feet and sober himself up before Roy came home. Telling Roy that last night was a mistake and that they shouldn't continue their affair as if nothing had happened was going to be hard enough without him being horrifically hungover. He sighed and dropped his hand from his eyes.

It was only then, with his eyes open under the harsh florescent light above him, that he noticed something was a little off. Before he had looked, really looked at himself he had thought that he had been curled up enough that his arms were touching his chest. Now he wasn't quite so sure... Now it seemed as if something was in the way. Something was touching his chest but it certainly wasn't his arms.

With a great deal of effort Ed uncurled his body, stretching out his legs and taking a proper look down at himself. His eyes were still a little unfocused and there was a part of him that was sure he was still drunk as he thought his right leg looked slimmer than before. It wasn't until he looked down at his chest, which he could see clearly, that he realised what was wrong. He pinched himself, hard on the arm, to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. It hurt like fuck and Ed had to come to the realisation that he wasn't dreaming, he wasn't still drunk and he wasn't having some kind of fucked up drug trip:

Edward Elric had breasts!

Slowly, almost as if he was expecting (and hoping) that they would disappear, Ed reached up to tentatively poke one of them before taking it in his palm and giving it a gentle squeeze. It felt strange... sort of squishy and weirdly solid... which he supposed they sort of should be... really they should be when he thought about it. They were just lumps of fatty tissue attached to the front of his chest so they should be squishy and solid at the same time. Still didn't explain why he had suddenly sprouted a pair overnight though.

A sudden thought struck him. Was that the only thing that had changed. He swallowed another wave a nausea that had nothing to do with his hangover and reached down, with a trembling hand, to feel between his legs. _Nope that definitely don't feel like a dick..._

Ed's legs were shaking, and he thought there was a good chance that they were just going to fail and he was going to be on the floor again, but he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to the huge mirror in front of the sink. Why Roy needed a mirror that covered an entire wall of his bathroom was beyond him (having said that when Roy had bent him over the sink and fucked him, forcing him to look at his own flushed and sweaty reflection had been really fucking hot). Now, however, he was quite glad for it.

At first he didn't want to look – he wasn't completely sure what he was going to see – so settled for turning on the cold tap and splashing some water on his face to sober himself up. He didn't really need it; surprise breasts and surprise no dick was enough to sober him up but it made him feel less like he might be dreaming. The frigid water was a godsend and he drank a few mouthfuls, still hoping against hope that when he looked up he would see his normal body staring back at him once again.

 _No such luck..._

Taking a deep breath Ed worked up the courage to look up at himself and his heart sank. The breasts where still there and he still didn't have a penis. Exhaling shakily Ed gripped the edge of the sink until his knuckles turned white, just looking at himself and taking it all in.

Aside from the two obvious changes there was a lot more that was different than he had first realised (probably because the two obvious ones were so fucking huge). His face was more angular and his eyes were a little softer, even his nose seemed a little smaller. He was still unmistakably him but at the same time he definitely looked a lot more like a girl than he ever had done. He looked down at his hands and they were more feminine too, smaller and more delicate but with slightly longer fingers.

Ed swallowed and continued looking down, trying to gloss over the breasts, which were still freaking him out like hell. There was a more defined curve to his waist now, his hips looked wider and his flesh leg was slimmer and, while still muscular, muscular in different places. Even his automail leg looked more feminine – like it had been made to support the weight of a female body rather than a male one. And then there was the breasts and his lack of cock. He turned and looked over his shoulders (which were now less broad and, again, more feminine) at his backside. Havoc and Breda had always teased him for hiving a girlie butt but now he really did have one.

Ed turned back to lean against the edge of the sink, part of him thinking that he was going to be sick again. _How could this have happened?_ It wasn't as if someone had stuck tits and a vagina on him for the fun of it, someone had taken the time and energy to completely turn him into a woman. _Who would even do that?_

Then he remembered the words of an obnoxious redhead; _So basically what I do is like human transmutation._

Fuck!

He remembered getting into an argument with Cass Marshal about her total lack of being able to perform real human transmutation (not like he and Al had anyway). She had said she was 'The Shifter Alchemist' and that she fucked around with people's bodies... so this was more than likely her doing... screw that this was definitely her doing. _When had she even managed to set this up?_ Ed stared into his own eyes, mouth hanging open as the realisation hit him square in the face; when she had been setting him up for the body shot! He had known that thing she was drawing in the salt was way too intricate to just be a simple pattern!

"That bitch..." he muttered scowling at his reflection. When he got his hands on her he was going to strangle her, make her change him back and then probably murder her just for good measure. _This is fucking ridiculous!_

Everything was coming back to him with painful clarity now. How Cass had drawn something in the salt, how he remembered thinking at the time that it looked like a transmutation circle but being too drunk to do anything about it, how she had clicked her fingers to tell them to start... That must have activated it but then why hadn't it taken affect until after he had been to sleep, or maybe that was just the catalyst and what had really activated it was when he and Roy had... _oh god!_ How was he going to tell Roy?

No! He wasn't going to tell Roy about this, he wasn't going to tell anyone about this – this was horrific! He was going to find Cass and make her change him back... although that did involve going outside and running the risk of someone seeing him. He couldn't stay here though; that would run the risk of Roy coming home and seeing him and he really didn't want to open that door. What would he even say? _Soz Roy I landed myself in it... again... Maybe not._

"Fuck you Marshal," he growled. There was nothing for it – he was going to have to try and sneak into Central Command without being seen, track Cass down and force her to change him back. God having her see him was going to be embarrassing enough! That was the plan, that was a good plan, that was his only plan. Actually doing it was going to be difficult especially now that he couldn't transmute a door in the wall with alchemy... god damn it, he should have gone to Xing with Alphonse to learn alkahestry! That would have been sensible and so helpful right about now, but of course he hadn't because he had never imagined that he would need to sneak into Central Command again.

Ed splashed another handful of cold water on his face before going back into the bedroom in search of clothes. His shirt was a write-off and would have been no use even if he didn't have a new pair of tits to contend with so he left that on the floor where it was. His jeans and boxers were fine although much baggier and the jeans soft of bunched up around his crotch – like they were advertising to the world that he no longer had a dick.

Hoping that Roy had something large enough to hide the breasts if he did run into someone he knew (although that shouldn't be too hard; they weren't that big) he opened one of the wardrobes and began hunting for a shirt. Most of the clothes Roy owned were no help as there were a lot of dress shirts and, after trying one on, Ed realised that it was almost as if they were tailored to make breasts look good if women wore them. In the end Ed picked a hoodie he had seen Roy wear all of once in the eight years he had known him.

It was nice and baggy and fairly innocuous – not easily recognisable as a piece of Roy's clothing – even if it did have a stupid slogan on the front of it. Looking at himself in the mirror Ed tied his hair back and hid it all under the hood. He was relatively pleased with his handiwork – he could easily pass under the radar and, unless someone looked at his face (which, if he kept his head down, they wouldn't) no one should recognise him.

 _It's not perfect but it will have to do..._

He looked over his shoulder at the note from Roy still lying on the pillow and toyed with the idea of writing his own but decided against it. If he did it would only encourage Roy to track him down after he had finished work and, until he had seen Cass and made her change him back, there was no way in hell that was going to happen! He shook his head, pulled the hood down a little further over his face, shoved his hands in the pockets and left Roy's house, hoping against hope that he didn't run into anyone he knew.

 ***Sense And Sensibility by Jane Austen***


	4. Part One, Chapter Three

**Hey everyone, just a little note about how I'm referring to Ed: basically even though Ed is now female for the foreseeable future I'll still be referring to him as 'he/him' etc as he's still Ed, hope there's no confusion (I'll let y'all know when he's a dude again :p)**

* * *

 **How To Stop Time**

Ed turned down another deserted corridor in Central Command. _So far so good_. He hadn't bumped into anyone, which was both a blessing and unnerving. The more he thought about it though the more he realised that most people were probably still hungover from the previous night and wouldn't be back at work until the afternoon at the earliest. Clearly Roy was a demon who didn't get hangovers... or Hawkeye had a gun pressed to his head.

Speaking of Roy Ed was bricking it that every corridor he turned down was going to reveal him walking towards him and he was going to have to hope that his disguise was enough to make him pass under the radar. If Ed was really _really_ lucky then he would be able to get in, get Cass to fix her damn mess and get out with his normal body back, but when had Edward Elric ever been really lucky?

"Fuck my life..." he muttered to himself as he turned another corridor (unfortunately the corridor with Roy's office door on it) and a door opened and Roy himself stepped out. Ed took a deep breath, bracing himself and lowering his head even more. Thankfully Roy seemed to be paying more attention to the piece of paper in his hand than he was to anything else so Ed thought he might be able to sneak by without being noticed. As Ed walked down the corridor he held his breath and it was only once he had passed Roy that he allowed himself room to relax – clearly his disguise was good enough...

"Hey," Roy's voice cut through the silence and Ed closed his eyes as his stomach sank into his boots. "Where did you get that?"

"Shit!"

A part of him thought about running. Just turning tail and running but he knew Roy would pursue him if he did. He wasn't given the option because before Ed could do anything Roy grabbed the back of the hoodie and yanked him backwards. Ed stumbled, turning to face Roy and as he did his hood fell down revealing his recognisable hair and face. He looked up at Roy who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Ed swallowed, keeping his gaze locked on Roy's face, as his eyes travelled down from his face to his chest. He saw them widen even more as Roy realised what he was looking at and why Ed's face was so different. Without saying a word Roy reached up to slowly pull the zip of the hoodie down, revealing Ed's chest. As the top of his breasts were revealed Ed reached up and took hold of Roy's hand, stopping him. He looked away, his face flushing. He felt like crying. This was not what he had wanted to happen.

"Fullmetal," Roy said, his voice hoarse from surprise. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" Ed asked and it irked him to hear that even his voice was more feminine. _Oh you're good Marshal... and you're going to fucking pay for this when I get my hands on you..._

Without another word Roy roughly grabbed the collar of the hoodie and dragged Ed into his office. Once they were inside he practically threw Ed at the desk as he pulled out his keys and locked the door behind them. Ed bit his lip. He had only ever been locked in Roy's office with him for two reasons; he was about to get fucked or he was going to get screamed at and Ed had a sneaking suspicion that he was about to be the later. Roy stalked over to his desk and shoved a chair in Ed's direction.

"Sit," he barked.

"Okay," Ed mumbled and sat down, perching on the edge of the chair. He felt like a naughty child being told off and that irritated him – he was a god damn adult for fuck's sake – but he couldn't quite bring himself to shout back yet. This was a weird situation and Roy was processing and that process just happened to be telling him off. Roy sat behind his desk, folding his arms over his chest and glaring over at Ed. He just stared at him for a moment and that just made Ed shift under his gaze. He couldn't take the silent treatment much longer; he wanted Roy to make some kind of comment, anything would do. "Say something."

"What the fuck can I say?" Roy asked. _Okay he is really pissed off; he never swears at work._ Ed closed his eyes. The urge to cry was only getting stronger. He hadn't felt this bad sitting in front of Roy since he was twelve and Roy had come to Resembool to discover what he and Al had done to themselves. Roy sighed and dropped his head forward, placing a hand over his eyes. "So what happened to you?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but I have a theory," Ed said.

"Oh god!"

"Last night when we were at the bar," Ed continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I got into an argument with Cass Marshal about her shifting alchemy not being real human transmutation."

"Did you really?" Roy asked looking up and fixing Ed with the most unimpressed look he had ever seen grace his features.

"I walked away!" Ed cried glaring at him. Roy raised an eyebrow at him. Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay I might have called her a hack first but you should have heard her; basically bragging about being able to perform human transmutation with no repercussions."

"And I'm sure she was doing that for the benefit of the crowd of how ever many of my idiot subordinates were trying to get into her knickers," Roy stated. Ed exhaled pointedly through his nose. He hated it when Roy was right.

"Either way it happened," he said. "So later when she's decking me up for that fucking body shot she starts doing something on my stomach with the salt. I was a bit too drunk to notice at the time, also being pinned to the table by Havoc I couldn't really see properly, but I'm pretty sure now that she drew a transmutation circle on me."

"Right..."

"And you remember when she told you to start she clicked her fingers?"

"Oh god..." Roy placed his hand over his eyes and rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger. Ed had seen that look before; that was his 'Fullmetal headache' face. Roy took a deep breath to steady himself and looked up. "So when did this happen because I certainly don't remember you suddenly sprouting a pair of breasts afterwards?"

"I don't know," Ed said. "Sometime during the night I guess. I mean I'm guessing the transmutation circle was like a catalyst and it took effect when we..."

"Had sex?" Roy finished for him. Ed blushed at looked away. Roy chuckled. "Edward if you can't say the words then you probably shouldn't be doing it."

Ed glared up at him, suddenly filled with burning anger. "This isn't easy for me you know," he growled.

"And you think it is for me?" Roy asked. "Constantly seeing you getting yourself into situations like this?"

"That wasn't what I meant," Ed snapped. "This is my body, this is happening to me and I need to find Cass Marshal so I can fix this."

"How can you be so sure that this is her doing?" Roy asked.

"She must have done something to me," Ed said. "How else do you explain my sudden tits?" This had to be Cass, Ed just knew it. There was no one else who, one, had the ability to change a person's gender for the fun of it and, two, who he had pissed off enough _to_ change his gender for the fun of it.

"Fine," Roy said. "So let's just say for now that this was Major Marshal, what do you plan to do when you find her?"

"Well, make her change me back," Ed said. _Surely that was obvious..._

"And how do you propose to that?" Roy asked. "If she found it amusing enough to change you into a woman after you put your foot in it what makes you think that she'll just change you back a simply as that?"

"Well..." Ed tailed off. He really hadn't thought that far ahead. He had just thought that he would go and find Cass and shout at her until she changed him back (or apologised, whatever worked really).

"See you don't think before you do things," Roy said. "This is why you always end up in situations like this. The saving grace here is that you didn't drag anyone else into your mess this time."

"That was uncalled for," Ed said softly. Roy's words had hit him like a punch to the gut and it was taking everything within him not to launch himself over the desk and punch Roy right in his smug face. After everything he didn't want to add assaulting his former CO to his list of shit he was in trouble for.

"Was it really?" Roy asked. "It's not the first time you've gotten yourself into trouble because you didn't think about the repercussions of your actions."

"I was eleven!" Ed cried getting to his feet and slamming his hands down on the edge of Roy's desk. "And you think I don't pay for that every fucking day of my life?"

"Yet you still keep getting yourself into situations where you need people to bail you out at the first sign of trouble," Roy said getting to his feet and leaning forward so that he and Ed were almost eye level.

"I am not asking you for anything!"

"How else do you expect to get yourself back to normal?"

"I'll figure it out," Ed said. "I'm sure if I just talk to Cass she'll change me back."

"And what if she doesn't?" Roy asked. "What if she can't? What will you do then?"

"I'll figure something out," Ed replied. "I got my body back once before I can do it again. I mean hopefully it won't take as much work as last time but it wouldn't be the first time I've had to get myself back to normal."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Roy asked clenching his fist mere inches from Ed's throat, almost as if he was trying to stop himself from strangling him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ed snarled. "You're so high and fucking mighty all the time, what is your fucking problem?"

"My problem is why am I still cleaning up after you?" Roy said. "I would have hoped I would have stopped walking into you and finding yet something else has happened to you."

"I'm not asking you to," Ed said. "In fact I have never asked you to. I told you I will figure this out without your help. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find Cass."

Ed turned to leave, momentarily forgetting that the door was locked. He didn't even make it to the door before he felt Roy's hand grab his arm and pull him sharply backwards causing him to stumble and fall into Roy's chest.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," Roy growled. Ed looked up into Roy's eyes, glaring at him, and it was only then that he seemed to notice the tension hanging around them in the air, thick and expectant. There was a brief moment where neither of them moved, just stared each other down, both waiting for the other to make the first move then in unison they gave in. Roy's hands in Ed's hair and Ed's hands on Roy's collar, each pulling the other into a fierce kiss that was all lips and teeth.

Without breaking the kiss Roy pushed Ed up against his office door causing a needy moan to escape Ed's throat. One of the hands in Ed's hair slammed against the wood of the door next to his head while the other tightened and pulled. Ed let out a hiss of pain but allowed Roy to yank his head to the side so he could begin to lick, suck and bite Ed's exposed neck. He clawed at Roy's back as Roy sunk his teeth into his neck, moaning softly trying to get a grip on reality but failing miserably under Roy's lips. They shouldn't be doing this... not here, what if someone heard them?

"Roy..." Ed panted softly. He wanted to protest, he really did; wanted to tell Roy that they shouldn't be doing this, that they might be heard, that it felt strange doing this while he wasn't himself (in a sense of the word) but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Not when Roy took hold of both of his wrists and pinned them to the door above his head.

Ed struggled (albeit not that hard) against his hold but it was no use – Roy was stronger than him on account of just being larger but now that Ed was dealing with a body that was petite and feminine he wouldn't have had a hope in hell. Roy chuckled as a soft moan escaped Ed's throat and trailed soft kisses up Ed's neck until he reached his ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and sucking gently.

"Don't hold it in," he panted. "I want to hear those gorgeous sounds you make."

"What if someone hears us?" Ed asked.

"We're the only two people here," Roy said (although Ed doubted that was true). "You can be as loud as you want." Roy rolled his hips forward and ground his erection over Ed's crotch. The sensation was so different and sparked something brand new to life within him that Ed felt his knees weaken. With his eyes closed he could just about forget that he wasn't in his body and just focus on what Roy was doing to him. He threw his head back into the door, a long drawn out moan ripping itself from his throat as Roy lightly sucked on the skin just above his pulse.

"Fuck... Roy..." Ed wanted to say something, he didn't know what but he didn't want Roy to think that he was giving in so easily. _Who was he kidding?_ It was Roy: of course he was going to give in easily. Roy moved his hands so that he could pin them with one hand, allowing his free one to pull the zip of Ed's hoodie down, pushing it open and exposing his chest completely. His fingertips ghosted down the centre of Ed's chest, travelling lower and lower until they reached the waistband of Ed's jeans.

"So fucking beautiful," Roy purred softly. Still with his lips attached to Ed's neck Roy popped open the button and dragged the zip down but made no other move to touch him. Ed was writhing under his skilled fingers, he needed Roy to do something other than light touches and kisses. With his eyes closed tightly Ed could still forget about the fact that the body Roy was touching wasn't the one he was used to and just focus on the sensations. That was until Roy's hand came to rest on one of his breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze. That brought him back startlingly to reality.

"Don't," he panted. "Please stop, it's weird." That was the only way he could think to describe it – having Roy touching him was really nice and he didn't want it to stop but at the same time he didn't want Roy to be touching him while he was like this. His pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears for a moment as Roy's hand went back down to his open jeans and slipped his hand inside and a flash of fear shot through him. _Roy would stop, wouldn't he?_ Ed could feel himself shaking (and not necessarily through pleasure) as Roy's hand slipped into his boxers. A finger curled upwards, brushing something that made Ed's eyes snap open, his knees weaken and a strangled moan sound in his throat, all other thoughts gone. "Oh god, don't stop!"

"Like that did you?" Roy chuckled, pulling away from Ed's neck to smirk at him before pressing a kiss to his lips. Ed opened his mouth willingly, putty in Roy's hands as he continued to rub that thing that was making Ed see stars, and allowed Roy to slip his tongue inside to massage against Ed's own. Roy kissed him until he was moaning wantonly into his mouth and trying to grind his crotch against Roy's hand, chasing that amazing feeling before he pulled away. "You're going to like this even more."

Roy pulled Ed off the door and dragged him over to his desk. With one hand he swept all the clutter that was on top of it to the floor. Once his desk was clear he picked Ed up and sat him on the edge of it. He kissed Ed, slipping his tongue past his open lips again, as he ran his hands over his shoulders under the hoodie and pushed it off. The hoodie pooled around Ed's wrists, as he clutched the edge of the desk, but neither of them did anything to remove it completely.

Roy trailed kisses down Ed's neck to his chest where he stopped to swirl his tongue over and around one of Ed's nipples, his other hand gently playing with the other. The sensation was so different it had Ed pushing his chest out, presenting himself to Roy.

"Roy... please..." Ed begged. He didn't know what he was pleading for – Roy to stop, Roy to go faster, Roy to touch something else, Roy to get the fuck inside him already – but he couldn't stop the desperate plea. Roy chuckled against his skin.

"Your nipples were always really sensitive, guess having breasts makes it even worse," he said. Smirking he hooked his fingers inside the waistband of Ed's jeans. "Hips up."

"No," Ed protested weakly, that feeling of shame at having Roy see him in this body and Roy seeing him falling apart like this bubbling up to the surface again. One of Roy's hands moved round to the front of Ed's jeans dipping into his boxers and rubbing that thing again that made Ed throw his head back and groan.

"If you don't you won't get any more of that," Roy said. With shaking arms Ed pushed his hips off the edge of the desk so that Roy could pull both his jeans and boxers down. He kicked his boots off (thankful that he hadn't bothered to lace them) and Roy removed the last of his clothing completely. Roy smirked down at him and Ed felt his stomach flip; that look never meant anything good (well it did it meant orgasms but not freely given orgasms, Roy always made him work for them). "Now spread your legs."

Ed hesitated for a second, not knowing whether he wanted to or not. On the one hand it would keep Roy touching him if he did and he would get more of that amazing feeling but on the other hand it was so embarrassing. He wanted that feeling though. He wanted Roy inside him and the fact that Roy was touching him at all was amazing. Never in Ed's wildest dreams would he have thought that this would happen! Slowly, shaking slightly, he spread his legs as wide as he could so that Roy could see all of him.

"Good girl," Roy purred. That snapped Ed back to reality. He glared up at Roy.

"Don't you fucking..." He was so angry he couldn't even finish his sentence. "I'll make you pay for that."

"That would be more convincing if you weren't practically moaning and panting every sentence that comes out of your mouth, love," Roy chuckled.

"Fuck you," Ed snarled and he was about to close his legs but Roy sank to his knees in front of him and forced them to stay apart.

"Quite the opposite actually," Roy said before leaning forward and running his tongue over Ed's cunt and up to flick over his clit.

The sensation was so new and different and so fucking amazing that Ed threw his head back, his eyes closing and his lips opening in a silent scream. It wasn't the first time Roy had eaten him out but this felt very different and Ed was melting under Roy's tongue. He wanted to reach forward and grab hold of Roy's hair but the hoodie around his wrists was trapping him so he settled for gripping the edge of the desk until his knuckles were white. Without realising what he was doing Ed had started gently thrusting his hips up into Roy's face, desperate to get more of that feeling that made every single nerve in his body catch fire.

"Fucking hell, Roy..." he panted. He felt that coil in his stomach tightening – finally something he recognised – he was getting close and he knew it. "I'm so close."

"Cum for me beautiful," Roy said before he went back to flicking his tongue over Ed's clit and slipping a finger inside him, pumping it and curling it upwards to brush a spot inside him that set Ed on fire. He just about managed to reach up with one hand to clutch his fringe trying to ground himself.

"Roy..." His voice was hoarse from panting and he could feel a light sheen of sweat forming on his skin as Roy thrust another finger inside him along with the first, circling his tongue around Ed's clit. Roy groaned against him and that was when Ed fucking lost it. With a high pitched keening he was pushed over the edge, shaking and convulsing, coming undone under Roy as his orgasm crashed over him like a wave.

Roy kept up his ministrations until Ed had stopped clenching around his fingers to make sure that he rode out his orgasm before he pulled back to smirk up into Ed's flushed and sweaty face. Ed looked absolutely perfect like this; just like the night before, his pupils were blown, his lips were red and swollen and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to suck air into his lungs. It was again another one of those moments where Roy really wished he had taken Hughes's advice and invested in a camera. He got to his feet, cupped the back of Ed's head and crashed their lips together, massaging his tongue against Ed's.

"Like how you taste?" he asked as he pulled away. Ed was only able to moan in response. Roy chuckled. "So beautiful."

"Roy..." Ed said clutching at the front of his shirt. He must have some kind of praise kink because every time Roy said how beautiful or perfect he was he wanted more than anything to please him. "I need you..."

"Finally willing to admit it," Roy chuckled, smirking at him.

"Fuck you," Ed tried to growl but it came out as more of a chocked moan as Roy's fingers gently brushed his overly sensitive clit. Roy's other hand cupped the back of Ed's head, pulling him forward so that he could press a kiss to his forehead.

"Actually, love," he said softly, "you're the one who's going to get fucked."

"Oh god yes please," Ed gasped as Roy continued to slowly circle his clit with his finger. This was yet another brand new sensation for him; normally after he had cum Ed was out of it for about half an hour before he was ready to go again but with Roy making sure that he was constantly on edge he was still the panting, begging mess he had been a moment ago. He reached forward as best he could to begin undoing the buttons on Roy's uniform jacket. "Need you naked."

"As you wish," Roy said. As soon as Ed had the jacket undone Roy shrugged it off and let it fall to the ground. He pulled away from Ed slightly to swiftly undo the buttons on his shirt, throwing that to the floor along with his jacket as soon as it was open. Ed reached forward, desperate to touch Roy now that his chest was exposed and Roy was only too happy to comply. He grabbed Ed, crashing their lips together and pressing skin on skin.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's strong frame digging his nails into his shoulder blades and dragging them down his back. Roy hissed and dragged his teeth across Ed's bottom lip in response. Ed moaned heatedly as he reached down to undo Roy's belt and his uniform trousers, shoving his hand into Roy's underwear and grabbing his cock. Hard and hot in his hand Ed began to pump Roy, making his head fall forward onto Ed's shoulder, groaning into his skin.

"Fuck Edward," he panted, "are you trying to kill me?"

"Told you I need you," Ed replied as he let go of Roy to push his trousers and underwear down enough so that his cock sprang free. Ed looked down and he felt his stomach clench, his mouth watering in anticipation. He looked up into Roy's blazing eyes and he felt himself melt even more; god how did Roy have this much of an effect on him that he just had to look at him like he was the only person in the world and he was a mess? Roy's fingertips ghosted up the inside of Ed's thigh and he ran one of his fingers up Ed's cunt to rub his clit again. Ed jolted.

"You're so wet already, just ready and waiting for me to slip inside and fill you" Roy murmured in his ear and Ed bit down on a moan. He loved it when Roy spoke like that.

"Then take me," Ed said.

With no other word Roy lined himself up with Ed's cunt and thrust inside him, both of them moaning at the feeling. Ed was so warm and wet ( _self lubrication is a wonderful thing_ , Ed observed) and Roy felt so big inside of him it almost hurt. It probably should have done; Ed remembered Winry telling him about her first time being awkward and a little painful but this wasn't Ed's first time... not really. He and Roy had fucked countless times, and the first time it had fucking hurt, but his body was used to it, even if his body was different now. It was probably due to all the foreplay and Ed's senses being heightened from just how different everything was.

It was a good thing that it didn't hurt because Roy didn't give him a whole lot of time to adjust to the feeling before he began thrusting, slamming in and out of Ed at a furious pace. The desk rocked with each thrust and Ed had to hang on to both Roy and the edge of the desk to keep himself on top of it. The air was thick and heavy with the sound of their panting and Ed's breathy moans as Roy's cock continued to hit something inside him that made him see stars. With each thrust he could feel himself getting closer and closer to another crashing orgasm and it felt fucking amazing! He no longer cared about his body as Roy gave one of his breasts a squeeze, running his thumb over his nipple.

"Touch yourself for me," Roy said.

"What?" Ed had no idea what he was supposed to do. The order was simple enough but he wasn't sure what it was that he was supposed to be touching. Roy took hold of Ed's wrist and moved his hand to between his thighs, guiding his fingers until they brushed Ed's clit. Ed felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body. _Oh that's what I'm supposed to be touching..._

"Touch yourself for me," Roy said again.

Ed began rubbing himself as Roy thrust into him, his other hand clutching the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles went white. It was too much... it was all too much. The feeling of Roy inside him and the sparks of pleasure he got as he rubbed himself and how sensitive he was from the fact that he had already cum once before. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and it really didn't help that Roy had started placing kisses along his sweat slicked neck.

"God Roy I'm cuming," he panted, shaking around Roy as his orgasm began to hit him like a truck.

"Do it, cum for me," Roy replied, thrusting into him once more. Ed just about managed to pry his hand off the edge of the desk to clamp it over his mouth, muffling the moan as he came. He clenched around Roy so tightly as he did pushing Roy over the edge as well and he came deep inside him.

It wasn't until Ed felt Roy gently prying his hand away from his mouth that he felt as if he could move again. He opened his eyes to see Roy smiling softly at him. Roy reached over to brush his hair out of his eyes before he leaned forward and kissed him softly. Whenever they were together the world around Ed just melted and it was as if they were the only two people who existed. This time however when Roy pulled out of him he looked down saw that the breasts were still there and it all came crashing back to reality.

"I should go get cleaned up," he said, suddenly finding that he was unable to look at Roy anymore. He could feel his cheeks burning and he just wanted to get out of that office as soon as possible.

"Yes," Roy said clearing his throat, "I should probably..."

"I should probably go find Cass," Ed zipped up his hoodie and grabbed his boxers from the floor. _God this is so awkward!_ It didn't help that he felt kind of disgusting – sticky, sweaty and generally gross – and he really wanted to go and shower but he should also do that thing that he came here to do in the first place... what he had planned to do before he had gotten distracted by Roy and his cock.

"Major Marshall was called away to Drachma," Roy said. "She should be back at some point next week."

"Right okay..." Ed said. _God this is so awkward!_ Was it always this awkward after he and Roy had sex or was it just because he was a girl now?

"What do you plan to do till them?" Roy asked.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for her to get back," Ed replied shrugging.

"Is there anything I can do?" Roy asked after a pause.

"Nah it's okay," Ed said waving him off. "I'll just got back to my hotel and wait for her to get back then come find her."

"Probably the best course of action," Roy said. "Let me know if you do need anything at all though."

"Don't worry about me," Ed said giving him a very forced smile. "I'm fine." Ed was so beyond 'fine' but he didn't want Roy to know that. There was no part of this situation that could be considered as 'fine' but there wasn't a whole lot that either of them could do about it so Ed's only course of action was to go back to his hotel and wait for Cass to return.

 _Oh this really sucks..._

 ***How To Stop Time by Matt Haig***


	5. Part One, Chapter Four

**So there's going to be some slightly controversial shit towards the end of this chapter (abortion conversations), stick with me and hear it out but just to warn you there is talk like that coming up in the next few chapters, that being said hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Paradise Lost**

It had been a long week, probably one of the longest weeks of Ed's life. He had been holed up in his hotel room for the entire time barely speaking to anyone and only going out when he was desperate for food. He was determined not to let anyone see him in his female state and the only way that he was going to be able to do that was by hiding. It was bad enough that Roy had already seen him (and seen him naked to top it off) and he didn't want anyone _else_ to see him. He hadn't called or spoken to anyone either. Roy had come round occasionally, knocking on the door but Ed had pretended that he wasn't in and eventually Roy had given up and left.

Ed did find that he was slowly getting used to having a girl's body, he wasn't so sold on the hormones though. They seemed to be hitting him all at once, almost as if it was a 'fuck you, you need to know what this feels like', and they were really strong to the point that one afternoon he cried listening to an advert on the radio about animals. _It wasn't even that sad! What the fuck is wrong with me?_ The other thing he couldn't seem to get used to was the random twinges in his stomach that he would just get every so often that hurt like hell and seemed to be completely unexplainable.

On the seventh evening after he and Roy had fucked on Roy's desk Ed was sitting in his hotel room reading a book when he heard a knock at the door. He turned to stare at the door, as if that would give him the answer to who it was. As it turned out it did as he heard Roy's voice from the other side.

"Edward?"

Ed froze. Practically holding his breath he put his book down and slowly and silently made his way over to the door. He didn't know what to do. He still didn't want Roy to see him but he really wanted to see Roy; to have Roy put his arms around him and just hold him. He felt like a junkie trying to go cold turkey and Roy was the thing that he was trying to wean himself off of. He reached out to open the door but stopped himself at the last minute.

 _Nothing has changed._

That was something he had been trying to remind himself every time he thought about calling Roy. Ed had ended things for a reason; there was no future between the two of them while Roy was still gunning to be Fuhrer and even if Roy did become Fuhrer there was probably still no future for them anyway. He didn't want to put himself through years of sneaking around like they were having some kind of illicit affair. Both of the deserved better than that. That didn't stop him being in love with Roy though. Getting over someone was hard – he knew that he shouldn't have gone home with Roy last week. He was doing fine until he had done that!

"Edward," Roy said knocking on the door again. "Are you in?"

Ed suspected that Roy knew he was but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He had taken on chimeras, homunculi and a crazy guy who wanted to play god but he couldn't open the door and face his ex. _God I'm pathetic!_

"I just wanted to let you know that Major Marshal is back in Central if you want to go and talk to her about changing you back," Roy said through the door. "She should be in the office tomorrow at around nine if you want to go and see her. I've written it all down, in case you're not in."

Ed stood up on tiptoes so he could look through the tiny peep-hole in the middle of the door and watched as Roy bent down. The next second a folded piece of paper had slid underneath, through the small crack. Ed bit his lip and looked down at it, wondering if he should pick it up and look at it now. He was pretty sure that Roy knew he was in but something was still holding him back from saying anything.

"I miss you Edward," Roy said softly leaning closer to the door. The words hit Ed like an arrow through the heart and he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from sobbing loud enough to be heard as tears welled up in his eyes. "Just knowing that you're in the same city but I can't see you is so hard."

Ed leaned his back against the door, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. _I can't do this!_ _This was supposed to make things easier!_ Avoiding Roy was supposed to make getting over him easier but for him to come and find him and say something like that wasn't helping things in the slightest. He didn't dare remove his hand from his mouth; if he did he was bound to just crack open the door and fling himself into Roy's arms.

"Listen to me, talking to an empty room," Roy said. He chuckled humourlessly. So maybe he didn't know that Ed was in but that was hardly up there on Ed's list of priorities at that moment. He was trying so hard to hold it together... he was failing miserably but he was trying and that was something.

"I should go back to work or Hawkeye will have me shot," Roy said. "I just wanted to let you know about Marshal."

There was a pause and Ed hoped that he had left because he didn't know how much more of this torture he could actually endure. And then:

"I love you."

Ed sank to his knees, curling himself up as tightly as he possibly could so that he didn't break and sobbed silently as he listened to Roy's footsteps fading as he walked away. He never used to be like this! He never used to let himself get this affected by Roy but that was when he had other things on his mind. Now Roy was the only thing on his mind and he hated that he just couldn't stop crying.

 _Stupid girlie hormones!_

* * *

Ed felt awful. There were no two ways about it Ed felt like shit. As he walked through the back corridors of Central Headquarters, keeping his head down and trying not to be seen by anyone, he felt like his stomach had decided to stop being a stomach and had decided to be a whirlpool instead. Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was knowing that he was going to have to do some begging, maybe it was that questionable chicken sandwich he had eaten the night before, either way he felt awful.

He had known that he was going to hate seeing Cass. A week ago he had been ready to go in all guns blazing and get into a screaming match with her. Now he had had a week to mull everything over and now he wasn't quite so sold on that idea. Knowing Cass (from the entire one time he had met her) she was likely to parade her handiwork through the entire city before she agreed to change him back... _bitch!_ Ed highly doubted that she would just change him back for nothing and the prospect of what she could make him do worried him more than anything else, especially as his brain had been conjuring up its own ideas all morning.

When he finally reached her door he stood outside for a good couple of minutes just glaring at the polished wood like it had personally offended him before he finally worked up the gumption to knock. There was a long silence. _Fucking hell if she's not in..._ Ed realised that he really should have had a plan for if she wasn't – she might just be a lazy bastard and not turn up to work on time, she might still be held up in Drachma, she might be...

"Come in," her voice said through the door. Okay so she was in – now Ed actually had to deal with talking to her. He took a deep breath and entered closing the door behind him. Whatever he had expected of Cass's office (his mind had conjured up images of stacks of paper, mugs of half drunk coffee that had been left to go mouldy and just general disarray) it was the complete opposite. Cass's office was spotless, everything neatly organised and the only thing that could be considered a mess was her jacket slung over the back of one of her chairs. Cass looked up and smiled at him as he entered. "Can I help you?"

"I fucking hope so," Ed muttered under his breath. He had no idea what else to say so he began undoing the zip on the hoodie he still hadn't given back to Roy yet. He reached to just about in between his breasts before Cass got to her feet and came out from behind her desk, putting her hands out to stop him.

"It's actually not my birthday until next month but thank you anyway, did Havoc send you?" she asked. Ed sighed, he was going to have to tell her who he was.

"No he didn't," he said and pulled back the hood. Cass stared at him, her jaw going slack and her eyes widening.

"Fullmetal?"

"Yep," he replied. Cass continued to stare at him for a few minutes, just taking in his brand new appearance before a grin spread across her face and she began to laugh, doubling over as she fought to catch her breath. "This isn't fucking funny!" Ed snapped.

"Oh god yes it is!" she gasped as tears of mirth began to form in the corners of her eyes. She began to gasp for breath and sat down on the edge of her desk, trying to calm herself down a little but failing miserably.

"For fuck's sake," Ed growled.

"Who's the fucking hack now!" Cass cried gleefully, smirking at him.

"Alright you've proved your fucking point," Ed snapped, "now change me back."

"I can," Cass stated, "I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"Because you spent a good while telling me that what I do isn't real and I have no business calling it human transmutation so maybe I don't _feel_ like letting you off the hook just yet," Cass replied glaring at him. Ed groaned. This wasn't helping him feel any better. In fact he felt as if the room was getting hotter and his stomach was whirling more than it had been before as a sudden wave a nausea hit him.

"Look I'm sorry okay," he said swallowing down the nausea and his pride. If he could just get out in the fresh air he would feel better. "I'm kind of an arse-hole sometimes, especially after I've been drinking, I didn't mean to..." He was cut off mid sentence by another wave of nausea and he felt dizzy. He put a hand to his forehead and he felt clammy.

"Hey Fullmetal you okay?" Cass asked, suddenly concerned as the colour drained from Ed's face.

"I'm sorry do you have a bin?" he asked.

"In the corner," Cass said gesturing to over by her desk. "Why?"

Ed didn't answer as the urge to vomit became too strong. He strode over to the bin, sunk to his knees in front of it and emptied the contents of his stomach into it. He continued to vomit until it felt like there was nothing left for him to bring back up. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of Cass opening a window and the sudden cool breeze was nice. He felt Cass tug his arm gently and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

"Come on," she said. "Stick your head out of the window."

"What if I need to throw up again?" he asked, words slurring slightly.

"Bin's right there," she replied. "Having your head right next to what you've already thrown up isn't going to make you feel better."

Ed stuck his head out of the window and took a deep breath and he did begin to feel a little better. He could feel Cass rubbing soothing circles in the middle of his back which was also a big help. Where had that come from all of a sudden? It must have been that sandwich he had eaten last night... great that was all he needed still being a girl and food poisoning.

"Thanks," he said leaning his head against Cass's shoulder. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" she asked.

"Like this, since this morning," Ed replied. "I haven't been feeling super fantastic all of last week."

"Really?"

"Not quite this bad," Ed replied, "but bad enough. These are really weird and oddly painful sometimes too." He gestured to his breasts.

"Yeah they do that," Cass replied.

"And this general area just hurts for no reason sometimes," he said gesturing to just bellow where his stomach was.

"Right..."

"And I'm tired all the damn time!" It was all coming out now. Now Cass had asked him how he was feeling it was all coming out and he couldn't stop it. "I don't know what's wrong with me; the other day I just started crying at the book I was reading because there was a character in it that reminded me of my father and then I thought about Al and everything I put him through and then it was just me crying on my own in the dark for half an hour! It wasn't even that sad, it was all in my fucking head." Even just talking about it Ed could feel himself welling up and he had to bit his lips together so that he didn't just start sobbing again.

"Have you had sex?" Cass asked after a pause.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"No like this specifically," Cass said. "Have you had sex like this?"

Ed opened his mouth. How was he supposed to answer that... probably with the truth actually. He knew he should – there must be a reason that Cass was asking him but he didn't know how willing he was to admit that he and Roy were such horn-dogs that they couldn't keep their hands off each other for one day.

"Yes," he said finally.

"Okay," she replied nodding. "Who with?"

"Seriously?"

"This is like the second conversation I've ever had with you," Cass said, a little exasperated. "I have no idea if you have a significant other; if they're a girl, a guy, a sock puppet. Give me something to work with here."

"Fine," Ed replied. He took a deep breath. He could only imagine what she was going to make of this. "It was Mustang."

" _General_ Mustang?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Cass nodded. If she had a comment to make about it she kept it to herself and Ed was kind of thankful for that. "Next question: did you use protection?"

"Um..." Ed thought back. The whole thing had been a weirdly surreal blur, a mixture of 'don't touch me... oh god, please touch me', and he wasn't totally sure that they hadn't. Then again he wasn't totally sure that they had. "I don't know."

"Right..."

"But it was just once!" Ed cried. Nothing could have happened from once, right? Cass looked at him for a moment, thinking something through. She grabbed her desk chair and pulled it up close to the window.

"Sit here," she told him. "I need to pop out quickly for something, I'll be back in about five or ten minutes."

"Okay," Ed replied, obediently sitting down. Cass went over to her desk and grabbed something before turning back to him and dumping a four pint bottle of water in his lap.

"I'm going to need you to drink this," she told him. Ed looked at the bottle and looked back up at her with wide eyes.

"How much?"

"All of it," she said. "There is a reason for this I promise."

"If you say so..."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ed and Cass were in a secluded ladies toilet, Ed inside the stall and Cass waiting outside for him. By the time she had returned he had managed about three quarters of the bottle and he really needed to piss. Cass had dragged him out of her office and to the nearest toilet where they weren't likely to be overheard. She had then given him a weirdly coloured stick and shoved him into a cubical.

"So what do I do with this?" he asked looking at the stick.

"You see that blue bit at the top?"

"Yeah."

"That's a cap," Cass told him. "Take it off, pee on the bit underneath then put the cap back on and wait."

"Why?"

"I have a suspicion about why you feel like shit but I'm not even sure that it's possible," Cass said.

"What do you think it is?" Ed asked. There was a pause from outside, almost as if Cass didn't want to tell him. "Come on Cass please tell me."

"Okay," Cass said. A long exhale. "I think you might be pregnant."

Silence.

"Fullmetal?"

"You think I might be what?" came the eventual response.

"I'm probably wrong, I just want to make sure," she said.

"But... how... what?" Ed couldn't form enough of a coherent thought to be able to finished any of the questions he started to ask. _This isn't possible._ How could Cass even begin to entertain the notion? Ed felt sick again.

"Just pee on the stick and we'll find out," Cass told him.

"Okay."

Ed took a deep breath and removed the blue cap, putting it on top of the cistern behind him, and tried to position himself so that the stick was between his legs.

It turned out to be much more difficult in practice than in theory. Ed had no idea if he had gotten the right angle or if he had fucked it up completely. When he was done he looked down at the stick and the end was wet so he must have done something right. He gave it a shake before he replaced the cap. He put it on the cistern behind him and finished sorting himself before he grabbed it again and opened the door of the stall.

"All done?" Cass asked.

"What do I do now?" Ed asked presenting the stick.

"We wait," Cass said leaning against the edge of one of the sinks and pulling out her pocket watch. "Should only take about a minute and the instructions say that if you are then there should be two pink lines, if you're not there should only be one."

"Okay," Ed said. He had no idea what he was supposed to do if there were two pink lines. Surely he couldn't be pregnant from just one time, could he? When Winry and her husband had been trying to have a baby it had taken months of trying for Winry to actually get pregnant. Not that Winry had complained, that much, but Ed did now have a very in depth knowledge about her's and Jason's sex lives that he really could have done without. He and Roy had only had sex when he was like this once... it just wasn't possible...

"Time's up," Cass said.

"Okay," Ed replied. He didn't move. He just took a deep breath, trying to fight the urge to be sick again. _I can't do this..._

"Do you want me to look?" Cass asked.

"No it's fine," Ed said. He had seen much worse than this. He had seen what he and Al had brought back when they had tried to resurrect their mother. He had also had to dig it up again later to find out if it really was their mother or not. He had seen much worse than just a potentially positive pregnancy test. He swallowed and looked down at the stick in his hand.

Two pink lines stared back at him and Ed felt his world come to a crashing halt. He turned the stick so that Cass could see it.

"You can't always tell from one," Cass said in an attempt to be reassuring.

"Okay I'll do another one," Ed said. "How many did you get?"

"There's two in a pack and I bought three packs."

"Great."

A lot of water, a lot of difficulty and a lot of swearing later Ed and Cass had all six of the tests that Cass had bought laid out on top of the tiny shelf under the room length mirror. All six of them were showing two pink lines. Ed was gripping the edge of a sink so hard that his knuckles were starting to hurt. He let his head hang forward, unable to look at them anymore, thinking he might throw up. Cass sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, you can tell from six," she said softly.

"Fuck!" Ed muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry Ed," Cass said. Ed looked up at her, a sudden idea coming to him.

"You have to change me back," he told her. If he didn't have a uterus then he didn't have a problem, right? Cass looked at him, pity in her eyes.

"I can't."

"What?" Ed spluttered. "Where you ever going to or where you just going to leave me like this forever?"

"I mean I can't until it's gone," she said placing a hand on his. No... Ed couldn't be hearing this... this was not happening.

"But..."

"I'm sorry," Cass said softly. "Until this baby is gone I can't change you back. It's part of you now and if it doesn't have anywhere it can grow normally it will be like having a parasite growing inside you that will eventually burst out of your stomach and kill you."

"What?" The urge to vomit was even stronger now. Ed felt clammy and like all his clothes were suddenly too tight.

"You need a uterus for this thing to grow otherwise it's just going to keep growing, latching on to stuff it shouldn't do."

"Right..."

 _This is not happening..._

"Ed are you okay?" Cass asked when he didn't say anything else.

Ed opened his mouth to reply but he knew that would be a bad idea. He shook his head, went back inside the cubicle and was violently sick. He could feel tears running down his face as he continued to vomit, Cass rubbing soothing circle on his back until he had stopped. _This can't be happening..._

"Sorry," he mumbled once he felt able to speak again. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"It's okay," Cass said, reaching over and flushing the toilet. She put the seat down, pulled Ed to his feet and sat him down on top of it. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at him sympathetically. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea," he said. "I mean I don't think I can have this baby and I don't know what to do about that. I got into this mess because I was being irrational and stupid and I make decisions like that... a lot – I am not prepared to take care of a child."

"So what do you want to do?" Cass asked. "There are options."

"Well I want to change back to normal but apparently that isn't an option," he said chuckling softly.

"No that one isn't," Cass said, "but there are others."

"Like what?"

"Well adoption," Cass said. "If you don't think that you physically can look after the kid once its born then there are probably stacks of couples just looking to adopt."

"Okay."

"You also don't have to have it," Cass said after a pause.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I mean there are things you can do to make sure you don't have it," Cass said.

"Cass you're going to have to spell this out for me because I have no idea what you're dancing around here," Ed told her. He really wasn't in the right frame of mind for working out metaphors and euphemisms.

"Abortion."

"Oh..." _That certainly is an option..._

"So what are you going to do?" Cass asked after a paused.

"I don't know," Ed said shaking his head. "I need some time to think about this properly and let this really sink in before I know, if that makes sense."

"It does," Cass said. "There is one thing you're going to have to do and soon though."

"What?"

"You need to tell Mustang about this," Cass said.

"Fuck, I suppose I do," Ed replied.

"Yeah," Cass said.

"Shit..." Ed muttered under his breath. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. How was he even going to begin to explain this? He should probably take the pregnancy tests for good measure, it was the only way Roy was likely to believe that he was telling the truth.

 ***Paradise Lost by John Milton***


	6. Part One, Chapter Five

**I need to get better at remembering what my upload schedule is as I was literally about to fall asleep when I remembered I needed to post this, thankfully it was a short chapter. There's a lot of Ed blowing things out of proportion here but, hey, isn't that what he does best? Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **If There Be Thorns**

Ed's hands were shaking as he knocked on the door of Roy's office. Cass had stayed with him in the toilet until he had stopped having to suddenly vomit then she took him to get a sandwich and a sugary drink, which he was very grateful for as he hadn't eaten anything since the night before and everything he had eaten in the last twenty-four hours he had thrown up. After food he had started to feel better but now that he was standing in front of Roy's door about to tell him that he was pregnant with Roy's child he was starting to feel like he might hurl again.

He had no idea what he was even going to say. _Hey Roy, guess what – and I know this is super impossible but, hey, I'm a walking enigma – you remember when we fucked on your desk last week? Well, and you're going to laugh at this, my eggo is now preggo!_ Maybe not... He really should have thought this through a little bit more before he had decided to just come and knock on Roy's office door. Maybe there was a chance that Roy wasn't in...

"Come in."

 _Shit!_

Ed took a deep breath, opened the door and went inside. As soon as he was in he shut the door behind him and pulled down his hood. Roy looked up when he heard the door close and saw a flash of confusion as he realised that Ed was still female. Ed tried to smile ( _seem like everything is normal, that might work... sure..._ ) but it came out as more of a grimace than a smile.

"Hey," he said. His voice was a little raspy from a morning of vomiting and occasionally crying. That coupled with his nerves was not a good combination.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here?" Roy asked gesturing to a seat in front of his desk for Ed to sit down. Ed rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Can you not call me that, please?" he asked. "I haven't been 'Fullmetal' for nearly three years now."

"It's never bothered you before," Roy said.

"Please," Ed said.

"Alright," Roy shrugged. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Um sort of," Ed replied as he sat down.

"I'm surprised to see you still like this," Roy said. "Did you get the note I left you about Major Marshal?"

"I did, thank you," Ed said. He couldn't meet Roy's eye and suddenly became very interested in a loose thread hanging from the hem of the hoodie.

"I see you're still wearing my clothes," Roy observed and Ed could hear the smirk in his voice. He flushed scarlet.

"It's comfy," he muttered, "and means I can walk around without people asking me questions."

"I imagine it would," Roy said. "So did you go and see Major Marshal?"

"I did," Ed replied and subconsciously moved his hand to the pregnancy tests in his pocket. He had brought all six of them with him just in case Roy said the same thing as Cass – 'you can't always tell from one'.

"And?" Roy pressed when Ed made no indication that he was going to carry on talking.

"She can't change me back just yet," Ed said. Fuck! He really should have thought about what he was going to say before he had come here. Even if he had he probably would have ended up forgetting half of it.

"I gathered as much," Roy replied. "I wouldn't worry too much, it's a very good look for you."

"What?"

"Well you always were rather feminine," Roy chuckled. "Now you've got the rest of the body to go along with it."

"What?" Ed said again, this time more clearly, looking up at Roy. I _s he really going to tease me about this?_

"I mean don't get me wrong you have always been stunning but Major Marshal did a very good job," Roy said.

Ed felt a spike of irritation and fought the urge to snap back a retort. He shouldn't snap at Roy, he should tell him what he had come to tell him but the banter was irritating him. It shouldn't be and he knew that; this was the same kind of banter that they danced around every time they were together. He took a deep breath.

"Listen Roy there's something important we need to talk about," he said.

"There is yes," Roy said. That caught Ed off guard.

"There is?"

"Yes," Roy said. "How long are you staying in Central?"

"Um... well that depends," Ed hedged.

"On?"

"Well..." _Tell him now_ , his brain screamed at him. _Tell him now and then you can talk about things properly._ But he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work.

"Because I'd very much like to take you out to dinner and talk about us," Roy said when Ed didn't say anything else.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Ed asked gesturing to his breasts. Being seen out in public like this was still not something that he wanted and now here was Roy asking him to _be_ out in public with him for an entire evening and Ed knew from previous experience that dinners with Roy Mustang usually ended with him blindfolded, his hands pinned above his head while Roy kept him on the very edge of an orgasm for about half an hour. Was that what Roy was thinking? That they could just pick up where they had left off because Ed was now female?

"You could throw on a nice dress, I doubt anyone would even notice it was you," Roy said smirking. "With your hair down it would just be me with a beautiful blonde on my arm." _That's what he was thinking! That bastard!_

Ed could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Roy was only interested in continuing their relationship now that he could be seen out in public with a woman. How was he going to react when Ed told him that he was pregnant? He would probably be over the fucking moon that they could have a normal relationship. Ed knew he still had to tell him but with everything Roy said it made him not want to, to just run and do what he always did when he got himself into weird and shit situations and fix it himself.

"Or..." Roy began and Ed realised that whatever Roy was going to say he didn't care. He wasn't interested and he didn't want to hear more of Roy's ideas about how they could just slip back into what they were now that he was no longer a man.

"No," he said.

"Pardon?"

"I said no," Ed said again. "Fuck this, I'm only convenient to you now that I have a pair of tits. I'm not staying like this Mustang."

"Edward that's not..."

"No!" Ed snapped getting to his feet. "Whatever you have to say I don't care, I don't have to put up with this shit. I'm not going to be your new woman because, as soon as I can I will be back to normal and then we'll just be back to where we started. I'm not going to put myself through that – I deserve better."

He turned and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him and ignoring Roy calling after him. He yanked his hood up just in case he ran into anyone he knew and practically stomped all the way to Cass's office, Roy's words playing over and over in his head and making him angrier. That was the only thing Roy wanted him for; he didn't mean that 'I love you' from last night, it didn't mean a fucking thing! He pounded on Cass's door when he reached it, letting all his anger and aggression out on it.

"Ed can you not destroy my door?" Cass asked as she opened it and saw him. She looked at him properly and saw the tears in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I want it gone," Ed said.

"What?"

"The baby," Ed said. "I want it gone."

"Okay," Cass said. She grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him into her office, closing the door behind him. "So did you talk to Mustang?"

"Sort of," Ed said as he went to sit down on one of the comfier looking chairs.

"Fuck does that mean?" Cass asked looking sceptical.

"I spoke to him, we got into an argument before I could tell him, I shouted at him and stormed out," Ed said. "And I don't want to tell him, fucking bastard doesn't deserve to know."

"Okay." Cass nodded as she perched on the edge of her desk. If she wanted to pry she clearly wasn't going to and Ed was thankful for that. "So you want it gone."

"Yep," he said. "How do I do that?"

"Well there's a few options," Cass said. "There's 'Mother's Ruin'..."

"What's that?"

"A pint of Gin, a boiling water bath and a coat hanger," Cass replied.

Ed's jaw dropped and he stared at her with wide eyes, every nerve in his body screaming in protest at the idea. "Next plan," he said.

"I thought that would be your answer that's why I said it first," Cass said. "You can get professionals to do it."

"What shove a coat hanger up me?!" Ed cried.

"No I mean get rid of the baby," Cass said, "without the coat hanger."

"That's slightly more comforting..."

"I think it's still illegal in Amestris though," Cass said.

"Can't you just use alchemy to get it out?" Ed asked.

Cass slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead. "You can't fix everything with alchemy," she said, exasperated. "I would have thought you of all people would know that."

"Okay it was a stupid suggestion," Ed said putting his hands up in defence. "So if this is illegal in Amestris how am I going to go about doing it."

"I said it was illegal in _Amestris_ ," Cass said pointedly. Ed stared at her for a moment before before what she was saying sunk in.

"Leave the country?"

"Yeah," Cass replied.

"That's doable," Ed said. "It's not like I have anything tying me here that won't miss me for a few months."

"Ed are you sure this is really what you want?" Cass asked after a pause.

"What do you mean?"

"The abortion..." Cass said. "This is a big thing; it's going to put both physical and emotional strain on you for a while and it's not going to be a pleasant experience regardless of how it's done."

"I know."

"I just want to be one hundred percent certain," Cass said. "Are you sure about this Ed?"

"Yeah I want it gone," Ed replied, a determination in his eyes that Cass had never seen before but she was sure that it wasn't the first time it had been there.

"Okay," she said nodding. "So I know a guy who deals with things like this."

"How do you..."

"I meet people when I travel," Cass replied. If there was any story there besides that (and it kind of seemed as if there was) Ed wasn't going to press. Cass had been good enough not to badger him about Roy so he was going to offer her the same courtesy. "He lives out in Aerugo."

"Never been there before," Ed said.

"It's nice," Cass shrugged. "Quiet."

"Fair enough," Ed said. "I think quiet would be what I need right now."

"As luck would have it I'm going out there at the end of the week," Cass said. "You're more than welcome to come with me if you're sure that this is what you really want because once it's done you can't take this decision back."

"I know," Ed said. "I am one hundred percent sure that I do not want this baby."

"Okay," Cass nodded. "We'll leave on Sunday then."

"Great," Ed said. "There's just something I need to do first."

"Oh yeah?"

"I need to go talk to Al."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "I didn't go home when I said I would and I'm sure he's worried sick about me. Also if I'm going to tell anyone about this, who isn't you, it's going to be him."

"Okay," Cass said.

"If I get a Sleeper Train to Resembool tonight then I can see him tomorrow, explaining everything properly might take a while so I'll give him a couple of days to adjust and I'll be back on Saturday night."

"Okay," Cass said. She leaned over her desk, picked up a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it before handing it to Ed. "This is my address and phone number; meet me here when you get back on Saturday and call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Cass," Ed smiled at her and he could feel his chest tightening. _God, I do not want to start crying now._ Everything was setting him off at the moment but that was probably the hormones.

"Hey I sort of got you into this by giving you a vagina," she said. "Only right I should help get you out of it."

"Well I could have not had sex with him..." Ed shrugged.

"There is that," Cass said. "Do you want a lift to the station?"

"No thanks," Ed replied getting to his feet. "The walk will probably do me good and it will give me a chance to work out what I want to say."

"Probably a good idea," Cass said pushing herself off the desk. She reached over and brushed Ed's fringe out of his eyes, smiling at him, before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Ed just stood there for a moment before he hugged her back, desperately willing himself not to cry.

 ***If There Be Thorns by Virginia Andrews***


	7. Part One, Chapter Six

**How do everyone, hope you're all having a good weekend, I thought it was about time Ed went home to see the family and I hope you enjoy the cameo of Winry's husband. Even if she's not with Ed in this particular story she deserves to have someone nice :) enjoy**

* * *

 **Far From The Madding Crowd**

The entire walk from Cass's office to the train station and the entire train ride from Amestris to Resembool Ed had been thinking about what he would say to Al to explain himself. By the time he had reached his brother's front door he had come up with nothing better than lifting up his shirt to show that he had breasts, grinning and saying 'guess who got pregnant'. _That's a stupid idea, don't do that._ Unfortunately he had no more time to think of anything better by the time Al opened the door.

It still marvelled Ed that Al could stand in front of him, flesh and blood, and back to the way he should be. It made everything that they had gone through worth it. Ed could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes and for a moment he was content to just stare at Al as he was. _Fucking stupid hormones!_ He smiled at Al, hoping that he wouldn't notice that he was getting all sappy again – he hadn't looked at him like that since his body had returned from the portal of truth. Al stared at him for a moment before a grin spread across his face and he jumped on Ed, flinging his arms around his neck.

"Brother!" he cried, squeezing him tightly. "You're back!"

"Yeah," Ed said hugging him back. "Sorry it was a little later than planned."

"Oh I never expect you to arrive home when you say you will," Al said as he pulled away. "I mean I was a little worried when I didn't hear from you but I knew you'd be home at some point, usually when you're hungry."

"When you say it like that you make me sound like one of the cats," Ed mumbled. Al wasn't listening, he was too busy looking Ed up at down.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. Ed looked down at the hoodie he was still wearing. He probably should have given it back to Roy before he had left. _No, it's just mine now._ He flushed bright red.

"Just a hoodie," he replied.

"Brother in all my nineteen years I don't think I have ever seen you in a hoodie," Al said.

"What?" Ed protested. "They're comfy."

"Sure thing," Al said shaking his head. Not really remembering a time when Ed had cared about whether his clothes were comfy or not – those leather trousers he had worn for years sure can't have been. "Anyway, come in, I want to hear everything about what happened in Central," Al said changing the subject. "Did you have fun?"

"It was definitely one of the more interesting trips I've had back there in a while," Ed said closing the front door behind him.

"That sounds cryptic," Al said. "What happened?"

"When I went to the Celebration the first night I ended up getting roped into having a body shot done off me by Mustang," Ed said. _Might as well just jump in the deep end and tell him the important bits_ , he thought.

"Brother you didn't..." Al said giving him a mildly disapproving look, his tone heavily implying what he was thinking.

Ed grimaced. "Kind of," he replied.

"Brother!" Al groaned in exasperation. "You don't kind of have sex with someone. I thought you were supposed to be trying to get over him."

"Yeah well that didn't work out so well," Ed said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. If there was one thing he hated more than anything in the world it was making Al give him that look of resigned disappointment.

"Clearly," Al said, "but that is what happens when you let your ex stick their dick in you."

"Twice," Ed said.

"Twice?" Al cried looking at Ed with an expression of exasperated horror. It was the same expression he had worn when Ed first told him that he was sleeping with Central's resident play-boy. "Why are all the life decisions you make bad ones?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Ed replied.

"No disagreements there," Al said. Ed grimaced. He had expected Al to be at least a little annoyed about it, especially since Ed had spent a full two days lying on Al and May's sofa hugging one of the cats when he and Roy had first broken up.

"Anyway that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about," Ed said.

"Oh god," Al groaned slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Are you getting back together?"

"No," Ed replied.

"Well that's a saving grace at least," Al said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like General Mustang and if he makes you happy then I'm happy but you made the decision to end things with him because you didn't see a future together and surely those problems will still be there. Not that much can have changed in a few weeks."

"Well they kind of have but not in that way."

"What does that mean?"

"Well," Ed said trying to find the best way to word what he was about to say. _Al's already given you the third degree for sleeping with Mustang, how many more degrees lower can it get?_ "I met this girl at the Celebration as well."

"Where is this going?" Al looked almost terrified.

"She uses Shifting Alchemy and we got into a bit of a discussion when she said it was basically human transmutation..."

"You screamed at her," Al cut him off.

"Yeah pretty much," Ed agreed. "Anyway to get her own back Cass drew a transmutation circle on me when she set me up for this body shot and it was kind of activated when Mustang and I... well... you know."

"I'm assuming you didn't know she had done this?" Al asked.

"Obviously," Ed replied. "Otherwise I wouldn't have done it." Al raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "Anyway so the next morning I wake up and I'm kind of a girl."

"Oh my god," Al groaned placing his hand over his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"So I go to get Cass to change me back," Ed said, ignoring him, "but she's away. I end up getting into an argument with Mustang and it gets... heated."

"You know what," Al said sounding surprisingly cheerful (but Ed had a sneaking suspicion that that was because something in his brain had just snapped), "you are both very disturbed individuals so you're perfect for each other."

"Thanks for that Al."

"Just saying," Al shrugged.

"Anyway so I wait for Cass to come back to Central so she can change me back, hence why I haven't been home..."

"I figured."

"So I ask her to changed me back..."

"You screamed at her," Al cut him off again.

"Not quite," Ed said.

"Oh really?"

"I threw up in her bin."

"Right..."

"So she made me do some tests and it turns out I'm pregnant," Ed finished.

Silence.

For a moment Al just stared at him like he had told him that he had tried to bring their mother back again. Ed gave him a sheepish grin hoping that he would say something soon. The silence was starting to unnerve him and if Al didn't start talking then he would fill it and that wouldn't be fun for either of them. This was one of those situations where Ed felt that if he kept talking then he would keep digging himself deeper and deeper into the hole he was already in.

"This... has to be some sort of joke right?" Al asked.

"No," Ed replied.

"You're wearing some kind of hidden camera and any second Havoc and Breda and the others are going to come bursting in all laughing at me for believing this ridiculous story, right?" Al asked again, almost as if he was hoping that was what was going to happen.

"No," Ed said again. All Al could do was stare at him, open mouthed.

"So what?" he asked. "Are you just a girl now?"

"Until I've fixed this," Ed replied.

"So this Cass made you take a pregnancy test and it was positive?" Al asked. This was going to take some time for him to wrap his head around and Ed almost wished that he had told him to sit down. "But remember with Winry and Jason; you can't always tell from one." Ed put his hand in his pocket and pulled out all the pregnancy tests Cass had made him take. He looked Al in the eye to show him how serious he was.

"You can tell from six," he said.

Al stared at the tests for a moment. "How long have you been carrying those around in your pocket?" he asked. Clearly that was all he was able to process at the moment.

"I'm going to see this doctor in Aerugo," Ed said. "Apparently he specialises in pregnancy stuff."

"I highly doubt he specialises in this," Al said gesturing to Ed's stomach before he sighed. "I'm sorry I'm just having a hard time processing this. I mean, now you mention it, your face does look a little different but you honestly expect me to believe that you are female and you're pregnant with, what I can only assume is, General Mustang's child because if you are then, I'm sorry I'm just having a little trouble."

"Okay if you won't believe that then believe this," Ed said. He unzipped the hoodie and opened it revealing his breasts to Al. Al's jaw dropped and he stared at Ed with wide eyes for a good minute before he seemed to compose himself.

"Brother I did not need to see those."

"I think you kinda did," Ed said still not doing up his hoodie. Al reached out a hand as if he was going to poke one of Ed's breasts to see if the were real. "Don't poke it!" Ed cried when Al's finger was only a few inches away.

"I'm sorry, it's weird!" Al replied in kind. "My brother has breasts and is pregnant with his ex's child and I'm having a little trouble adjusting to all of this and, oh my god, what even is your life?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for eight years," Ed replied.

"I'm sorry," Al said drawing his hand back and running it through his hair. "It's just freaking me out."

"It's freaking _me_ out!" Ed said. "I've got tits!"

"Yeah," Al said glancing down to Ed's stomach before looking at his face again. "Among other things."

"Among other things," Ed said nodding. Al looked down at Ed's still exposed breasts for a second.

"Do you think maybe you should put those away while we're in the hallway before..."

 _Crash!_

"Alphonse Elric!"

The kitchen door slammed open to reveal a furious looking May glaring at Al and the back of Ed's head. A manic smile spread across Al's face and he chuckled to himself as May stomped in their direction, absolutely fuming.

"Great," he laughed to himself more than to either of them. "This is just what I fucking need. Why me? Seriously..."

"Alphonse Elric," May screeched barging past Ed to poke Al square in the chest. "Who is this two-bit tramp flashing her breasts at you? I was only in the other room and I come in to find her throwing herself at you!"

"It's me, May," Ed said. He was trying to help the situation at the very least. May rounded on Ed still glaring. "It's Ed."

"That's a very convincing Edward impersonation but it's not going to work on me sweetheart," May growled. Ed moved the right hand sleeve of the hoodie off his shoulder to reveal his automail scars. May's jaw dropped and she stared back up into Ed's face then back down at his breasts, switching between the two a few times.

"It's me, May," Ed said again.

"Ed?" she asked.

"Maybe I should put these away," Ed said as he readjusted his hoodie.

"Please," Al said.

"What happened to you?" May asked as Ed redressed himself. He opened his mouth to answer but Al jumped in before he could.

"Apparently Brother makes very bad life decisions and now, not only is he a girl, he's also pregnant with General Mustang's child," Al told her, that slightly crazed grin still on his face, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Right..." May said.

"Al what the fuck?" Ed asked fixing him with an exasperated look.

"She has a right to know so I gave her the cliff-noted version," Al replied.

"That was the cliff-noted version?" May asked. "How complicated is this?"

"Well it is my brother," Al replied. "It's very complicated."

"This is huge," May said turning back to Ed. "So are you and Mustang getting back together? Are you just like this forever now? What the hell are you going to do?"

"No we're not getting back together," Ed replied. "He doesn't even know about this."

"Of course he doesn't," Al said more to himself than to Ed. "Because you make the best decisions."

"I'm like this until the baby is gone," Ed continued, ignoring Al. "I have a plan; I'm going to Aerugo with a friend of mine who knows a doctor who can help me."

"What do you mean by help you?" May asked.

"I'm going to get rid of it," Ed stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" May cried.

"Well I sure as shit can't have it!" Ed replied.

"But what about the preservation of life?" May asked

"And that's all well and good but this isn't normal," Ed said pointing at his stomach.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill it!"

"It might not come out human," Ed said and it was the first time he had actually voiced that particular fear but it had been niggling in the back of his mind since he got on the train. "This isn't ever supposed to be a thing that happen, what if it comes out wrong?"

"But surely you can find that out beforehand?"

"I don't fucking know!" Ed cried. "I also don't want it – I can't raise a kid – surely that should be enough of a reason."

"Hey it's your body but whatever," May stated raising her hands in mock defence.

"Maybe we should all just calm down for a second," Al said.

"Shut up Al!" both May and Ed turned to yell at him in unison.

"Seriously fuck you guys," Al said shrugging. This was the last thing he had expected to happen when Ed finally came home – a screaming match between his brother and his fiancée... Actually that was exactly what he had expected but he hadn't expected it to be over Ed aborting his magical alchemic foetus.

"Knock knock," Winry's voice said. All three of them turned to see her sticking her head through the front door, Jason standing just behind her. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Winry," Ed said before either Al or May could involve anyone else in this.

"I told you Ed was home," Winry said turning to Jason. "Pay up." With a resigned sigh Jason put his hand into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, took out a note and slapped it into Winry's open hand.

"So Ed," he said forcing himself to smile as he put his wallet back in his pocket. "When did you get back."

"About half an hour ago," he said. "How did you know I was back?" he asked turning to Winry. She smiled and shrugged.

"We heard you screaming from next door."

"Great," Ed muttered.

"So what's going on?" Winry asked smiling.

"Ed got turned into a girl, things happened and now he's pregnant with Mustang's child but they're not getting back together and he's planning to get rid of it because he thinks it might not be human," May said.

"Fucking thanks May," Ed growled.

Winry and Jason both stared, open mouthed, at Ed for a moment. Winry kept opening and closing her mouth as if she was going to say something but then thinking better of it. Finally it was Jason who broke the silence.

"All yours babe," he said. "I'm going to work." Without another word he dropped a quick kiss on Winry's cheek and left.

"Take me with you," Al said mournfully.

"So that's the whole story," Ed said. He had just finished telling Al, Winry and May exactly how he had ended up female and pregnant and exactly what he was planning to do and why. After Jason had left Winry had made them all tea, save for Al who had opted for drinking something stronger and had opened a bottle of whiskey.

"That's certainly a story," Winry said. "So this Cass person definitely knows someone who can help you? She's not just taking you out to Aerugo on some wild goose chase?"

"Honestly I really don't know any more," Ed replied. "She could be but at this point in time I'm going to have to trust her. Plus when I first went to talk to her and she got suspicions that I was pregnant she was great. She knew exactly what to do and exactly how to help and she hasn't really judged me about anything, even when I told her that I didn't tell Mustang and that I wasn't going to." Al chocked on his drink and turned to Ed with wide eyes.

"You're not going to tell him?" he asked.

"No," Ed said.

"Why not?"

"I was going to, I really was," he added in response to the incredulous look Al gave him. "Then when I went to talk to him all he seemed interested in was getting back together now that it would be acceptable for us to be seen in public together and actually be able to have a proper relationship."

"I'm sure he didn't meant that," Winry said placing her hand on top of Ed's.

"Are you sure that was what he meant?" May asked. "I mean I know things were kind of difficult but I don't think Mustang would be happy if you stayed like this and you weren't happy about it, not really."

"I didn't stick around long enough to find out," Ed said and he felt a twinge of regret. Now that he was thinking more rationally he could have heard Roy out. Maybe he didn't mean what Ed had thought he meant... He shook his head. "It's just better this way; this way he won't miss what he never had."

"Do you think he would have wanted to have the baby?" May asked.

"Didn't really stick around long enough to find out," Ed replied shrugging. The more he talked about it the worse he felt about it. He shouldn't have let his anger get the better of him and he should have told Roy about the baby, at least to find out what he wanted to do about it. He could always go back... no that would be daft and would just make everything a million time more complicated than they needed to be. He suddenly needed a very stiff drink and the whiskey was looking very tempting.

"So when are you leaving for Aerugo?" Al asked moving the bottle out of his reach, knowing exactly what was going on in his head. "None for you."

"Really?" Ed asked incredulously. Al's raised eyebrow was answer enough. Ed sighed. "I'm leaving with Cass on Sunday, I just wanted to come and talk to you guys first because I have no idea how long I'm going to be there. Could be a week, could be a month, I don't really know how these things work."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Winry asked.

"No it's fine," he replied shaking his head. "You guys have enough to worry about without adding me into the mix."

"Brother we're going to be worrying about you anyway," Al said. "Aside from the fact that I worry about you regardless because you're my only living blood relative you've just dropped a pretty big bombshell on us with this one."

"I'm sorry," Ed said.

"Don't be," Al said. "I would have been more worried if you had disappeared for ages without an explanation."

"Okay." Ed leaned his head against Al's shoulder and sighed. He almost wanted to ask Al if he would come with him but he knew that he couldn't do that. Al had a life here; he had a job and he had May and Winry would be beside herself if they both just up and left again. Besides if Roy came looking for him this is the first place he would look. "Actually," he said sitting back up and giving Al a hopeful smile. "There is one thing you can do for me."

"Anything," Al said smiling.

"Can you keep Mustang off my back if he comes here looking for me?"

Al's smile faded. "Anything but that."

"Oh come on Al please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like lying to the General," Al said. "I'm not very good at it and I know he can tell that I'm lying."

"Just tell him that you don't know where I am, you haven't seen me and you haven't heard from me," Ed said.

"He's not going to believe that," Al said.

"Really?" Ed asked. "I didn't contact you at all while I was in Central after the Celebration and I was there for nearly two weeks."

"That is a very good point."

"I'm sorry to ask," Ed said. Al just raised an eyebrow at him as if you say 'are you, are you really?' "It won't be for long, I promise just until I've sorted this mess out and then I can make up my own excuse when I get back."

"Why is it," Al began rubbing his temples to fight off his oncoming headache, "that everything complicated in my life can be traced back to you?"

"Because I'm a terrible human being and I get myself into ridiculous situations?"

"Fine," Al said sighing. "I'll keep the General at bay for a while if he even does come looking for you."

"Thanks Al," Ed said. "I own you one."

"You owe me lots," Al replied.

"I'll bring you back something nice," Ed said. "I'll bring you back a cat."

"No more pets he's allergic to," May stated.

"I am not allergic to cats," Al protested.

"You get lizard skin and start sneezing," May said. "You're allergic."

"So what are you going to do now?" Winry asked Ed.

"I should probably head back to the station soon," he said looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I'm supposed to be leaving with Cass on Sunday and I don't want to cause you guys anymore trouble than I already have."

"Brother, we're your family," Al said. "It's no trouble, it's just a lot to take in in a short space of time."

"I know and I'm sorry," Ed said. "It hasn't exactly been overly easy for me either but I have a plan, I know what I'm doing now."

"Good," Al said. He got to his feet and picked up the bottle of whiskey. "I should probably put this away before I get drunk."

"Why don't I make us all lunch?" May asked. "Food is probably going to help right now, especially as Ed's now eating for two. What have you been eating while you've been living in Central?"

"Mostly sandwiches," Ed replied shrugging. "Whatever I could get my hands on while not leaving the confines of my hotel room."

"That's not real food," she replied pushing herself away from the table. "I'll make some stew."

"Your fiancée is amazing," Ed told Al.

"I know," Al said smiling at May like they were the only two people in the room. May blushed and looked away.

"Are you going to help me chop things?" she asked him trying to hide her embarrassment but failing.

"Sure thing," Al replied and followed her into the pantry.

"Cute," Ed said smiling fondly as he watched them. Once they were gone he turned back to Winry. She was looking at him with that familiar worry in her eyes. He had seen that expression so many times since he was about ten that it made his heart twist. "It's okay," he said hoping to reassure her. "I'll fix it."

"Ed the last time you tried to fix something I ended up fitting you with automail," she said and there was a part of Ed that thought she might start crying. "Please be careful." Ed place his hand on top of hers.

"I will, I promise," he said. He wasn't sure if Winry believed him or not but she turned her hand so that she could link her fingers with his and gave it a squeeze.

"Keep us posted," she told him. "Don't just disappear."

"I promise," Ed said. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He really shouldn't be promising things like this – he had no idea if he was going to be able to keep them but he was going to try his damned hardest. He was also incredibly thankful that he seemed to be surrounded by incredibly supportive people. He couldn't even imagine how hard this would have been if they hadn't been and, luckily, he didn't have to. "Hey Winry..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said. Winry smiled and gave his hand another squeeze.

"No problem."

"So how did the fam take your news?" Cass asked once the train began to pull out of the station. Ed had been virtually silent the entire time, keeping his hood up and his head down but now they were leaving Central he seemed to be slowly relaxing.

"Pretty well, all things considered," Ed replied lowering his hood now that he was sure there was no one around who was likely to recognise him. "I mean I got into a bit of an argument with my brother's fiancée about what I'm planning but she calmed down a bit once I explained my reasons."

"You're so not ready to have a child and you'd kind of like to have a penis again?"

"Pretty much," Ed replied looking out of the window and watching the concrete jungle of Central City start to fly by in a grey blur. He didn't know if he was ready to admit to Cass his other deep seated fear that he might give birth to some fucked up chimera thing if he kept it. That could come another day.

"You okay?" Cass asked when he was silent for a long time. Ed turned to look at her and he realised that, without thinking about it, he had started chewing on the end of his ponytail. He shook himself; he hadn't done that since he was fourteen!

"I'm fine," he said. "Just nervous I guess."

"I'd be worried if you weren't at least a little bit," Cass said. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his right knee. "It'll be alright; I'll be here every step of the way."

"Thanks," Ed said. He placed his hand on top of hers before linking their fingers together. She gave his hand a squeeze and Ed was very glad, now more than ever, that she was with him and that she was going to stay with him. The thought of having to do this on his own was about as daunting as the task of pulling himself and Al back together after their trip through the Gate of Truth but with Cass there it was less so. Even if that was only a little bit. He resolved not to worry about it until they got to Aerugo – for now he would just watch the countryside roll by and try not to think too much.

 ***Far From The Madding Crowd by Thomas Hardy***


	8. Part One, Chapter Seven

**Hey everyone hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm playing a bit fast and lose with some of the biological stuff here for effect but as there's alchemy involved I thought what the hell anything is possible. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 **The Ghost Road**

Aerugo was not at all like Ed expected it to be. In truth Ed didn't know what he had expected – a weird little place out in the arse end of nowhere – but it was surprisingly nice at first glance out of a train window. Once they had left the station Cass had checked them into a really nice hotel and Ed wistfully remembered just how nice the State Alchemist pay-check was. After a shower and a change of clothes, sitting down on one of the soft mattresses Ed actually started to feel a bit more human. For the first time in a fortnight he was able to not have to worry about hiding in case someone recognised him and started asking a million and one questions.

"So what do we do next?" he asked as Cass flopped down on the room's other bed.

"Next we sleep," she said. "It's nearly eleven and I'm shattered. Plus we've been travelling all day and that isn't super pleasant."

"Okay," Ed said flopping down onto his back. He let out a content sigh, the mattress was so soft he felt like he was lying on a giant, weirdly solid cloud. He hadn't realised just how stiff and uncomfortable he was from sitting on a train all day. He turned onto his side so that he could face Cass. "So what do we do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we go see Dr Talliston," she said. "I've already called him and told him that we're coming by so he's expecting us."

"And he knows about me?" Ed asked.

"He knows you're pregnant, he doesn't know the full ins and outs," Cass replied. "It's too complicated for over the phone."

"Kind of," Ed agreed. "This might seem like a stupid question but what happens when we get there?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the..." Ed gestured to his stomach suddenly finding it really difficult to say the word 'abortion'. "Do you know how he's going to do it?" On the train back from Resembool to Central Ed's mind had been concocting various different ways in which it could be done and each of them was more terrifying than the last. There were visions of the coat hanger that kept cropping up in his mind. He half expected to get to Dr Talliston's tomorrow and find the walls lined with butchery implements. Part of him knew that that was ridiculous though.

"I'm not really sure," Cass replied shrugging. "I've just heard about the procedure, I've never seen it done or anything so it could be one of any number of ways."

"Okay," Ed said nodding.

"I'll be there with you the entire time if you want me to be," Cass told him. That thought alone did make Ed feel a little better, until a sudden thought hit him.

"Don't you have an assignment to do while you're hear?" he asked. Cass shrugged and scoffed.

"I need like three days tops," she said. "It's not actually going to take me that long to accomplish because I'm good at my job, leaving me time to spare to look after you."

"Thanks," Ed said giving her a small smile. He wasn't all that used to having people trying to take care if him but in this instance he was willing (and very thankful) to let her.

"Don't sweat it," she said. "Let's get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds good," Ed agreed suddenly overcome by exhaustion.

"I've set an alarm for about seven so that should give us plenty of time to get up, get ready and head over to the Doc's," Cass said as she reached over and turned off the light.

"Okay," Ed said rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. The light from the street lamps outside painted the ceiling in obscure splashes of light and shadow and it suddenly hit Ed just how far away from everyone he was. He let out a silent, steadying breath. He really didn't want to start crying now otherwise he was pretty sure that he wouldn't stop. "Hey Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared," he admitted after a pause. Cass didn't say anything, all Ed heard was a rustling before he felt a sudden chill, the mattress dip next to him with Cass's weight and then warmth. He rolled onto his side to give her more room and she wrapped an arm around him, finding his hand and entwining their fingers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know but I'm here," she said softly. "I'll look after you." Ed opened his mouth. A part of him (the stubborn part) wanted to say that he didn't need looking after but instead he leaned his head back and pulled her arm higher so that he was hugging it against his chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

Dr Talliston's surgery was not at all like Ed had pictured and for that he was thankful. He had manage to work himself up into a state of utter terror, worrying about what was going to happen and what was going to be lining the walls. Medical certificates and maps of Aerguo were hanging on the walls as well as pictures that looked like they had been drawn by children while they were stuck in the waiting room, which was blissfully empty. Just by the look of the place alone Ed felt slightly better – it wasn't as 'back alley' as he had expected.

Dr Talliston himself was a tall almost imposing looking man who reminded Ed vaguely of both Knox and Marcoh at the same time. He looked very much like, what Ed imagined, a love child between the two of them would look like and then he immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind because that was weird. Talliston smiled when he saw Ed and Cass.

"Cass Marshal," he said, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

"For once I'm not here for me," Cass said grinning.

"What?" Ed asked, eyes widening in horror. As far as he knew Talliston was a doctor that knew how to administer abortions not do other 'normal doctor' things as well, although clearly he must if the walls were anything to go by. Cass laughed when she caught sight of his face.

"I was a very accident prone child," she explained. "Whenever I came here with my parents I usually ended up getting injured and made quite the name for myself."

"You're still a very accident prone adult," Talliston said. "Remember the last time you were here?"

"I still maintain that was not my fault," Cass said grinning. "I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls and his friends were over-reacting."

"You're terrible," Ed told her.

"Quite," Tallison said before he turned to Ed. "So who have you brought with you?"

"This is the one I told you about over the phone," Cass said.

"The one for the abortion?" Tallistion asked. Ed bristled, not really wanting it to be said out loud quite as flippantly as that but, then again, they were the only people there.

"Yep," Cass replied. "This is Ed."

"Ed?" Talliston asked looking Ed up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Ed's complicated," Cass said grinning.

"Okay," Talliston said, elongating the word and he tried to figure out just exactly what that meant. "Well shall we go into my office and we can talk complicated?"

"Sure thing," Cass nodded.

Ed followed them both silently, Cass was being so calm about this but that was probably because it wasn't happening to her. If it had been it might have been a completely different story because Ed was freaking the fuck out. Those nightmarish implements from the dark recesses of his mind could still be hanging on the walls in the office.

They weren't as it turned out. The office was clean and well lit and was very much like any other doctors office that Ed had been in. Talliston sat down behind the desk and gestured for Ed and Cass to take a seat in the two chairs opposite him.

"So Ed," he said turning to him, "tell me a little bit about yourself. Just so I can get a half decent medical background."

"I was born and raised in Amestris but I'm sort of half Xerxean on account of my father," he said.

"That would explain the hair and the eyes," Talliston said taking out a notebook and writing something down.

"I'm twenty, my mother died when I was about ten," Ed said.

"Do you know what of?"

"Not really," Ed admitted. "I never really found out, she got sick and then one day she just died."

"Okay," Talliston said noting something down. "And your father?"

"He died too, when I was about eighteen," Ed replied.

"Cause of death?" _Now that was a complicated one..._

"Being crazy old and no longer powered by thousands of immortal souls."

"Right..." Talliston turned to Cass. "What even happens in your country?"

"Magic." Cass shrugged grinning.

"Alchemy," Ed corrected.

Talliston pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long, deep sigh before he looked up at Ed again. "Full name."

"Edward Elric."

"Edward?" Talliston asked.

"Yep," Ed replied. _Hopefully he'll just gloss over that._

"Okay," Talliston said making another note. "Any other important information you need to tell me."

"I have an automail leg," Ed replied. "I used to have an automail arm too but I got my old one back."

Talliston opened his mouth but then closed it again, thinking better of whatever he had been about to say. "Okay," he said shaking his head. "Anything else?"

"I'm a guy," Ed said. _Might as well just dive right in and tell him, it will make things marginally less complicated in the long run._

"Okay so you identify as male?" Talliston asked.

"Yes and no," Ed replied. "When I say I'm a guy I mean this is just temporary." He gestured to his body.

"So you're changing your sex at some point?" Talliston asked.

"I'm changing it back," Ed replied.

"Okay I'm going to simplify this," Cass said looking at Talliston's bemused expression. "You remember a few years ago when I told you that I was learning Shifter Alchemy?"

"Oh no..." Talliston pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Oh yes," Ed said.

"So Ed and I had a little bit of a disagreement when we first met and I thought it would be funny to turn him into a girl for a few days and, well, things happened in that few days," Cass explained.

"So this is entirely your fault?" Talliston asked.

"Pretty much," Cass replied. "Although I wasn't the one who had unprotected sex with his ex; that's all him."

"Cheers Cass," Ed muttered

"Right," Talliston said after a pause. "I'm going to say this slowly just to make sure I understand exactly what's going on. You are a male?"

"Yes," Ed replied.

"And you have been turned into a female for some kind of practical joke?"

"There's a marginal bit of revenge in there too," Cass stated.

"While first in this state you had unprotected sexual intercourse with a man and now you're pregnant," Talliston said.

"Yes."

"What possessed you to have unprotected sexual intercourse with a man?" Talliston asked and the underlying hint of judgement in his voice had Ed's back up.

"He's my ex and we were kind of in the moment," he said. "It wasn't like I woke up and thought 'hey I'm going to go fuck a guy just to see what having a vagina feels like'."

"Also, to be fair the guy's fucking smoking," Cass added. Both Talliston and Ed gave her an incredulous look. "Just saying: I would."

"So how many times did you and he have sex?" Talliston asked, ignoring Cass.

"Just once," Ed replied. "It was kind of awkward afterwards."

"I can imagine," Talliston said. "So when did you discover you were pregnant?"

"About a week later," Ed said. "I went to find Cass to make her change me back, I threw up in her bin and she made me take a pregnancy test when I told her what had happened between me and Mustang. Now I have to stay like this until it's out."

"Extraordinary," Talliston said. "Can you stand up for me please?"

Ed stood and Talliston came round from behind his desk to circle him, studying him. Now that they were away from anyone he was likely to know Cass had given Ed some clothing that wasn't necessarily more comfortable but fit better as it was made for a female. Now he didn't have men's clothing to hide behind it was more outwardly obvious just how feminine Ed was. He didn't know how he felt about this but it was nice not to have to keep yanking his trousers up every ten seconds because they were too big.

"Extraordinary," Talliston said again when he had finished. "So how far along are you?"

"Pardon me?"

"Your pregnancy," Talliston explained. "How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"Oh right..." Ed thought for a second. _How long had it been since that morning in Mustang's office?_ "About three weeks maybe."

"And how is it?"

"Well the throwing up sucks," Ed replied. "I can smell everything within a one mile radius, I have this weird urge to just eat cheese – nothing with it, just cheese – and these hurt like hell," he finished gesturing to his breast.

"Extraordinary," Talliston said again. "This is unheard of. Female for merely days and you get pregnant the very first time you have unprotected sex."

"Actually it was more like hours," Ed said.

"That's even more extraordinary," Talliston said, his jaw dropping. "This is huge and this was all done through Shifting Alchemy?"

"I just changed him into a girl," Cass said shrugging. "After that it's all him. I had nothing to do with the actual conception."

"I wanted to change back but apparently I can't until it's gone," Ed said.

"No of course not," Talliston said. "It's a part of you now, changing back could have potentially fatal consequences I imagine."

"Yep," Cass nodded. "Parasite bursting out of stomach, potentially... it wouldn't be pleasant for anyone involved."

"Or it could start to rot inside you if it's not getting the proper nutrition it needs that it would get from being inside a uterus," Talliston said. "Which could lead to septicaemia."

"Which is also not fun," Cass added.

"Yeah so I literally have no choice but to stay as I am for the time being or eventual death," Ed stated.

"Sorry," Cass said.

"No you're not," Ed replied.

"Give me some credit," Cass said. "I am a little. I'm also a little impressed – I really didn't think it was going to work quite like this, I was just expecting you to get tits, maybe a vag as well at best."

"That's comforting," Ed said sarcastically.

"But with two biological fathers and the result of an alchemic pregnancy; imagine what the child might look like when it's born," Talliston said. He seemed to be marvelling at the idea like it was going to be some kind of super-baby.

"I have," Ed said, "and it's terrifying. Besides it's not going to get that far."

"Pardon?" Tallsion asked, furrowing his eyebrows now that his train of thought had suddenly been derailed.

"Cass told you why I'm here right?" Ed asked looking at Cass and then back at Talliston. Talliston look perplexed. "I'm here to get rid of it."

"What?"

"I came here because I was told that you could take it out," Ed replied to Talliston's almost horrified expression. "Get rid of it, make it go away."

"What?" Talliston asked again.

Ed sighed. _Clearly he just wasn't getting it._ "I want an abortion," he said.

Silence.

Tallison stared at Ed, open mouthed, unable to take in what he had just said.

"I did tell you I was bring someone here for an abortion when I spoke to you on the phone last night," Cass said. "This shouldn't be a surprise."

"The potentially greatest scientific discovery of my entire life and you want to just get rid of it?" he asked.

"Yes," Ed replied.

"Why?" Talliston sounded angry and that got Ed's back up. Who the fuck was he to question his motives?

"Because I can't have this baby," Ed replied glaring at him. "I'm not mentally prepared for this, I'm sure as shit not stable, financially or mentally, or any of the things you need to be to take care of a kid and I'm on my own. My life decisions are so good I didn't even tell the guy who got me pregnant that I was because he was being an arse-hole."

"Fine," Talliston said after a pause, "that I can understand, at least those are actual reasons other than just 'pregnancy feels odd', which is what one woman told me."

"It does feel odd," Ed stated.

"I will do this for you," Talliston said, ignoring him, "but can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Before I do can I run some tests on both you and the foetus so that I can get a better idea of what is happening to you and why because I may never have another chance like this."

Ed grimaced. The thought of being poked and prodded in the name of science wasn't an overly pleasant one but if he did then Talliston would give him the abortion and he could get back to normal. Then maybe even return to Amestris as if nothing had happened. He sighed. It would only be a few tests... How much was there that could be done?

"Okay," he said.

"Fantastic," Talliston said. He went back round behind his desk and pressed a button on a small radio. "Charlane?"

"Yes Dr Talliston?" a female voice cracked over the radio.

"Cancel all my appointments for today," he said. "I have some tests I need to run for science."

"But sir..."

"Or better yet call in Dr Faulks," Talliston said. "He can take my patients today."

"But sir it's Dr Faulks's day off," Charlane said.

"For science Charlane," Talliston cried, as if that made the situation any better.

Charlane let out a long suffering sigh. "Yes sir."

"Wonderful," Talliston said. He took his finger off the button and turned to Ed, a giddy gleam in his eyes that made Ed nervous. "So Edward, how are you with needles?"

"Um..." Ed grimaced; he was not overly fond of having things stuck in him, automail surgery was bad enough, but he knew he would just have to suck it up and get on with it.

* * *

The tests themselves weren't actually all that bad. There was a lot of questions about Ed's medical history, Talliston was particularly interested in the automail and just how he had managed to re-retrieve his right arm. There was some peeing into or on things tests (which was logistically awkward but not terrible) and there were blood tests looking for various different things (and those weren't terrible either, just not overly pleasant) but the worst one was what Talliston called a Smear Test.

Ed really wished he had asked what that was before giving Talliston the go ahead, especially when he produced a horrific medical contraption that was apparently supposed to go inside him. Having only ever had exactly two things inside him (this thing being one of them) Ed knew which one was more pleasant... even if that one was the reason he was now in this mess. Talliston had then taken a 'scraping' (Ed had felt his stomach clench when he had said that) of the inside of his cervix. It wasn't exactly what Ed would call painful but it wasn't overly nice either. By the end of it he felt quite sick and he had no idea if that was because of the Morning Sickness or because of the test but, either way, he was hoping that it would be over soon.

"I just have one more thing I want to do and then you're done," Talliston said as he put the cotton-bud that had just been inside Ed into a tube, which he put on a tray along with all the other tubes that had been filled that morning. "I won't administer the abortion today; you need time to recover from everything we've done this morning and it wouldn't be good for you to put too much strain on your body."

"I can assure you now I've had worse," Ed stated.

"Humour me," Talliston said. "You're my patient and I don't want you keeling over as soon as you leave the surgery."

"There's a pretty good chance that's going to happen anyway," Ed muttered as his stomach lurched. He swallowed the nausea down. Maybe going and getting some rest would be good for him. "So what's this last test Doc?"

"I would like to take an ultrasound scan and see what's currently going on inside your uterus," Talliston said. "I'm not expecting to see much, it's much too early for that, but if I can see anything then that will be enough."

"Sure, whatever," Ed shrugged. He was beginning to feel really awful and he just wanted it to be over so he could go back to the hotel and curl up in a ball until he felt less like death warmed up.

"If you can lift your shirt up and push your jeans down so I can gain access to your stomach," Talliston asked as he pulled a strange machine with a small screen towards him. Ed did as he was told, wriggling on the small bed to get his jeans down passed his hips.

"What's that?" he asked eyeing the machine suspiciously as Talliston turned it on.

"This is an ultrasound machine," Talliston told him. "It..."

"I know what ultrasound waves are so I know what it does," Ed said. "I've just never seen one that looks like this before."

"No I suppose you wouldn't have done," Talliston mused as he picked up a small bottle. "Now this is going to be cold."

"Go for it," Ed said. He had expected whatever was in the bottle (some kind of lubricated jelly) to not be overly warm but he had not expected the undignified squeak he let out when it made contact with his skin.

"Sorry," Talliston said giving Ed an apologetic smile as he turned the screen on and produced a stick with a flat top. Ed had to stop himself from sniggering as he realised that it reminded him on one of the weird and wonderful sex toys Roy had used to torture him with on one of their many nights together.

That was a bad train of thought to buy a ticket for. Ed's hormones had been going crazy over the last few days and thinking about Roy and sex toys had him thinking back to the last time he and Roy had used one. Roy had kept him hard for so long just teasing his cock with a vibrator before he had finally removed the plug he had been using to keep Ed nice and open for him and had fucked him into the mattress. By the time they were finished Ed's voice had been hoarse from screaming, panting and letting out breathy moans the entire night.

Ed's face suddenly caught fire as he realised that he was probably hard from thinking about Roy fucking him and it was probably really obvious. _Worst possible time to get an erection!_ He looked down at his crotch where just above Talliston was rubbing the flat end of the stick around on his stomach, spreading the jelly around, completely unaware of just what was going on inside Ed's head.

 _Oh yeah_ , Ed thought with a weird sense of elation, _I don't have a dick. I can thing about sex as much as I like and no one will ever know!_

"Are you alright Ed?" Cass asked looking up from the book she had been flicking through. "Your face is really pink.

 _Balls!_

"I'm fine," Ed said waving her off and hoping that he sounded at least half way convincing. "Just still feeling a bit weird after all the blood tests and stuff." _Good save._

"We'll be done soon I promise," Talliston said.

"Do you want me to crack open a window?" Cass asked. "Some fresh air might do you good."

"It's fine," Ed said. "If we'll be done soon I can wait till we get outside."

"Okay," Cass smiled and turned back to her book.

"So what are you hoping to see?" Ed asked Talliston as the screen began to show a grainy image of black and grey.

"Honestly? I have not idea," Talliston admitted.

"Comforting," Ed said after a pause.

"What I mean is it's too early for me to actually see anything," Talliston explained. "The baby is going to be about the size of a peanut if not smaller as you're only two of three weeks gone."

"Yeah something like that," Ed said.

"So there isn't going to be a whole lot to see or hear but any results I can get will be enough," Talliston said.

"Sorry," Ed said. He suddenly felt almost guilty. He knew how frustrating it was to end up with incomplete results because he didn't have access to the whole experiment. His quest for the Philosopher's Stone had done that one too many times. Maybe he could hold off for a little longer... for science... No, he had made his decision and he was sticking to it.

"Ed there is no reason for you to be sorry," Talliston said. "This choice is yours and yours alone. Don't let me wanting results influence you."

"Okay," Ed said softly. H give his head a little shake and allowed Talliston to continue. He was just nervous about the prospect of actually having the abortion because Talliston had failed to tell him how he was going to administer it. The image of the coat hanger still firmly imprinted in his mind.

A sudden noise, an odd whooshing sound, came from the ultrasound machine. Talliston stopped moving the stick around and leaned in close to the screen, staring intently at something. After a minute or two he sat back and let out a soft chuckle.

"Well I'll be damned," he said.

"What?" Ed asked propping himself up on his elbows to get at better look. "What is it? What was that noise?"

"That sounded like a heartbeat," Talliston said.

"What?" Ed looked over at the screen, expecting to see something but all there was was a mess of black and grey.

"You've got to be shitting me Doc," Cass said as she got to her feet and joined them. "He's only three weeks gone."

"I know, by all accounts that should not have happened," Talliston said. "Then again by all accounts none of this should be happening so there you go. You see this tiny little thing here that looks like a pea?"

"Sort of," Ed replied as Talliston pointed to a tiny blob on the screen with a white outline, squinting a little because of how tiny it was.

"That's your baby," Talliston said.

"And that made that noise just now?" Ed asked unable to take his eyes off the screen, just staring at the blob above Talliston's finger.

"It defies all logic and science but quite possibly as this is mostly bullshit alchemy and magic," Talliston said. "If it was you've got a strong one here."

"Are you sure that wasn't Ed's heartbeat?" Cass asked.

"It could have been," Talliston replied. "It could have just been an anomaly on the system but as this child was conceived under the affects of alchemy then anything is possible."

"Wow," Ed breathed. He had become deaf to the conversation going on above him. All he was looking at, all he could focus on was the tiny little blob on the screen in front of him. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time and he wanted, more than anything, to see more. He was overcome with a fierce urge to protect it and make sure that it was safe. Maybe it was a weird maternal instinct kicking in but Ed found himself suddenly wanting to do everything in his power to help this little blob – his little blob – grow.

"Well that is the last test I wanted to run," Talliston said, his voice bringing Ed back to the real world. "So if you go back to your hotel, stay in bed for the rest of the day and make sure you look after yourself then come back tomorrow and I can administer the abortion."

"I... I can't," Ed stammered after a pause. This was what he had wanted – he had wanted it gone so that he could revert back to his old self – but now, now that he had seen it, he didn't want to let it go. He didn't think he could; it was part of him now and he wanted to keep it that way. "I'm sorry, I can't." He covered his face with his hands and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Hey," Cass said putting her arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "It's okay, you don't have to make a decision right now."

"Exactly," Talliston agreed. "This is going to drastically change your life either way so if you want some more time to think about it then take all the time you need."

"I thought I couldn't do it but seeing it there I want to try," Ed said. "I know it's stupid, I mean it's barely even anything at the moment..."

"It's not stupid," Cass said. "If that's how you feel then that is how you feel, there's not use fighting it."

"Why don't you go back to your hotel, spend the rest of the day in bed and think about what you want to do," Talliston said. "Then come back tomorrow and we can talk over whichever decision you have made."

"Okay," Ed nodded. That sounded like a sensible way to continue although, in his mind, there was nothing to discuss. Come hell or high water he was going to have this baby and he was pretty fucking sure about it.

 ***The Ghost Road by Pat Barker***


	9. Part One, Chapter Eight

**Hey everyone! Here is the last chapter in part one, I genuinely thought there were nine chapter but apparently I'm wrong haha (I know my own story so well) hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Tales From The Perilous Realm**

If anyone asked Ed his honest opinion of what pregnancy was like he would tell them that it kind of sucked but all in all it wasn't too bad. There were worse things that he had gone through and, compared to something like automail surgery, this was almost easy. He didn't really have to do too much and he could just about deal with the occasional bouts of morning sickness. On the days when it was particularly bad Cass always made sure that he had water to keep himself hydrated and the plainest food there was so that he wasn't dry heaving bile.

Cass had been an absolute champion through it all. As soon as Ed had decided that he wanted to keep the baby she had started looking for somewhere the two of them could live as they were going to be hanging around for a while. She had called Roy and told him that she was relocating and gave him a number he could contact if he needed her. She said nothing about Ed and neither did he.

It had made Ed's heart sink a little when he had tentatively asked her, dreading the answer, 'did he asked about me?' and Cass had just sighed and told him not to go down that road – it had been strictly professional. Whenever Ed thought of Roy there was a tiny part of him that wished he was there with him. Call it hormones, call if whatever, but there was a part of Ed that just wanted to pick up the phone and call him, just to hear Roy's voice. On those days he was pretty huggy and spent most of his time curled up on the sofa hugging a cushion or with his head in Cass's lap while she worked.

All in all living in Aerugo with her and being pregnant wasn't too bad. That was until one day, about two months after he had first discovered that he was pregnant. It was when he couldn't do the button up on his jeans and suddenly felt huge. He had looked in the mirror and sighed. It wasn't as if he was that huge but something as simple as not being able to do up his jeans made him feel enormous.

"I need new clothes," he said as he went into the living room where Cass was going over some paperwork. She looked up and saw him, jeans hanging open, and smiled, trying to keep herself from outwardly laughing.

"Yeah you do," she said.

"This is ridiculous," he said flopping down on the sofa next to her. "These jeans aren't even that tight, what the hell?"

"They kind of are though," she replied. "They're designed to make your bum look good so of course they're tight."

"I'm getting fat," Ed sighed as he melted into the cushions.

"You look fine dear," Cass said.

"But I am getting fat though," Ed said.

"Well a little but that is kind of what happens when you have a small human growing inside you," Cass replied.

"I guess..."

"Plus if you think this is fat just you wait till you get to your third trimester," she said. "Now that is pregnant fat."

"Thanks Cass," he said sarcastically, "you never fail to cheer me up."

"No problem," Cass laughed. She put her paperwork on the floor and put her arm around Ed's shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "It's fine, I will be here every step of the way and if you need to vent because you feel like crap then vent."

"It's okay," Ed said. "I just didn't realise something as simple as not being able to fit into my clothes would make me feel quite as miserable as it did."

"Tell you what," Cass said. "Go stick your giant comfy pants on, we don't have to leave the house today and tomorrow we can go out and get you some proper maternity clothes. You're going to need them eventually."

"Okay," Ed said and heaved himself to his feet. "I mean I knew I was going to get fat; it's got to be, like, this big." He held his hands out as if he was holding an invisible watermelon. Cass chuckled.

"At two months it's more like this," she said and moved his hands closer together so it looked as if he were holding an apricot instead.

"Oh..."

"See; perspective," Cass grinned clapping him on the shoulder. "Anyway you go put your comfy pants on, I'll make us some lunch."

"Lunch sounds good," Ed replied sighing. If he was going to get bigger, which he clearly was if it was still that small, he might as well embrace it.

* * *

If anyone asked Ed his honest opinion about what pregnancy was like he would say that it pretty much sucked but there were still worse things that he had gone through. The best way he could describe it was 'manageable'. At five months he wasn't huge but he was still big enough that he was finding movement difficult. There was a part of him that was worried that his automail leg wasn't going to hold out under the extra weight and had called Winry a number of times for her reassurance on the matter (he was pretty sure she was getting sick of him).

The weirdest part for him, though, was the cravings. He had hated milk since he was a kid but now he was finding that all he wanted to eat and drink was dairy products. He really did not want to have to deal with the teasing he knew he would get from Al if he suddenly dropped his life long milk embargo and settled for eating his rapidly increasing body weight in cheese, yoghurt and ice cream.

"What are you eating?" Cass asked one afternoon when she came home to find him in the kitchen surrounded by empty cartons, packets and tins.

"I don't even know," Ed replied through a mouthful of his latest concoction. "I just know that I'm hungry."

"Right..." Cass said. She picked up the nearest empty packet and looked at it in a mix of horror, disgust and worry. "Ed this went out of date three weeks ago!"

"It's cereal," Ed said looking up at what she was holding. "There's nothing in here that's going to make me ill."

"If you fucking say so," Cass replied. "So what is in this disgusting experiment for your digestive system?"

"Well it started as ice cream," Ed said, "but that I accidentally put mayonnaise on it..."

"How do you accidentally put mayonnaise on ice cream?" Cass asked looking horrified and disgusted.

"I didn't look at the jar until after I'd eaten some and it didn't taste that bad," Ed explained.

"You are a demon," Cass said.

"Then I wanted to put something crunchy on it, hence the cereal," he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Of course..."

"Then I noticed it was out of date and just started clearing out the cupboards for all the stuff that was out of date, which was surprisingly a lot, we need to do better."

"Noted."

"Then I remembered I made food so I decided to finish once I'd eaten," he finished.

"I don't think any part of that can be considered food," Cass said gesturing to the carton Ed was eating out of. Clearly he had dropped the pretence of a bowl long ago, if he had ever even started with one.

"I think there may be fish in here," Ed said, ignoring her. "There's an after-taste that is sort of like tuna."

"Right..."

"It's really not that bad!"

"Okay, you know what, I'm going to call Talliston," Cass said, "because this is not normal and we need to talk about it."

"It's really alright," Ed protested.

"Sure sure."

"Will you at least try it before you do?" he asked. "If it's really awful call the Doc and ask him what the fuck is wrong with me."

"I really don't want to," Cass said.

"Do it!" Ed said sternly.

"Fine," Cass said rolling her eyes as she took the spoon Ed held out to her. She took a spoonful of the concoction and ate it, Ed watching her reaction the entire time. "I see what you mean about the fish," she said after she had swallowed, handing the spoon back to him.

"See not too bad," Ed said taking another mouthful. _That's certainly one way to describe it_ , Cass thought. She shook her head. She'd probably still call Talliston anyway, for good measure if nothing else.

* * *

If anyone asked Ed his honest opinion about what pregnancy was like he would say that it sucked. Nothing more than that; it just sucked. By eight months he was huge, had real problems moving, was way too hot in the Aerugo sun and some times when he sneezed he just ended up pissing himself a little. By eight months Ed was very fucking sick of pregnancy and very vocal about that fact.

"Oh god I feel like shit," he told Cass as he carefully lowered himself down onto the sofa. "Is this not over yet?"

"It could be worse," Cass said not looking up from her paperwork.

"How?"

"Now you're nearly at term you've got pretty big jugs and at least you don't have to deal with General Peado all over you," she said.

"Hey!" Ed snapped, filled with a sudden anger that surprised even him. Cass looked up from her paperwork and blinked at him. "Mustang didn't lay a hand on me until I was over eighteen!"

"I'm sorry," Cass said after a pause. "I didn't mean anything by it, I was just kidding around."

"I know." Ed sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay," Cass said putting her paperwork on the floor and sliding across the sofa so that she was next to him. "I shouldn't have said that, it was a stupid joke and not funny."

"This is why I knew we just wouldn't be able to work," Ed said.

"Why?"

"Because people would assume too much," Ed said.

"Yeah but since when did you give a fuck about what people think?" Cass asked.

"I don't but it was never about me," Ed said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Ed replied, "Roy wants to be Fuhrer. How do you think that's going to look if he suddenly starts a relationship with his ex-subordinate? It's going to look like he took advantage of me when I was a kid."

"Yeah but it's not like you started fucking as soon as you quit the military," Cass said pulling Ed into a hug so that he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"Well no, but we kind of did," Ed said.

"Jeeze do you have no self control?" Cass teased.

"Clearly not when it comes to him," Ed said gesturing to his baby bump. He sighed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it tightly to his chest. "I miss him."

"I figured," Cass said. "This is the first time you've talked about him in nearly four months, plus your hormones are all over the place..."

"That's not new," Ed said.

"True but still."

"This sucks," Ed mumbled and he could feel tears pricking his eyes. He hadn't thought about Roy for so long. He had been intentionally avoiding it because he knew that if he did he would call him, even if it was just to hear his voice. Whenever he did feel like that he would call either Al or Winry but they had lives outside of dealing with his shit. Al was preparing for his wedding and Winry had a nearly two year old of her own to deal with. They didn't need his emotional wreak of a time as well.

"Do you want to call him?" Cass asked after a pause.

"And say what?"

"I miss you? Come to Aerugo I have something important to tell you? Whatever you want to," Cass said.

"I shouldn't though," Ed said sighing. "This is weird enough as if is for me and after the way I left things I don't think he'd even come."

"You don't know that."

"No but I can take a very good guess," he sighed.

"Ed I'm sure he's still crazy about you," Cass said.

"I've got the kid to think about..."

"You can think about the kid when it's born."

"No it's okay," Ed said after a pause. "I can handle this without him, it's alright." Even though it really wasn't okay and he knew he was kidding himself to think otherwise.

* * *

As Ed entered his ninth month of pregnancy he started reading up about what the actual process of labour was going to be like and he wasn't all that sold on it if he was totally honest. Actually that was an understatement – it sounded fucking awful! The romanticised version that Winry had told him about paled in comparison to how the books described it and he was starting to think that maybe it could just stay up there forever.

Ed was pretty sure that that wasn't an option (especially if he wanted to get his regular body back) and that was confirmed one afternoon when he was in the kitchen putting dry plates back in the cupboard.

 _Splash!_

"What was that?" Cass asked from the living room. Ed looked down at the floor to find a small puddle beneath him.

"Shit..."

"Are you okay?" Cass asked him sticking her head into the kitchen.

"I think so," Ed replied.

"What happened?" Cass asked.

"Well either I just pissed myself or my water's broken," Ed replied.

"You sure?"

"To be honest it could go either way at this moment in time," Ed said. He was about to make some kind of joke but was cut off by a stabbing, almost gripping pain that seemed to start at his back and make its way forward. He doubled over, holding his stomach, a pained gasp escaping his lips. Cass was at his side in seconds.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so, I don't know," Ed replied panting. "It still hurts like hell.

"Could be a contraction," Cass said.

"It feels too soon," Ed said and he couldn't tell if the tears pricking the corners of his eyes were tears of pain or fear.

"It's really not though," Cass said placing a hand over his.

"I don't know if I can do this," Ed said quietly. He had faced worse that this, he knew he had, and he had come out of that alive but for some reason the prospect of being a parent was terrifying. It wasn't like he hadn't been responsible for another person before either but this one was going to be tiny and squishy, not a seven foot tall suit of armour. How on earth had he thought that he could do do this on his own?

"You can," Cass told him. "You go get changed and I'm going to call Talliston and let him know that we're on our way over to him."

"Okay." Ed took a deep breath and straightened himself up. Cass was right – he could do this. He was Edward Elric and he never backed down from a challenge no matter how hard it might seem... plus he really didn't have much of a choice right now – this was happening and there wasn't really a whole lot he could do to stop it.

* * *

Half an hour later Ed was pacing around the delivery room Talliston had set up for him, breathing through the contractions, which were becoming more frequent. Cass had gone to call Al and let him know what was happening. Ed was sure that Al would most likely drop everything and come to Aerugo. There was no need but that was just Al all over; he would want to make sure Ed was alright (and it would give him the perfect excuse to meet his niece or nephew before anyone else).

"How are you doing Ed?" Talliston asked as he brought in a trolley filled with freshly sterilized instruments. Ed eyed some of the sharper looking ones, wondering why they were going to be needed.

"Not too bad," he said just before he was gripped by another contraction. "Spoke too soon," he added once it had passed.

"Do you want to hop up on the bed and I can see how dilated you are," Talliston said, chuckling.

"Not much hopping is going to be done, Doc, but sure," Ed said.

Getting onto the bed was not an easy feat and it took Ed a good couple of minutes (with help) to get on it and get into position so that Talliston could see how dilated he was. He hoped it was fully (or at least close); he was beginning to get very uncomfortable and very sick of this contractions shit.

Ed got comfortable (well, as comfortable as he was physically going to be able to get under the current circumstances) and stared at the ceiling as Talliston slipped his fingers as gently as he could inside Ed. Ed wondered if he should try and make awkward conversation, this was the first time that he had had Talliston's face practically in his vagina without Cass in the room to act as a buffer.

"Everything okay guys?" her familiar voice chirped. Ed looked down from the ceiling and saw her smiling at him.

"Not too bad, all things considered," Ed said. "How's Al?"

"He's fine," Cass replied. "Getting on a sleeper train as we speak and he should be here at some point tomorrow."

"I figured," Ed smiled. The thought of seeing Al and introducing him to his child made him happier than he realised.

"Okay Ed," Talliston said looking up at him, "you're fully dilated so it's going to be time to start pushing soon."

"Oh god..." Ed whispered to himself. This was the part he had been dreading. He had read about it, had speculated with Cass about whether labour would hurt more than being punched in the balls (not that he remembered what being punched in the balls _actually_ felt like) and had tricked himself into thinking that he would be ready for it when it happened. He was not ready. He was not ready for this in the slightest!

"Hey," Cass's soft voice said as she slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You okay?"

"I... I don't know," he admitted. Cass gave his hand a squeeze and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head.

"I'm right here for you," she said. "We'll get through this."

"Okay."

"You ready Ed?" Talliston asked.

"As I'm ever going to be," Ed replied, a fierce determination in his eyes as he gave Cass's hand a squeeze and braced himself.

The actual process of labour was, quite literally, forcing a person out of himself, Ed realised. _This is new._ He had forced a person in but never out. It hurt. Boy did it fucking hurt! Ed was pretty sure he may have crushed a couple of Cass's fingers with the force he was gripping her hand with. Curses had been streaming out of his mouth as praise for how well he was doing fell from Cass and Talliston's. Ed didn't feel like he was doing well, he felt like he was falling apart but he gritted his teeth and carried on. It wasn't like he could stop now.

"Okay one more push Ed, you're doing great," Talliston told him.

"Fuck!" Ed hissed as he gave one last push and felt it come to an end. He fell back against the pillows, panting, sweaty and utterly exhausted. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, as a high pitched crying filled the room. He felt Cass brush his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and with, more effort than it should have taken, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"You did so well," she told him, beaming at him.

"Thanks," he said. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Do you want to meet your son first?"

"It's a boy?" Ed couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face.

Cass nodded, a similar grin plastered on hers. "He's perfect."

"Congratulations Ed," Talliston said smiling as he handed Ed a small bundle, wrapped in a blanket. "He's healthy, he's a good weight and he's got a good strong heartbeat."

Ed looked down at the baby in his arms, hardly able to believe that a few moments ago he had been struggling to get him out. His son looked up at him with unfocused golden eyes, stretching out tiny hands to him. He felt tears of joy, fatigue and pride prick the corners of his eyes and his heart ached with how strongly he felt for him.

"I made this," he said grinning up at Cass.

"Yeah you did," she said putting her finger out for the baby to wrap one of his tiny hands around. "You had any thought about what you're going to call him yet?"

"Yeah," Ed replied, unable to tear his eyes away from the tiny perfection in his arms. "Going to call him Maes."

"That's a nice name," Cass said.

"It's after an old friend on mine," Ed said. He leaned down and softly kissed the baby's forehead. "I think he would have liked that."

 ***Tales From The Perilous Realm by J. R. R. Tolkien***

* * *

 **Really hope you all enjoyed part one, part two will start shortly S-E**


	10. Part Two, Chapter One

**Hey everyone, it's time to start part two :D so about seven/eight years have passed since the end of part one and Ed is back to being a bloke again. I hope you enjoy this and with regard to the chapter titles, last time it was novels this time it's plays**

* * *

 **Much Ado About Nothing**

"Uncle Al!" Maes cried as he jumped down on to Resembool Station's platform and ran towards Al, throwing his arms open wide. Al bent down as he neared, gathered Maes up in his arms and lifted him up in a tight hug.

"Hey Buddy," he said, giving Maes a squeeze. "How's my favourite nephew?"

Maes giggled. "I'm your only nephew!"

"Not true," Al said as he set Maes down on his feet again. "Aunt Winry had another baby, his name is Donovan."

"Oh yeah," Maes said. "Dad did tell me."

"He's two now," Al said.

"And I get to meet him today?"

"Yes you do," Al replied. "Did you have a good train ride?"

"Yeah it was really fun!" Maes exclaimed. "Dad told me stories."

"Oh did he now?" Al asked raising an eyebrow at Ed as he joined them, carrying their suitcases.

"He asked so I told him and it's nothing he hasn't heard before," Ed said. "Hey," he added as an afterthought.

"Welcome home," Al smiled and pulled Ed into a hug.

"It's good to _be_ home," Ed said as Al released him, a smile of his own spreading over his face as he looked around the station. He hadn't been there in so long... _I really shouldn't have been putting this off as much as I have..._

A shuffling from behind Al's leg caught his eye and he saw his four year old niece, Nina, trying to hide behind her father, clutching at his trousers. He bent down so that they were about eye level and waited before she poked her head out, surveying him cautiously with huge dark eyes that were exactly like May's.

"Hi Nina," he said smiling warmly at her.

"'Llo," she mumbled, her face still mostly covered by Al's trouser leg.

"You going all shy on us?" Al asked, chuckling. "You remember Maes and Uncle Ed, don't you?"

Nina nodded, clinging tighter to Al's leg.

"I like your hair," Maes said, "it's pretty." He stepped towards her and retied one of the ribbons on the end of Nina's flaxen blonde plaits. Nina smiled once he was done and finally let go of Al's leg to give Maes a hug. Al smiled down at the two of them.

"He's a right little charmer," he said.

"Yeah, just like his dad," Ed mused.

"I'm assuming you mean Brigadier-General Mustang there rather than yourself," Al said, "unless you became somewhat of a Casanova while living in Aerugo."

Ed whistled. "Brigadier-General?"

"Yeah, he's moved up in the world in the last eight years," Al said.

"How is he?" Ed asked after a pause.

"He's keeping well," Al replied. "He sends cards at birthdays and the occasional letter with them."

"Glad he's doing alright for himself," Ed said. He could already feel the dread and anticipation of seeing Roy again settling into his stomach. _Can't this wait? I've only just got to Resembool..._

"Have you told him about Maes?" Al asked.

"It's not really the kind of thing you can say over the phone or in a letter," Ed replied. "Besides I don't think he'd believe me _unless_ I turned up with him. I mean you kind of need to see him to know that he's ours."

"This is true," Al nodded. "So when are you meeting him?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ed replied. _Oh balls..._

"But he knows you're back in Amerstris, right?" Al asked, that disapproving eyebrow that Ed knew so well raising.

"Um... define 'knows'," Ed hedged.

"You have spoken to him in the last eight years, right?" Al asked, the disapproving look spreading to the rest of his face.

"So," Ed said, clapping his hands and turning to the children, deflecting his answer, "who wants to go see Aunt Winry?"

Maes' entire face lit up. "Will Uncle Jason and Aunt May be there too?"

Al sighed. "Yeah they will."

"Yay!" Maes cried happily and grabbed Ed's hand, excitedly pulling him towards the exit of the platform. "Let's go, let's go!"

"The car's outside," Al said. "I bought it because I knew you'd have a lot of luggage with you, and you and I are not done talking about this," he hissed to Ed.

"Hey Maes do you think if we ask nicely Aunt Winry will make stew for us?" Ed asked, avoiding Al's eye all together.

Maes' smile widened. "I hope so, I love Aunt Winry's stew!" he cried happily.

"Don't use your son to change the subject, it's unethical," Al chided.

"I'm not," Ed said. "I'm using Winry."

"We _are_ going to talk about this at some point," Al said.

"If you say so," Ed said, picking up the suitcases and following Maes. He knew Al was right, he couldn't avoid the issue forever, but he could put it off for a little longer. Just until he had found his feet back in Amestris.

* * *

As the four of them stepped up the gravel path to Winry's front door it burst open and a small blonde girl who looked exactly like Winry did at that age ran out to meet them.

"Uncle Ed!" she cried, much as Maes has done when seeing Al on the platform and flung herself at Ed. He dropped the suitcase he was carrying in order to catch her. He was thankful that he had made sure to keep fit during his years in Aerugo otherwise the force of her jumping into his arms would have knocked him flat.

"Hey Monkey," he said and hugged her tightly. "God you're getting big, did you miss me?"

"Only a lot," she giggled as he set her back down on the floor again.

"Well I missed you too," he said. "Is your mum in?"

She turned back to the house. "Mum!" she shouted. "Uncle Ed and Maes are here!"

"Tell the world why don't you Sara?" Winry called back as she appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "I don't think they heard you in Central."

"But Uncle Ed and Maes are here," Sara protested. "The world needs to know."

"Don't tell him that, it will only inflate his ego," Al quipped, giving Ed's shoulder a playful punch.

"You heard her, the world needs to know," Ed chuckled.

"So they can run and hide," Al said.

"Probably," Ed agreed. "Hey Winry," he said as they reached the door.

"Hey you," she said and pulled him into a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Ed replied. "You?"

"I have a two year old and a nine year old," Winry said. "I don't remember what sleep is like. As soon as one of them is out of trouble the other one is _in_ trouble." She bent down and picked up Maes, hugging him tightly. "Hi Maes."

"Hi Aunt Winry," he said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Must be like trying to look after me and Al again," Ed laughed.

"That's not an inaccurate description," Winry grinned. "Have you eaten yet?"

"We had a sandwich on the train," Maes replied.

"That's not food," Winry said. "Do you want stew? I can make some."

Maes' face lit up again. "Yes please!"

"Okay," Winry said. She gave his cheek a kiss before putting him back down on the ground. "Why don't you guys go play in the back garden and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay!" Sara cried happily, grabbing Maes and Nina's hands and pulling them into the house.

"And you two can help me cook," Winry said turning to Ed and Al.

"I'll just run next door and grab May," Al said. "She'll want to see you before you shoot off again."

"Okay," Ed said.

"So _you_ can help me cook," Winry said as Al disappeared.

"Sure," Ed laughed and followed her into the kitchen. It was exactly the same as he remembered, although there were more of Sara and Donovan's pictures stuck to the walls. It was comforting and it reminded him of home. He stopped to look at a picture of Winry, Jason and the two children taken in the back garden, Donovan in Winry's arms and Sara on Jason's shoulders all smiling happily. "Jason in?"

"No he got called out for work," Winry said. "He'll be back later tonight so you should get to see him before you leave."

"Cool."

"How long are you staying?" Winry asked as she pulled a few potatoes from a bag and placed them on the counter.

"In Resembool or Amestris?" Ed asked.

"Either," Winry replied.

"Probably only a few days in Resembool, if I stay any longer I'm going to lose my nerve and go back to Aerugo," Ed said. "Amestris... I guess as long as it takes."

"How's Cass?" Winry asked, changing the subject.

"She's fine," Ed replied. "She really likes living out there, don't think she ever plans to come back."

"Didn't you say she grew up there or something?" Winry asked as she began chopping vegetables.

"Not far from there," Ed replied. "She used to go out there a lot."

"And what does she think about you introducing Maes to Mustang?"

"I think her exact word were 'as long as he doesn't turn into a playboy like him then there's no reason not to'," Ed chuckled.

Winry snorted softly. "Always the serious one."

"But seriously she said that if it was what I wanted and if it was what was best for Maes then I should just do it. I've been putting it off for way too long."

"She's not wrong there," Winry said. She handed Ed a peeler and pushed the potatoes in his direction. "Can you peel these for me, please."

"Sure," Ed said, picked up a potato and began to peel it. "I know I have, I just... every time I thought about it something stopped me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't exactly leave in the best way," he replied.

"Okay I'll give you that."

"Also it wasn't as if we had this watertight relationship like you and Jason or Al and May, it was all sneaking around and trying not to get caught," Ed said. "I don't even really know if he was that broken up when I disappeared."

"Sorry, I can't really help you there," Winry said. "Best person to ask would be Hawkeye actually. They're still as close as ever."

Ed grimaced. "I don't know if I want to know," he said. "To find out that he and I broke up and then he immediately went out and found someone else would hurt too much."

Winry put down the knife and gave Ed a sideways hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that."

"It's okay," Ed said as he placed a hand over hers.

"How do _you_ feel about seeing him?" Winry asked, turning her attention back to the vegetables.

Ed let out a long sigh. "I have no idea. I mean I'm nervous, no doubt about that, both for myself and for Maes, but there's just so much I hadn't even thought about that a long train ride will give you time to think about."

"Like what?"

"Like what if he doesn't want to see me because of how I left," Ed replied. "Like what if he's forgotten me?"

"He won't have forgotten you," Winry said. "You're rather hard to forget."

"Thanks...?"

"That was meant as a compliment," she clarified.

"Oh..."

"What I mean is he's not going to forget the former Fullmetal Alchemist who saved the world if nothing else."

"It wasn't exactly saving the world," Ed muttered, blushing.

"Ignoring the fact that the two of you were lovers, you were a big part of each other's lives for so long. There is no way he'll have forgotten you," Winry said.

"Okay," Ed said, "how about this one: what if he's married?"

"Are you guys talking about Brigadier-General Mustang?" Al's voice asked. Both Ed and Winry turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Winry said. "May coming?"

"Yeah she'll be over in about half an hour," Al replied. "She said as you were making stew she would sort dessert."

"Please tell me it's those Xingese pastry rolls with chocolate in the middle," Winry said.

"You know it."

Winry hummed in approval. "Those things would make me fat if I didn't have two kids to run around after."

"Same," Al said. "So _are_ you talking about Brigadier-General Mustang?"

"Yeah," Ed said.

"Ed's worried that he might have gotten himself a wife and forgotten all about him," Winry teased.

"You are kind of unforgettable," Al chuckled.

"That's what I said," Winry told him.

"I'm still not sure if that's a compliment or not," Ed said.

"But if you are in any way interested he is still single," Al said ignoring Ed's last comment.

Ed's ears and his spirits perked up slightly at that. "Oh..." He hadn't expected that. He didn't know what he had expected but he hadn't expected that.

"Do you think he's been waiting for Ed to come back?" Winry asked shooting a pointed look at Ed. His ears immediately began to heat up. _He wouldn't have done, would he?_

"No idea," Al said, "and quite frankly I didn't want to ask. I thought it might get awkward, but I do know that he's not currently seeing anyone."

"How?" Ed asked. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do with this new found information but it wasn't unwelcome. _If he_ was _waiting..._

"We talk occasionally," Al replied. "He asks how we're all doing."

"Does he ever ask about me?" Ed asked tentatively.

"He did at first," Al said, "but he stopped after a while."

"Oh..." _Of course he would have done, it's been eight years._

"So what are you going to do?" Winry asked Ed after a pause.

Ed shrugged. "I guess I should do what I came here to do; I have to introduce him to Maes and tell him that he has a son."

"Leaving it a bit late, aren't you?" Winry teased. "At the rate you're going Maes will be old enough to learn how to drive before they meet."

"You know Brother," Al said, "he does like to do things in the wrong order."

"Hey!" Ed protested.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Al said.

Ed pouted and turned away. "Oh shut up."

"So," Winry pressed again, giving Ed's arm a bump with her elbow, "what are you going to do?"

"Call him I suppose," Ed shrugged. "I just don't really know what to say. I think I may have left it too late."

"Maybe," Al said, "but, you said yourself, he needs to know about Maes and Maes is old enough to meet his other father."

"I'll bet he's excited about it as well," Winry added.

"Yeah, I need to do what's best for him," Ed said. Knowing that Roy was single though... that was a new piece of information that he hadn't counted on in the slightest. It raised way more questions than it answered and if Ed thought about it too much then it was going to open a can of worms that would result in him over-thinking everything. For now he would just work up the courage to actually call Roy and speak to the him, everything else could be dealt with after he had seen him again.

 **'Much Ado About Nothing' by William Shakespeare**


	11. Part Two, Chapter Two

**Finally the moment you've all been waiting for, I really hope that it doesn't disappoint, enjoy :D**

* * *

 **The Shadow Of A Gunman**

 _Maybe I should get a dog..._

It was a thought Roy Mustang often had when sitting alone in his office at home pretending to work while in fact spending his time thinking about how quiet his house was. A dog would keep him company, a dog would get him out the house on occasion (and not just to go to work or buy food), a dog might even get him to meet other people (again not from work) but the most important thing was that a dog would mean another living presence in the house.

He had tried getting a lodger but it hadn't worked out, especially when one night they had brought home their blond boyfriend who reminded Roy so vividly of Edward he had to ask them to leave. He couldn't deal with a reminder of his ex showing up in his kitchen with no shirt on without warning. It wasn't as if he was against any lodger he had bringing home a lover or anything like that... just not one that looked the spitting image of his 'one that got away'.

No, a dog was probably the best idea under the circumstances.

He was contemplating this, staring blankly at some papers he was supposed to be reading, when he phone began to ring. Jolted back to life Roy began searching around stacks of books and underneath piles of papers – _I really should clean this office more often_ – before finally finding it underneath a spread open interior design magazine.

He picked up the receiver. "Mustang speaking." He expected it to be Hawkeye, or maybe Havoc, calling him into the office to look over something that simply couldn't wait. What he didn't expect was the familiar voice on the other end of the line that he hadn't heard in eight years.

"Oh good you do still live here," the other person chuckled. "It's Edward... Elric," he added, almost as an after thought or a reminder. As if Roy could have forgotten that voice.

"Edward," Roy said and he was very thankful that his voice sounded as measured as it did, even though he didn't feel it in the slightest. Hearing Ed for the first time in eight years had thrown him. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Ed chuckled nervously. "Sorry to call out of the blue like this."

"No it's perfectly fine," Roy said. "It's nice to hear from you."

"You too," Ed said. "Um... I'm going to be in Central the day after tomorrow, do you think we could meet? There's something I kind of need to talk to you about."

"Of course," Roy said, trying to ignore the jolt his stomach got from the thought of seeing Ed again after all this time. _I wonder if he's still as beautiful as ever... of course he is, it's Edward..._ "I'm assuming this isn't something that can be said over the phone."

"Not really," Ed said.

"Then why don't you come to my house and we can talk?"

"That would be great," Ed said and Roy could hear the smile in his voice. God, how he had missed that smile...

"Wonderful," Roy said. "So you said the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "Is there any particular time you're free?"

"However early you would like to come over is fine by me," Roy said.

"Okay great," Ed said, sounding relieved. "I'll come over at about ten then."

"I'll see you then," Roy said smiling to himself at the prospect of seeing Ed again.

"Great."

"Oh Edward before you go," Roy said, not wanting to miss his chance.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to hear your voice again."

There was a pause down the other end of the line and Roy wondered for a brief moment if Ed had hung up. "Good to hear yours too."

Roy could practically hear Ed blushing down the phone. He had always loved it when Ed blushed, his cheeks tinted pink and beautiful. There was a click and then the dial tone. Roy smiled to himself as he replaced the receiver. This was so like Edward Elric: don't hear a word from him for eight years and then he calls out of the blue and says that he wants to meet up to talk about something important.

Roy didn't care though. He didn't care how long it had been or how out of the blue the call was. He was just happy that he was going to finally see Ed after all this time and maybe _this time_ he would actually tell him how he has always felt about him.

* * *

Two mornings later, at exactly ten o'clock, there was a knock at Roy's front door. Roy's heart skipped as he made his way down the hall. _This is it, I'm finally going to see him..._ He had been thinking about it ever since Ed hung up the phone, thinking about what he would say or what he would do. He knew that he was going to have to try incredibly hard not to just pick Ed up and kiss him on sight. _It's been eight years: he might be married to someone else and this is just a work related thing, he might not feel the same way as he did last time you saw him..._

Before he opened the door Roy checked his reflection in a small mirror he had hanging on the wall. At forty-two he still looked the same as ever, although there were a few more lines around his eyes than there had been and there were a couple of flecks of grey in his hair but time hadn't done too much damage. He still looked like the same Roy that Ed had last seen. He smoothed down the collar of his shirt and, taking a deep breath, opened the door.

As it turned out the deep breath to calm his nerves was utterly useless because as soon as he saw Ed standing on his front porch, golden hair practically shining in the early morning sun, his breath caught in his throat. Ed really was still as beautiful as ever: golden hair and eyes standing out, a light tan to his skin ( _that's new, he must have been living somewhere sunny_ ) and a nervous smile playing about his lips.

"Hi," Ed said, sounding a little shy.

It really did take all of Roy's willpower not to just pull him into a kiss and never let him go again. Instead he smiled. "Good morning."

"How's things?"

"Much better now," Roy said before he could stop himself but it was worth it for the light blush that dusted Ed's cheeks. Ed gave a loose lock of his hair a slight tug and Roy was happy to note that he still kept it long. "So you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"I did, yeah," Ed said.

"Would you like to come in and we can talk?" Roy asked, moving aside slightly for Ed to enter.

"It's kinda something I need to show you," Ed replied.

"How so?"

Ed didn't reply, he just looked down behind himself. "You coming out or have you gone all shy?"

Roy looked down at it was only then that he noticed the child standing practically hiding himself behind Ed's legs. The child could only have been about seven at most and had dark hair, very similar to his own. Looking at the boy (for as he stepped out from behind Ed Roy could see that it was a boy) was like looking at a photo of himself when he was that age and Roy felt his breath catch in his throat again. When the boy looked up at him with huge golden eyes that were so unmistakably Ed, Roy's head began to spin.

 _What the fuck...?!_

"Roy this is Maes," Ed said. "Your son," he added after a pause.

 _My what now?_

One of Roy's hands found purchase on the door frame behind him, gripping it until his fingers hurt. He barely even registered the dull ache. He knew that if he were to let go then there was a good chance his legs were going to give out and he was going to fall flat on his arse. The only person he's had sex with who had eyes like that was...

"Sorry for just sort of springing this on you like this but you can understand why I couldn't say any of this over the phone," Ed said. He placed a hand on the boy – Maes' – shoulder as he clung to Ed's side and looked up at Roy with wide eyes.

"Yes..." Roy said elongating the word as he looked from Maes to Ed and back again. No, there was no way he would have believed this if Ed had told him over the phone. He needed to see just how much this child looked like him to actually believe that he was his. There was no mistaking it though: Maes looked like him and he looked like Ed. This was their child.

Roy let out a shaking breath. Maes was still looking up at him with those huge, beautiful eyes although they seemed to be filling up with tears. Clearly he had expected a different reaction from Roy. _Oh god, I don't want to be responsible for making a child –_ my _child – cry_. Roy knelt down so that he and Maes were eye-level and held out his hand.

"Hello Maes," he said smiling, "it's nice to meet you."

Maes eyed his hand cautiously. He cast a quick glance up at Ed for confirmation before reaching out and placing his small hand in Roy's. "Hello..." he said shyly, a smile beginning to spread over his face as Roy shook his hand.

"How old are you?" Roy asked.

"Seven," Maes said proudly.

 _Yep, seven sounds about right..._

"And is this your first time in Central?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Maes nodded.

"Well there's a really nice park just round the corner," Roy said, "and it's a beautiful day. Why don't we go there and we can talk? It seems we have a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ed said smiling radiantly. Roy never had been able to resist that smile.

 **'The Shadow Of A Gunman' by Sean O'Casey**


	12. Part Two, Chapter Three

**Now Roy and Ed have to work around parenting and pretending that they're totally not in love with each other, hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

 **A Streetcar Named Desire**

"So seven years old, huh?" Roy asked as he and Ed sat on a bench watching Maes on a small swing set, swinging himself higher and higher a few feet away.

"Yeah," Ed said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"To be perfectly honest I don't think would have believed you if you had," Roy said. He watched Maes begin to slow his swinging until he finally came to a stop, scuffing up the sand with his shoes. "So how did this happen?"

"Right," Ed said, exhaling slowly, "it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"And it's kind of complicated."

"When is anything to do with you ever not complicated," Roy teased.

Ed chuckled at the good natured ribbing. "True."

"So how exactly is this possible?" Roy asked. "I mean he's our child, there's no denying that when you look at him, but I don't quite understand how? Surely it's biologically impossible."

"You remember the last time we saw each other?" Ed asked.

"It was just after the Promised Day Celebration, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Ed said. "And you remember Cass Marshall?"

"I don't think I could forget Cass Marshall," Roy replied with a chuckle. "She turned you into a woman, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Ed replied, rubbing the back of his neck again. "Remember when we had that fight in your office and we had sex on your desk _while_ I was a woman?"

"Yes," Roy replied sounding nonchalant when in fact he remembered that particular time he and Ed fucked very vividly.

"And you remember how we kind of didn't use any protection, we just sort of went for it," Ed said.

And then everything fell into place in Roy's mind. Of course he and Ed hadn't thought about using protection; it wasn't often something two men _did_ have to think about very often. But that still didn't answer all of his questions.

"But we only did once," Roy said after thinking that over for a moment.

"Apparently having a uterus made of alchemy and magic makes it extra fertile," Ed said, shrugging.

"So when you came to my office telling me you had to tell me something that resulted in us having an argument – that you started I might add – you walking out and disappearing off the face of the earth for eight years, this was what you wanted to tell me?" Roy asked.

"I was going to tell you that I was pregnant, yeah," Ed replied. "Sorry that I ended up shouting at you that day, pregnancy hormones were kind of all over the place and I kind of over-reacted."

"That does explain a few things," Roy chuckled. "I mean I know you always had quite a short fuse but that did seem a little out of the blue, even for you."

"I'm sorry," Ed said again and there was no hint of anger in his voice. He wasn't the same Ed that Roy knew back then, there was something much more mature about him. _Probably from having to take care of a child on his own for seven years._

"So where have you been living?" Roy asked.

"Out in Aerugo," Ed replied. "I went out there with Cass when I first found out I was pregnant and I just sort of stayed there once Maes was born."

"How is it?"

"It's nice," Ed said, "but it's nice to be back in Amestris." They'd moved onto the small talk quickly (they had done the hard stuff and now they were as comfortable as they could be under the circumstances) and Ed was quite happy to stay in that zone but he knew that they had to move onto the harder subjects. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good," Roy said. "Aside from going up ranks in the military nothing has really changed much in the last few years."

"Yeah I hear you're a Brigadier-General now," Ed said. _God, why does this feel so awkward?_ Of course it was going to be awkward, it was _always_ going to be awkward because he hadn't seen or spoken to Roy since that argument. It hadn't stopped him thinking about Roy though. Every so often he had allowed his thoughts to turn to him and what he was doing and Ed couldn't help but think about what might have happened if he actually _had_ told him about Maes sooner.

"So has Cass stayed in Aerugo with you?" Roy asked.

"Yeah we've sort of been living together," Ed said.

"Ah so are you and her...?" Roy began.

"Oh no," Ed said shaking his head. "No, nothing like that, we just live together. She was an absolute god-send when I was pregnant. She knew exactly what I was supposed to do while I was just like 'how do I be a girl for nine months?'"

"Well I thought you looked beautiful," Roy teased and leaned over to brush a lock of hair behind Ed's ear. "But, then again, I've always thought you looked beautiful."

Ed blushed and looked away. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"I'm glad you came back," Roy said after a pause.

"I am too," Ed said. "I mean Maes has been bending my ear about meeting you ever since he was old enough to ask about you."

"I'd like to be part of his life," Roy said. "Now that I know about him, I'd like to get to know him properly and see him on a regular basis."

Ed let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that," he said. "He'll be chuffed to bits to know."

"And I hope that being part of his life will mean being part of your life as well," Roy said after another short pause.

Ed bit his lip and looked down at his hands. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't know. I mean this whole thing is really complicated and I don't know if it's a good idea for us to just try and pick up where we left off or anything."

"Well obviously it's a little more complicated than that, that would take time," Roy said, "but I know I don't want you disappearing for another eight years again."

Ed could feel his face flushing. He wanted to, god did he want to just say fuck it and tell Roy that he wanted to pick up from where they left off but he knew he shouldn't. It really didn't help that every time his leg brushed Roy's or their hands touched all Ed wanted was for Roy to take him in his arms and kiss him. _Fuck! He still looks so good after all this time..._

"So how long are you planning on staying in Central?" Roy asked when Ed made no indication that he was going to say anything else.

"I'm not sure at the moment," Ed replied. "I was kind of waiting to see how you would react before I made any final decision."

"Probably wise."

"But knowing that you _do_ want to be part of his life means we'll stay longer," Ed said.

Roy smiled, turning to him. "Good."

Ed's heart was hammering in his chest. It was taking everything in him to not close the distance between the two of them. Roy had been the only person he had ever been in love with and having him sit there and ask Ed to be part of his life again was difficult.

"Roy, I..."

"Edward..."

Ed's breath caught in his throat as Roy reached up to brush a lock of his hair that had fallen loose from his ponytail behind his ear. Neither of them seemed to know what to say as Roy's hand stayed near Ed's ear just a fraction too long.

"Hey Dad!" Maes' voice cut through the tension building between them. Ed practically jumped away from Roy as if he has been caught doing something he shouldn't. He plastered a smile on his face and turned to Maes.

"Hey Buddy, you okay?"

"Look what I found," Maes said proudly holding out a small flower with blue petals. Ed smiled, picking Maes up and setting him down on his lap.

"That's cool, where did you find that?"

"On the top of the slide," Maes said and pointed back towards the slide next to the swings. "It was just sitting near the top on the plastic."

"Well we can take it home and stick it in your book if you want," Ed said.

"Yes please," Maes said and Ed gave his hair a ruffle and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"Maes likes collecting plants," Ed explained, happy to be back onto safe subjects.

"Do you get lots of plants in Aerugo?" Roy asked, directing the question more at Maes than at Ed.

"Yeah," Maes replied. "We have some really pretty flowers that grow out in our front garden. They had some in the hotel we're staying in too."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Roy asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Um not really," Ed replied. "Probably just find somewhere to have dinner and maybe go for a wander around the city."

"There is a Promised Day Victory anniversary party tonight," Roy said. "If you would like to come it would give us a chance to spend some time getting to know each other."

Ed blinked, unsure. "Um..." He remembered vividly what happened the last time he went to a Promised Day Victory party.

Maes wriggled round in his lap so that he could beam up at him with expectant eyes. "Can we go Dad, please?" he asked.

"I can assure you this one will be much more refined than the last one you went to," Roy chuckled at Ed's grimace.

Ed raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"If it helps this one isn't held in a bar," Roy replied.

"Well that's a relief."

"It's more of a ball than anything else," Roy said.

"Please can we go Dad?" Maes asked. "I've never been to a ball before."

Ed sighed. _I guess it would be a good chance for Maes to get to know Roy..._ "Okay," he said finally. "Yeah let's go, it will be nice to see everyone again."

"And I'm sure they'll all be very happy to see you too," Roy said. "When you first left everyone was bending my ear about where you had gone."

"Sorry about that," Ed said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So... er... is this thing like a black tie party?" he asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"It is yes," Roy replied.

"I will see what I can find for us to wear then," Ed said giving Maes a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure we can find something in the city if there's nothing in our suitcases."

"Yay!" Maes cried happily. "We get to go to a party!"

"Yay..." Ed echoed although he didn't feel quite so elated. The prospect of spending and entire evening with Roy was daunting to say the least. There was a part of him that already knew that this was going to be a bad idea but he couldn't say no to Maes, not now that he had met Roy and Roy wanted to be a part of his life. If Ed could just stay out of Roy's way then maybe he could ignore the bubble that appeared every time he had thought about him over the last eight years that was beginning to rise in his chest again.

 **'A Streetcar Named Desire' by Tennessee Williams**


	13. Part Two, Chapter Four

**So this has been a horrendous week so I thought I'd leave you all with some of this for the weekend, I would have more of an AN but my brain is a bit fried. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Private Lives**

After they left the park Ed spent most of the rest of the day trying to pretend that he wasn't internally freaking out. That was easier said than done with an inquisitive seven year old and an ex lover that had always had the ability to read him like an open book. After a little bit of uncertainty on both parts Roy and Maes got on like a house on fire and Ed thought that Maes looked happier than he had ever seen him.

It was strange for Ed seeing the two of them together (and not just because Maes looked like a tiny version of Roy). The only person he was used to sharing Maes with was Cass (and occasionally Al and Winry, but they had their own kids to deal with) and now, with Roy back on the scene, it was an adjustment. He was glad of it though; glad that Roy wanted to be a part of Maes' life. Roy wanting to be a part of his life though... that was something he would have to really think about.

While it _might_ be a good idea for Maes to have both of his parents back together and living under the same roof, rather than an entire country away, there was still no ignoring the fact that eight years had passed between them so undoubtedly things would have changed. Ed knew that he was a totally different person since having Maes and Roy must have changed in that time too. There was no way the two of them could just pick up where they left off! Too much had happened and Ed still wasn't sure just how upset Roy was about him leaving and not telling him about Maes until now.

All these thoughts were swirling around in Ed's head for the entire day so, by the time they reached the stately home of the Fuhrer that evening he was convinced that the best thing he could do was drop Maes off, turn around and go back to the hotel. He had found a very nice suit going cheep in a shop in the city and had bought that (despite Roy offering to buy it for him) so he at least _looked_ like he was holding it together. Inside, though, he was not holding it together, not in the slightest.

As they walked up to the front door Ed allowed Maes' excited chatter to wash over him, responding when he needed to with a simple answer. He was quite thankful that Maes wasn't asking him anything difficult.

"Dad are you okay?" Maes finally asked when he had to break Ed out of his thoughts for the third time since they had left the hotel.

 _Balls!_

"I'm fine Buddy," he said plastering a smile on his face.

"You just seem kind of quiet," Maes said. _Damn my son's perception..._

"I'm just a bit nervous," Ed admitted. _No point lying to him, he'll figure it out eventually._

"Why you nervous?"

Ed stopped, kneeling down so that he was eye level with Maes, thinking for a moment under the pretence of straightening the collar of Maes' shirt. "You remember when we went to Resembool for the first time? You'd already met Uncle Al but you hadn't seen him in a long time and you were nervous even though you knew everyone who was going to be there."

"Yeah," Maes nodded.

"Well it's kind of like that," Ed said. "I know most of the people who are going to be here tonight because I used to work with them when I lived here but I haven't seen them in so long. I'm a bit nervous."

"But you don't need to be," Maes said. "You're amazing."

Ed laughed and pulled Maes into a hug. "Well I'm glad you think so."

"You're the best dad in the world!"

Ed grinned. "Better than Roy?" he teased.

Maes' cheeks tinted pink. "I like him."

"I'm glad you do," Ed said.

"Do you like him?" Maes asked after a pause.

"I do yeah," Ed said, "but I haven't seen him in so long either it's kind of like I'm getting to know him as well."

"He seems nice," Maes says. "He really does look like me, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Ed said, pretending that he hadn't been noticing that every single day since Maes' turned two. He stood up and took Maes' hand. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah," Maes giggled happily. "Hey Dad?" he asked after a pause.

"Yeah?"

"You think Roy will spend time with us tonight?"

"I don't know," Ed replied. "Maybe."

Ed had been banking on the possibility of there being lots of people at the ball so he wouldn't stand out too much but he should have known better. When the former Fullmetal Alchemist walks into a room with a child in tow (not to mention a child that looked suspiciously like Brigadier-General Mustang) he should have expected a few stares. He gripped Maes' hand a little tighter but Maes didn't seem to notice. It wasn't until a familiar, lilting voice called out did he stop worrying.

"Edward Elric, is that you?"

Ed turned and smiled as he saw Gracia Hughes coming towards him, beaming at him. "Hi Mrs Hughes."

"Oh Ed you can call me Gracia," she chuckled. "We've known each other long enough now that you can call me by my first name."

"Sorry," Ed laughed shaking his head, "old habits die hard."

"It's been so long!" Gracia exclaimed. "Last I heard you had left the military and then the next thing I know you've left Amerstris completely."

"Yeah..." Ed said grimacing slightly. "I had to skip town for a while and just sort of stayed out in Aerguo."

"Is it nice out there?" Gracia asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied, falling into the comfortable den of small talk. _That I can handle._ "Been living with a friend of mine and this one," he added, indicating to Maes.

"And who is this?" Gracia asked smiling down at Maes who seemed to be having another attack of shyness, clinging to Ed's hand for dear life.

"This is my son," Ed said. "Maes."

A smile spread over Gracia's face but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "He would have liked that."

"Thanks."

"So how old are you?" Gracia asked Maes.

"I'm seven," Maes said proudly, some of his usual confidence beginning to seep back into him.

"And do you live in Aerugo with your mum and dad?" Gracia asked.

"Nope," Maes said. "Me and Dad live with Aunt Cass."

"And do you like it out there?" Gracia asked.

"Yeah," Maes said, "we have a garden."

"Maes is a bit of a botanist," Ed explained.

"Well he is your son," Gracia chuckled. "I would be surprised if he wasn't interested in anything and everything. So... where's his mother?" Gracia asked after a pause.

Ed grimaced, thinking about how to answer that. "It's complicated."

"Okay..."

"Mind if I cut in," a deep voice said from behind them and Ed felt his heart drop to his knees. He turned to see Roy behind him, smiling. _Oh god..._ Ed should have been looking out for Roy (kind of a good idea when you want to avoid someone if you know where they are) but he had been a little distracted by everyone staring at him as he walked into the room.

Gracia smiled warmly at him. "Roy, good to see you."

"You too," he replied. "Elicia not with you?"

"She'll be along later," Gracia said. "She's been spending the day with Richard."

"Ah..." Roy said, a knowing smile beginning to spread over his face. "Are they...?"

"I think there might be something but I don't think it's official yet," Gracia said.

"Who's Richard?" Ed asked.

"Elicia's boyfriend," Gracia smiled.

Ed stared at her, open mouthed. "She can't have a boyfriend! She's like nine!"

"She's sixteen," Gracia laughed. "You'll have to watch out, soon this little one will be getting a girlfriend," she added nodding at Maes.

"Ah I see you've met our son," Roy said placing a hand on Maes' shoulder.

"Our as in...?" Gracia asked looking between Roy and Ed in confusion.

"Remember when I said it was complicated," Ed said with a grimace.

"Well you can fill me in another time if you want," Gracia said. At that moment, before Ed could answer a girl looking the spitting image of Gracia came flouncing over.

"That's it Mum I've had it with men!" she said.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Gracia asked.

"Apparently _Richard_ – who is a giant dick by the way –is seeing someone else, has been for weeks and only just decided to tell me this now," Elicia said.

"Did he tell you this?" Gracia asked. "It wasn't just a rumour from someone?"

"He did when I caught the two of them together," Elicia replied.

"What did you do?" Gracia asked almost in despair of the answer.

"Pushed him in a fountain," Elicia said.

"Good girl," Ed said before he could stop himself.

"Please don't encourage her," Gracia said shaking her head. "Honey you remember Edward Elric?"

A huge grin spread over Elicia's face. "Yeah I do, how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

Elicia shrugged. "And who's this little bean?" she asked deflecting Ed's question and looking down at Maes.

"I'm Maes," he said proudly.

"This is my son," Ed clarified.

" _Our_ son," Roy added placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed had no idea if Roy felt him stiffen beneath his hand but he felt as if all of the muscles in his body had all clenched at once.

"Right on," Elicia said grinning and nodding. She bent down so that she was eye level with Maes. "Hey cutie shall we leave the oldies to it and we can go exploring?"

"Can I Dad?" Maes asked looking up at Ed.

"As long as you stay with Elicia if you're not in here," Ed replied.

"Come on," Elicia said holding out her hand and grinning. "I'll have him back in one piece, don't worry," she tossed over her shoulder as she began to lead Maes away.

"See you later," Maes called.

"Bye," Ed said waving before turning to Gracia who was shaking her head.

"I despair of that girl sometimes," she said.

"Isn't that what having a teenager is like though?" Roy asked, chuckling.

"And you have this to look forward to," Gracia said with a slightly manic grin. "I'm going to get a drink, would either of you like anything?"

"I'm fine thank you," Roy said, holding up his hand.

"I'm good," Ed said.

"I will endeavour not to get too drunk," Gracia said and left them.

"She's certainly grown into something," Roy chuckled turning to Ed. It was then that he finally seemed to notice just how uncomfortable Ed looked. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks for springing that one on me," Ed muttered.

Roy thought this over for a moment before he realised what Ed was talking about and chuckled. "Edward people are bound to figure it out eventually considering how much he looks like the both of us."

"I know," Ed said shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I just... This is hard for me, being back and seeing everyone – you included – and having Maes with me and I just... I'm trying."

"I'm sorry," Roy said. "I didn't even think about it like that. I'm just so happy to have you and Maes here."

He reached over and brushed Ed's fringe out of his eyes and Ed felt his heart stop. It was a struggle not to lean in to Roy's touch or to allow himself to be pulled into a kiss. He could tell Roy wanted to kiss him and he wanted to let him but something was still holding him back. Nothing had changed. Nothing about their situation had changed; there was no future between the two of them, not if Roy was still gunning to be Fuhrer. Everyone would still think the worst of them both. The only difference now was that they had an illegitimate son as well.

"I... I should go," Ed said finally. It took everything in him to tear himself away from Roy and walk away, desperately trying to ignore the pounding of his heart and the heated flush in his cheeks. He heard Roy call after him but he didn't turn back. He should have kept a better eye out and avoided him. Anything would be better than this longing in his chest that felt like it might tear him apart if he let it.

* * *

"Did you see that the boss is back in town?" Havoc asked Riza nodding over in Ed's direction as he was pulled into a bear-hug by Armstrong.

Riza smiled fondly. "I did. It's good to have him back," she said.

"Did you see the kid he's got in tow?" Havoc asked.

"Yes," Riza said. "Last I saw he was with Hughes' daughter."

"You seen who he looks like?" Havoc asked.

"I have seen the resemblance, yes," Riza replied already tiring of this little game Havoc seemed intent on playing.

"There's some speculation going around about what's going on there," Havoc said.

"And speculation usually leads to false rumours," Riza said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't have thought that you were one to listen to speculation anyway."

"I'm not," Havoc said. "I just wondered if you knew anything that might say one way or the other if it's true or not."

"I can assure you I have no idea," Riza said. "Can we change the subject now please?"

"Sorry, sorry" Havoc said putting his hands up in defence. "Is this a sore subject for you? I know you and the Brigadier-General have always been close."

"You know I've been happily married for the last five years, right?" Riza asked.

"Just wondered," Havoc said. "Where is Colleen tonight?"

"She had to work, she sends her apologies," Riza said. "What about Rebecca?"

"She's at home with the twins," Havoc said. "Also sends her apologies. Hopefully she can bring them next year."

"Hopefully," Riza said although she was only half listening. Her attention had been caught by the small child – the one who had come with Ed – wandering around on his own a few feet away from them. "Do you think he's alright?" she asked.

"Who?" Havoc asked, looking in the direction she was and spotting Maes. "Don't know, hey kid!" he called.

Maes turned and blinked at Havoc, confused. "Who me?"

"Yeah, you lost or something?"

"I'm looking for my dad," Maes said.

"Who's your dad?" Havoc asked.

"Edward Elric."

A smile spread over Havoc's face. "Ah so you're the boss' kid."

"You know my dad?" Maes asked smiling.

"Yeah," Havoc said "We used to work together. My name's Jean Havoc although you can just call me Havoc."

"My name is Maes."

"Just like Hughes," Havoc chuckled.

"Yeah that's who I was named after," Maes said.

"It's nice to meet you Maes," Riza said. "I'm Riza."

"I like your dress, it's really pretty," Maes said.

"Thank you, you're very sweet," Riza smiled. "What are you doing all by yourself?"

"I was with Elicia but I lost her when we came back in here and there were lots of people," Maes said.

"Well shall we get you back to her or your dad, I'm sure they're worried sick," Riza said.

"Okay," Maes said smiling. "Or I can find my other dad."

"Your other dad?" Havoc asked looking confused.

"Yeah," Maes said. "I think Dad would say it's complicated but it's not that complicated. I have two dads."

"Okay we'll roll with that," Havoc said. "Who's your other dad?"

"Roy Mustang," Maes replied.

"Really?" Havoc asked shooting a pointed look at Riza. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"They used to be together a really long time ago but they're not now," Maes said.

"Did you know about this?" Havoc asked under his breath so that only Riza would hear him.

"Not about the child," she replied.

"I want to try and get them back together again," Maes said.

Both Havoc and Riza exchange a look before Riza gives Maes a kind smile. "I don't think it's as simple as that sweetheart."

"Why not?" Havoc asked. "You saw how they used to be with each other, thinking they were being subtle. They're obviously perfect for each other, they're both just too stubborn to admit it."

"Because you shouldn't mess around in other people's love lives," Riza said.

"But it's better for a kid to grow up with both of his parents," Havoc reasoned.

"Not necessarily," Riza said.

"I just want Dad to be happy," Maes said, "and whenever he talks about Roy he sort of smiles so I think that would make him happy."

"You can't fault his logic," Havoc said grinning.

"I will still not be a part of this. I'm not messing in someone else's love life particularly not that of my best friend and his estranged ex," Riza said. She turned to Maes and offered him her hand. "Shall we go and find your dad?"

"Yeah," Maes said taking her hand.

Finding Ed wasn't particularly hard: the golden hair had always made him stand out and he was also looking out for Maes. When he spotted him with Riza relief flooded his face and he smiled at her as he walked to meet them, his hand over his heart.

"Buddy where have you been?" he asked. "I was so worried."

"Sorry, I got lost," Maes said, "but I found some people who used to work with you."

"Nice to see you again Ed," Riza said smiling warmly at him.

"You too," Ed said returning her smile. "Thank you for finding him, I'll have to tell Elicia to call off the search party."

"I'm sorry I lost her," Maes said, his huge golden eyes looking worried.

"It's okay," Ed said giving his hair a ruffle. "She'll just be happy that you're back. You going to say 'thank you' to Riza for finding you."

Maes turned and beamed up at her. "Thank you Riza."

"You're very welcome sweetheart," she said smiling back at him. She turned to Edward. "So how long are the two of you going to be in Central?"

"Probably a couple of weeks," Ed said. "We don't really have a definite plan yet, we're just going to see how it all goes."

"Well don't be a stranger," she said. "Come by the office while you're here. I know most people are here tonight but they'll want to see you more than once."

"I will," Ed said.

"Can I come?" Maes asked.

"If you promise you'll behave," Ed replied.

"I'll be so good," Maes said although Ed knew that cheeky grin of his. He would be good and then he would end up getting himself into some kind of trouble. _Just like me when I was his age..._

"So where have you been living all this time?" Riza asked.

"Out in Aerugo," Ed replied as the band in the corner began to play a slow lilting melody. "Do you remember Cass Marshall?"

"How could anyone forget Cass Marshall?" Riza laughed.

"Yeah well we've been living out there with her," Ed said. He could see people begin to pair off and head towards the part of the room that seemed to be reserved for dancing.

"I'm sure that's entertaining," Riza said.

"You know Cass," Ed said, "she's never boring."

Riza opened her mouth to say something else when Havoc appeared at her shoulder placing his arm around her waist. "Mind if I cut in and ask for a dance?"

"From me or her?" Ed laughed.

"As lovely as you are boss, it's got to be from this lady here," Havoc said. "You did promise me one dance after all."

"I did promise you one dance yes," Riza sighed. "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

Havoc placed a hand over his heart, theatrically. "Why hurt me like this?"

"Because it's so easy," Riza said.

"I'll come into the office at some point," Ed laughed. "Have a proper catch up with everyone."

"They'd all love to see you again," Riza smiled before turning to Havoc. "Alright let's get this over with."

"See you later boss," Havoc said as he led her towards the dance floor.

"Are you going to dance Dad?" Maes asked.

"Nah, I'm good Buddy," Ed replied.

"Are you sure?" Maes asked. "We can dance if you want."

Ed laughed and ruffled Maes' hair again. "It's fine, I'm not much of a dancer anyway."

Maes looked up at him. "I just don't want you to be on your own."

"Don't worry about me," Ed said. "Why don't you go and ask Elicia if she wants to dance? I'm sure she would and she was really worried when she couldn't find you so she'll be glad to know that you're safe and sound."

"Okay," Maes said, "but you're sure you won't feel left out on your own?"

"I won't," Ed promised. "I'm quite happy to..." Whatever he was going to say he never got round to, as a hand on his shoulder cut him off.

"Mind if I cut in?" Roy's deep voice asked and Ed felt his heart skip and drop at the same time. _Please don't, please don't ask me._

"Yes?" he asked, dreading what was going to come next.

"Would you like to dance?" Roy asked, just as Ed had expected he would.

"I don't dance," Ed said. Roy knew this but apparently he was still asking.

"Now I know that's not true," Roy teased.

"I haven't had anywhere near enough to drink to dance," Ed chuckled, trying to keep his tone jovial and light even though he felt like he wanted to be sick.

"Come on Dad," Maes pleaded. "You'll have fun."

"I don't think I will," Ed said forcing himself to smile.

"When was the last time you tried dancing Edward?" Roy asked.

"Not long ago enough," Ed muttered.

"Come on Dad, please," Maes said giving Ed's hand a tug, his eyes gleaming. _God damn it, he's doing the face I can't say no to..._

"It's fine," Ed said. "I really don't mind sitting this one out."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer," Roy said. "Please dance with me."

"I'd really rather not," Ed said. This was such a bad idea, if he did this not only would he be giving Maes (and Roy) false hope that there might be something between the two of them but he didn't think he could keep himself from wanting to stay in Roy's arms.

"Please Dad," Maes said.

"No, seriously I..."

"Edward Elric shut up and dance with me," Roy said firmly.

Ed stared at him for a moment, a little taken aback. He knew Roy could be quite insistent when he wanted to be but he had never thought that this would be something he would be so insistent about. He could feel a heat creeping up the back of his neck and spreading over his cheeks and he found that he couldn't quite meet Roy's eyes.

"Okay fine," he mumbled.

"Thank you," Roy said. "Indulge me once."

"Fine," Ed said again rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to go ask Elicia if she wants to dance now," Maes said before darting off.

"Stay in this room," Ed called after him. _Thanks for that Maes... leave me to handle the fall out._ He turned to smile at Roy. "So shall we do this then?"

Roy chuckled. "Such a romantic, as ever."

"I don't know what you were expecting," Ed said. "You know me, I've always been as blunt as a sledgehammer."

"Never thought I'd hear you admit it though," Roy teased.

"Yeah well..." Ed mumbled. "Getting older, got more mature and whatnot."

"I'm sure fatherhood has helped with that as well," Roy said.

Ed shrugged. "Gotta be relatively put together for his sake," he said nodding in the direction of Maes who was being hugged by Elicia as she saw that he was safe.

"He's a credit to you," Roy said and Ed could feel himself blushing even more.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"So," Roy said giving Ed his arm, "as you put it would you like to do this then?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be the romantic one," Ed said allowing himself to chuckle as he took Roy's arm. _This is such a bad idea, why am I doing this again?_

"What can I say?" Roy shrugged and grinned. "I had to make up for you."

Roy led him out onto the dance floor along with all the other couples. He placed his arm around Ed's waist, pulling him close and Ed cast a glance over his shoulder. Most of the other people there were too engrossed with their own partners to be paying any attention to the two of them but all it took was his eyes seeing a few people whispering to each other behind their hands and looking in their direction to get Ed's back up.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked, feeling Ed stiffen as they began to move.

"People are staring," Ed said. Maybe he was being paranoid, maybe he was noticing too much because he was so hyper aware of everything but he felt as if every single pair of eyes in the room was on them. They weren't, he knew they weren't but that didn't stop him wanting to run away and hide. Roy chuckled and the vibrations in his chest made Ed's knees a little weak. _That laugh always did do funny things to me..._

"Since when do you care what other people think?" Roy asked.

"This isn't just about me and you know it," Ed replied staring pointedly at Roy.

"How so?"

"Well I've got Maes to think about now," Ed said still acutely aware of Roy's hand on his waist that seemed to have tightened its grip ever so slightly.

"There must be more to it than that," Roy said as he linked his fingers with Ed's. "You bought him back here for a reason."

"Yes," Ed said. "To meet you and now he has."

"You're telling me there wasn't another reason you came back to Central?" Roy asked with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

"I see you're still as cocky as ever," Ed said.

Roy laughed. "So you're telling me that it didn't cross your mind to see me again after eight years? I could have gone on not knowing about him. Why chose now to tell me?"

"I finally got sick of him bugging me about it," Ed replied, which wasn't altogether true. While Maes had been asking to meet his other father since he had found out about him it had taken Ed years before he was finally able to make the decision because he didn't know if he could go through with it.

"And nothing else has changed?" Roy asked.

"What about you?" Ed asked pointedly changing the subject. "Do you still want to be Fuhrer? Aren't you leaving it a bit late, I mean you're not getting any younger."

"Charming," Roy said with a smile. "My ambition to become Fuhrer is still there, I've been told that I'm even a potential candidate for the next one."

"Then I don't want to stand in the way of that," Ed said.

"What makes you think you would be?" Roy asked.

"Roy..."

"I never stopped thinking about you, you know," Roy said cutting him off.

"W... what?" Ed stammered, his breath catching in his throat.

"I've never stopped thinking about you," Roy said again. "All these years I've thought about you, I wished I knew where you were."

"Why?" Ed asked. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and a blush spreading across his cheeks again.

Roy chuckled and gave Ed's hand a gentle squeeze. "Because I hated the way things were left between us. You just disappeared, I had no idea where you were or what had happened to you and I was worried."

"Why?" Ed asked again.

"Because," Roy said smiling that same smile that always made Ed's knees go weak, "I still love you."

His words hit Ed like a blow to the gut and he was almost glad that Roy's arm was still firmly planted around his waist otherwise he might just collapse. Hearing Roy say that was like all of his dreams coming true all at once and he wanted more than anything to be able to say it back. _He still loves me..._

But there was something that was holding him back. Things hadn't changed – Roy still wanted to be Fuhrer and Ed didn't want to stand in the way of that. Not to mention there was Maes to think about. He couldn't get into anything with Roy because if it ended badly then it wouldn't just be Ed who had to deal with the fall out.

"Roy..." _Let's give this another try... This can't work, I'm sorry... I love you..._

"I don't mind if you don't say it back," Roy said when Ed couldn't seem to find the right words. "I just wanted you to know."

The music slowed to a stop, the dance came to an end and Ed found himself just standing in Roy's arms, looking up into his face and trying to stop himself from falling in love all over again. It had taken him eight years to get to a point where he thought he could see Roy again without wanting to kiss him and now it all seemed to be going out of the window.

"Hey Dad," Maes said, his voice breaking Ed out of his reverie.

Snapping out of his thoughts Ed disentangled himself from Roy's arms and turned to flash a smile at Maes. "Hey Buddy, you have fun?"

"Yeah," Maes said beaming. "Are you okay? Your face is really red."

Ed lifted a slightly trembling hand to his face and pressed the back of it against one of his cheeks and, sure enough, it was warm. He forced himself to smile. "Yeah I'm fine," he said and he was annoyed to hear that he was more than a little breathless. "Just a bit dizzy from spinning, can't remember the last time I danced."

 _If they believe that they'll believe anything..._

 **'Private Lives' by Noel Coward**


	14. Part Two, Chapter Five

**So me and my friend watched the FMA live action movie last night... both of us wish we hadn't haha anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

 **All My Sons**

Spending a week in Central with Maes was like letting him lose in a sweet shop and telling him that he could have whatever he wanted. His inquisitive mind wanted to see and know everything about the place where Ed used to live and Ed was only too happy to show him. Seeing the place through Maes' eyes was like seeing it for the first time all over again. Everything Ed had thought that he had forgotten came back with a wonderful clarity and he was able to tell Maes about a lot of the good times he had had there.

Knowing that he and Maes were going to be hanging around for a while Ed moved them out of the hotel and rented a small house. It was cosy and quaint and it served its purpose. Maes was very happy to have his own room again and Ed was happy because it meant that, if they wanted to, Al or Winry could come to see them. It was almost as if they were building a life in Central and Ed had to admit that he wasn't all that sad about it.

One day he took Maes into Roy's office – which hadn't changed all that much since Ed had been a part of the team – to meet his old colleagues. Ed had no idea if Roy had told them about the whole situation but no one asked so he didn't delve into the full ins and outs. _If they want to know they can ask._ But no one did. It was nice to see them all again though and they all welcomed Maes like he was one of their own.

After a bit of thought (and a lot of pestering from both Maes and Roy) Ed finally made the decision to let Roy have Maes on his own for the day. ' _It will give you the chance to have some time to yourself_ ' Roy had said and, when Ed had told him about it, Al had agreed as well. It wasn't the worst idea in the world and, Ed had to admit, it did give him a chance to collect his thoughts and relax for a bit, something that he hadn't had the chance to do since Maes was born.

He had felt on edge ever since the night of the party. Every time he though of dancing in Roy's arms he felt his heart skip and, if he allowed himself to dwell on it for too long, found himself thinking what might have happened had it just been the two of them. He saw the way Roy's gaze occasionally flickered down to his lips when they were talking and he found himself doing the same thing when he wasn't careful. Even worse when he wasn't paying attention he found himself thinking about what it would be like to kiss him again. To have Roy take him in his arms, lay him down on a bed and... And then Ed would have to mentally slap himself and tell himself to stop behaving like a horny teenager.

Whenever he did find himself thinking about Roy like that he would do something that would keep him busy – like worrying about Maes and Roy spending the day together. Ed knew it was either going to go too well or it was going to be an absolute disaster.

"Now are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ed asked Roy as Maes pulled on his shoes, concentrating as he tied the laces.

"Everything will be fine," Roy promised. "We'll have a good day."

"And you won't take him anywhere dangerous, will you?" Ed asked. "And don't fill him up on junk food, he'll get hyper and I'll have to deal with the come down."

Roy sighed. "Edward, I have looked after children before."

"Sorry, I just worry," Ed said, embarrassed.

"I know you do," Roy said, "but everything will be fine, won't it?" he asked looking over at Maes, who was pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah," Maes said smiling happily.

"Okay well if you're sure," Ed said.

"Everything will be fine," Roy said brushing a lock of hair behind Ed's ear.

Ed could feel himself blushing but he tried to ignore it, shaking his head so the hair fell back into place again. "Okay well have fun," he said bending down to pull Maes into a tight hug. "You behave and I'll see you later."

"Bye Dad," Maes said.

"Good luck," Ed said turning to Roy, "please bring him back in one piece."

"Will you stop worrying," Roy chuckled as he led Maes outside.

"I was talking to Maes," Ed chuckled.

"Cheeky."

"Sorry," Ed said, still grinning. "Right I'll let you go and have a good day."

He disappeared and closed the door behind himself leaving Roy and Maes alone together for the first time since they met. Roy looked down into Maes' huge golden eyes, marvelling for a minute just how like Ed's they were before realising that he didn't know the first thing about seven year old boys. There were numerous things they could do around Central but Roy was coming up a complete empty on each and every one of them.

"Want to go and get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Okay," Maes said, following Roy as he began to walk away from the door. If he gave him junk now then he should be over the high by the time Roy took him back to Ed so he wouldn't get in trouble for that. Next thing to do would be to take him to a place where there's lots of organised crime and violent, then he'd have done both of the things Ed told him not to.

 _Off to a good start already..._

* * *

The ice cream parlour Roy finally settled on was one on the outskirts of the park, overlooking one of the parts where the most flowers grew. While Roy had never really been that fond of ice cream Maes was very happy to be both near somewhere with plants and given free reign over the menu. _Just like Ed, he really can put it away._

"So your dad says you like plants," Roy said, desperate to find some topic that he could talk to him about.

"Yeah," Maes said after swallowing his mouthful. "They're really interesting and you get lots of pretty colours in the leaves and flower petals."

"So are you thinking about doing something with plants when you get older?" Roy asked.

Meas nodded. "I want to be a botanist," he said. "Dad says I'm clever enough."

"Do you think you'll stay in Aerugo to do that?"

"Probably not," Maes said. "Dad said that when I get a bit older we can go to other cool places like Amestris and I want to go out and visit Aunt May's family in Xing."

"Well your Dad never did like to stay in one place for too long," Roy said. "I'm almost amazed that this is the first time you've left Aerugo."

"Well I went to Resembool a few times, once when Uncle Al and Aunt May got married but we only went there," Maes said.

"How do you like being in Central?" Roy asked.

"Everyone I've met is really nice so it's good," Maes said smiling.

"Good."

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked Roy after a pause.

"Fire away."

"Are you and Dad going to get back together?"

Roy stared at him, taken aback. He couldn't deny that it was something he wanted; to have both Ed and Maes as permanent features in his life and for the three of them to live together as a proper family. He wished it was that simple though. Maybe he was coming on too strong but Ed seemed to be flat out ignoring any attempt he made to talk about the possibility of the two of them picking up where they left off.

"It's... it's not as simple as all that," Roy said. This was clearly something Maes wanted, otherwise why would he be asking? Roy didn't want to fill him with false hope – if Ed didn't want to get back together then Roy wasn't going to force it – and he could understand the reservations Ed seemed to have. It wasn't just the two of them anymore, there was a third party involved now and Maes would be the one who got the most hurt if they were to go their separate ways again. Despite this Roy did so want the three of them to be a family, now that he had found out he had a son he didn't want to let either him or Ed go.

"Why not?" Maes asked.

"I don't know," Roy replied with a wry smile. "It's just not."

"But you love Dad right?" Maes asked. "When you look at him you smile."

"You're very observant aren't you," Roy chuckled.

Maes nodded. "And when he looks at you he goes all pink."

"I had noticed that, yes."

"He loves you," Maes said. "He won't say it but I can tell that he does. Whenever he talked about you he used to smile and sometimes I'd catch him looking at this picture of the two of you together where you're both in that blue uniform."

"You really think he loves me?" Roy asked after a brief pause.

"See," Maes cried triumphantly, "if you didn't love him too then you wouldn't be asking."

Roy chuckled. "No, I suppose not."

"So why don't you just tell him and then he'll say it back and you can get back together and we can all live together," Maes said.

"You make it sound so simple," Roy said shaking his head.

"Because it is," Maes said. "You just need to tell him that you love him and I know he'll be happy. If you love someone then you love someone and it doesn't matter what anyone else says as long as the two of you are happy."

"Wow," Roy said as he took all that in, amazed that someone as young as Maes just understood how something this complicated could work. "How old are you again?"

"Seven," Maes replied.

"How do you know so much about all this?" Roy asked. "This is complicated stuff that even most grown ups don't understand."

"I read a lot of Aunt Cass' romance books," Maes said. "There's a load of pages taken out of the middle of them but no one will tell me why though."

Roy chuckled. "I thought Cass Marshall might have something to do with this," he mused. "So would you be alright with it? If me and your dad did get back together?"

"I think it would be great," Maes said. "Both of you would be happy and we'd all be together."

"Well I'll have to talk to your dad first," Roy said, "but I'd very much like that too."

"I know Dad still loves you," Maes said. "He might not admit it right away but he definitely does and I think he'd want us all to be together as well."

Roy studied Maes for a moment. _He's definitely got Ed's logic, no doubt about that._ Maybe this seven year old had it sussed out though. What did it matter what anyone thought, if he and Ed loved each other then why should they care what anyone else thought? Maybe it really was as simple as telling Ed that he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. If Ed felt the same way there was no reason Roy could see why they shouldn't be together.

"When you're done I know a nice botany garden round the other side of the park we can go to if you want?" he asked and Maes' eyes lit up.

"Yes please!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as a delightful blur. After their conversation in the ice cream parlour Roy felt a lot more at ease having Maes on his own. Just knowing that he had already given Roy his blessing if he wanted to court Ed , actively encouraged it in fact, was such a weight off his shoulders. In truth now that he knew that they had a son together (and had had time to get used to the idea of how it even happened in the first place) Roy knew that he wanted to be a part of both of their lives. All those years of pining after Ed just served to prove that Roy had never stopped loving him.

As Roy thought of more places he could show Maes and Maes thought of more things he wanted to see what had started out as an morning of looking at plants turned into a whole day's worth of activity. By the time Roy took Maes back to where he and Ed were staying the sun had already set. It was much later than Roy said he'd bring him back but he hoped Ed wouldn't be too angry. At least he didn't seem as prone to his violent outbursts as he had from years ago... well... Roy hadn't called him short yet so there was still time.

When he tried the door it was locked and when he rang the bell there seemed to be no answer. Ed wouldn't have gone out so it was possible that he was already asleep.

"I don't really know what to do now," Roy stated. "I suppose you could come back to mine and stay there if we can't get hold of your dad."

"He gave me a spare key," Maes said as he began to route around in one of the pockets of his backpack. "Just need to find it."

"Good," Roy laughed with relief. "He'd probably have me slaughtered if I didn't get you back tonight."

Maes searched through his bag for a minute or two before producing the key. "Found it," he announced proudly.

"Great," Roy said smiling. He had to admit it would have been nice to have Maes spend the night at his but the thought of pissing Ed off enough that he might not let Roy see Maes again kept him from complaining too much.

Maes opened the door quietly and the two of them stepped inside. The house was silent but Roy could see soft light coming through one of the open doors. If Ed was in he had probably fallen asleep while waiting. Maes sat down on the floor and began to untie his laces.

"You okay?" Roy asked him, glancing at him over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Maes replied.

"Good," Roy said with a smile. "I'm just going to check on your dad."

Roy softly made his way down the hall towards the light. He stuck his head around the door and smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Ed was sprawled out on the sofa, sound asleep and looking so beautiful in the room's dim light. Quietly, so as not to disturb him, Roy made his way over to the sofa, kneeling beside Ed's head. He looked so peaceful and serene that Roy almost had to remind himself that this was the man who had been through so much even before he reached the age of fifteen.

With a gentle hand he reached over and brushed Ed's fringe away from his face, just enjoying the look of him sleeping. He wanted to lean over and press a kiss to his forehead and it was taking all of his self restraint not to just give in and do it. Then Ed stirred slightly, sighing softly in his sleep.

"Mmmm Roy..." It was so quiet and breathy Roy wasn't even sure that he'd heard it but he was definitely sure that Ed wasn't awake. His heart felt like it was pounding in his chest, fighting for escape as he watched Ed stir again and this time blearily open his eyes.

"Hi beautiful," Roy said as Ed's eyes managed to focus on him.

"Roy?" Ed asked, his voice still thick with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Maes back," he said. "Sorry it's a little later than expected, we got a bit carried away."

"What time is it?" Ed asked reaching up to rub one of his eyes.

"Nearly nine," Roy said. "I'm sorry we're so late."

"You only just got back?" Ed asked, still a little hazy from sleep.

"Yes," Roy admitted. "I'm sorry, we lost track of time."

Ed sighed and shook his head. "It's fine," he said. "Just maybe call next time."

"I promise," Roy said relieved. "Did you sleep well, it looks like you needed it."

"I was reading a book," Ed said, "and then I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore."

"Hi Dad," Maes said appearing beside Ed on the sofa.

"Hey Buddy," Ed said pulling him into a hug. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was so much fun," Maes said through a yawn.

Ed gave his hair a ruffle. "Go put your pyjamas on and you can tell me all about it in a minute."

"Okay," Maes said. He hopped off the sofa and, before leaving to go and change, he threw his arms around Roy's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for today!" he said.

Roy wrapped his arms around Maes' small frame and held onto him for a moment. It was the first time Maes hadn't been shy enough to hug him and he wasn't going to waste it. "You're very welcome," he said. He pressed a kiss to Maes' forehead. "Maybe we can do it again soon."

"Yes please," Maes said, his face lighting up. He turned that radiant smile on Ed. "Can we Dad."

"Of course," Ed smiled. "Now go get ready for bed."

"Okay," Maes said. He turned to give Roy one last tight hug before he trotted out of the room. Once he was gone Roy pushed himself to his feet and sat down on the sofa next to Ed. He was so close that their knees brushed as he got comfortable and Ed felt a familiar heat creeping up the back of his neck. He cleared his throat.

"So you guys had a good day then?" he asked trying to turn the conversation to safe subjects.

"We did yes," Roy said. "He's a credit to you."

Ed blushed and looked away. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"He's incredibly bright and extremely perceptive," Roy said.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "He's eerily perceptive."

"He asked me if we were going to get back together today," Roy said. There was no casual way for him to bring up that he wanted to be with Ed again so that was the best he could come up with.

"Oh really?" Ed asked trying to sound surprised. He had expected Maes to ask one of them at one point, he had seen it on the tip of his tongue whenever Roy had come up in conversation since they came to Central. Ed had been thinking about it too, of course he had but there was something in the back of his mind that was stopping him. "So what did you say?" he asked after he had let the silence stretch on for a little bit too long. He still couldn't quite bring himself to look at Roy yet, thinking that if he did his face would just catch fire.

"I said that it was something I'd been thinking about too," Roy replied.

"Roy..."

"I meant what I said Edward," Roy said cutting him off. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you through all this time." He took hold of Ed's chin, turning his head so that he had to look at him. "If there was anything I could want anymore in the world right now it would be for you and I to settle this and try again."

Ed's heart was pounding in his chest as he looked up into deep onyx eyes. He wanted to give in and say yes, he wanted to so badly but he knew that it wasn't just about him. "We can't just pick up where we left off," he said.

"I know we can't," Roy said. "Things are different now and I'm glad that they are. You have no idea how happy today made me, getting to spend time with Maes and get to know him."

"Do you still want to be Fuhrer?" Ed asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you?" Ed asked again. "I just need a yes or no answer."

"It's not exactly high on my priority list right now but yes," Roy said. "If the opportunity arose."

"And do you really think that you can do with Maes and I in the picture?" Ed asked. "You've had a child, out of wedlock with your _male_ ex-subordinate. You really think that's going to fly with the people who chose who's the next Fuhrer?"

"What does it matter what they think?" Roy asked. "Surely if I love you and you love me too then what else matters?"

"It matters Roy," Ed said trying to keep his voice level. If he let himself he would just break down, tell Roy that he'd never stopped loving him and just say fuck what everyone else thinks but he knew he couldn't. "Do you really want to have to live with people speculating about our relationship? That hasn't changed. In eight years that is the only thing that hasn't changed!"

"How about the fact that I love you?" Roy asked. "That hasn't changed."

A lump formed in Ed's throat, making it hard for him to breathe, and his eyes filled with tears. Roy's words hit him like a kick in the gut – every time Roy told him that he loved him it made him feel as if he'd been struck. _How? How does he_ still _love me after I just took off like that?_

The hand that had been on Ed's chin moved to gently cup his cheek. Ed knew what was coming and he knew that he should stop it but his body didn't seem to want to move as Roy closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips to Ed's.

Having Roy kiss him for the first time in so long made fireworks spark to life in Ed's head. He whimpered softly, allowing himself to be swept away by the feeling of Roy's lips on his. With a trembling hand he reached up and was about to grab the front of Roy's shirt and pull him closer but he heard something hit the floor in the room above and suddenly remembered that Maes was just upstairs. He placed his hand on Roy's chest and pushed him away, breaking the kiss and the spell it had sent him into.

"We can't," he said, sounding a lot more breathless than he would have liked but at least he had managed to speak.

"You keep saying that but I don't think you mean it," Roy said sounding equally as breathless.

"I do," Ed said firmly. "Look you and I aren't going to work so we should just stop kidding ourselves because I don't want Maes to hurt because of it."

"I don't understand why you won't even consider the possibility," Roy said. "It's not like we haven't done this before; we know each other and we know how each other thinks."

"But I don't know how you think!" Ed cried getting to his feet. "If the last time we were together has proved anything it's that I don't know how you think at all."

"Then why won't you listen to me?" Roy asked, also standing to his full height, and Ed could hear the irritation creeping into his voice. "For once in your life will you just listen to me and let me get through to you."

"Yeah well that works both ways too," Ed said. "Could you just..."

Whatever Ed was about to say was cut off by the creaking of the living room door. Both he and Roy turned to see Maes standing in the doorway staring up at them, his huge golden eyes looking glassy. _Fuck! He saw us!_ Ed ran a hand over his hair and tried to gain himself some composure before plastering a fake smile on his face.

"You okay Buddy?" he asked.

"Were you guys fighting just now?" Maes asked.

Ed and Roy glanced at each other, neither of them really knowing what to say. _How do we get out of this?_ The unspoken question hung in the air for a moment before Roy finally cleared his throat.

"No we weren't fighting," he said. "We were just both being a bit stubborn."

"Okay," Maes said. Ed hadn't expected that to work. Normally Maes would be asking a lot more questions but he was probably too tired to think about the answer anymore than that. _He looks exhausted._ Ed went over to him and gave his hair a ruffle.

"Shall we get you to bed, sleepy?" he asked.

Maes nodded and yawned. "Okay." He looked over at Roy and gave him a tired smile. "Thank you for taking me out today, it was really fun."

"You're very welcome," Roy said. He came over to Maes and gave him another tight hug. "Hopefully we can do it again soon."

"Good," Maes said.

Roy stood and turned to Ed. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Ed said. He could feel the light blush on his cheeks and there was a part of him screaming at him to just reach up and kiss Roy again. He knew he couldn't though, that would just open up a whole new set of problems with Maes watching.

A moment passed between the two of them, Roy looking into Ed's eyes and Ed trying to pretend that it didn't have his heart racing, before Roy turned and left. Ed waited until he heard the front door open and close before he let out the breath he had been holding. His head was spinning and he felt a little dizzy. How was it that after all this time Roy still had the ability to make him feel like he was a teenager falling deeper and deeper in love for the first time?

Another yawn from Maes brought Ed back to the real world and he turned to see him rubbing his eyes. He picked Maes up and hugged him tightly.

"Let's get you to bed," he said. "You can tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Maes said softly, resting his head on Ed's shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

 **'All My Sons' by Arthur Miller**


	15. Part Two, Chapter Six

**So I don't know if anyone else has been experiencing this but I've had 17 (fucking 17!) guest reviews advertising troll bots. Personally I find them irritating more than anything and think these people really need a hobby but it's a really shitty thing to do to people. Rant over anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Look Back In Anger**

Ed had hoped that Roy would drop the subject of the two of them getting back together. Roy, however, had other ideas. Whenever the two of them had a moment alone together he would try and bring it up as if he was going to get Ed to change his mind just by being persistent. Ed tried to remain as firm as possible, he knew there was still no future for them despite how much he wanted to give it a try. For the most part he managed to keep Roy placated with half-hearted protests that he was thinking about Maes and Roy's career but then other people started asking him the same question.

First Havoc commented on it one afternoon when he and Ed were waiting in line to buy lunch, saying that he hadn't seen Roy as happy as he was now in such a long time. Ed had tried to protest that he had nothing to do with that but Havoc had been insistent that he and Maes were the reason and told Ed to think about it. After Havoc most of Ed's old colleagues said that his return seemed to have made Roy a lot happier. Even Riza mentioned it so Ed knew that it was obvious and not just the others making things up.

His old work friends he could just about take it from but when talking to Al and Winry on the phone one night he knew that they certainly weren't going to let it drop.

"So have you told him that you still have feelings for him?" Winry asked and Ed wished that he hadn't brought up the subject of Roy and his relentless pursuing.

"No I haven't," he replied quietly, very aware of the fact that Maes was asleep upstairs. "And I'm not going to either because I don't still have feelings for him."

"Oh shut up, yes you do," Winry said.

"I don't!"

"Ed we've known you your entire life, we know when you're into someone and you have only ever been into Mustang," Winry said.

"She's right Brother," Al agreed. "If there's one person you're going to stay hung up on forever, unless you do something about it, it's Brigadier-General Mustang."

"I'm not hung up on him," Ed protested.

"Yes because everyone in this conversation believes that," Al said and Ed could practically hear him rolling his eyes down the phone.

"You can lie to yourself Ed but you can't lie to us," Winry added.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Ed grumbled. "Why am I getting ganged up on?"

"Because we know you're being stubborn on purpose," Al said.

"Fine," Ed relented. "Let's just say that I _did_ still have feelings for him it's not as simple as just the two of us getting back together."

"Why not?" Al asked.

"Yeah; you want him, he wants you. What's the problem?" Winry asked.

"Maybe because I've got a son to think about if it all goes to shit," Ed replied.

"That sounds like an excuse," Winry stated.

"It does, doesn't it," Al agreed.

"He just doesn't want to risk getting hurt again," Winry said.

"He just doesn't want to risk the chance of being happy," Al said.

"Who's side are you on?" Ed asked.

"We just want you to be happy Brother," Al said.

"And I'm pretty sure Mustang will make you happy," Winry added. "He did before."

"Yeah when I was twenty-two and it was all about the sex," Ed said.

"But he did make you happy though," Al said.

"Well yes," Ed mumbled.

"Then just think about it," Al said.

"You know how happy Maes would be to have the two of you back together," Winry added. "By the sound of it he adores Roy."

"He really does," Ed sighed, "and he keeps asking me what I think about him and I just don't know how to answer."

"Maybe with the truth?" Winry offered.

"And how do I explain it to him if everything goes wrong?" Ed asked hoping that he would have them stumped there.

"Is it really worth not trying just because of that?" Al asked. "Maes is a smart boy and he'll understand if you just talk to him."

"Yeah what happened to the Ed who used to run headlong into danger without any thought for the consequences?" Winry asked.

"I had a child," Ed replied.

"You're hopeless," Winry sighed.

"I'm being practical," Ed said.

"If you say so," Winry said.

"When are you next seeing Brigadier-General Mustang?" Al asked.

"Tomorrow evening," Ed replied. "He wanted to talk so Elicia is looking after Maes."

"Then maybe you should think about telling him how you feel about him," Al said. "You're not going to get anywhere by hiding it."

"And what makes you think that we're not still talking hypothetically?" Ed asked.

"Brother we know you and no matter how much you protest we know that you're still in love with him," Al said.

"We just want you to be happy," Winry said.

"I am happy!"

"You know what I mean," Winry said.

"Just think on it, okay?" Al urged.

"Okay," Ed relented, shaking his head. They weren't going to give up so he might as well just agree. _Serves me right for asking them for advice in the first place..._ "I'll think about it."

"Let us know how it goes," Winry said.

"And say hi to the Brigadier-General for us," Al said.

"Will do," Ed said. "Send my love to May and Jason."

"Bye!" both Al and Winry sang in unison.

"Bye," Ed said and hung up the phone. He sighed. They were both probably right; he was hiding from actually thinking about his feelings for Roy. It was just so difficult when he had to be around him all the time, especially with Roy being so open about his feelings towards Ed. He sighed again. He'd see how he felt tomorrow before he blurted out anything.

* * *

Ed's heart was in his throat as he untied and retied his hair for probably the fifth time that evening. Ever since Elicia had come to pick Maes up he had been worrying about what he was going to say to Roy (if anything at all) when he arrived. He stopped for a second to look at himself in the mirror, he didn't really look that different from when he had last been to Amestris apart from the slightly darker circles underneath his eyes. _Still don't look too bad though..._

A knock at the door made him jump and his heart was fluttering again. He swallowed, smoothed out his hair one final time and went to the door. He stood there for a second before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Roy stood on the other side, in a shirt and waistcoat with his hair slicked back and Ed felt his breath still for a moment. His mouth was dry as he looked Roy up and down. _Fuck... I'd forgotten how how good he looks like that._ His stunned state wasn't helped in any way by Roy taking hold of one of his hands and pressing a kiss to the back of it. He could feel his legs turning to jelly and, once again, he became incredibly aware of the fact that it was just him and Roy – there was no chance that they were going to be interrupted.

"H... hi," he stammered.

"Good evening," Roy said, a sexy smile gracing his lips.

"Um come in," Ed said, moving to the side so that Roy could enter. He closed the door behind Roy and the pair of them stood in the hallway staring at each other for a moment. The tension was palpable in the air and everything in Ed's body was screaming at him to do something, anything would be good. "So... um... shall we go through the the living room?"

"Yes," Roy said.

Ed made his way over to the living room, he could feel his face heating up and he wanted to try and sneak a glance in the mirror to see if he was red but he knew that Roy would notice. He was way too perceptive for his own good... probably where Maes got it from. He could feel the warmth of Roy's body behind him and he was sure that his heart was beating so loudly Roy would be able to hear it.

Despite the fact that he had said he wasn't going to he had been thinking about what he was going to say to Roy. Even though both Al and Winry said that he was using Maes as an excuse for ignoring his own feelings Ed didn't want him to pay the price when it all went south, which it would there was no denying that.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" he asked as Roy went to sit on the sofa.

"I'm fine thank you," Roy said.

"Okay." Ed forced himself to smile, privately thinking that it might be better if neither of them had anything to drink. Although a drink would settle his nerves right about now. "I'm just going to grab some water."

"Okay," Roy said and Ed tried not to run into the kitchen. "So you said that you wanted to talk about Maes," Roy called after him once the silence had stretched on for a little too long.

"Yes," Ed said, thankful to have safe subject to talk about. "I wanted to talk about visitation and stuff."

"Yes?"

"I mean eventually we're going to be going back to Aerugo and that's going to be difficult," Ed said. "I'll make sure we come back here more frequently so it's not another eight years before I come back to Central but..."

A warm hand on his shoulder made him look round and he almost jumped to find Roy right behind him. His breath caught in his throat and he was sure that his heart was beating even faster as he looked up into Roy's eyes.

"Stay," Roy said, his tone soft. "Don't go back to Aerugo."

"I have to," Ed said, "eventually. I can't afford to rent this place forever."

"Then move in with me," Roy said.

"What?"

"Move in with me," Roy said again. "I would love to have the both of you under the same roof as me."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Ed said. They were verging out onto dangerous territory now.

"Why not?" Roy asked almost immediately.

"Because..." Ed began but the words caught in his throat. The look Roy was fixing him with was making his self restraint begin to crumble. He swallowed and tried again. "Because, as I keep telling you, if it all goes to hell then Maes will be right in the middle of it."

"You can't hide behind that forever," Roy sighed. "He's growing up."

"I know that," Ed snapped. Roy's insistence was starting to irritate him now. _Why is is so impossible to get him to listen to me?_

"You say you're thinking about him but wouldn't it be good for Maes to have his parents together rather than in different countries?" Roy asked.

"Al and I managed alright with only one," Ed replied.

"Yes but if you could have had Hoenheim in your life when you were a child would you have?" Roy asked.

Ed glared at him. Roy had him there. When he was little – before he was angered all the time by the thought of his father – he would have given anything for his dad to come home and the four of them be happy again. Roy always did know how to read him like an open book but Ed didn't want to admit that he was right. Instead he pushed that to the side and opted for allowing the irritation bubbling inside him to boil into anger.

"Don't use Maes as an excuse, we've done fine so far without you," he said. Almost as soon as the words left his lips he wished he could take them back as he saw the hurt flash across Roy's face. It quickly hardened into anger too.

"I'm not denying that you haven't," Roy said, "Maes is a fine young man and you've done an amazing job. All I am saying is, if you asked him, don't you think he would rather the two of us were happy together."

"But we won't be," Ed said. "Let's face it Roy this is what we do: we argue. You remember how he was fucking conceived don't you?"

"Vividly," Roy replied but Ed decided to gloss over that.

"We can try and gloss over it as much as you like but this is what it always comes down to, the two of us shouting at each other and I don't want him to have to live in that war-zone!"

"God, you're still a stubborn as ever," Roy said, his voice raising to match Ed's. "I understand your worry, I really do, but you don't know that it's going to be like that all the time and you won't know unless you give me a chance."

"I don't know?" Ed asked incredulously. "What are we doing now?!"

"Edward..."

"Even if it was _just_ me I would still have these reservations," Ed said stopping Roy before he could go any further. "This whole thing started because we were drunk and horny."

"But it continued," Roy said.

"It shouldn't have done," Ed shot back. "I knew this was a bad idea from the start but I went with it because I had feelings for you. I hated the hiding so much and I don't want to have to do back to that."

"Why would you have to?" Roy asked.

"Think it through Roy!" Ed cried, his furry starting to get the better of him. "Do you honestly think you'd still be in the running for Fuhrer if Maes and I stayed? You'd be committing career suicide."

"And what if I don't care?" Roy asked. "What if I don't care about being Fuhrer anymore and I just want be with you and our son?"

"So what about when the excitement has worn off and you're just stuck with us?" Ed asked. "Because, let me tell you, parenting is hard."

"And you have no idea how much I admire you for being able to do it on your own," Roy said.

"I kind of had to," Ed said, " _you_ haven't been around for seven years." Again as soon as the words were out of his mouth Ed wished that he could take them back as the hurt that crossed Roy's face very quickly became anger again.

"I didn't know he existed until about a month ago," he hissed. "That excuse doesn't fly anymore."

"So you're saying that you would have been around?" Ed asked, his voice filled with sarcastic disbelief.

"If I'd have known about him then yes," Roy said. "I would have done everything for the both of you but you can't know that because you were the one who kept him from me for seven years."

"So all of this is my fault?" Ed asked, his voice raising again. The neighbours would probably hear at this rate but he found that he didn't care.

"That's not what I said and you know it," Roy shouted back. "How is it that, after all these years, you're still incapable of listening to what I actually say to you?"

"Maybe because you've nothing of any worth to say," Ed replied, his words biting and designed to hurt.

"So underneath it all you're still as much of a brat as ever," Roy snorted derisively.

"Fuck you!"

"And now you're resorting to that because you can't even muster up a proper argument."

"See I knew we would just end up fighting," Ed cried. "This whole idea was a mistake." He brushed passed Roy to leave the kitchen but Roy caught his wrist before he could get very far. Ed turned to glare at him. _This is very reminiscent of the last time we fought..._

"Where are you going?" Roy asked. "We not done here."

"Actually we are," Ed said prising his wrist out of Roy's grip. _It's not going to be like last time._ "I'm done."

"What the hell do you mean you're done?"

"I mean that I can't do this anymore," Ed replied. "I can't be around you and not end up arguing with you."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Roy asked.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving Central," Ed said. "I'm not going to keep Maes from you, he's your son and I'm not going to do that, but I think it would be better for all of us if I just kept out of your way and went back home."

He had expected more of an argument. He had expected there to be more shouting but all that happened was Roy's jaw going slack as he stared at Ed. Ed could feel tears picking the corners of his eyes and he hated the fact that he was going to walk away again but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, turned and left.

"Edward..." Roy called after him but Ed wasn't listening. He grabbed his coat and his keys and left the house. He needed some air. He needed to be outside, to get his head straight and he needed to put as much distance between himself and Roy as possible. A part of him expected Roy to chase after him and it hurt when he didn't. Ed kept walking until he had crossed quite a few streets, until he was far enough away that he could lean against the wall of the nearest building, cover his face with his hands and let the tears fall.

 **'Look Back In Anger' by John Osborne**


	16. Part Two, Chapter Seven

**Oh Ed you daft bean! Hopefully talking to some sensible women will help. Hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

 **One For The Road**

Ed stood pressed against the wall crying for longer than he cared to think about. He had no idea if anyone saw him and thought about going over to him but no one came to ask if he was okay so he assumed that no one saw him. He cried out all the anger and frustration that had been bubbling up inside him ever since he came back to Amestris, all the feelings that he couldn't show because he had to be strong for Maes. Now it was just him and it felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside out.

Finally the tears subsided and all there was was dry sobbing. He swallowed and ran a hand over his face to wipe away the last remaining tears. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself off the wall and began walking again. Having no plan of where he was going he wandered aimlessly, all he knew was that he wasn't going home. _Roy might still be there..._

Walking helped to clear his head and gave him time to think. The more he thought the more he realised that he was right about what he had said to Roy – there was no way that he could stay in Amestris after all of this. If he was actually going to move back to Aerugo then he was going to have to make quite a few arrangements but he needed to talk to someone first. Someone who would listen and would tell him exactly what he needed to hear with no judgement.

His feet found their way to a payphone and, without even needing to think, he put in some money and dialled the number. The call connected after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Cass," he said, his voice thick with tears again. God he had missed her while he had been in Amestris.

"Ed?" she asked. "That you?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"You sound funny, is it a bad line?" she asked.

"No it's just... I..." He couldn't find the words and before he could stop himself he was crying again, hand gripping the receiver like a lifeline.

"Ed what's wrong?" Cass asked, her voice gentle and coaxing. "What's happened?"

"It was a mistake me coming back here," Ed chocked through his sobs.

"Tell me everything," Cass said.

Ed took a deep breath. "Okay so I got here, I told Roy about Maes and he genuinely wanted to be part of his life." He stopped for a second to suck in another breath. His chest was beginning to hurt from sobbing and he needed to get through this without breaking down, that could come after he had said what he needed to.

"It sounds like there's going to be a 'but' there," Cass said when he didn't say anything for a while.

"Kind of."

"Go on."

"I was so happy that he wanted to be part of Maes' life I just didn't realise that he wanted to be part of mine as well," he said.

"Isn't that kind of a good thing though?" Cass asked. "I mean you have been hung up on him since you were like eighteen."

"But all we do is argue!" Ed cried. "When I was here the last time, before Maes was born, even now all we do is argue! There is nothing that could possibly work between us."

"Is this something you've just decided?" Cass asked.

"It's so obvious," Ed said, "and if I stay then we're just going to keep arguing and Maes is going to be the one who gets hurt. It's just better if I come home."

"Well I'll be happy to see you," Cass said and Ed felt his heart clench in his chest.

"Thank you," he said as a fresh wave of tears began to slowly make tracks down his cheeks.

"So what are you going to do?" Cass asked. "What do you _want_ to do?"

"Well I'm not going to stop Roy and Maes from seeing each other, it's not fair on either of them," Ed said after another steadying breath.

"Sensible."

"I'll just tell Maes that I needed to go back home but he can stay here and see Roy unless he desperately wants to come with me and then I guess I'll work it out from there."

"If that's what you want to do," Cass said.

"I don't know what I want," Ed sighed. "I just can't stay here – it's too painful, seeing him every day."

"It's okay," Cass said soothingly. "I get it."

"You do?"

"You never have to explain yourself to me Ed," she said and more tears began to brim in Ed's eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, barely trusting himself to speak any louder for fear of his voice breaking.

"So what are you going to do now?" Cass asked after a pause.

Ed let out a long exhale. "Get my shit together I guess," he said. "If Maes is going to stay here then I'm going to have to arrange something."

"Where is he at the moment?"

"He staying with Elicia Hughes," Ed replied. "She's looking after him at their house so I'll see if she can look after him for a bit longer if it's not too much of a hassle. If not he can stay with Winry and Jason or Al and May and I'll come and pick him up in a couple of months."

"Sounds like you've got everything under control," Cass said.

"As under control as I can given the situation," Ed sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "I've just got to start actually sorting it all out now."

"Good luck," Cass said, "wish there was more I could do to help."

"Just knowing that you'll be there when I get home is enough," Ed said.

"Call me if you need me," Cass told him.

"Will do," Ed said and hung up the phone. He let his head hang forward and sighed. He needed to start making arrangements if he really was going to head back to Aerguo. Hopefully Gracia wouldn't mind him springing Maes on them too much – she had taken to him just as much as Elicia had so she might be happy for him to stay with them for a week or so and then he could go to Winry's. It would be easier to arrange for Roy to see him if he was still in Central but if he couldn't stay then they would have to work around it. Ed would call Roy once he had figured it out and tell him.

Still not wanting to go home, just in case Roy had decided to wait for him, Ed began to head for Gracia's. If he didn't do it now then he would lose his nerve and start second guessing this decision. If he lost his nerve then there was no point to any of it and he might as well just admit that he didn't really want to leave. _This is what it best though..._

He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, so lost in his own thoughts and plans, that he didn't hear someone calling his name. Didn't even register that it was his attention they were trying to get until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, startled back to reality, and turned to see Riza smiling at him.

"I thought that was you," she said. "I was calling you but you seemed lost in your own head."

Ed sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was just thinking about things."

"Looked like some deep thought," Riza chuckled. "Where's Maes?"

"He's with Elicia Hughes," Ed replied.

"She become the official baby sitter while you're in Central?" Riza asked with a smile.

"Yeah she's sort of taken it upon herself," Ed replied, "but they're both happy so it's okay with me."

"So how are things going for you here?" Riza asked.

Ed swallowed the lump threatening his throat again. "Um..." He couldn't speak. He couldn't quite get his voice to work properly and tell her. For one thing he wasn't sure if it would end up getting back to Roy or not and he didn't know if he was ready for Roy to know just how much being back had been hard for him.

"Ed," Riza coaxed when he made no move to say anything else, "what's wrong?"

He let out a shaking breath. "I've been struggling if I'm honest. It's... it's just..." He couldn't bring himself to finish. He felt ridiculous. He had taken on the world and won and now he couldn't even bring himself to talk about his feelings.

"Come on," Riza said placing her arm comfortingly around his shoulders, "let's go and get some coffee."

"Okay," Ed said and allowed himself to be steered off towards a café.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them were sat at a secluded table, both with a steaming mug of coffee in front of them. Ed was vaguely reminded of the time he had gone to Riza's house and she had asked him if he was in love with Winry. He found himself looking at the table, unable to meet Riza's eye. _She's always been very perceptive and she already knows there's something wrong, it won't be long before she puts two and two together._

"So what's wrong?" she asked, breaking Ed out of his thoughts.

"It's kind of a long story," Ed replied.

She shrugged. "I've got time."

"Okay," Ed said on an exhale, desperately trying to work up the nerve to speak or even to find the right words. In the end Riza helped him.

"Is this about Roy?" she asked. "Is he why you're looking like the world's coming to an end?"

Ed cast his eyes down to the table. "Yeah kind of."

"Tell me," Riza said. She placed her hand on top of Ed's and gave it a comforting squeeze. _I always did feel safe around her..._

"So you know that Maes is mine and Roy's right?" he asked.

"Having known Roy since he was a child and having seen you when you were younger as well I could tell," Riza replied. "It's also very obvious – he looks so much like the both of you." She didn't ask how it had happened and Ed was thankful for that.

"Well Maes wanted to meet his father so I bought him out here and I thought that Roy and I could maybe sort something out between the two of us," Ed said, "and we sort of managed to do that."

"But..."

"But we just keep arguing all the time and I don't know what I can do to not get into arguments with him," Ed continued.

"I'm guessing you had an argument this evening otherwise you wouldn't be wandering around out here."

"Yeah," Ed admitted with a sigh. "No matter what either one of us says we always end up arguing with each other so I think it will be better for the both of us if I just go back to Aerugo. I'll arrange for Maes to stay in Central for a little bit longer but I'm just going to go home and stay out of his way."

"Can you tell him first?" Riza asked after a pause.

"What?"

"Can you tell Roy that you're leaving before you go?"

"Umm..." Ed had hoped to just slip out of town without having to see Roy again but realistically that wasn't a possibility. He would have to talk to him to discuss what was going to happen with Maes. "Yeah I guess."

"It's just he was distraught enough the last time you left without warning, I don't know what he'll be like this time around now that you've been back."

Ed's heart jolted. _No... no, no, no, I can't hear this now._ He let out a slightly shaking breath. "What do you mean?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, he probably won't thank me for it," she said with a wry smile, "but you need to know. Eight years ago, when you left the first time around, Roy was inconsolable. Don't get me wrong he was fine when he was at work – still the same professional as ever – but as soon as he didn't have Amestris as a distraction he was just a mess. Whenever I would try to comfort him it was virtually impossible and he'd keep asking me questions I couldn't answer, like why had you left and if you were coming back."

"I'm sorry," Ed said. He could feel his cheeks burning with shame and every so often he had to look down at the table, unable to meet Riza's eyes.

"It's done, it doesn't matter anymore," she said, "but if you really are thinking of leaving then please tell him. He's been in love with you for years, I know he has a funny was of showing it but he does."

"What?" Ed's eyes were beginning to brim with tears again, hearing that Roy loved him – even after having heard it from his own mouth on occasion – and that he had always loved him was like a knife in his heart.

"Roy loves you," Riza said again, just so there was no confusion, "and he has loved you for the last ten years. That didn't stop when you left."

"Oh my god..." Ed whispered, more to himself than to her as tears began to slowly make tracks down his cheeks. _He loves me..._

"Guessing you didn't know?"

"Didn't believe him," Ed said sniffing. "When I was younger I didn't understand how someone like him – who could have his pick of anyone – would be in love with me and now I still don't get it when I just upped and left like that."

"That's love for you," Riza said with a smile. "It makes you do funny things."

"Every time he told me I didn't believe him 'cause I thought he was just indulging me because he wanted the sex," Ed said.

"His reputation does lend itself to that," Riza chuckled, but underneath it all if he falls in love he falls hard and I've never known him to be in love with anyone else."

Ed's head was spinning. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. It must all be true though. Riza knew Roy better than anyone in the world and there was no way that she would make something like this up. Roy loved him, was still in love with him. When he said that he wanted the two of them to be together he actually meant it.

"Why do we keep fighting so much?" Ed asked, talking more to himself than to Riza.

She shrugged. "Who knows? You're both as stubborn as each other and neither of you is that willing to back down and listen."

"No arguments there," Ed said with a soft chuckle.

"Question is," Riza began after it became apparent that Ed wasn't going to make any other comment, "how do you feel about him?"

"I love him," Ed said, finally voicing what had been inside him for so long. There was no point in fighting it anymore. He was in love with Roy, had been since he was sixteen and had seen Roy fight for someone he cared about and something he believed in and that love had only grown stronger over time, no matter how much he had tried to deny it. "I'm so in love with him and if there were a way for this to work then I would take it but I just can't see how there can be."

"How so?"

"Do you really think he'll be in the running for Fuhrer if he has Maes and I in tow?" Ed asked. "I'm a male ex-subordinate who is fourteen years his junior."

"Amestris has moved on in the eight years you've been away," Riza chuckled. "I, myself, am married to a beautiful woman and there are plenty of other public officials in same sex relationships."

"Really?"

Riza nodded. "This is what happens when you leave somewhere and don't come back for eight years; things change."

"So all this time I've been fighting this because I thought that there was no future for the two of us but there could be," Ed said shaking his head, unable to believe his own short-sightedness. _If I'd just been paying a little more attention..._

"If you work at it," Riza said. "It'll be difficult but I'm sure if you tell Roy how you feel about him he'll want to."

"I have to go and talk to him, don't I?"

"That's what I've been saying all along."

"Thank you," Ed smiled.

"I just want to see the both of you happy," Riza said. "I've seen the way you look at Roy, both back then and now, and I've never seen Roy happier than when he's with you."

"Okay," Ed said. He wiped the back of his hand over his face, brushing away the last of his tears, and drained the coffee that he had left to go cold. "I'll go and find him now."

"I saw him heading back home so he's probably there," Riza said.

"Thanks."

"Let me know how it goes."

"I will," Ed said and darted out of the café. By the end of the night he had to have told Roy how he felt, even if Roy had already decided that he was no longer worth the trouble, he had to at least try.

 **'One For The Road' by Harold Pinter**


	17. Part Two, Chapter Eight

**Hey everyone, here's what you've all been waiting for and I hope you enjoy :D**

 **To the guest from the last chapter, thank you for your review if I could message you directly I'd go into a lot more detail about my explanation but basically the long and the short of it is there is a lot that I haven't go into because catch up conversations that last over a few weeks aren't always super interesting to read and this fic is long enough as it is haha also this is mostly told from Ed's perspective so I'm going more into his feelings about everything hence why there it's mostly feelings directed at him if that makes sense. That being said I'm very glad you're enjoying the story :)**

* * *

 **The Importance Of Being Earnest**

Ed pounded on Roy's door as he fought to catch his breath. He had practically run all the way over there from the café, knowing that if he slowed down then he would over think, get scared and drop the subject again. He was already nervous as hell that he had completely fucked things up but if he had he would say his piece and then walk away. He clenched and unclenched his fists, to try and get rid of some of his extra energy but to no avail. Waiting for Roy to open the door was like torture.

Finally the door did open and Roy looked exactly as he did when Ed had left him, a little red around the eyes but other than that still as put together as before. Ed's breath caught in his throat, the weight of his feelings for Roy hitting him at full force as he had finally admitted it to himself. He tried to swallow some of his nerves so he could speak.

"H... hi," he stammered, "can I come in?"

Roy eyed him sceptically for a moment before stepping aside to let him pass. "Of course." Ed's heart was pounding as he stepped passed Roy into the hallway. "I thought you would be half was to Aerugo by now," Roy said as he closed the door before leading Ed into the living room. Ed hastily toed his shoes off and followed him. He turned to face him and Ed felt himself shrink under his gaze.

"Yeah... well..." Ed could feel his face heating up. "I realised that I couldn't leave without telling you how I feel about you... how I really feel about you."

"And?" Roy pressed when Ed trailed off.

"I love you," Ed said after taking a deep breath. "I always have and, quite frankly, I think I always will. I've been in love with you since I was seventeen and that hasn't really gone away. I love you so much and I wish I had never walked away all those years ago. I just let hormones and everything get the better of me and I thought that you only wanted me because I was convenient and there but that still didn't stop me loving you every single fucking day! Even with the eight years apart I thought I could lie and say that I was over you but I can lie to everyone else but not myself. It doesn't matter if you say it back or not, and after how I've been recently I kind of don't expect you to, I just needed you to know."

There was a pause, a longer than necessary pause and Ed felt as if time had stopped just to torture him even more. Every nerve and muscle in his body was tense and he was fighting the instinct to turn around and run. Then a smile spread over Roy's lips, a genuine smile that showed Ed how happy he was.

"Finally willing to admit it, are you?" he asked.

"What?" Ed asked. It felt as if all the tension in the room had been shattered by one simple question.

"Are you finally willing admit that you love me?" Roy asked, the smile beginning to stretch into a smirk.

"I'm bearing my soul here and you're going to be a dick?!" Ed asked.

Roy chuckled. "Well you make it so easy and it's nice to hear you say it out loud. It's almost like you're admitting I'm right."

"I didn't fucking say that," Ed hissed, his back immediately up. Part of him knew that Roy was purposefully riling him up but part of him was falling for it completely.

"Then please enlighten me," Roy teased.

No, fuck this! He lied! When he said he was still in love with Roy he lied. He didn't love him, he was a bastard! But when he looked up into that impossibly handsome face, he felt himself falling more and more in love. Doesn't mean he was going to make it an easy conversation for him though.

"Why should I?"

* * *

Riza smiled to herself as she made her way back home. Hopefully Ed and Roy could work things out, put aside their stubbornness and pride and just listen to each other for once. She was passing the street where she knew Ed was currently living when she saw a teenage girl with a young boy looking in the windows of one of the houses. Her interest piqued she went to investigate and as she got a little closer she realised it was Elicia and Maes. They seemed to be trying to decipher if the house they were looking into was empty or not.

"I can't see him," Elicia said squinting into the darkened house, "and none of the lights seem to be on so he must not be home."

"I don't know where he would go though," Maes said, standing on tiptoe to try and see further inside.

"Did he say he was going to be going anywhere?" Elicia asked.

"No," Maes said.

"Are you looking for Ed?" Riza asked making the both of them jump and look round.

"Hi Mrs Hawkeye," Elicia said, her cheeks tinting pink as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. "Yeah I was dropping Maes home but no one seems to be in and I didn't want to leave him here."

"Hi Riza," Maes said smiling warmly up at her.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"Do you know where my dad is?" Maes asked.

"I do as a matter of fact," Riza replied. "He's gone over to see Brigadier-General Mustang so he's probably at his house."

"He went to see my other dad?" Maes asked, his face seeming to light up even more at the mention of Roy's name.

"I can take you over there if you like, it's not far."

"Yes please," Maes cried happily.

"Okay, let's go," Riza smiled and took his hand.

The walk from where Ed was living to Roy's house was incredibly short, both houses being just a few streets away from each other. (Ed had probably picked the place because of that but if anyone were to ask him he would probably deny it). There seemed to be no one much around so it was a bit of a surprise when the three of them got to Roy's house and found Havoc lurking outside clearly not wanting to be seen.

"Havoc what are you doing?" Riza asked when she realised it was him. This wasn't a very good example to be setting either Maes or Elicia.

"Hey, keep your voice down," Havoc hissed as he realised who was trying to tell him off. "I heard raised voices and found the Brigadier-General and the boss arguing."

"What about?" Riza asked.

"Well from what I can gather the boss told the Brigadier-General how he feels about him," Havoc began.

"Finally," Riza said.

"I know," Havoc agreed. "And the Brigadier-General started teasing him."

Riza sighed. _That's so like Roy..._ "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope and now they're both being stubborn again," Havoc said.

"What a surprise," Riza said sarcastically. "When have we ever known either of them to be not stubborn?"

"I know," Havoc said.

"So do they know you're here?" Elicia asked.

"No," Havoc said as if that should be obvious. "If either of them found out I would be so beyond dead."

"Then why are you listening in?" Elicia asked.

"So if they do decide that they want to try and kill each other I can jump in and stop them," Havoc replied.

Maes looked through the window at his parents and there seemed to be something different than the other times he'd caught them arguing. Roy was grinning at Ed for one thing and, while Ed was angry, he seemed to be holding himself much differently. Like he half wanted to throw his arms around Roy's neck rather than cause him any bodily harm.

Maes smiled to himself. "I think they're going to get back together," he announced.

Both Havoc and Elicia shared at look.

"Are you sure honey?" she asked.

"Trust me," Maes said. "Just watch."

Back inside the argument didn't seem to be about to stop any time soon. Roy, loving the adorable, angry blush adorning Ed's cheeks, would continue to tease him if it meant that he would look at him like that. Ed, never one to back down from being teased, would continue to argue until he lost his voice.

"Oh my god, you're so annoying!" he yelled.

"Is that the best you've got?" Roy asked.

"I am trying to make a point you dick!" Ed yelled again (and outside Riza made a point of covering Maes' ears but she was sure that it was probably too late).

"I would be able to see your point but I can't when it's so close to the floor," Roy said with a smirk.

"Really?!" Ed cried. _So he's going to play it that way, is he?_

"What can I say, it's a classic," Roy shrugged.

"I five-eight arse-hole!" Ed shouted (once again Riza covering Maes' ears).

"And yet I can still barely see you from up here," Roy laughed.

"Then I'll make you fucking hear me!" Ed shouted (and by this point Riza had given up trying to cover Maes' ears – this was an argument involving Ed, it was going to be punctuated by swearing).

"Edward, darling, the entire world can hear you," Roy said. "You've got a good pair of lungs considering the rest of you is so tiny."

"Who are you calling so short you could pick him up and kiss him like in a crappy romance novel?" Ed asked.

Both of them fell silent. Ed's face turned bright red as he realised what he had just said and Roy stared at him, jaw slack. Finally he managed to find his voice. "Do you want me to?"

"What?" Ed asked, his voice more breath than word. He could feel his entire body trembling and he wanted more than anything to either run to Roy or run away but his feet were firmly planted where he stood.

"Kiss you?" Roy asked.

Ed swallowed his nerves. "Yeah..."

Without another word Roy closed the distance between them, cupped the back of Ed's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ed reached up and grabbed the front of Roy's shirt to ground himself as Roy's other hand slipped round his waist and pulled him closer. Ed could feel all the muscles underneath Roy's shirt, still as hard and defined as ever and he felt his heart beat faster. He whimpered into the kiss as Roy pulled the tie out of his hair, letting it spill down his shoulders before winding his fingers in it.

Outside their audience erupted into silent cheers. As Roy and Ed kissed like they were the only two people in the world Maes felt his chest swell with joy. _They're going to get back together and we can all live together and Dad will be happy!_

"Well who'd have known," Havoc chuckled softly.

"Everyone," Riza laughed. "They've never been subtle."

"This is true."

They watched as Roy's hand slipped down from Ed's waist to the curve of his backside, giving the flesh a firm squeeze. Elicia immediately let out a squeak and covered Maes' eyes with her hand.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You're too young to see this," she said.

"So are you," Havoc said, covering her eyes as it became apparent that tongues had been added to the kiss they were witnessing.

"I think we should all give them a bit of privacy," Riza said placing her hand over Havoc's eyes, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and dragging him away.

"But..." he began but whatever he was going to say Riza didn't want to hear it.

"Come on, we're leaving," she said firmly. Intruding on their argument was one thing but intruding on something else much more intimate was definitely not how she wanted to spend her evening.

"Hey Maes do you want to come and stay with us tonight?" Elicia asked once they had all been dragged away from the window and granted their sight again. "My mum made some apple pie the other day and there's still half left."

"Can I?" Maes asked, his interest immediately diverted from his dads amorous activities at the mention of food.

"Well someone's got to help me eat it," Elicia said, "and I'm sure your dad won't mind if you stay out tonight."

"Yeah looks like he's got other plans," Havoc grinned and received a swift elbow in the ribs from Riza.

* * *

Ed and Roy were so lost in each other lips, years of tension, want and desire fuelling the both of them as hands began to roam. Ed would have quite happily stayed there kissing Roy until he passed out but he had to come up for air at some point. The kiss broke with the both of them panting heavily, fighting for breath.

"I love you," Roy murmured into Ed's neck as he began pressing kisses there, determined to keep as much contact with his lips and Ed's skin as possible. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ed gasped as Roy's teeth scraped over his pulse point. His heart was racing and his skin felt like it was on fire, especially where Roy's lips touched. He sunk his fingers into Roy's hair, pulling him closer. He needed Roy like he needed to breathe and there was no way that he was going to let him go now.

The hand that was on his waist snaked up underneath his shirt to trace across his skin. Ed cried out, whimpering, as it came up to rest on his chest, Roy running his thumb over one of his nipples. His grip on Roy's hair tightened as Roy pushed his shirt up high enough to lavish the other nipple with attention from his tongue. This was the first sexual contact he'd had with anyone since the last time he and Roy slept together and Ed was fucking losing it.

"Roy..." he moaned softly as Roy scraped his teeth over Ed's nipple. "Oh my god Roy!"

"Tell me what you want my love," Roy said pulling back slightly to fix Ed with that blazing gaze of his that made Ed's heart flutter.

"I want..." Ed couldn't quite make his voice work properly, he was so overwhelmed with sensations he hadn't felt for so long he felt as if he was going to explode. "I want you..."

A smile spread over Roy's face. He straightened up cupped Ed's face with both hands, letting his shirt fall clumsily back into place, and kissed him softly, gently, like he was the only person in the world. Ed melted into Roy's lips, finally feeling at ease for the first time in so long, and pulled Roy as close as he dared.

"You're so beautiful," Roy panted as he pulled back for a second before diving back in for another kiss.

Ed could feel his cheeks heating up. They always had every single time Roy called him beautiful. He had no idea how to express what was coursing through him with words, and his lips were more than a little occupied, so he untangled his fingers from Roy's hair and reached down to undo the buttons on Roy's shirt. His hands trembled but he just about managed to slip each button out of its hole until he had the shirt completely open.

He pulled back to admire the sight and his already laboured breathing caught in his throat. Roy had always been something spectacular to look at without a shirt on but that hadn't changed a bit in the last eight years.

"Wow..."

Roy chuckled. "Like what you see love?"

Unable to find his voice Ed nodded and tentatively reached out to place his hand on Roy's chest, feeling the taught muscles under his fingers.

As he mapped out Roy's chest with his hands, relishing how familiar it felt even after all this time, Roy began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Roy told him, voice dipping low as his eyes raked over every patch of newly exposed skin. "Always wondered what you were doing, where you were and remembering the last time we were together."

"We were fighting," Ed said on a light chuckle, trying to dispel some of tension beginning to creep into the air around them.

"Not then," Roy said. He leaned forward so that he was whispering in Ed's ear, his breath ghosting over the shell. "I'm talking about when I had you tied down on my bed and when I fucked you on my desk.

A tiny squeak left Ed's lips as Roy nipped the shell of his ear and it would have been embarrassing if Roy's hands weren't slipping under his newly opened shirt. Roy's hands were warm and comforting and Ed let his head fall back as he felt the shirt be pushed from his shoulders, forgetting everything else except Roy's hands. He heard the shirt hit the floor with a soft _whump_ and he suddenly became very aware that they were standing in the middle of Roy's living room right in front of his huge window.

"Roy..." he panted as Roy wrapped his arms around his body, running his strong, warm hands up Ed's back, "we shouldn't..."

"No," Roy said between kisses to Ed's neck, "no 'shouldn't'."

"No I mean not here," Ed clarified. "The window... anyone could see."

Despite the fact that neither of them had noticed when they did have an audience the idea that they could have one now, when Ed had no shirt on and Roy's was open, suddenly made them realise that they could be seen.

"Right..." Roy said. "Bedroom?"

Ed bit his lip as he grinned. "I thought you'd never ask.

A smile spread over Roy's face. He took hold of one of Ed's arms and placed it around his neck before sweeping down and catching the back of Ed's knees, lifting him off the floor with ease. Ed cried out in surprise but it swiftly turned into laughter as Roy carried him from the room.

"My hero," he joked.

Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "Never pegged you for the damsel in distress," he joked.

"I'm not," Ed said.

"Good," Roy said. "I like someone can handle themselves."

"Is that because I'm too much for you old man?" Ed asked with a cheeky grin.

"I think you'll find, Fullmetal, that forty-two isn't old," Roy replied, answering Ed's grin with one of his own as he carried him up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Wow!" Ed laughed placing the hand that wasn't holding Roy's neck over his eyes. "No one's called me 'Fullmetal' in years!"

"You'll always be 'Fullmetal' to me," Roy teased.

"And you'll always be Colonel Bastard."

"I'm a brigadier-general now," Roy pointed out.

"Yeah but that's too long to say," Ed said.

"So cruel to me," Roy laughed. "Demoting me already."

"What can I say?" Ed said with a half shrug, "I'm just as much of a bastard."

"Do I need to reclaim my title?" Roy asked as he pushed his bedroom door open with his hip.

"Good luck with that," Ed said as Roy carried him over to his bed. It still looked exactly the same as the last time Ed had been there and he could feel his heart racing again as the realisation of what they were about to do hit him. _We're going to fuck..._

Suddenly he felt himself falling. With an undignified yelp he landed on the mattress, Roy having dropped him unceremoniously onto it. He glared up at Roy, ready to chew him out but before he had the chance Roy's lips were on his again.

Ed wiggled until he was on his knees, keeping his lips attached to Roy's the entire time, and pushed Roy's shirt off his shoulders. As soon as it was gone he began trailing his hands down Roy's chest again, mapping out every curve and contour that he knew so well. Being with Roy, in his bedroom, on his bed, was like putting on an old coat that still fit perfectly after all this time. Roy's body still felt the same as ever and it still made Ed weak at the knees.

With their lips still attached Roy gently pushed Ed back down onto the mattress, climbing onto the bed to hang over him. Ed felt himself tingling in anticipation, his skin alight at the prospect of Roy bringing him to heights of long forgotten ecstasy. He didn't even have to be told to spread his legs so that Roy could settle between them, he just did it automatically like no time had passed since they were last together.

"Ah Roy!" Ed gasped as Roy began to trail kisses down his neck.

"You sound so beautiful," Roy groaned into the join between Ed's neck and shoulder. "I missed just listening to you."

"Even when I'm shouting at you," Ed chuckled weakly. This all seemed too good to be true, too perfect, too exactly what he wanted that he was half afraid it was all going to come crashing in on itself.

"Especially when you're shouting at me," Roy teased. "I love everything about you."

"Then show me," Ed said, his voice slowly becoming more breath than word.

"Don't worry, I intend to," Roy said with a smirk.

Before Ed could reply Roy's kisses began to trail lower, finding every single patch of skin he could find, as if committing Ed to memory. His lips ran over Ed's scars, something that Ed had always felt self-conscious about, feeling like he was sixty percent scar tissue, but when Roy kissed them he forgot all about it. He sank his head into the pillows underneath his head and let his eyes slip closed, allowing himself to be completely swept up in the sensations.

He gasped, eyes snapping open and back arching as Roy scrapped his teeth over one of his nipples. He could feel Roy's lips against his skin pulling into a smirk but he couldn't hide the soft whimpers spilling forth. His nipples always had been particularly sensitive but after eight years of nothing it was even worse.

Roy continued to focus his attention on Ed's nipples, making sure to get them nice and hard as he teased him. His nipples weren't the only thing hard as Ed felt his cock beginning to strain against his jeans. With a shaking hand he reached up and ran his fingers through Roy's hair, relishing how soft it was and how good it felt to be able to touch him. Roy's teeth, lips and tongue continued to tease Ed's nipples until he was a panting, moaning mess.

Pulling back for a moment Roy looked down at his handiwork and the sight was nothing short of magnificent. An adorable blush adorned Ed's cheeks, a light sheen of sweat clung to his skin, his pupils were blown, only the tiniest bit of gold still clinging to the edge, and his entire chest was heaving with every breath. _This... this is what I've been missing all these years..._

"Roy please," Ed begged.

"What do you want Edward," Roy purred.

"Please don't stop," Ed pleaded. "Want you to fuck me."

"That I can do," Roy said. He placed his hand on Ed's flesh knees and ran his hand up his thigh, giving the muscles a firm squeeze before continuing higher to rest on his rapidly growing erection.

Ed gasped and his blush deepened. "Oh god Roy please!" he cried, his voice high and needy. _Fuck... I'm already losing it and he's barely done anything, how am I going to survive a night of teasing me as much as he used to._

Roy continued to watch him as he writhed under his touch. "Tell me Edward," he said after giving Ed's cock a gentle squeeze, "when was the last time you were with anyone."

"W... what do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I think you know what I mean," Roy said as he gave Ed's cock another, slightly harder squeeze.

"I..." Ed could feel his face heating up. _Please don't make me admit this..._ "I... You..." he finally stammered. His face must be scarlet by now and as he saw the surprise in Roy's eye he couldn't look at him anymore and suddenly became very interested in the edge of the pillow case. He could feel Roy staring down at him in surprise but he couldn't bring himself to look back up at him.

"Edward..." Roy said softly, taking hold of Ed's chin and turning his head so that Ed had to look at him. "Are you saying that you weren't with anyone since that time in my office?"

Ed pointedly didn't meet Roy's eyes as he nodded. "I had a kid so it's not like I had time to go out and look for it." He tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks as he expected to be teased for being so hung up on his ex that he hadn't been with anyone else in eight years. A pair of warm lips found his and Ed gasped into the kiss before melting into it.

"We'll take things slowly then," Roy said as he pulled back.

"You don't have to," Ed said. "I'm not made of glass, I can take it."

"I know you can but I want to savour this," Roy said. "It's like I get to enjoy you for the first time all over again."

Ed's face was on fire at Roy's words. "Okay," he mumbled. He was so embarrassed he wanted to cover his face with his hands and just hide, feeling like an inexperienced teenager all over again. He wanted... no he needed something to happen to defuse the tension.

Roy shifted his hips slightly and Ed felt his cock, rock hard and pressing against his thigh. He let out a soft gasp, having forgotten just how many times Roy's cock had left him a writhing, moaning mess. He felt rather than heard the chuckle that rumbled through Roy's chest and if he had been standing his knees would have given out, especially when Roy leaned down to press a kiss to the sensitive skin just behind Ed's ear.

"Don't worry beautiful," he whispered, the sound sending shivers down Ed's spin, "I'll take good care of you tonight."

A choked off gasp left Ed's lips as Roy began kissing from his neck down his entire body, pausing briefly to run his teeth over one of Ed's nipples, down to the waistband of his jeans. Roy smirked up at him before running his hands up Ed's thighs again, grasping the firm flesh at the top and making Ed groan again. He wanted to throw his head back into the pillows but he refused to look away from Roy's eyes even as he reached up and popped the button on his jeans open. Ed swallowed but his resolve finally shattered as Roy took the zip in his teeth and slowly dragged it down.

Hot breath hit his cock through his clothes and Ed's fingers twisted the sheets beneath him to anchor himself. A part of him kept thinking that if he closed his eyes and looked away for too long then the illusion would shatter and he'd wake up alone again but the feeling of Roy's warm hands against his skin told him it was all blissfully real. He was there, in Roy's bed, with Roy hooking his fingers inside the waistband of his jeans.

Ed lifted his hips off the mattress as Roy began to pull them down and off. He knew that his face must be scarlet, he felt like he was a blushing virgin all over again and Roy had barely even started! His skin was tingling in the wake of Roy's touch as he ran the tip of his finger up the inside of Ed's flesh leg, making him shiver as he reached his inner thigh, going up to the bottom of his boxers.

"You're so beautiful," Roy said as he leaned down to press a kiss to the inside of Ed's thigh. "Can't believe you're here with me again."

"Where else would I be?" Ed asked, his cheeks heating up again. It really did feel like their first time all over again, although a lot less heated and a lot more tender. Back then they had fucked hard on every available surface, Ed insisting that he wasn't made of glass and that he could take it, now Roy seemed to want to savour each moan, each soft intake of breath and each time Ed sank back into the mattress from the sheer pleasure of it all.

Roy smiled up at him, clearly very happy with that answer, before he traced his fingers over Ed's clothed erection to hook the tips of his fingers under the top of his boxers. He met Ed's eyes, onyx meeting gold, almost asking for Ed's permission to carry on. Ed swallowed. His heart was pounding in his ears at the sight of Roy between his legs and he felt as if everything was suddenly going to come to a halt so he would make sure that it didn't. He met Roy's gaze.

"Do it," he said and pushed his hips off the bed so that Roy could remove his last item of clothing.

Ed lay back on the bed, trying not to shrink under Roy's gaze as he tossed his underwear onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes and raked his eyes over Ed's body. As he watched Roy let out a shaking exhale Ed had to admit that it was very nice to know that he made Roy as much of a mess as he made him.

"So fucking beautiful," Roy whispered before dipping his head down to lavish kisses all over Ed's hips. Ed bit his lip to try and muffle his moans but they still sounded incredibly loud in the otherwise silent room. Any attempt he could try to make at holding them in went out the window as, without warning, Roy's hot mouth engulfed his cock and Ed let out a loud moan, throwing his head back into the pillows and clawing at the sheet beneath him.

"Oh fuck... Roy... Oh god!" He continued to babble incoherently as Roy took his cock right to the back of his throat and swallowed around the head. One of Ed's trembling hands found its way into Roy's hair, gripping it like a lifeline in a desperate attempt to ground himself while the other clutched his own hair, pulling till his scalp stung.

He made the mistake of looking down as Roy pulled back, licking a stripe up the underside of Ed's cock and locking their eyes. Ed swore he could have cum right there and then if it wasn't for Roy's fingers holding the base of his cock to cut off any potential orgasm. _Fuck..._

"Don't want to end things too quickly, do we?" Roy asked, a smirk working its way onto his lips as he loomed over him. "I want a chance to get inside you."

"You're wearing too many clothes you know," Ed stated trying to ignore the tightening of his gut at Roy's words. _If I try and mess him up just as much then maybe he won't notice just how much of a wreck I am..._ Ed doubted if that would actually work but it was worth a try.

He shakily pushed himself into a seated position and began to fumble with Roy's belt. He could feel his hands trembling and the clinking of the belt buckle made it very obvious that he was as well. Nerves and desire were starting to get the better of him and he felt like he was completely falling apart. Roy's warm hands covered his and Ed stilled. He allowed Roy to take his chin and tilt his head up so that he was looking up at him.

"I love you," Roy said softly, so softly Ed barely heard him, before he leaned down and pressed a searing kiss to Ed's lips.

"I love you too," Ed whispered back before Roy dove in for another kiss.

The longer Roy's lips were against his the less nervous Ed began to feel and the more he wanted to move things along. With his lips still attached to Roy's he swiftly undid the button and zip of Roy's trousers and slips his hand into both them and his boxers to grasp his cock. Roy pulled back from the kiss with a strangled gasp as Ed's hand began to slowly move, pumping him.

"Oh my god Edward," Roy panted, letting his head drop forward onto Ed's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ed panted in his ear, a smirk of his own worming its way onto his face.

Roy just about managed to lift his head off Ed's shoulder to return his smirk. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"Good way to go," Ed grinned.

"And not even remotely apologetic," Roy chuckled. He took hold of Ed's wrists and pushed him back down so he was lying flat, pinning him to the mattress. "I think I'm going to have to do something about that."

"God, I hope so," Ed said, grin still firmly in place.

Roy leaned down and pressed his lips to Ed's once more. "Then I'll make sure that I don't disappoint."

Roy's warmth left him as Roy got off the bed to hook his thumbs past the waistband of both his trousers and boxers. He turned so that Ed would have the most delicious view of his backside as he pulled them both off. Ed's breath caught in his throat and he let out a soft whimpering sound as he stared at the magnificent beauty that was Roy Mustang naked. Roy always had had the power to turn him into a speechless, breathless mess and that was just one other thing that hadn't changed over time. As Roy rid himself of the last of his clothes he tossed a look over his shoulder to see Ed staring at him practically open mouthed.

"Like what you see?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck yes," Ed replied, his voice more breath than word.

"Good," Roy said. He made his way back over to the bed, stopping only to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lubricant from the bottom draw of his bedside table. He lay down on the mattress next to Ed, propping himself up on one elbow, close enough to touch.

Tentatively Ed reached out and placed his hand on Roy's chest, over his heart. Roy placed his hand on top of Ed's, fingers curling protectively around Ed's, and they stayed like that for a moment before they were on each other again. Ed's arms wrapped around Roy's neck, pulling him into a kiss that was all lips and tongue, while Roy's arms wound themselves around Eds slender waist.

Feeling bold Ed pushed Roy down onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Roy gasped, pulling away from the kiss which turned into a guttural groan as Ed ground his hips down, rubbing their erections together. He felt Roy's hands grip his shoulder-blades, warm and desperate, as he pulled Ed down for another kiss.

"How do... you want... to... do this?" Ed asked between kisses.

"Well... I always do love... seeing you writhing underneath me," Roy replied in kind, "but it might be better for you if your on you hands and knees."

"Probably," Ed said, remembering how much easier it was whenever he was like that, "but I want to see your face."

"You sure?" Roy asked.

"I'm not made of glass," Ed replied by way of an answer. "I can take it."

"That I don't doubt," Roy said. He slipped his hand round the back of Ed's neck and pulled him into anther kiss. His other arm wrapped around Ed's waist and, using this leverage he carefully flipped their positions so that Ed was lying on the mattress underneath him again. Giving his hips a gentle roll, Roy suppressed his own groan in favour of listening to the beautiful sound that was practically ripped from Ed's throat as their cocks rubbed together again.

Ed reached down between their bodies and grasped Roy's cock, pumping it. He needed to make Roy as much of a mess as he was making him. He couldn't handle being the only one falling apart. Roy broke the kiss to lean his head against Ed's shoulder again.

"God, Edward I want you," he panted as Ed's hand on his cock began to speed up.

"Then take me," Ed said.

Roy pressed another kiss to his lips before another line of kisses began to trail down Ed's body and this time he didn't stop until he was between Ed's thighs. Ed cried out as Roy gave his cock a long, sensual lick before pulling away completely. He just about managed to keep breathing as he watched Roy flip the cap on the lubricant open and pour some of it onto his hand, coating his fingers in it. Once he was done that hand snaked round to Ed's backside, fingers probing between his cheeks.

"Are you sure about this?" Roy asked, locking eyes with Ed.

Ed smiled, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth as he met Roy's gaze. "Never been so sure of anything in my life."

A smile spread over Roy's face. "Good."

Slowly, almost tentatively Roy's finger began to push into him. Ed let out a long, shaky exhale as it slipped further and further in. It felt strange and yet familiar at the same time, having not been with anyone for so long. Once the first finger was fully inside him Roy stilled for a moment, allowing Ed time to adjust and catch his breath. Having Roy inside him but not moving was maddening so Ed decided to take matters into his own hands.

He took a deep breath, braced himself against the mattress and began to thrust onto Roy's finger. God it felt so good! It was like they'd never been apart and Ed couldn't wait until it was Roy's cock splitting him open and filling him up. Roy's hand began to move along with Ed's hips, probing deeper until he found what he was looking for. Ed's breath stuttered past his lips as a rush of pleasure began to sweep his entire body.

"Oh my god, Roy!" he panted, hands twisting the sheets beneath him again. "Oh my god, please don't stop."

"I have no intention of stopping," Roy said as he slowly worked a second finger into Ed along with the first.

Every nerve in Ed's body felt as if it were on fire as Roy slowly thrust his fingers in and out of him, preparing him for his cock. His hands gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles were almost white and he felt as if he were floating, completely separate from his body. When Roy added a third finger into the mix Ed felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into the pleasure coursing through him. Just like he had always been, Roy was very careful and attentive as he prepared him for his cock, watching closely for any sign of discomfort but, aside from a slight burn there was nothing but bliss.

"Roy..." Ed panted when he couldn't take anymore, "I'm ready, please... I... need you in me now."

Slowly Roy pulled his fingers out, making sure to rub Ed's sensitive skin as much as possible, making him writhe, as he did. He opened the condom packet and rolled the latex onto himself, very aware that Ed never took his eyes off him the entire time. Feeling bold again Ed shakily pushed himself into a sitting position, grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of it into his palm. Taking hold of Roy's cock he began pumping him, coating him in the lube. A chocked gasp left Roy's lips as Ed made sure to spread the lube around as much as possible.

"Fuck... Ed..." Roy panted as Ed continued to pump him. "You're perfect."

"So are you," Ed said and leaned forward to capture Roy's lips in a sweet kiss, which Roy returned with enthusiasm. Ed gave Roy's cock one final pump before lying back down on the mattress and spreading his legs a little wider. Roy's eyes raked over his entire body. His hair fanned out on the pillow beneath him, his eyes were hazy with lust and desire, there was a light sheen of sweat on his skin and a blush adorning his cheeks. In short he looked like the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

 _Now there's a sight to stop your heart..._

Roy settled between Ed's legs, his eyes fixed on Ed's face once again looking for any sign of discomfort as he spread him open and began to push in. Ed's mouth opened in a silent moan as he felt Roy's cock slowly sliding inside him. He'd forgotten how good it felt, how full and how fucking hot having Roy inside him made him feel.

It was a little painful, and maybe he should have taken Roy's advice and gone with a different position, but Ed's breathed through it, relaxing himself as much as possible. It was like this the very first time and it had been so long since he had been with anyone that wasn't his own hand but he knew it would get better. As Roy buried himself to the hilt inside him he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ride out the dull burn spreading over his lower back, until he felt Roy's gentle hand on his cheek.

"Breathe beautiful," Roy whispered as Ed's eyes fluttered open and he let out a shuddering exhale.

"Sorry," Ed panted. "Didn't realise I wasn't."

Roy pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "You can move now... please."

"As you wish."

Roy slowly pulled out to thrust back in and Ed let out a strangled gasp. He reached up to grip Roy's shoulders, blunt nails digging into Roy's skin but he didn't seem at all phased by it. In fact it seemed to spur him on. His thrusts began to speed up, plunging deeper and deeper with every one until he seemed to find what he was looking for.

"F... fuck!" Ed groaned as Roy began to slam into his prostate, bringing him to new heights of pleasure with each thrust. Needing to do something Ed leaned forward and placed kisses to every inch of Roy's neck and shoulders that he could reach. This was what he had been fighting all this time and he couldn't believe that he had been such an idiot. This was perfect.

He nearly fucking lost as one of Roy's hands snaked between them and began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. A stuttered gasp and a cry of Roy's name left Ed's lips and he arched off the mattress, completely overwhelmed by both sensations.

"Oh fuck..." he panted as he felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. "Oh god, Roy... I'm..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna cum!"

"That's it, cum for me beautiful," Roy panted in Ed's ear. Another thrust and another pump of his cock and Ed was gone. His back arched off the mattress and with a cry of Roy's name he came, covering both of their stomachs in white. His muscles clamped down like a vice around Roy's cock and it only took a few more thrusts before he reached his own peak, his entire body stilling as he filled the condom.

Roy had to catch himself so he didn't collapse into a boneless mess on top of Ed. Holding himself up on shaking arms he pulled out of Ed before dropping onto the mattress next to him, the both of them breathing heavily. With a shaking hand Roy reached over to brush Ed's sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

"Hey you," he said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Hey you," Ed replied, the flush on his cheeks deepening.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Ed said, smiling. "That was amazing."

"I missed you so much," Roy told him.

"I missed you too."

"So what do you say?" Roy asked after a pause. "Want to give us another try?"

"What if all we do is fight all the time and you get sick of me?" Ed asked, not quite daring to answer just yet.

"I can't promise that we won't fight," Roy said. "We're both very stubborn but I can promise that I will always love you no matter what. There is nothing I want more right now than to spend the rest of my life with both you and Maes. I love you."

"I love you too," Ed said blushing.

"So, with that in mind, do you?"

"I do, yeah," Ed replied.

"Perfect," Roy said. He reached over and pressed his lips to Ed's in the most perfect kiss Ed had ever experienced. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest like it was fighting for freedom but he didn't care. He and Roy were actually going to give things another go. It was what he wanted all along. "Shall I run us a bath and then we can get cleaned up and sleep."

"That sounds amazing," Ed said before leaning in for another kiss. _This... this right here... it can't get any better than this._

 **'The Importance Of Being Earnest' by Oscar Wilde**


	18. Part Two, Chapter Nine

**So we're getting near the end of part two now, hope you enjoy this little bit of smutty sweetness :D**

* * *

 **Happy Days**

When Ed awoke the next morning he realised that he wasn't in his own room. For one thing the sunlight seemed to be coming in from the other side and for another he didn't remember having a light fixture that fancy. He felt someone stir beside him and looked round to see a shock of black hair against the creamy pillow and the events of last night came flooding back to him. He had come round to Roy's to tell him that he loved him, they had ended up arguing – but a very different kind of arguing from the last few times they had been screaming at each other, a playful almost teasing arguing that was leading somewhere – Roy had kissed him and then they ended up sleeping together. Now here he was lying next to Roy with Roy's arm draped around his waist.

Ed sighed contentedly to himself and snuggled further into Roy's embrace. _This, right here, this is perfect_ , he thought to himself before pushing himself up and turning his head to press a gentle kiss to Roy's chiselled jaw. Roy stirred and Ed kissed him again and again, each time moving closer to Roy's lips until he saw sleep hazy onyx eyes flutter open and pressed his lips gently against Roy's.

"Morning," he said softly as he pulled away.

"Morning beautiful," Roy said with a smile, tightening his hold around Ed's waist. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly," Ed replied.

Roy reached up to brush Ed's hair behind his ear. "If I could wake up to this every single morning then I would be the luckiest man in the world."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Roy smiled and pulled Ed down into a kiss that was full of passion and love. "Last night was amazing."

"It was yeah," Ed said, a blush creeping up to dust his cheeks pink. He dropped his eyes to Roy's throat, feeling his face heating up even more. "I was thinking maybe about a round two."

"Oh really?" Roy asked and Ed didn't have to look at his face to tell that he was smirking. A hand in his hair pulled him down again so that Roy could press his lips to Ed's forehead. "You think you can handle it?"

"I can handle anything you got for me, old man," Ed grinned looking back up at him.

"I thought we established last night that forty-two isn't old," Roy chuckled.

Ed all but ignored him and began pressing kisses down his neck to his chest by way of an answer. He pushed the duvet out of the way so that he could continue trailing his kisses further and further down until he reached Roy's cock, already hardening under his teasing lips. Making sure to look up into Roy's eyes as he did Ed licked from the base of Roy's cock to the tip swirling his tongue around the head.

Roy let out a shaking breath and reached down to run his fingers through the golden hair spilling over Ed's shoulders. "Oh god Edward!"

Still keeping his eyes locked on Roy's face Ed slowly began to take Roy's cock in as far as it would go without gagging, his tongue working at the underside the entire time. The groans spilling from Roy's lips were like music to Ed's ears and it was especially satisfying when Roy broke eye contact to let his head fall back into the pillows. Ed's lips quirked up into a slight smirk but he ignored the pride swelling in his chest and continued with his previous activities, pumping with his hand what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

It didn't take much for Roy to lose it once Ed started moaning around his cock. He thrust his hips up ever so slightly, desperate for more of the delicious wet heat of Ed's mouth. The gasps and groans falling from his lips were making Ed's cock impossibly hard. The hand not occupied with Roy's cock snaked down to pump himself as he continued to suck Roy off.

"Ed... Edward..." Roy panted, his voice trembling as he spoke, "I'm going to..."

That was all the warming Ed got before Roy gave a loud cry and came down Ed's throat. Ed, completely unperturbed by this, continued to suck him until Roy fell back onto the mattress in heap, still furiously pumping his cock until he came a few strokes later. He made sure to look Roy in the eye again before making a show of swallowing everything Roy had given him.

"Morning," he said after licking his lips.

Roy's hand was in his hair again, gripping the strands and pulling him up into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. "You're going to kill me one of these days, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me," Ed replied with a smirk.

"And you're still completely unapologetic about it," Roy chuckled.

"I'll arrange your funeral, it's fine," Ed said.

"So cruel," Roy chuckled.

"But you love me," Ed said.

"That I do," Roy smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

This was the life, Ed realised. This was perfection. Sleeping in late with the man he loved and not being disturbed by anyone wanting anything from either of them. There was, however, something missing from the picture.

"Maes!" Ed suddenly cried, pulling away from the kiss and staring at Roy with wide, horror filled eyes.

"What about him?" Roy asked.

"I left him with Elicia last night!" Ed cried as the realisation that he had been so swept up in Roy that he had completely forgotten about their son.

"Was that not the plan?" Roy asked.

"No!" Ed cried. "I had planned to go pick him up at some point last night but I hadn't planned on sleeping with you and I just got caught up in the moment and forgot. Oh my god, I'm a terrible father!"

Roy smiled and placed his hand on Ed's cheek. "No you're not," he said. "You're an amazing father, last night wasn't something either of us planned." As adorable as it usually was to see Ed rambling, when he was freaking out more and more Roy knew it was time to put an abrupt end to that destructive train of thought.

"I need to go pick him up," Ed said. " _Hopefully_ he's still with her."

"I'm sure he will be," Roy said. "She's not just going to leave him on his own."

"I need to shower first, I can't go over smelling like sex," Ed said.

"So we'll shower," Roy chuckled. He reached over and brushed Ed's fringe behind his ear again. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Ed let out a long breath. "Okay." He laughed softly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I know I seem crazy I just... this is what I've wanted for so long and I just got swept up in everything."

"So was I," Roy said. "There's always been something about you that has just makes me forget myself."

"Clearly we're both as bad as each other then," Ed laughed.

"Clearly."

"I might give Elicia a call and see how he is," Ed said, "then I'll have a shower and go pick him up."

"Want me to come with you?" Roy asked.

"In the shower? Yes," Ed grinned and pressed a kiss to the corner of Roy's mouth. "But I'll probably go on my own to pick up Maes. It will give me a chance to talk to him about everything, although I'm sure he'll be made up when I tell him."

"He has been pestering the two of us about it for a while now," Roy said, his fingers lazily tracing patterns on the base of Ed's spine. "I'm sure he'll be just as happy about it as we are."

"Yeah he will."

"How would you feel about the two of you moving in here with me?" Roy asked after a pause.

"What?"

"How would you feel about moving in with me?" Roy asked again. "It's not as if I don't have the room for the two of you and it seems silly for us to live in the same town but just around the corner from each other."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked. "We've only just decided to stop being stubborn, you sure you don't want to give it a bit of time and take things slowly?"

"Edward we've been taking things slowly since you were eighteen," Roy said with a chuckle. "I think it's high time we did something impulsive."

A smile spread over Ed's face. "Okay then."

Roy reached up and cupped the back of his head before pulling him down into a long, slow kiss. "Good."

"I should go and call Elicia," Ed said once they pulled away from each other's lips. "Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Go ahead, it's in the study," Roy said.

"Thanks," Ed said. He kissed Roy again before untangling himself from the blankets and Roy. He began rummaging around in the discarded clothes on the floor before he found his boxers and then pulled them on. "Have you seen my shirt?" Ed asked as he picked up one that was clearly way too big for him.

"I think it ended up in the living room," Roy said, shrugging. "I lost track of where everything went after it came off."

Ed laughed. "You're terrible," he said. He picked up Roy's boxers and threw them in Roy's direction. They hit him square in the face, pulling a deep chuckle out of him as he pulled them off, a huge grin on his face.

"I never claimed to be anything but," Roy smirked.

"It's a good thing I love you," Ed said as he began doing the buttons up on Roy's shirt.

"I love you too," Roy said.

Ed could feel a heat creeping up the back of his neck as he saw Roy's eyes raking over his body, looking like he wanted nothing more than to tear the shirt off and pull him back into bed. Despite how much Ed wanted that as well he knew that he needed to go and call Elicia to make sure that Maes was okay.

"I'll be back in a second," he told Roy before leaning over to kiss him again and leaving the bedroom.

It was a lot colder in the rest of the house than it was in the bedroom and Ed instantly felt the chill as soon as he stepped out. He was glad that the house was still the same as ever as he made his way over to Roy's study. As he opened the door he realised that Roy really needed to clean his study; there were papers strewn everywhere and there seemed to be no organisation of any sort. _I'll make him clean it once I'm moved in._ Moved in... Ed felt his heart skip and his cheeks heat up again at the prospect.

Thankfully the phone was sat on top of a pile of papers and easily visible. He picked up the receiver and dialled the number for Gracia's house, thankful that he had had the forethought to commit it to memory. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Hughes residence," Elicia's voice said.

"Elicia? It's Ed," he said.

"Morning," she sang brightly as if she was expecting him to call and was totally unperturbed by the fact that he hadn't gone round to pick up Maes last night. "How's things?"

"Things are good," Ed said. "Listen I'm so sorry that I didn't come and pick Maes up last night, is he alright?"

"Oh year he's fine," Elicia said. "Mum was quite happy to have him and she showed him how to make her apple pie."

"That's great," Ed said with a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry I didn't call or anything last night, it's not an excuse but things happened and I just..."

"It's okay," Elicia said cutting him off. "Maes had a good time, Mum did too and everything was fine."

"That's good," Ed said with a sigh of relief.

"So did you make things up with Brigadier-General Mustang?" she asked after a short pause.

"Um yeah," Ed said feeling that heat creeping further up the back of his neck. "How did you know?"

"Maes and I went round to yours to try and find you and we bumped into Mrs Hawkeye and she told us," Elicia said.

"Okay..."

"And we were spying on you," Elicia said and Ed could hear the glee in her voice.

"What?!" Ed cried. _Oh god! How embarrassing!_

"Relax," Elicia laughed, "Maes didn't see anything he wasn't supposed to."

"That's... comforting," Ed mumbled. That still didn't actually tell him how much any of them _had_ actually seen and when she said 'we' he had no idea if that meant just her and Maes or if Riza was with them or 'we' like a large group. Either way it was incredibly embarrassing and Ed wanted to go and bury his head under a mountain of Roy's papers and never emerge again.

"Do you want to speak to him?" Elicia said. "He's right here."

"Yeah if I could that would be great," Ed said.

"Okay I'll put him on."

Ed listened to the rustle of the phone changing hands and the muffled mutterings of Elicia telling Maes that it was Ed on the phone before he heard Maes' voice. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Buddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Maes said happily.

"Did you have fun with Elicia last night?" Ed asked.

"Yeah it was really good," Maes said. "Mrs Hughes showed me how to make pie and we got to eat some and I helped with the washing up afterwards."

"Good," Ed said. It was a huge relief to know that Maes hadn't been too much trouble and that he had had a good evening. "Listen sorry I didn't come and pick you up last night."

"It's okay," Maes said. "I didn't mind, you went to see Dad."

"I did yeah," Ed said. This felt so strange, talking to his seven year old about his love life but he knew this was something that was going to affect Maes in the long run as well so it really should be something he talked to him about. "We... er... we talked things through."

"And we saw you kissing," Maes said and Ed could hear the cheeky glee in his voice.

"There was that too but it was mostly talking," Ed lied. He should have felt more guilty about lying to his son but he was hardly going to say _yep and then we fucked and this morning I gave him a blow job... I think not._

"So are you going to get back together?" Maes asked.

Before Ed could answer he heard the click of the office door opening and turned to see Roy enter, wearing a pair of low slung pyjama trousers and no shirt. Ed smiled at him, his heart swelling as Roy smiled back.

"We are yeah," he told Maes, never taking his eyes off Roy's face. "We wanted to talk to you about it first but we would very much like to if you are happy with that."

"And will you be happy Dad?" Maes asked.

"So happy," Ed said as Roy crossed the room to pull Ed into his arms. Ed leaned back into his strong chest, loving the feeling of being in Roy's embrace.

"Yay!" Maes cried with delight and Ed could picture the absolute joy on his son's face. He couldn't wait to see it in person.

"We'll come round and get you in a little bit," Ed said, "and then we can come back to your dad's and you can pick out which bedroom you want."

"Are we all going to live together?" Maes asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied smiling up at Roy.

Maes practically squealed with delight. "I'll go get dressed and be ready," he said, practically bursting with excitement.

"Okay we'll see you soon," Ed said.

There was another rustling before Elicia's voice sounded down the phone. "Congratulations Ed," she said. "He looks over the moon right now."

"Thanks," Ed said, his face flushing again. "We'll be by in about half an hour or so."

"See you then."

There was a click and the line went dead. Ed put the phone down and turned to grin up at Roy, shifting in his arms so that the two of them were chest to chest. "You know I think he might be okay with this."

"I could hear," Roy chuckled. "Are you sure about this though?"

"It does feel like we're moving to fast, us moving in here and everything but, like you said, we've been taking things slowly for a long time now. It's time we did something that will make all of us happy and not give a fuck about what anyone else says."

"You're absolutely right," Roy said, pulling Ed closer.

"I think you'll find I'm always right," Ed teased.

"Oh are you now?" Roy asked with a grin as his hands began to slip down Ed's back to cup his backside, snaking underneath the shirt to get an even better handful.

"Oh yeah," Ed replied. "See I think we've even got time to have a bit extra to ourselves before we go pick Maes up."

"You told Elicia half an hour," Roy pointed out. "Didn't you say you wanted to shower first?"

"Five minutes, tops, is all I need," Ed said. "And the walk is, what, ten minutes? That gives us fifteen to ourselves."

"I like the way you think," Roy purred before leaning in to kiss Ed. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, stretching up into the kiss and enjoying the feel or Roy's firm hands squeezing his backside. Roy's teeth scraped along Ed's bottom lip and Ed gladly opened his mouth, sinking his fingers into Roy's hair.

Just as tongues were entering the fray the phone began to ring. Both of them stopped what they were doing immediately and turned to look at the phone.

"One of use should probably answer that," Roy said.

"It should probably be you just in case it's not Elicia," Ed said.

"Good point." Roy let go of Ed, cleared his throat so that he didn't sound quite so breathless and picked up the phone. "Mustang."

"Brigadier-General," Al's voice said down the receiver.

"Alphonse," Roy said casting a terrified glance in Ed's direction. Ed's eyes widened. _Oh fuck..._ "What can I do for you?"

"Can I speak to my brother please?" Al asked and he sounded surprisingly calm.

"He... um..." Roy hedged. He shrugged at Ed and Ed shook his head, mouthing 'I'm not here'.

"I know he's there," Al said, still sounding as calm as anything.

"Right," Roy said. He placed his hand over the receiver and held it out to Ed who hid his face in his hands and wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. "It's for you."

Ed diligently took the phone and sighed. "Al... hi."

"Did you have sex with him last night," Al asked and Ed could hear the judgement in his voice.

"Direct and to the point," Ed joked, trying to lighten the mood before Al started giving him the third degree in Roy's office.

"I got a call from Havoc this morning asking if I'd heard the 'good news' that you and the Brigadier-General were getting back together," Al said.

"Ah..." _God dammit, Havoc saw us too!_

"So did you?" Al asked when it became apparent that Ed wasn't going to make any other kind of comment.

"What?"

"Brother I swear to god..."

"Okay, okay," Ed said. "Yes I did."

"Brother!" Al cried and Ed could already imagine Al slamming his head into the nearest wall. "You keep doing this! You need to stop doing this to yourself! Why are you like this?"

"I..." Ed began but Al was clearly on a roll.

"What does this mean?" he asked. "Are you getting back together or was this just another one of your stupid mistakes?"

Ed looked up at Roy and smiled. "No we are getting back together." Roy smiled back and dropped a kiss on Ed's forehead.

"Oh..." The surprise was evident in Al's voice. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "We talked things through and decided that we both wanted to give it another go, not just for Maes's sake but for us."

"So you finally decided to stop being stubborn?" Al asked, his tone completely changed from one of admonition to a teasing one.

Ed blushed. "Yeah."

"Tell him he's coming for dinner at the weekend," Al said. "He's not allergic to anything is he?"

"Pardon?"

"I'll tell May to make stew, that's nice and easy," Al said.

"I didn't say..." Ed began to protest.

"We'll see the three of you on Saturday," Al said.

"Okay sure," Ed said shaking his head. Clearly this was something that Al had just decided and he didn't get a say in it. "We'll see you Saturday."

"Good," Al said brightly. "Oh and Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you're happy," Al said. "You are happy about this right?" he asked after a pause.

Ed placed a hand over Roy's and smiled up at him again. "I am."

"Good," Al said and Ed could hear the smile in his voice. "Winry will be glad to know that you're happy too."

"Give her my love," Ed said, "and Jason and May too."

"I will," Al said. "Make sure you're here by twelve."

"Will do." The line clicked and went dead and Ed replaced the receiver before turning to properly face Roy. "So we're going to Resembool this weekend for a family lunch with Al, Winry and the rest of them."

"I heard," Roy grinned. "I'm glad that's the worst that happened. I was worried there for a minute."

"He was going to give me the third degree until he found out that we were going to get back together," Ed laughed.

"Speaking of," Roy said, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and pulling out a small black velvet box, "I bought this years ago on an impulse buy but never got around to giving it to you." He took hold of one of Ed's hands and placed the box into it. "Now seems as good a time as any."

Frowning, Ed opened the box and found a plain gold band starring back at him. He looked back up at Roy in confusion. "What is this?"

"It's a ring."

"I can see that," Ed said. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well people tend to give these when they want to ask someone to marry them," Roy replied with a smile.

Ed looked at Roy, then at the ring and then back at Roy. "What?"

"I would very much like to spend the rest of my life with you," Roy replied. "I always have. I want to marry you. So would you make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll marry me?"

Tears of joy filled Ed's eyes and he threw his arms around Roy's neck, clutching the box tightly. "You bastard," he whispered as the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Roy laughed as he pulled Ed closer, kissing his temple. "I'll take that as a yes."

 **'Happy Days' by Samuel Beckett**


	19. Part Two, Chapter Ten

**Hey everyone, here's a short chapter to end part two. Originally this was going to be on the end of chapter nine but I decided to make it its own thing (probably could have made it longer and this whole decision seem like less of a spur of the moment but these guys are kind of spur of the moment). Hope you all enjoy it and thank you to my guest again, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this :)**

 **Our Country's Good**

Roy leaned against the frame of Al's porch door, looking out into the back garden where Maes was playing with Nina, Sara and Donovan. When they had gone to pick him up Maes had practically tackle hugged the both of them. He was over the moon that the two of them were going to get back together and was especially ecstatic when he found out that Roy and Ed were going to get married as well.

Roy was determined that he wasn't going to miss another second of life with either of them and watching Maes play with his cousins only cemented this. He wanted them to be a family and do all the things he had missed out on when he was a child.

A pair of warm arms encircled him from the side and he looked round to see Ed smiling up at him.

"Hey you."

"Hey you," Roy said wrapping his arms around Ed's frame and pulling him close. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "Just finished telling Al and Winry the whole story and answering questions about our wedding plans."

"I wasn't aware that we had any yet," Roy chuckled.

"Well apparently that's not a sufficient enough answer," Ed said with a roll of his eyes.

"So how did you get away with it?"

"I didn't," he replied. "Winry wants to talk to you later."

"Okay," Roy laughed and kissed Ed's forehead.

"I must say you're taking this all in your stride," Ed said.

"Why wouldn't I if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Roy said.

Ed flushed and turned his attention to Maes and the other children. "How are the kids doing?"

"They're doing fine," Roy replied.

"Good," Ed smiled, leaning back against Roy's strong chest. He sighed contentedly to himself, happy in his fiancé's arms ( _wow... fiancé... that still sounds weird to say_ ) and watched Maes running around with Sara while Nina and Donovan tottered behind.

"Let's have another one," Roy said suddenly.

"What, kid?" Ed asked.

"Yeah."

"If you want," Ed said shrugging. "I'm sure we could acquire one, hell Winry would probably be happy if we took Sara off her hands for a month at least."

"No I mean one like Maes," Roy clarified. "One that's just you and me, no one else."

It took a moment for that to sink in but once it had Ed turned to stare up at him, stunned. "Are you serious?"

Roy shrugged. "Why not?"

"I can give you a list of reasons," Ed replied. "One of them, and this is kind of a big one, being neither of us has a uterus."

"One of us has had one before," Roy pointed out.

"You're insane!"

Roy shrugged again. "I'm just saying it's doable."

Ed stared up at him, trying to find the right words to express just now insane he thought this was but coming up with nothing. All he could do was stare up at Roy, his resolve beginning to crumble around the edges already. _It would be kind of nice to have another one..._

"I'm not being pregnant again," he said finally. "It sucked enough the first time."

"Then I'll do it," Roy said with another shrug as if he were offering to do the washing up or take the rubbish out, not grow a tiny human inside himself for nine months.

Ed scoffed. "You won't be able to handle it."

"Just you watch me," Roy said. "It can't be as bad as you make it out to be."

"Oh it is," Ed said.

"Anything you can handle I can as well."

Ed just stared at him. He was serious. He was totally and utterly serious that he was going to do it. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked. "'Cause it's a big thing to just decide on an impulse."

"I want this."

"But the whole being a woman, being pregnant thing?"

Roy leaned down, tilting Ed's chin up so that he could press a kiss to his lips. "I want this with you."

"But kids are hard," Ed said as if that wasn't already news, "and babies are especially difficult."

"I'm aware," Roy chuckled.

"I'm serious," Ed said. "They're really tiny and really stupid and for the first eight to ten months there's just bodily fluids everywhere. Everything is sticky and it's kinda gross."

"Okay," Roy said, the hint of amusement still in his voice.

"And when Maes was two his favourite food was chocking hazards," Ed continued. "You need to watch them literally all the time or they will try and kill themselves and occasionally they just stop breathing for no apparent reason."

"But you wouldn't change a thing, would you?" Roy asked.

Ed looked over at Maes and smiled fondly. "No."

"I know last time was difficult because you were basically on your own and you were picking it up as you went along but I'm here this time. I'm quite happy to do the hard parts as it's kind of my turn."

"But..." Ed began to protest but he wasn't sure what he was protesting any more. He just needed to be certain.

Roy leaned down and kissed his lips to silence him. "I missed out with Maes but this is something I want to do with you because I love you and him more than anything else in the world. I think another one would be a nice addition."

Ed's resolve finally crumbled away to dust. "Fine," he said shaking his head and grinning. "Let's do it then."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked, his tone teasing.

"If you're sure, I'm sure," Ed replied. He reached up to wrap his arms around Roy's neck, standing up on his tip-toes so he could kiss him deeply. Roy returned the kiss, tangling his fingers in Ed's lose braid. "I need to make a phone call first," he said when they broke apart.

"Okay."

Ed kissed him again before de-tangling himself from Roy's embrace and going back inside the house. He heard Al and May giggling softly in the kitchen so decided not to just barge in and disturb them. _Who knows what I might walk in on..._

"Al can I use your phone?" he called.

"Sure," came the reply.

"Thanks."

He made his way into the front hall where the phone sat on a small table. He picked it up, dialled the number and waited.

"Go for Cass," the cheerful voice said after a few rings.

"Hey Cass, it's Ed."

"Hey Sunshine," she sang. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Ed said blushing. "Sorry about the other night."

"Don't worry about it," Cass said. "I've received plenty of crying phone calls in my time, made a few of them too."

"Okay."

"So did you and Mustang make things up?" she asked after a pause.

"We did, yeah."

"Good," she said. "I guessed as much... plus Al told me."

"Right," Ed said rolling his eyes.

"So are you planning on staying in Amestris now?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "Already starting to move in to Roy's place."

"I'm glad you're happy," Cass said and Ed could hear the smile in her voice. He cast a glance down the corridor to see Roy leaning against the wall and smiling fondly at him. His heart swelled and he didn't think he could be any more in love than he was at that moment.

"Hey Cass could you come to Amestris for a couple of days?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Cas replied. "Why?"

"Someone stupid has had a really dumb idea."

 **'Our Country's Good' by Timberlake Wertenbaker**

* * *

 **Just a quick note to say that I'm going to take a break before I start part three but it won't be long I promise :p**


	20. Part Three, Chapter One

**Omg part three! And I start it was porn! I edited this over three days because I've been with my girl at Norcon all of today so I should have caught all of my typos. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Heart Signal**

After two months together Ed discovered that he had adjusted quite well to married life. If he was perfectly honest it didn't take that much adjusting too – now he was berating two people for not picking up their dirty socks ( _clearly this is where Maes got it from_ ) and occasionally Roy would sneak up on him with surprise kisses while he was trying to cook or clean or work. The main adjustment was living back in Central again and living in a brand new house, one much larger than anything he was used to. After spending most of his life in bedsits and two bedroom places where the second room was barely bigger than a box, living in a large house with Roy was a bit of culture shock.

They didn't waste time with a long engagement, both of them feeling like they had waited too long for this moment to prolong it any longer than necessary. The wedding itself was a small ceremony in Resembool with just their family and closest friends (although family and closest friends actually turned out to be quite a lot of people in the end). It was held out doors, up on a hill where Ed, Al and Winry had played together as children, and the weather held out until the very end of the day when everyone else had scrambled down to the houses and Ed and Roy had shared a kiss in the pouring rain, neither of them with a care in the world.

Deciding to make a fresh start Ed and Maes moved out of the house they were renting, Roy sold his house and they moved into a new place – a very large town house in down town Central just around the corner from the school Maes enrolled in. Ed got a job as a lecturer at Central University and eventually he got the hang of where he was living and stopped walking to his old place when he left work at the end of the day. Roy kept working for the military but took a considerable amount of time off work in order to spend time with Maes. All in all the two of them had fallen into married life as if they had never been apart.

Ed pushed the front door open after dropping Maes off with Elicia for the night. In all the excitement of getting married and moving house neither he nor Roy had had the chance to properly talk about the decision to have another child. After Roy had said that he wanted to have another (and was willing to do all the hard work) it had sort of been put on hold. But they had the house to themselves and the plan was to sit down and properly talk about the decision.

"Roy!" Ed called into the empty house. He assumed that he was home – as far as Ed was aware he had decided to work from home today – but he didn't seem to be anywhere. There were a lot more rooms for him to look in and there was a chance that Roy had holed himself up in his study and hadn't realised the time. Ed chuckled to himself as he slipped his coat off. It was so like Roy to do something like that; he would work forever if Ed didn't have to periodically remind him that he had to take breaks to eat, so unlike when they were in the military together.

"Roy!" Ed called again, venturing further into the house after slipping his shoes off. _Where on earth is he?_ "Roy!"

"I'm in the bedroom," Roy's voice called from upstairs. It sounded as if his voice was muffled slightly, sounding a little different from normal, and Ed assumed that the bedroom door was halfway closed. Either that or Roy had decided to rearrange the room again as that seemed to be his new thing when he wanted an excuse not to work. "Is Maes with Elicia?"

"Yeah just dropped him off," Ed said as he began to climb the stairs. "He's happy with the prospect of pie this evening."

"Isn't he always?"

"Good point," Ed chuckled. "What are you doing in the bedroom?"

"It's a surprise," Roy laughed and Ed couldn't help but grin to himself.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked as he reached the bedroom door.

"You'll see," Roy said from inside.

"Okay but I hope it's a good surprise," Ed said as he pushed open the bedroom door. The room looked exactly the same as it always had, so Roy clearly hadn't been redecorating again, but what really caught Ed's attention was lying in their bed.

Roy was lying on his front, sprawled out on the bed with the duvet covering his backside and the beautiful expanse of his back on display to tease and entice. Ed's eyes travelled up the slender back, still muscled in all the exact same places but looking softer, more feminine. The entire frame was ever so slightly different, although it was still unmistakably his Roy, and Ed's breath caught in his throat as his eyes travelled up to Roy's chest and face. He could feel colour rising in his cheeks as he caught sight of the swell of his breasts, pressed against the mattress and hidden slightly by Roy's crossed arms.

Looking upwards to Roy's face the first thing Ed noticed was that, as a woman, Roy looked a little bit like Maria Ross as they had the same dark hair and gentle features, although the shape of Roy's face was a little more angular. He looked absolutely stunning and Ed could barely breathe as he allowed his eyes to rake over Roy's womanly body, taking in every little detail of pure perfection.

"Surprise lover," Roy said with a smile.

All Ed could do for a good few minutes was stare – this was most definitely not what he had expected to come home to but he wasn't going to complain in the slightest. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

Roy smiled coyly at him. "Oh he won't be bothering us for about... nine months now," he said.

"More like eighteen to two years but okay," Ed grinned. "So I see you had lunch with Cass today."

"I did yes."

"How did it go?" Ed asked. "I mean I can see how it went, but... um... I remember when it was the other way around there being considerably more sex involved," he added after realising that he had stated the obvious.

"You say that like it wasn't tremendously fun," Roy teased.

"Don't get me wrong it was," Ed said, feeling his cheeks heat up. "It always is but I just remember there being more of a catalyst needed for the... er... transformation and..."

"Edward darling," Roy said, cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry." Ed looked at the floor, feeling the heat in his cheeks getting worse.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked after a pause and Ed looked up. The look of concern on Roy's face almost made Ed want to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry," he said. "I'm just kind of surprised."

"Any particular reason why?" Roy asked.

"Well I was expecting to come home to a conversation not a woman," Ed said with a cheeky grin.

It was Roy's turn to flush. "Sorry for springing this on you somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

Roy laughed. "Okay just for springing this on you but I thought that we had probably left this hanging in the air for too long now – we've been thinking about it since before the wedding – and Cass said that she was heading off to Xing in a few days time for some research trip for god knows how long so I thought now or never and..."

"Roy darling," Ed parroted, cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

Roy chuckled. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's cute."

"I don't very often get described as cute," Roy smiled. "I like it."

"You should, you are cute."

"So are you going to come and join me?" Roy asked, patting the space on the mattress next to him.

"Yeah," Ed said and went to sit down next to him. He leaned down so that he could press a kiss to Roy's lips. "Hi."

"Hello," Roy said and kissed him again.

"So how did it work?" Ed asked. He trailed a fingertip down Roy's back, right down the length of his spine, and relished the little shiver that passed through him.

"The transformation?" Roy asked. Ed nodded. "Probably a lot easier than yours was."

"I was asleep for most of it," Ed said, "so I didn't exactly feel anything."

"It wasn't painful," Roy said. "It was more an uncomfortable irritation... like a conversation with Havoc."

Ed laughed. "I'll tell him you said that."

"Please do, he won't be able to get angry at a pregnant lady," Roy said with a grin.

"Well for that to work I need to get you pregnant first," Ed said.

"True."

"So how _did_ it work?" Ed asked again.

Roy reached up and began to twirl a loose lock of Ed's hair around one of his fingers. "Well I met Cass for lunch and we talked about things, she laid out what was going to happen and what it was going to feel like. We came back here, she drew the transmutation circle and activated it. It felt kind of strange but eventually the feeling went away and I was a woman."

"At least you got a talk about it," Ed muttered darkly, remembering his own experience of waking up in Roy's bathroom, horrifically hungover, and finding out that he had sprouted a pair of tits over night.

Roy chuckled. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I shouldn't laugh, it's not funny."

"No it's not," Ed grumbled. "You try waking up after a night of binge drinking and suddenly realising that you don't have a dick anymore."

Roy covered his mouth with his hand in a desperate attempt to cover his grin that didn't work in the slightest. "Sorry."

"You're such a bastard," Ed said shaking his head but he couldn't help the smile spreading across his own lips.

"I know," Roy said, "you so frequently remind me."

"Well you need to be reminded sometimes," Ed teased.

"Are you going to keep talking all night or are you going to get naked and get in bed with me?" Roy asked abruptly changing the subject.

Ed pretended to think that over for a moment, a teasing grin plastered on his face. "I mean I could keep talking because I _know_ how much you love to talk but..."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," Roy said, taking hold of Ed's collar and pulling him down into another kiss. It was a kiss that very swiftly became heated; Ed's fingers sinking into Roy's hair and Roy's tongue flicking over Ed's top lip, asking for more. Roy reached up to the tie in Ed's hair and slipped it out, allowing Ed's hair to fall about his shoulders in a golden sheet.

"So," Ed panted as they pulled away from each other for breath, "what would you like me to do now?"

"Take your clothes off and come and join me," Roy said, tugging Ed down for another swift kiss before letting go of his collar.

"Okay," Ed said.

He pushed himself off the bed and turned so that he was facing Roy. He slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt making sure that Roy got the best view possible as he exposed his chest. Having done this for Roy several times before Ed was used to having Roy watch him while taking his clothes off and he could feel his entire body tingling with anticipation and excitement. He slipped the shirt off his shoulders once he had it undone and let it fall to the floor, his eyes fixed on Roy's face.

"Nice," Roy said with an appraising grin. He always enjoyed seeing Ed strip for him and this was no different, in fact the excitement of what they had planned only made it better.

"Thanks," Ed said with a smug grin. All those years of keeping up with physical exercise had kept him looking good and he knew it. "So when do I get to see the whole thing?" he asked nodding at Roy.

"When you're naked as well," Roy replied with that teasing grin of his.

"Aww really?" Ed pouted.

"Yes."

"You mean taking my shirt off isn't enough?"

"No!" Roy said. "Now get to it."

Ed didn't say anything else, simply moved his hand down to his belt and undid it. He never kept much pomp and circumstance for removing trousers and boxers – _they're kind of awkward as fuck and unsexy no matter how you look at it_ – so he quickly rid himself of both of them until he stood, completely naked, before Roy. He spread his arms wide as if presenting himself to him for inspection. "Satisfied?"

"Very," Roy grinned. "Now, as promised..." He shifted underneath the duvet so that he was lying the other way around to how he had been and, once he was in position, he pushed the duvet off himself so that Ed could see him.

Ed just about stopped breathing. His eyes raked over Roy's entire body from face to breasts, down his stomach and right the way down his shapely legs. Roy looked stunning, even more so than when just his back was on show. Ed had never really been sexually attracted to girls; he had been able to appreciate that they were pretty (like Winry, Cass, Mae and Riza to name a few) but he had never thought of anyone with breasts in a sexual context. Until then...

"Wow..." he finally managed to whisper after he had stood staring at Roy's naked body for what felt like a good few minutes.

"You alright love?" Roy asked, that teasing lilt that would have infuriated Ed if he had been in his right mind in his voice. As it stood all he could do was nod in response. Roy smiled. "You're speechless I see. A fine quality in a husband... or so I'm told by Rebecca."

"Well when you're married to Havoc," Ed managed to chock out.

"That's the second time he's come up in our bedroom today," Roy chuckled, "should I be worried?"

"No," Ed said shaking his head.

Roy laughed. "Answer faster, darling."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Roy told him. "Now are you coming to join me or are you going to stare at me all evening?"

"Right..." Ed muttered, more to himself than to Roy and made his way over to the bed, kneeling on the mattress with his legs either side of Roy's hips (not a position that he was unfamiliar with). He could feel his cock stirring as he reached out and placed his hand on Roy's stomach, moving it up towards his breasts.

A soft groan left Roy's lips and the sound went straight to Ed's cock. His head was spinning and it all felt so new and different. He had to keep reminding himself that it was Roy, _his_ Roy, and there was nothing for him to be nervous about. Every time he felt the nerves start to sink in he looked up into Roy's eyes, eyes still unmistakably Roy's, and he felt a little calmer.

"So... ah... do we have anything?" he asked awkwardly when he managed to get his voice working again.

"Anything?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Like a condom or anything," Ed replied and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised how ridiculous it sounded.

Roy placed a hand on top of his, stopping the path it had been travelling on. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Should I maybe have told you I was going to do this rather than left it as a surprise?"

"No," Ed said hurriedly. "I think if I'd have known I would have been even more worried about you actually going through with it."

"But it was fine," Roy assured him.

"Yeah but I would have been thinking about it all day and I wouldn't have been able to concentrate at work," Ed said.

"If you're sure."

"Ignore me," Ed said, giving him a reassuring smile (or what he hoped was one). "It really is nothing, I'm just nervous."

Roy sat up so that he and Ed were nose to nose and took another lock of Ed's hair to play with. "What are you nervous about?"

"I've just never done this with a woman before," Ed admitted after a pause. He realised that he might as well just come clean about the fact that he hadn't ever had sex with a woman otherwise his lack of experience was going to become painfully obvious when it came down to actually doing anything.

"That's fine," Roy said and rubbed the tip of his nose against Ed's. "Need some pointers?"

"With what?" Ed asked before he could stop himself.

"Pleasing a woman?" Roy chuckled.

Ed knew he was teasing but it still stung a little. Not because of Roy's reputation from his youth – hell that was twenty two years ago, too much had happened since then and it wasn't as if Ed was going to kid himself into thinking that he was the only person Roy had ever been with – there was just something about it that rubbed him up the wrong way. It was like the old classic short jokes – a jab at his pride that he couldn't let slide no matter what.

"No," he said firmly, "I'm sure I can manage just fine on my own."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked, that teasing grin still on his face.

"Quite sure, thank you."

"Ed..." Roy said and the tone of his voice said that he had dropped the teasing. Roy always knew when he had pushed too far and he had realised that he had already done so.

"It's fine," Ed said even though the tone of his voice betrayed otherwise. "If I really want help I'll go talk to Havoc."

"Please, like Havoc knows anything about pleasing women," Roy chuckled. "Have you spoken to his wife?"

"And he comes up again," Ed said shaking his head.

"You were the one who brought him up this time," Roy said, grinning.

"Alright I'll give you that," Ed muttered. "Can we just get on with this?"

"And people say romance is dead."

"Sorry, that came out wrong."

"I should hope so."

Ed sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous and being so weird about this." He ran a hand over his eyes. Could he blame this on being tired? He felt shattered after a long day and this wasn't exactly what he had expected to come home to.

Roy's hand took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. There was a sad, uncertain quality to the look in his eyes and is wasn't one that Ed was used to seeing on him. "Tell me honestly," he said, "are you not attracted to me like this?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Ed said hurriedly, placing his hands on the back of Roy's neck and stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you and it doesn't matter what kind of body you're in, you're still you."

Roy smiled. "You sure?"

"Yes," Ed said and leaned forward to softly kiss him. "I get it now," he said when he pulled away.

"Get what?"

"I get what you were thinking when you wanted to talk about getting back together just before I left for Aerugo," Ed replied.

"Do you now?" Roy asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Ed said with a smile, moving one hand down to Roy's shoulder, his thumb stroking the skin soothingly and giving it the tiniest of squeezes. "It wasn't because I was suddenly convenient because I looked like a woman."

"No it wasn't."

"You just wanted to get back together because you're a soppy bastard who can't live without me," Ed said.

"Guilty," Roy agreed.

"I mean that's a good thing because I can't really live without you either," Ed mumbled trying to pretend that he wasn't utterly bearing his soul to Roy while they were both naked.

"Then let's stop talking and kiss me," Roy said, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth and it was, without doubt, one of the most erotic things Ed had ever seen.

"Y... yeah, I can do that," he stammered before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Roy's.

Ed could feel his heart pounding as Roy reached up and sunk one of his hands into Ed's hair in order to keep their lips together. Roy's lips were just as soft as ever and moved against Ed's in the exact same way that they always had done. As they kissed Ed allowed one of his hands to travel down from Roy's shoulder to his chest, coming to rest of one of his breasts. He received a sharp intake of breath from Roy as he ran a thumb over one of his nipples and Ed couldn't help but feel a swelling sense of pride. He always did whenever he got Roy hot under the collar and he knew just what to do to make that happen.

Still keeping their lips attached Ed lay Roy back down on the bed so that he was hovering over him. As Roy's hand in his hair slackened he began to trail kisses down Roy's neck and to his chest, his thumb still rubbing his nipple into a hardened peak. Listening to the quickening of Roy's breathing he moved his lips over to the other nipple to lavish the same attention on it with tongue and teeth.

The soft gasps from above were like music to his ears and Ed could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He grazed his teeth over the side of Roy's breast, just bellow his nipple, and Roy arched off the bed, pressing his breasts into Ed's face. Ed would be lying if he said he was complaining about this. He looked up through his lashes and seeing Roy in the throws of pleasure, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried to hold himself together was beautiful. A sight that he wanted to remember forever so he kept his eyes on Roy's face as he pressed soft kisses and bites to one of his breasts while the other was given the attention of his fingers.

"Oh my god Ed!" Roy gasped as Ed gave his nipple a slightly harder bite.

Ed chuckled as he pulled back to grin up at Roy. "I do like it when you call me Ed in bed," he said.

"And why is that?" Roy asks, trying to look haughtily derisive but the light blush dusting his cheeks ruined the effect somewhat.

"Because," Ed said crawling back up Roy's body so that he could whisper in his ear, "it's so much more fun when I've got you right where I want you rather than the other way around. When you can't even muster up the energy to be a slick bastard and call me 'Edward' means that you're loving what I'm doing too much."

"So please don't stop," Roy practically whined, slipping a hand around the back of Ed's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. He groaned into Ed's mouth as he felt Ed's cock, hard and pressing against his thigh. "Please, please don't stop," he whispered against his lips again before diving back in for another kiss.

"But it would be so much fun to get my own back after last time," Ed smirked deviously. The last time the two of them had had a night to themselves long enough to have sex Roy had kept Ed on edge for way too long in Ed's opinion and it was taking everything in him now not to give Roy a taste of his own medicine. The only thing stopping him was the thought of sinking into Roy, being enveloped by that tight wet heat and losing himself completely. He wasn't about to tell Roy this of course – why on earth would he give him the satisfaction of knowing that when he could just as easily tease him for all he was worth.

"Or... or you could not," Roy gasped as Ed's fingers began to slip down from his nipple and over his stomach.

"But what if?" Ed asked with a shit-eating grin.

"But what if no," Roy replied.

"Yeah but what if?" Ed asked again desperate to tease.

"So mean," Roy pouted, slipping one of his hands into Ed's hair, tangling his fingers around gold.

"Well I learnt from the best," Ed teased, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Roy's lips.

Roy chuckled. "Are you going to talk all night or are you going to hurry up and get me pregnant?"

A tiny yet visible shudder passed through Ed, making Roy laugh. "Please tell me this isn't going to become some kind of weird kink of yours and this is going to carry on after you've got your dick back," Ed said with a grimace.

"No I can assure you that it won't," Roy chuckled.

"Good."

"Now are you going to get on with it?" Roy asked.

"So impatient," Ed said, almost to himself as his hand continued down Roy's stomach, skimming over his hip to run up and down the inside of this thigh.

Roy groaned and let his head fall back into the pillows. "Feels so good."

Ed smirked to himself. Aside from the fact that he just _knew_ Roy – knew his body, knew what he liked and knew how he reacted to things – he had actually taken some pointers. It had been an awkward conversation with Jason, to say the least and Ed now knew way more about his and Winry's sex lives than he would have ever wanted to, but he did feel as if he wasn't going in completely blind.

Ghosting his fingers up Roy's skin again he doesn't stop them on their path until they just brush Roy's cunt. He hears a sharp intake of breath from Roy as he begins kissing down the length of his body, pausing for a second to flick his tongue over a nipple. His fingers dip inside Roy, not enough to do anything other than tease, and he can't help the groan that rumbles through his throat as he feels just how wet Roy was for him. It feels amazing and he can't wait to sink his dick into that wet heat but first he had other ideas.

His lips were at the bottom of Roy's stomach when he looked up to see one of Roy's hands clinging to the pillow beneath his head while the fingers of his other had found his nipple. The sight made Ed's mouth water. He always loved it when Roy looked absolutely wrecked because of what he was doing to him and this was no different. Heart pounding he licked his lips and pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the inside of Roy's thigh.

"Remember when I came to your office, the morning after that party when I had just been turned into a woman?"

"Yes," Roy said on a breathy gasp, trying to get his brain to engage and actually remember the time Ed was talking about.

"You ate me out on your desk before you fucked me," Ed reminded him, allowing his breath to fan across Roy's skin.

"Yeah," Roy nodded, teeth catching his bottom lip again and Ed knew that he was losing it already.

"Well," he said, that slick smirk still plastered on his face, "I think it's about time I returned the favour."

Roy just about managed to prise his head away from the pillow to blink down at him. "What?" Clearly his brain wasn't engaging enough to realise exactly what it was that Ed was talking about.

So Ed decided to show him by doing rather than by telling.

As he slipped his fingers inside Roy again, into that wonderful tight, wet heat his tongue slipped out to flick over Roy's clit. The effect was instantaneous and the resulting groan that sounded from Roy was so fucking beautiful Ed never wanted to hear anything else again for the rest of his life. Following the sounds that Roy was making Ed made sure to swirl his tongue around his clit in a way that made Roy arch off the mattress and grip the sheets beneath him.

"Oh shit Ed!"

Under normal circumstances Ed would be tempted to grin up at him and make some kind of comment about the varying degrees of moans and whimpers falling from Roy's lips but he didn't want to. He wanted to give Roy as much pleasure as possible, to make him feel as good as he made Ed feel when they fucked. As the flicks and swirls of his tongue began to speed up, as did the thrusting of his fingers he felt one of Roy's hands in his hair again. The gentle tug Roy gave it was nice but he loved it when Roy pulled his hair, really _pulled_ it so he felt it all the way down his spine, and he needed to make him so needy that he gave in and yanked.

It didn't take much more; crooking his fingers in just the right way and changing the direction of his tongue around Roy's clit and he got to feel that amazing sting in his scalp as Roy tugged his hair harshly. He loved going down on Roy and having his face shoved into Roy's cunt but the grip he had on his hair was just as good as feeling his cock hit the back of his throat. He could feel Roy clenching around his fingers, could feel his thighs trembling slightly around his ears and he knew that he was getting close.

"Oh my god, Ed!" Roy moaned, the sound needy and desperate and going straight to Ed's cock. "I'm going to..."

He kept up the assault on Roy's clit, he was clearly close enough that he couldn't actually finish his sentence and that was where Ed had won. When Roy couldn't even string a sentence together he was about to come undone so Ed continued his attack until he felt Roy clenching around his fingers like a vice – that was going to feel so good on his dick – as his orgasm crashed over him like a wave.

It took a while for Roy to stop trembling and quaking under him and Ed couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at him. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Holy shit," Roy sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillows and his harsh grip on Ed's hair turning to soft strokes. "That was amazing."

Ed began pressing kisses up Roy's body, travelling up to his lips before slipping his tongue into Roy's mouth when he reached it. Roy moaned into Ed's mouth as he tasted himself on his tongue and it was easily one of the hottest things ever. Just feeling Roy beneath him, while always amazing, felt absolutely fantastic. Knowing that they weren't going to be disturbed for what felt like the first time in months only made Ed even more needy and desperate for him.

"And it's not over yet," Ed said with a grin as he pulled away from Roy's lips.

"Good," Roy said, slipping his hand around the back of Ed's neck and gently pulling him back down for another kiss.

Still keeping their lips attached Ed moved his hand down between their bodies so that he could manoeuvre his rock hard cock to Roy's cunt. It caused him great annoyance that he had to pull away from the kiss because of their height difference but he wasn't going to bring it up and, god bless him, neither did Roy. He simply continued to run his fingers through Ed's hair, bottom lip still caught between his teeth.

Once positioned Ed began to slowly slip inside Roy and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning loudly at the sensation. It was just as he had imagined: hot and wet and tight and so fucking good that it made his head spin. The slight hitches in Roy's breath grounded him to the real world and kept him from losing himself completely. He didn't want to hurt Roy in any way so kept a hold of himself and continued to take it slowly until he was buried in Roy right to the hilt.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned, more to himself than to Roy but he knew Roy would have heard him. "Oh fuuuck..."

"God Ed," Roy moaned softly in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, fingers gripping his shoulders tightly. "Please..."

"Okay..." Ed said breathily. He didn't need clarification of what Roy was begging for because he desperately needed it as well.

He pulled out and began to thrust back in, setting a rhythm that had his head spinning and had Roy clinging to his shoulders harder. He pressed his lips to every bit of skin that he could as he began to thrust a little harder into Roy, picking up the pace as that amazing heat made his knees weak. He'd already been wound quite tightly and once he was finally inside him he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, especially not when Roy tightened around his cock with each thrust.

Angling his thrusts slightly differently had Roy moaning loudly and Ed made sure to keep hitting that spot every single time. He could feel Roy coming apart around him. He knew what got him close, even in a brand new body Ed just _knew_ what Roy liked. Holding himself up on one hand in an impressive feat of strength Ed reached down between their bodies to begin rubbing Roy's clit as he fucked him.

"Oh shit!" Roy groaned, the sound going straight to Ed's already rock hard cock. "Oh shit Ed please don't stop!"

"You close," Ed asked, speeding up both fingers and thrusts as he felt Roy tightening around him again.

"Yes!" Roy moaned, digging blunt nails into Ed's shoulders.

"Fuck, me too."

"Cum with me," Roy pleaded, pressing kisses to Ed's neck.

"Okay."

Desperate to hold out just that little bit longer to make Roy feel just as good, Ed finally let all control go and began to thrust into Roy with reckless abandon. His fingers still working Roy's overly sensitive clit brought Roy to the edge faster and before long his second orgasm of the night tore through him. Once again he tightened around Ed like a vice and brought him crashing down with him. Ed felt himself explode inside Roy and it felt fucking fantastic to just let go as Roy pulled him down into a hot, messy kiss that was all lips and tongue.

Ed continued to thrust into Roy, both of them trembling from the stimulation, until they had ridden out the pleasure coursing through their veins and the exhaustion took over. Ed had to stop himself from collapsing on top of Roy but did almost pass out on his chest as soon as he let his arm stop taking his entire weight.

"Holy fuck!" he whispered, more to himself.

"That was amazing," Roy panted as his fingers began to run through Ed's hair again, something that always made him feel like he was floating.

"You sure?" Ed asked, lifting his eyes up to meet Roy's as he couldn't quite lift his head properly.

Roy chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead. "Yes," he told him. "Have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean."

"All the time when you're talking to politicians," Ed replied.

"Well unless you've suddenly decided on a change of career in the last fifteen minutes I think you're okay," Roy laughed. Slipping back into their usual banter was always so easy ever since they had decided to stop being so stubborn about their feelings. It was the only real regret that Ed had – that he hadn't just owned up to how much he loved Roy – otherwise they could have been like this for longer.

"No thanks," he grimaced. "Being a politician sounds fucking dull."

"Even more dull than being an accountant?" Roy asked.

"Please don't tell me you're going to be an accountant when you finally quit the military," Ed said sleepily, the exhaustion beginning to set in, "I really don't think I can be bothered to file for divorce right now."

"Is being an accountant that much of a deal breaker?" Roy asked, clearly amused.

"Yes."

"Okay, I won't take up accountancy."

"Good."

"Do you think we should move?" Roy asked after a pause.

"Probably," Ed replied without moving.

"Shall we?"

"No, don't wanna."

Roy laughed, his fingers stroking against the nape of Ed's neck. "Do you think it worked?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Ed.

"I'm sure it has," Ed said, "it's all alchemy fuelled so it tends to speed the process up a bit." He reached down and linked his fingers with Roy's free hand and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to the knuckles. "If not I'm sure we can have a lot of fun trying again."

"That is a very good point, you're a genius," Roy said, smiling.

"I keep telling people this but they never believe me," Ed said.

Roy tilted Ed's head up in order to press a kiss to his lips. "You'll always be my genius."

Ed laughed. "You're so cheesy." He leaned forward to kiss Roy again. The 'I love you's didn't need to be said as both of them knew that so well already.

 **'Heart Signal' by Wataru Hatano (Hitorojime My Hero Opening One)**


	21. Part Three, Chapter Two

**An AU of this fic where every time the word 'pregnant' is used it's spelt like one of the many variations from the 'how is prangent formed' video haha anyway I digress - decided to go for song titles that are from various animes for this part. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Harebare Fanfare**

The way Ed remembered finding out that he was pregnant was by vomiting rather profusely in Cass' office and it seemed that Roy was going to have to suffer the same fate to make his discovery (thankfully for him though, in the comfort of his own home). After the night Ed had come home to find that Roy no longer had a 'Y' chromosome for the foreseeable future the two of them hadn't had as much time as they would have liked for sex but, as Ed suspected, the telltale signs that he picked up about himself once he knew that he was pregnant were already beginning to show in Roy.

First it was the emotional responses to _everything_. It started with a certain song that came on the radio (the song they had chosen for the first dance at their wedding), then it swiftly moved to becoming overly protective to anything small and cute even a baby hairless cat that both Al and Roy fawned over while Ed and May thought it looked like a cooked chicken. Even though Roy didn't notice himself Ed immediately picked up on the signs, partially because he couldn't imagine Roy cooing over something that looked like a scrotum when he was much more of a dog person at heart. What really made Roy sit up and take notice of the changes in his usual mood was when he began frequently vomiting.

"Urgh!" he groaned as he came back into the bedroom, looking forlorn. "That's the third time this morning, it must have been the chicken last night."

"The chicken was fine," Ed said as Roy lay back down on the bed beside him. "It was supposed to look like that."

"Edward, dear, I love you but there is no such thing a chicken served rare," Roy said, his voice muffled by the pillow under his head.

"And I told you last night that it was supposed to look like that because of the bacon," Ed said, a tiny vein pulsing in his temple. "I made sure that it was cooked all the way through, it was literally just meat juice."

"I'm not saying anything against your cooking skills I'm just making sure," Roy said.

"I know how to cook chicken!" Ed said, exasperated. "There was absolutely nothing wrong with last night's dinner."

"Then why do I feel so awful?" Roy asked.

"Probably because you're pregnant," Ed replied with a shrug before turning back to the equation he had been writing.

That made Roy sit up and pay attention. "What?"

"What?"

"You just said..."

Ed couldn't help but smile at how stunned Roy looked. "That you're probably throwing up because you're pregnant."

"But..."

"How do I know?" Ed asked, unable to stop himself from feeling a little smug.

"Well yes."

"Because, and I can't stress this enough, I have been pregnant before."

"Good point."

"So I've been keeping an eye on the signs because I knew you wouldn't work it out for yourself until someone spelled it out to you," Ed said with a teasing grin, leaning over to tap the end of his pen against the tip of Roy's nose.

Roy rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure you knew right away that you were with child," he grumbled.

"No," Ed laughed, "Cass made me drink four litres of water and take six pregnancy tests."

"Why six?"

"You can't always tell from one but, believe me, you can tell from six," Ed chuckled. After nearly a decade he could laugh about what had been a horrible experience in one of the toilets at Central Military Headquarters as he had watched in horror as six tests swiftly told him that he was expecting.

"Do you think I should take a test then?" Roy asked, brow furrowed, still unable to process this information.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "You want to be sure about this before we make an appointment with a doctor."

"Why does Dad need to see a doctor?" a tired voice asked from the doorway. Both Ed and Roy looked up to see Maes standing there, bleary eyed and clearly having been woken up by the earlier noise in the bathroom. He looked at Roy with worried golden eyes that looked so much like Ed's. "Dad are you sick?"

Roy sat up, wrapping his arms around Maes after he trotted over to the bed and climbed on, in between the two of them. "No, it's nothing serious, I'm just a little bit under the weather," he replied and pressed a kiss to Maes' hair.

"You sure?" Maes asked with a scrutiny that he could only have learnt from growing up with Ed.

Roy chuckled and kissed his head again. "I'm positive," he said. "I am absolutely one hundred percent fine."

"Good," Maes said. "Besides you can't get sick," he added matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" Roy asked grinning.

"Because if you get sick then Dad will blame himself for dinner last night."

"I know how to cook chicken!" Ed groaned. "That's it, no more experimenting in the kitchen!"

"No please, it was tasty!" Maes cried.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Ed grumbled, wrapping an arm around his son's neck and pulling him close so that he could rub his knuckles again Maes' scalp. "Right, I'm going to the chemist to buy something for sicky here," he said, releasing Maes and gesturing to Roy, "do you want anything Maes?"

Maes thought about that for a moment before looking up at Ed, a look of complete seriousness on his face. "Scuba goggles."

"What could you possibly want those for?" Ed asked.

"Scuba diving," Maes replied, as if that was obvious and Ed should have known.

"Of course, silly me, ask a stupid question" Ed said shaking his head, "Never mind that we live in the city."

"They're for when we next go to Resembool so I can go in the big lake and see what's at the bottom," Maes said in that same tone that said Ed should have realised that's what he wanted them for. "Of course I can't use them when we're at home, I can see already see the bottom of the fountain outside Dad's work."

"Yeah Edward," Roy said, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing as he poked Ed teasingly in the ribs.

"Don't you start," Ed warned him, raising an eyebrow at him even though he wasn't really that bothered. This sort of banter was perfectly normal in the Elric-Mustang household and Ed wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Having never had to buy the pregnancy tests he took last time Ed stood in front of the display of them simply staring and wondering why the fuck there were so many different kinds when they all basically did the same damn thing. As far as he was concerned you peed on the stick and it told you one way whether you were having a kid or not, there was no reason he could think of on god's green earth for why it cost nine hundred and fifty Cenz for the pleasure. There was no way in hell he was going to pay that much especially as he was planning on getting multiple packs of them (both for Roy's piece of mind and for his).

He finally found a packet, right on the bottom shelf where there were two in a pack and it wasn't extortionately priced. He grabbed three packs of them and headed to the counter. The girl behind it was about the same age as Elicia and smiled at him as he put all three boxes on top of the counter. He smiled back awkwardly, praying that she wouldn't ask him about his purchases in that way that sales assistants are always told to do.

Deciding to take control of the situation before he opened his mouth and something stupid came out he decided to ask about the other strange request of the morning. "Long shot but do you sell scuba goggles here?"

The sales girl looked at him in utter confusion for a second before recovering herself. "We don't normally have those until the summer, so if you come back to us in a couple of months we should have something for you."

"Brilliant thanks," Ed smiled.

"Big plans for the summer?" she asked.

"They're for my son," Ed replied. "Going underwater seems to be his new fascination."

"And are these for your wife?" the girl asked as she scanned the last of the pregnancy tests.

"No, my husband," Ed replied before he could stop himself and instantly regretted it as the expression on the girl's face turned to absolute confusion. Why on earth would a man need pregnancy tests in any normal circumstances? Ed grinned at her. "It's a long story," he said before she could ask.

"Right..." she said, elongating the word as she tried to wrap her head around that one. "That will be eight hundred and seventy Cenz please."

Ed handed her a note as he took the bag from the counter top. "Keep the change," he told her and left as swiftly as possible. _Well that was certainly a conversation_ , he thought to himself as he began to walk back home, _next time engage brain and then speak!_

* * *

When he pushed the door open ten minutes later he was greeted by the smell of pancakes and instantly felt at home. Slipping off his shoes he swiftly went upstairs to his and Roy's bedroom and placed the bag of pregnancy tests on the bed before heading back downstairs and into the kitchen. Maes was sitting at the table reading a large book on underwater plant life while Roy was at the stove flipping a pancake.

"Hey buddy," Ed said giving Maes' hair a ruffle as he passed. "They didn't have your scuba goggles but the girl I spoke to said they would have some in a couple of months for the summer so we can get you some then."

"Thanks Dad," Maes said beaming at him. "Do you think that will be before we go to Resembool?"

"Probably," Ed replied. "If not I'm sure we can get some while we're out there."

"Awesome," Maes cried happily.

"And," Ed said as he made his way over to the stove to wrap his arms around Roy's waist, "the things I got for you are in a bag on the bed."

Roy leaned back and pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead. "Thank you, you're a life saver. I probably should have just gone myself but I really didn't feel up to it."

"It's fine," Ed said and began rubbing soothing circles on Roy's stomach. "You haven't been sick again have you?"

"No but about five minutes after you left I realised I was starving and Maes said he fancied some pancakes so I decided I'd try my hand at them again for the first time in years," Roy told him, smiling.

"Have you had the duff one yet?" Ed asked.

"The duff one?"

"Yeah, you know, the first one always comes out a bit odd because you're not totally sure what you're doing," Ed chuckled.

"Isn't that what they say about children?" Roy asked and the both of them turned to look over at Maes still reading his huge book.

"I think he turned out alright," Ed said with a grin.

"And I'll have you know that my first pancake was amazing as well," Roy said. "Wasn't it Maes."

"Ten out of ten; would pancake again," Maes replied, briefly looking up from his book to give Roy a thumbs up.

"Okay I believe you," Ed chuckled, reaching up on his tiptoes so that he could press a kiss to Roy's neck. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really," Roy replied. "Sit there and look pretty."

"That I can do with minimal effort."

"Oh, actually you could make some coffee," Roy said after a moment's thought.

"You know if you are pregnant you won't be able to have coffee," Ed said, voice low so that only Roy could hear him. The look Roy gave him said that Ed may as well have just personally cancelled all known holidays.

"What?"

"Can't have caffeine if you're pregnant," Ed stated.

"So I can't drink alcohol and I can't have coffee?" Roy asked, desperate for clarification on the coffee front.

"Nope," Ed replied shaking his head, unable to stop himself from grinning. He knew he shouldn't be – he remembered how much _he_ had hated giving up coffee when he was pregnant with Maes – but Roy looked so indignant at the though that he couldn't help it.

"Well that hardly seems fair," Roy grumbled.

"Are you sure you want to take those tests?" Ed asked cheekily.

"Definitely."

* * *

A few hours later once a large stack of pancakes had been eaten and Maes was out at the park with Travis, a friend of his from school, Ed stood outside the bathroom door, waiting. The anticipation was already starting to make him a little nervous but he knew that it was going to be so much worse for Roy.

"Oh fuck it all!" came from the bathroom after a few moments of silence.

"You okay?" Ed asked through the door.

"Yes," came the sightly irritated reply.

"You pee on your hand again?" he asked, also remembering the trial and tribulations of dealing with actually taking pregnancy tests.

"Shut up!" Roy snapped giving Ed his answer.

"Would you like a hand?" Ed asked after a pause.

"No thank you," Roy said. "I'd like to keep some of the magic alive between us."

Ed chuckled. "Well the offer is there if you want it."

"Thank you."

"How many have you done now?" Ed asked after another short pause.

"That was the fifth," Roy replied.

"Have you looked at any of them yet?"

"No," Roy said and Ed could hear the nerves in his voice. "I can't quite face it so they're all face down in a row on the bathroom sink."

"Fair enough, well we can look at them together when you're ready."

"Thank you," Roy said. "I'll do the sixth one now and then we can have a look."

"Sure thing."

After a few minutes, and a lot more swearing on Roy's part, the bathroom door finally opened. "Okay," Roy said with a sigh of relief, "that's all of them."

"How do you feel?" Ed asked.

"Excited," Roy replied after a moment to think, "nervous and like I never want to see another glass of water again."

"Understandable."

"I still haven't been able to look at any of them," Roy said as Ed followed him into the bathroom.

"That's okay," Ed said rubbing his arm comfortingly. "That's what I'm here for."

"I just... what if I'm not?" Roy asked, voice small and a little scared. "What if we've done all this and it hasn't worked."

"Well we can try again and if that doesn't work we can always look into other options if we still want to have another kid," Ed replied, taking Roy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Okay."

The entire situation was bringing back a whole host of memories for Ed and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I just find it incredibly ironic – you're desperate to _be_ pregnant but when I was in your position I was desperate not to be."

"Do you ever regret your decision?" Roy asked.

"No, of course I don't," Ed replied, barely even having to stop and think about that. "If I hadn't been I wouldn't be such good friends with Cass, I wouldn't have had Maes and it wouldn't have bought us back together again."

Roy leaned down slightly and pressed a kiss to Ed's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So how long do we need to leave these before they're ready?" Roy asked nodding at the sticks lining the sink.

"Well it said 'results in one minute' on the box so all of them should be ready by now," Ed said.

"Alright..."

"So whenever you're ready we can look at them and see what's what."

"Alright..." The two of them wait. Roy desperately trying to build up the courage to actually look and Ed waiting until Roy was ready. Neither of them said anything for a good few minutes before, finally, Roy took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

"Okay," Ed said smiling reassuringly at him. "Do you want me to...?"

"Please," Roy said without Ed even having to finish the question.

"Okay." Still holding Roy's hand Ed reached over and picked up the first stick. He turned it over and two pink lines stared back at him. This time, rather than the crushing despair of thinking _oh fuck what am I going to do now_ a smile spread across his face. He turned the test so that Roy could see it too. "Well this one says you're pregnant."

Roy took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes widened. A smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth but he instantly seemed to reign it in. "You can't always tell from one."

"True," Ed said and turned the second stick over: pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant and pregnant.

"Oh my god," Roy said on an out-breath, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

"You can tell from six," Ed said, a huge smile spreading over his face.

"I guess you can," Roy said. It still clearly hadn't quite sunk in so Ed simply gave his hand a squeeze and didn't say anything else until it seemed that he had finally taken it in. "This is... I... I'm sorry, I can't really believe that this is happening."

"Believe it," Ed said with a smile.

"We're having a baby," Roy said, a smile of his own spreading across his face.

"Yeah we are," Ed said, cementing it in both of their minds.

"I think I'm going to be sick again," Roy said, still with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay." Ed stepped passed him out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He could still hear the sounds of Roy retching even through the closed door though. "That's morning sickness for you."

"Duly noted." A few minutes later Roy emerged from the bathroom looking a little pale but still as if nothing in the world could dull his mood.

"You alright?" Ed asked.

"Surprisingly good, considering that I've just thrown up, I am," Roy replied.

"Good," Ed said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So what happens now?" Roy asked after a pause. "Considering that I've never knowingly been around anyone who was pregnant and actually had to do anything other than commenting on how good she looks I don't actually know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well I think I need to give an old friend from Aerugo a call," Ed grinned.

 **'Harebare Fanfare' by MimimemeMIMI (Amaama To Inazuma – Sweetness And Lightning – Opening One)**


	22. Part Three, Chapter Three

**Nearly forgot that I was supposed to be uploading today so a swift bit of editing haha I really should have posted this on Wednesday for FMA day but I didn't haha anyway hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Hologram**

When Ed finally got through to Dr Talliston's office the only person he managed to speak to was a very put upon Charlaine who told him that Talliston had already left for Amestris ' _for some reason that he didn't tell me and I cannot fathom with no word when he'd be back and all he left me was a contact number_ '. Ed took down the number and thanked her, feeling guilty that, for the second time, his unconventional family was more than likely the reason for her stress. _I'll send her some flowers..._ After calling the contact number and being told to call back later as Dr Talliston was out on a late morning job (in all the years Ed had known Talliston he had never known him to go out jogging) he finally managed to get through to him.

He managed to get halfway through an explanation of what was happening when Talliston stopped him and told him that Cass has already called to tell him the good news, thus the reason for his trip to Amerstris. That was plausible as Cass was the one who was helping them out with the hardest part of the whole thing. Ed arranged a meeting for the following day after Talliston would have had time to properly set up all of his equipment (which left Ed wondering how much he brought with him) and hung up the phone.

The following morning, after he and Roy had dropped Maes off at school, the two of them headed over to the address Talliston had given him. From what Ed could tell he had booked the largest room he could find in a local bed and breakfast and basically set up a small office space. It was very informal but Ed didn't really expect anything else.

"So," Talliston said, clasping his hands together and beaming at the two of them, "you're having a baby."

"Yes," Ed said, hoping that the next sentence out of Tallison's mouth wasn't going to be too horrifically inappropriate.

"And you were a man until about four weeks ago?" Talliston asked, turning to Roy, more for clarification than not knowing.

"Yes," Roy replied.

"Cass up to her old tricks again or was this by choice?" Talliston asked. "She was a little hazy on those details when I asked."

"No this was by choice," Ed replied.

"Fantastic," Tallsiton said. "So Roy..." he began after a pause, "how are you feeling?"

"Decidedly uncomfortable," Roy said, "although that might be because we're doing this in a bed and breakfast rather than an actual surgery."

Talliston threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I like him," he told Ed.

"Thanks, I do to," Ed said taking Roy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So is there anything that I need to know about – any family history of certain diseases and what not?" Talliston asked. "I'm sure your family isn't quite as colourful as Ed's."

"Not quite," Roy replied. "As far as I know there isn't anything – my parents died when I was quit young so I was raised by my paternal aunt."

"And what about your aunt?" Tallison asked, taking a notebook out of the bag beside his chair and jotting some notes down.

"She ran a brothel but they also fed information to the military when needed," Roy said. Tallison looked up from his notes, brow furrowed in confusion and concern. Roy laughed awkwardly. "You meant medically, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"She smoked like a chimney and drank like a fish," Roy said.

"Right..."

"That sounds bad when I put it like that, doesn't it," he said with an awkward grimace that was probably supposed to be a smile.

"It's fine babe," Ed said taking his hand and giving him a squeeze, "compared to me you're still normal."

"That's not a comfort," Roy chuckled.

"So this was another pregnancy helped along by alchemy, correct?" Tallison asked, hoping to swiftly move the conversation on.

"Yes," Ed said.

"Okay," Tallison said and made another note, "and Roy, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm forty-two."

"Oh..." Tallison said.

"What?" Ed asked, expecting him to make some kind of comment about the age gap between them.

"Nothing," Tallison said shaking his head, "I wouldn't have put you at forty-two; thirty-seven at the oldest."

"Thank you," Roy said beaming at him. Clearly being told that he could pass for a lot younger made Pregnant Roy very happy as Ed was sure that he wouldn't have cared all that much normally.

"Not at all," Talliston smiled. He sat back in his chair and placed his pen on top of his notebook. "Well this is all very interesting," he said after a few moments pause, "between the two of you I'm going to kept in scientific discoveries and medical journals up to my balls until I'm dead!"

"Glad we can be of service," Ed said with a wry smile. He had always known that Talliston was a little on the eccentric side and that he had been fascinated enough when Ed had landed on his doorstep. He had come back with another person who was exactly the same so of course he was going to be over the moon. Still, judging by the look on Roy's face, it wasn't exactly what he had expected to hear.

"Was there any trouble with conceiving?" Talliston asked.

"Not that we're aware of," Roy replied sounding as calm and collected as he always did but Ed could tell by the slight pink of his cheeks that he wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Ed couldn't blame him – it was probably about to get very awkward very quickly.

"How many time have the two of you had intercourse since the..." Talliston gestured vaguely in the air at Roy, "change?"

"Four, maybe five times," Roy replied.

"Six," Ed corrected. "Your memory is terrible."

"Six really?" Roy asked.

"Is the baby brain kicking in already?" Ed teased.

"Oh shut up."

"Okay well I can run a couple of tests and give you a proper idea of how far along you are," Talliston said.

"That would be fantastic thank you," Roy said.

"Alright we can do those in a second," Talliston said, "but you think it's possibly about a month or so?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "It was about then when you saw Cass and we first started trying."

Talliston nodded. "Well even if you have only just conceived a month is good going for someone of your age."

"How so?" Roy asked. "Sorry, I'm aware that seems like a very silly question but I've only ever been around one pregnant woman before and I know not to ask too many questions about the whole conception process."

"Probably sensible if you don't want to get slapped," Ed chimed in. "Some of the women we know are scary."

"Most of the women we know are scary," Roy chuckled.

"Well the information I got when I was running tests on Ed when he was in this condition is probably very similar to your case," Talliston said. "Due to the nature of your pregnancy and your situation it is a lot easier for someone of your age to conceive."

"Okay," Roy said, clearly trying to wrap his head around the information being given to him, even Ed was struggling with it.

Talliston got up and went to one of the suitcases stacked in the corner of the room, rummaged around inside it for a few moments before pulling out a very large, very involved looking book and returned to his seat. He handed the book to Roy. "I suggest that you read this as it will explain most of the questions you might have. It's rather involved but this will literally cover anything you could think of and a lot of things you might not."

"What's this?" Ed asked looking over Roy's shoulder as he flicked through the first few pages of the book.

"This is you," Talliston replied.

"Really?"

"Of course I was going to write a book about you," Talliston said. "A twenty year old pregnant woman shows up in my office and tells me that she's actually a man and has been turned into a woman with the use of alchemy and has somehow conceived during that short space of time. What did you think I was going to do?"

"Good point."

"Besides I did ask you if you were happy for me to do so and you said you were," Tallsion sniffed.

"I had baby brain – I would have agreed to just about anything," Ed replied with a grin. He turned back to the book. "This is so cool, I've had a book written about me."

"Someone _should_ write a book about you with all of the crazy nonsense you get yourself into," Roy teased.

"I probably deserve that," Ed mused.

"Either way," Talliston said, "to put it simply: you have a magical alchemic uterus, normally it would not be this easy for you to get pregnant at forty-two."

"There must a reason for that besides the alchemy," Roy said, brow furrowed as he closed the book, still trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Considering that you have only just acquired your uterus it hasn't aged along with the rest of your body," Talliston said.

"Come again?"

"You have the uterus of a sixteen year old."

Ed snorted with laughter. "Well give it back then."

Roy glared at him reproachfully. "Don't be disgusting."

"It's good to see that you haven't changed at all Ed," Talliston said with a grin as he watched Ed try to stifle his giggles and make a valiant attempt to look serious again.

"Not in the slightest," Ed replied.

"More's the pity," Roy muttered but he was still smiling all the same.

"So do you want to lie down on the bed and I can have a look and see how far along you are?" Tallison asked.

"Alright," Roy replied, handing Ed the book.

Ed watched for a moment as Roy removed his shoes and went to lie down on the bed in the middle of the room and he suddenly remembered that they were basically having this consultation in a hotel. His attention was swiftly pulled back to the book and he began flipping through the pages, still unable to believe that this huge book was all about him. Then again he could completely believe it – it wasn't every day a man turned into a woman and accidentally got pregnant... or maybe it was in the Elric-Mustang family.

It was fascinating though – reading all about himself, his pregnancy and everything that happened afterwards as if it had happened to someone else. He was so engrossed in the book, especially a very detailed drawing of what was definitely him as both a man and a woman side by side and all the differences pointed out, that he didn't realise that Tallison was done with Roy until Roy sat back down next to him.

"All done?" he asked, looking up and closing the book.

"Yes," Talliston nodded, "and you were right; you're about a month along so you probably did conceive the first time."

"That's insane," Roy said and Ed reached over to give his hand a squeeze. Clearly Roy was going to have a few issues processing all of this – just like he did – so he would be as supportive as possible.

"I'm going to stay around in town for the next nine months and set up some kind of proper space just in case your age becomes a problem," Talliston said and it suddenly felt as if someone had dropped a pale of ice into Ed's stomach.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean 'becomes a problem'?"

"It really is just a precaution," Talliston assured him. "It will probably be different for you because of the nature of your pregnancy but some geriatric mothers can experience some difficulties, especially if it's a first time pregnancy."

"Geriatric?" Roy asked sounding unimpressed but still grinning.

"Anyone over the age of thirty-five is considered a geriatric mother," Talliston said.

"Rude."

"So what kind of problems can they experience?" Ed asked, part of him wondering why the hell Roy was being so blazé about being told there might be problems. "Like is it something we should be monitoring all the time or what?" He had pounced on the information and now he was like a dog with a bone and wasn't about to let go until he had all the information.

"Like I said it really is just for a precaution," Talliston said, "also it would be really helpful to monitor the situation of a pregnancy of this nature of someone considerably older than you were."

"I suppose..." Ed mumbled. He still wasn't convinced but there was nothing that he could do about it. Roy seemed unfazed, Talliston seemed calm, Ed was the only one freaking out.

"If there is anything that you need all you have to do is give me a call and I'll come out to you," Talliston said. "The health of you and your baby is the my main priority while I'm here."

"Thank you Doctor," Roy said with that usual winning smile of his. "If there isn't anything else for us to discuss today we should probably go and not take up any more of your time."

"No that is everything I can think of for today," Talliston said, "and please don't worry, it really is no trouble." He got to his feet and Roy and Ed followed suit. Talliston held out his hand to Roy. "It was wonderful to meet you Roy."

"Likewise," Roy said taking his hand.

Talliston turned to Ed. "Ed, always a pleasure."

Ed took the proffered hand and shook it. "Yeah see you soon Doc."

"Take the book with you," Talliston said, "and if there is anything you need you know where I am."

"Thank you," Roy said and the two of them left the room.

As they left the bed and breakfast and began walking back home Ed was lost in his own thought, hugging the huge book all about himself to his chest for something to hold on to. _Problems?_ What problems could there possibly be? Would Roy be alright? What if he wasn't? What if it all went to hell and he lost both Roy and the baby?... He was getting ahead of himself – he knew he was – but the train of thought had left the station and it was already picking up speed with every passing second.

A gentle hand on the back of his neck made him look up to see Roy smiling down at him and it made his heart ache. "Hey," he said quietly.

"You alright?" Roy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ed replied, lying through his teeth. He didn't know if he should voice any of the horrible thoughts swirling around inside his head as Roy didn't seem all that worried and it was actually happening to him.

"Are you sure?" Roy pressed.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you're uncharacteristically quiet," Roy said, his fingers slowly stroking the back of Ed's neck. "What's on your mind?"

"I..."

Roy stopped and Ed did too. Roy's other hand joined the first, cupping Ed's face and tilting it up at the same time so that he could press a kiss to his lips. "Tell me," he said. "You look tense and I might be able to help."

"It's just..." Ed didn't know if he could find the right words without completely making an idiot of himself. He sighed. He might as well just come out with it and hope that he didn't sound like he was completely overreacting to something that was literally just a precaution. "When he said problems I couldn't help thinking all of this awful stuff."

"Like?"

"Like... I don't know what if something happens to either of you?" he asked shrugging. "I don't know what I'd do."

"Oh Ed." Roy pulled him into a hug and Ed instantly felt a little better. Just being able to hold Roy always made him feel a thousand times better and now was no different even though they were standing in the middle of the street. Roy pulled back and kissed Ed's forehead. "I can't promise that everything is going to be fine but I can promise that whatever happens we'll get through it together."

"I know... I just worry," Ed said with a sigh, placing one of his hands on top of one of Roy's and giving it a squeeze. "I don't want to lose you again... I feel like I've only just got you back."

A breathy laugh left Roy's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Like I said I won't say 'everything is going to be fine' because you know better than that and you won't believe me," Roy said, "but have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No."

"Then trust me when I say I'm not leaving you if I can help it."

"Okay," Ed said, allowing his fears to melt away and a grin to spread across his face. He reached up and presses another kiss to Roy's lips. "I believe you."

"Shall we go home then?" Roy offers. "We've probably got a few phone calls to make now that we know this is happening."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah at some point, not today though."

"Any particular reason why?" Roy asked.

"I just want it to be the two of us for today," Ed replied. "We can tell Maes when he gets home from school but lets just hang out at home today."

Roy took Ed's hand and gave it a squeeze. "That sounds like an absolutely perfect way to spend our time."

 **'Hologram' by Nico Touches The Wall (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening Two)**


	23. Part Three, Chapter Four

**Hello everyone, here's some soft family fun to start your week :) enjoy**

* * *

 **Style**

Resembool in the summer will always be one of Ed's favourite places. The peace and tranquillity of just being out in the countryside and taking in the rolling hills with absolutely nothing around but sheep is absolutely idyllic. As soon as he returns his senses are alive with thousands of memories of his childhood – exploring with Al and Winry, the smell of Granny Pinako cooking stew, seeing his mother standing in their back garden hanging out washing. Even the bad memories still make him feel as if he is home and he loves it. It's like heaven after the hustle and bustle of being in Central where everyone is constantly rushing around. Out in Resembool there is nothing to worry about and it's perfect.

"Ed... Ed..." Winry's voice pulled him out of the thoughts he had been indulging in as he sat in the sunshine in her huge back garden.

"Yeah?" he asked opening one eye to see her grinning down at him.

"Wakey wakey," she said as she placed a tray of drinks down on the small table next to him before sitting in the nearest available chair.

"Sorry," he said rubbing his eyes, "I was just having a kip."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the kids?" Winry asked raising a reproachful eyebrow at him.

"They're with Al," Ed replied, "it's not like they're going to get into trouble."

"Yeah and what about him?" Winry asked.

"Good point."

"I've been meaning to ask all morning; why is Maes wearing scuba goggles on his head?" she asked after a pause.

Ed shook his head and laughed. "Don't ask. He's really into marine biology at the moment and he wants to go down to the lake later. I bought those for him about a week ago and he won't take them off apart from at meal times and even then Roy had to physically wrestle them off him the first night."

"Well at least it's a better hobby than you had at his age," Winry chuckled.

"I still maintain that alchemy was an amazing hobby and I'm still a bit sad that I can't do it anymore."

"Weren't you going to learn Alkahestry at some point?"

"I was but then I sort of got side tracked with other things," Ed replied. "I might pick it up again at some point but I'm kinda busy with work stuff at the moment."

"How is the job going?" Winry asked leaning on the arm of her chair so that she could get comfortable.

"It's pretty good," Ed replied. "I get to talk about science all day long and students are obliged to listen to me."

"Ah but do they _understand_ you?" Winry grinned.

"I fucking hope so otherwise their essays are going to be an incredibly boring read for me," Ed grumbled.

"And Roy?"

"He's nowhere near being able to start maternity leave but he's slowly getting over the morning sickness so he doesn't have to worry about throwing up at work any more."

"That's something."

"Yeah," Ed laughed softly. "I was starting to worry about him, if I'm honest, 'cause I don't remember throwing up that much when I was pregnant."

"Yeah but everyone's different," Winry said, "and you sort of forget about all of that stuff once you've had them and they basically run your life."

"True."

"It's good to have the three of you here though," she said smiling at him. Ed reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You too."

Before either of them had the chance to say anything else an exhausted looking Al came to join them, practically falling into an empty chair. "Oh my goodness they're so much easier when there's only one of them."

"Tell me about it," Winry said. "I can't believe you and Roy are voluntarily having another one!"

"Did you not plan for Donovan?" Ed asked grinning at her.

"We didn't plan for Sara," Winry replied. "They just sort of happened."

"Really?" Ed laughed.

"Don't tell either of them I said that, I love my children, but Sara's a right little madam when she wants to be and Donovan just gets everywhere," Winry said. "I found him in the veg box the other day."

"What was he doing in there?" Al asked.

"God only knows," Winry replied shaking her head. "He said he was a rabbit."

"Odd child..." Ed commented grinning.

"Did I tell you what Nina did the other day?" Al asked.

"No," came the chorus from both Ed and Winry.

"You know when we last went to Xing to see May's family? Well Ling gave her a stuffed dog." The horror was already in Al's eyes and Ed could see where this was swiftly going. "Yesterday I asked her if she had thought of a name for it and she said she wanted to name it after Major General Armstrong. I thought she meant Olivier at first but then she said she was going to call it Alexander and I had war flashbacks."

"Oh good god," Ed said, eyes wide.

"I know."

"I'm aware that there's a story there that I don't think you've ever told me about and at this point I'm too afraid to ask," Winry said.

"Yeah... don't," Ed said shaking his head. "As long as _you_ don't start experimenting then we're fine," he added turning to Al.

"Don't even joke Brother," Al said. "Besides if anyone is likely to experiment on our daughter it's going to be May."

"What?" Ed asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well she wants to teach Nina Alkahestry for one thing," Al said.

"She's only like four!" Ed cried. "Even we didn't start that young."

"I know," Al said shaking his head. "Although thankfully Roy has managed to distract her somewhat."

"How?" Ed asked.

"Now that he's pregnant May is incredibly broody," Al replied.

"Oh..."

"She's got that look in her eye, like she's going to jump me every chance she gets," he said on an exhale. "The other day I came home from work late and I'd barely gotten in the door before she was trying to rip my clothes off."

"Please tell me Nina was asleep," Winry laughed. "Otherwise that's just too funny."

"No she was asleep, thank the lord," Al said shaking his head. "I think I would be paying a lot for therapy if she _had_ seen."

"Do you want more kids?" Ed asked.

"I wouldn't mind another one," Al replied smiling. "Although knowing my luck we'd end up with twins or triplets or something like that and then we'd be outnumbered."

"Yeah there needs to be an equal number of adults to children otherwise you are just not in control anymore," Winry said.

"You've only got two," Ed said.

"Yeah but with the dog sometimes it's like having three," Winry said with a look in her eye that said she had seen the darkness of the universe and everything in it.

"Point taken," Ed chuckled.

"But I'm sure you'll be fine as long as you only end up with one," she said giving Ed a wry smile that clearly stated that she did not believe that in the slightest.

"How is Roy handling being pregnant?" Al asked. "Is he at least doing better than you?"

"I did incredibly well thank you very much," Ed huffed.

"You kept forgetting that you couldn't have things like coffee and alcohol," Al teased.

"I did not forget about the alcohol!"

"We constantly had to remind you about the coffee though," Winry laughed, reaching over and giving him a poke in the ribs.

"Yeah alright," Ed grumbled, batting her hand away.

"So how is Roy holding up?" Winry asked.

"Pretty well, all things considered," Ed replied, "but it's early days so we're just sort of taking every day as it is."

"Has he had any weird cravings recently?" Winry asked. "I remember hearing about some of the god awful concoctions Cass said you were eating."

"Thankfully nothing so far but he has started smelling my shampoo a lot more than usual so they might be starting," Ed chuckled, shaking his head.

"Come here," Winry said, gesturing him forward. Ed leaned over, Winry leaning forward in order to sniff his hair. "Not bad," she said as she sat back.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to find out what it's going to be or are you going to leave it and find out when it arrives?" Al asked.

"Probably wait and find out when it arrives," Ed replied. "Neither of us are particularly bothered as long as it's healthy and doesn't have any extra limbs."

"Does Maes have a preference?" Winry asked.

"Maes is eight; he wants a puppy," Ed said rolling his eyes. "Although if it is a girl Roy has expressed the desire that he wants to name her Trisha after mum."

"I think she'd like that," Al smiled.

"So we've got Maes and Trisha – if it is a girl – Nina and Sara," Ed said counting children off on his fingers. "We really need to stop naming our kids after dead people."

"This is true," Al said. "Although there is Donovan."

"No he's named after Jason's best friend who died a few years before we met," Winry said. "Literally all of our children are named after dead people."

"Wow..." Ed said.

"We're really morbid," Al mused.

"Aren't we just?" Winry said with a grin.

"Aren't you just what?" Jason asked, appearing behind them and placing his hands on Winry's shoulders.

"Really morbid," Winry replied looking up at him.

Jason leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Oh right, that... yeah you are."

"They're not that morbid," May said draping herself over Al's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We are a little bit," Al said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What were you three talking about?" Roy asked appearing behind Ed and brushing his fingers across the back of Ed's neck.

"Nothing much: just the kids, don't ask," Ed laughed, shaking his head. He got to his feet and gestured to the chair. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah I can do for a bit," Roy replied and sat in the chair Ed had just vacated. "Although it does feel like I've been doing nothing but sitting down all day."

"You sound old when you say that," Ed teased.

"I am not old, go away," Roy grumbled giving him a slap on the arm.

Before Ed had the chance to tease him some more Sara skipped up to them, a single violet in her hand, and tugged on Roy's sleeve until he look round. "This is for you," she said and held out the flower for him.

"Thank you so much," Roy said, a huge smile spreading over his lips.

"I thought it was really pretty and I think you're really pretty," Sara said before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Roy's cheek then running off to join the others again.

"Oh that was really sweet," Roy said looking at the flower.

"She really likes people with dark hair," Jason said. "I have no idea why, we don't really have an explanation for it, she just does."

"Probably because they don't look like Donovan and everything he does annoys her at the moment," Winry grumbled.

"Can we take her home?" Roy asked looking up at Ed.

Before Ed could answer, say that Winry and Jason might have something to say about that, the both of them said "Yes!" in a unison that only comes from being the parent of a wilful child and all he could do was laugh.

 **'Style' by Nishino Kana (Soul Eater Ending Two)**


	24. Part Three, Chapter Five

**Howdy all, it's nearly the weekend thank god! Have some more lovely domestic fluff while Roy gets more and more pregnant, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Exit**

If anyone asked Roy his honest opinion of what pregnancy was like he would tell them that it was pretty good all things considered. He had been told numerous stories from numerous women who had had babies, as well as his husband, and so far his experience wasn't exactly measuring up to the horror they had been describing. Some of the stories he had been told about the first few months of pregnancy had been enough to have the morning sickness kicking in almost immediately and, so far, that was the worst thing about it. All of them did say that it's different for everyone and he knew how much Ed liked to exaggerate so he took it all with a pinch of salt. That was until he reached three months into the nine and realised that some of his clothes had stopped fitting as well as they had previously done only a week or so ago.

After a good five minutes of trying to do up a pair of jeans that he knew were the right size for him he gave up and found something elasticated. It was a little demoralising, mostly because he had never thought about his weight or the shape of his body, as he had always been in pretty good physical shape and now he was genuinely worried about his size. He sighed as he left the bedroom and headed to Ed's study where he was grading some essays. He draped his arms around Ed's neck and hugged him from behind.

"You alright?" Ed asked, his attention still mostly on the essay in front of him.

"Yeah," Roy mumbled into his neck.

"You sure?" Ed asked, knowing immediately that Roy was lying.

"No..." Roy mumbled again.

"Give me thirty seconds and I'll be with you," Ed said giving Roy's arm a squeeze. True to his word it did only seem to take about thirty seconds for him to make a few notes on the essay before he put it down and turned to Roy. "What's up?"

"My jeans don't fit anymore and I feel fat," Roy sighed. "Am I getting fat?"

"A little," Ed replied.

"Not the answer I was looking for Edward!" Roy pouted.

"Okay maybe I could have put that a little more delicately..." Ed grimaced.

"You think?"

"What I meant to say is of course you are; you're incubating a tiny human," he said. "It's going to get bigger and, by proxy, so will you as it's in there."

"Thank you so much for the vote of confidence, I know how pregnancy works," Roy snapped. Hormones weren't his friend at the moment and sometimes trying not to let every single little thing irritate him was hard.

"I know you do," Ed said rubbing Roy's arm comfortingly. "I just thought it might help. I know it might not but I think you look stunning and I will always think you look stunning."

Roy could feel his eyes welling up at Ed's words and a lump spring to life in his throat. "Really?"

"Yes really," Ed laughed, getting to his feet so that he could press a kiss to Roy's lips. "Remember that thing I said to you in front of quite a few people we know that I was going to unconditionally love you forever no matter what?"

"Yes..."

"Well that still stands," Ed said.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much," he mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too, you soppy bastard," Ed laughed hugging him back. "I know the mood swings are horrible but it will get better I promise."

"You sure?" Roy asked looking unconvinced.

"Shall we go somewhere a bit nicer than the office to finish this conversation?"

"Don't you have work to do?" Roy asked.

"Yeah but I could do with a break."

"You sure?"

"Trust me if I have to read another essay where a student has explained the basic foundations of alchemy wrong I'm going to scream," Ed told him. "I swear to god they don't actually listen to me when I'm talking to them."

"Well you do have a tendency to go on," Roy teased as they left the study.

"Oh shut up you," Ed said rolling his eyes and giving Roy's elbow a playful swat. "On a completely different note can I interest you in anything to drink?"

"Wine?" Roy joked smiling hopefully.

"Can't have wine," Ed reminded him.

"Coffee?"

"Can't have coffee."

"Boo!"

"Can I interest you in green tea?" Ed asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Urgh no," Roy said wrinkling his nose. "That stuff makes me feel sick."

"And yet last week you were craving it like crazy," Ed laughed.

"I know," Roy said shaking his head as he sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're pregnant and this is all completely normal," Ed replied.

"You sure?" Roy asked looking up at him. "It doesn't feel normal, did this nonsense happen to you?"

"Not quite in the same way but yes," Ed replied. He filled the kettle and set it to boil before joining Roy at the kitchen table and taking his hand. "I had the weirdest cravings, I felt sick all the time and would literally start crying at the littlest things, I swear Cass thought there was something wrong with me."

"I mean the cravings I can just about handle," Roy said, "mostly because I know that if I want mint chocolate chip ice cream and sardines at three in the morning then you'll probably eat them with me."

"Yeah but I'll eat them separately," Ed said.

"And that's perfectly fair, I don't know why I said that combination I feel a bit sick now," Roy said and his face had gone a little on the pale side.

Ed gave the back of his hand a stroke with his thumb. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Don't talk about food for a couple of minutes," Roy replied.

"Okay."

Roy sighed. "I'd just never thought about it until I couldn't get my jeans done up."

"Well we can get you some maternity ones," Ed offered. "We probably already should have gone out and bought you some maternity clothes before now but I don't know about you but I just didn't really think about it until now."

"Neither did I," Roy said. "Never really thought about clothes until they no longer fit me... I think I owe a few women we know some apology letters."

"Oh my god what did you say to them?" Ed asked unable to stop himself from laughing.

"Let's just say one of the scars I have is from Riza Hawkeye's pistol and I will never comment on the length of her skirt again," Roy said.

"Was this during your tiny miniskirt obsession?" Ed asked. "Either way you deserved it but I just can't imagine you being stupid enough to actually say something like that and to her of all people."

"It could have been worse," Roy offered.

"How?"

"It could have been Olivier Armstrong."

"You'd be so dead," Ed laughed. "She would have actually killed you."

"And you think Riza wasn't trying to?"

"Good point."

"In her defence she did call it a warning shot and I was being a dildo," Roy said.

"How old were you at the time?"

"Twenty-two, twenty-three."

"Wow..."

"Like I said I was being a dildo."

"I love how you say 'in her defence' when she shot you," Ed chuckled.

"I deserved it though," Roy said.

"Oh I'm not disputing that you definitely deserved it."

"Thanks."

Ed smiled at Roy and gave his hand a squeeze. "You feeling better now?"

Roy nodded. "Thank you."

"So we can get you some maternity clothes that will actually fit and you won't feel so terrible every time you have to put things on," Ed said.

"What happened to your old maternity clothes just out of interest?" Roy asked.

"I think I donated them," Ed replied. "I didn't think I'd ever have a need for them again so I didn't see the point in keeping them."

"Shame, I could have worn them," Roy said.

"No you couldn't," Ed told him with a laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because, darling, and you must know how much it pains me to admit this, you are a lot taller than I am," Ed said.

"Okay I see your point there," Roy said, "you are rather short."

Ed took a deep, calming breath as the kettle clicked off and he got to his feet. "I'm going to let that one slide because you're pregnant and I love you."

"Ooh I wonder how long I can get away with that one," Roy chuckled.

"Not as long as you think you can," Ed muttered darkly.

"You know I love you," Roy called after him.

"That I do and, for my sins, I love you too," Ed said tossing a smile over his shoulder. "What do you want to drink?"

"Have we got any mint tea?" Roy asked. "It might settle my stomach."

"Yeah I can do mint tea for you," Ed replied, reaching up on tiptoes to grab the box from the top shelf in the cupboard. "Why do you put these things up so high?" he grumbled.

"Because I like looking at your ass when you have to reach up and grab them," Roy admitted without a single shred of shame.

Ed rolled his eyes but still tossed Roy a seductive wink over his shoulder. "Pervert."

"Edward, my love, the light of my darkness, you should know by now that when it comes to you of course I am a pervert. I would quite happily stare at your ass all day if I could."

"Oh really?" Ed mused as he finished making two cups of mint tea and taking them over to the table. "Well what would you say to at least one round of hot sex while we still have the house to ourselves for a bit after we've finished the tea?"

"I say that sounds like an amazing idea," Roy said with a grin, "but don't you have work to do."

"Eh," Ed shrugged. "I'll do it later tonight, I can put it off for an hour or so."

"Then I'm going to hurry up and finish this quickly," Roy said lifting his cup slightly, all thoughts of why he was feeling like crap gone from his mind.

* * *

If anyone asked Roy his honest opinion of what pregnancy was like he would tell them that it was not overly fun but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. At six months the bad things – the constantly needing to pee, the feeling slightly nauseous whenever the little shit decided to move or kick, the everything hurting just a little bit more than usual – were definitely outweighing the good but whenever he looked at Maes he knew that by the end of it it would be worth it. At the end of it they were going to have another baby that would be entirely him and Ed and that would make all the sleepless nights and the vomiting worth while.

That didn't stop him from occasionally complaining about it though.

"This pregnancy lark sucks," he said, slowly sitting down on the sofa, at the opposite end to Ed.

"Well I did warn you but you were adamant that you were going to do this," Ed said without even looking up from his book.

"Was it this much fun for you when you were pregnant with Maes?" Roy asked.

"Honestly I don't really remember," Ed replied finally putting his book down. "It was a long time ago and giving birth kind of made me forget about all the pregnancy stuff anyway."

"Yes I must admit I'm a little too scared to read those parts of the books that I got," Roy admitted.

"You're going to have to look at that bit eventually," Ed teased, reaching over and giving Roy's leg a prod with his foot.

"Yes but not for another three months now," Roy pouted.

Ed gave him another playful prod. "Don't worry so much; vaginas are made to stretch."

"Oh god, please no," Roy shuddered. "I don't want to think about it yet."

"Such a baby," Ed sighed shaking his head.

"I'll bet you were like this when you were in my position," Roy grumbled.

Ed laughed. "You'll have to ask Cass and Talliston about that, I honestly can't remember. It was a good seven, eight years ago now and I've slept since then."

"Well Talliston's book says your mood swings and cravings were something to be feared," Roy stated.

"Yeah just be thankful I didn't have the use of alchemy when I was angry and pregnant," Ed laughed.

"Oh my god you would have actually destroyed things!" Roy gasped, eyes wide as he thought about the prospect.

"Exactly."

"Is this why you hid all of my ignition cloth gloves?" Roy asked.

"I didn't hide them, they're exactly where you left them, you just can't remember where that is," Ed replied.

"I swear they weren't in the place I thought they were and that was a logical place that I would put them," Roy said.

"Hey Dad?" Maes said and both of them looked round to see him standing in the doorway holding something white.

"You okay buddy?" Ed asked.

"I found these, what are they?" Maes said holding up a white glove in each hand, each one with a red alchemical array on the back.

"My ignition cloth gloves!" Roy exclaimed. "Where did you find those?"

"They were in with my socks," Maes replied.

"Ah of course, the most reasonable place for you to have put those," Ed teased.

"Oh zip it you," Roy told him which only made him laugh.

"So what are they?" Maes asked coming to sit on the sofa between the two of them and handing Roy the gloves.

"These were from when I used to do a lot with the military," Roy said.

"You still do a lot with the military though," Maes said.

Ed snorted with laughter. "Buddy I think you're confusing 'a lot' with desperately trying to get out of doing anything."

"Don't you have essays you should be correcting or actually planning a lesson for once?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Ed shrugged. "Probably but this is much more fun."

"You're so annoying," Roy sighed.

"So what do you actually do?" Maes asked looking up at Roy, his face an adorable mask of complete confusion.

"These days it's mostly paperwork and policing as there isn't a need for a strong military presence at the moment so I mostly work at my desk," Roy explained and Ed snorted again.

"Is this like the 'working' you were doing when I was in the military?" Ed asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh shut up," Roy said rolling his eyes.

"You were in the military too Dad?" Maes asked turning to Ed.

"Yeah from when I was twelve to when I was eighteen, when I was a State Alchemist," Ed replied. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"You hate people telling you what to do," Maes replied bluntly and it was Roy's turn to laugh heartily.

"He's got you spot on," he told Ed, unable to stop himself from grinning.

"I'm feeling so attached right now," Ed stated flatly, sounding so far from actually hurt by the teasing.

"So were you in the military at the same time?" Maes asked.

"Not only that I was his boss," Roy replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "I swear I told you all of this before."

"Yeah but I only got to hear your version and I'm pretty sure you're biased," Maes stated matter-of-factly.

"So cheeky," Ed said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "He gets this from you, you know."

"I hope so," Roy said with a grin.

"Dad said you were going to be Fuhrer as well," Maes said.

"I was," Roy nodded.

"Are you not now?"

"Well he's having a baby at the moment, isn't he," Ed pointed out.

"Yeah but after that."

"I'm still in the running," Roy chuckled.

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Sorry I just... hadn't really thought about that for a while," Ed said.

"My popularity has soared in recent months," Roy stated. "Especially with the women."

"Really, why?" Ed asked.

"Again sounding surprised."

"Sorry."

"I'm a family man now and no longer some kind of philandering play boy," Roy said. "Apparently that makes me appealing as a leader to women of a certain age."

"So middle aged," Ed offered.

"Essentially yes."

"Right..."

"Hey, what's a play boy?" Maes piped up.

"Ask your father," Ed replied almost immediately.

Maes immediately turned to look at Roy expectantly who in turn glared at Ed before opening his mouth. "Um... ask your..."

"Don't leave me in this loop again just because you want to avoid answering the question," Maes pouted, folding his arms across his chest and looking sternly up at him.

Roy laughed. "Edward he's got us sussed."

"He's too smart for his own good," Ed agreed.

"So what's a play boy?" Maes asked again, seeing that they were still trying to avoid the question.

Roy gave his hair a ruffle. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Fine."

"I'm surprised Cass never told him," Roy said.

"Oh can I ask her?" Maes asked.

"No!" Ed and Roy said in unison.

"Fine!"

"She would tell him though," Roy said.

"Oh yeah," Ed agreed, "without a second thought."

"So what do these do?" Maes asked, after realising that he wasn't getting anywhere with that conversation, holding up the gloves again.

"Well you know your dad was the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Roy asked.

"Yeah..."

"I was a State Alchemist too; I was the Flame Alchemist and these were my gloves," Roy said. "You see this on the back?" He turned the glove so that Maes could see the red transmutation circle on the back.

"Yeah..."

"That helped me to create fire when I needed it."

"Wow!" Maes gasped, looking up at him with wide eyed wonder.

"And if you feel this here," Roy said turning the glove over so that Maes could run his fingers over the material of the fingertips.

"It's all scratchy," he said.

"These are made of a special fabric called ignition cloth," Roy said. "It's another thing that helps to start the fire I'm creating."

"That's amazing!"

"I mostly kept them for sentimental reasons now as I don't really need them," Roy said folding the gloves together.

"Because we don't need State Alchemists like we did when you and Dad were ones?" Maes asked.

"Yes and no," Roy replied. "I just don't really need them anymore." It was too late in the evening to explain about how he could now perform alchemy without needing a transmutation array. He knew that Ed had told him the story but it was very long and very complicated and there were probably a lot of gaps that he could fill in that Ed wouldn't necessarily have known about and he probably would one day but he was tired.

A sudden dull ache came from inside him and then a wave of nausea as the baby kicked and then rolled over before kicking again. He took Maes' hand and placed it to the swell of his stomach just above where the sensation was.

"Can you feel that?" he asked, smiling down at his eldest.

Maes' eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"Bean kicking again?" Ed asked.

"They're demanding some attention," Roy laughed in response.

"That's so cool," Maes exclaimed moving his hand over Roy's stomach to feel the baby again.

"What would you like: a little brother or a little sister?" Roy asked.

"A puppy," Maes replied, a hopeful grin so much like Ed's on his face.

Roy laughed and pulled him into a hug, dropping a kiss into his hair. "Nice try, cheeky."

"Well you asked me what I'd like," Maes said, that same grin still on his face.

"You can't fault his logic," Ed pointed out.

"Well _this_ certainly isn't going to be a puppy," Roy said gesturing to his stomach. "This is going to come out as human."

"You know that was a genuine worry when I was pregnant," Ed chuckled.

"What?" Roy asked, face dropping.

"I was genuinely worried that Maes wasn't going to be human," Ed replied glibly.

"Why would you tell me this now?"

"Didn't seem important," Ed offered. "I'm mean he's fine, look at him."

Roy looked down at Maes who was still grinning at him. He looked so much like Ed when he smiled, only added to that fact because he had those same startlingly golden eyes. He pulled Maes into another hug. "He is, he's perfect."

"So about that puppy..." Maes began after a pause.

"Don't push it you," Ed told him, prodding him gently in the backside with his foot. "We'll talk about it once Dad's had the baby."

"Okay." That seemed to satisfy him well enough.

"How about instead I can show you some basic flame alchemy," Roy offered.

"Oh my god really!" Maes asked his jaw dropping in amazement.

"Sure why not," Roy shrugged and Ed could think of at least eight reasons why not, most of which being the flammability of their furniture.

"If you're going to do that can you do it in the garden," he said. "The last thing we need is you burning the house down."

"Okay," Roy said and heaved himself to his feet. "Oh Maes if you want I can also show you a photo I have of Dad the one time we managed to force him into Amestrian blues."

"Really? That actually happened!" Maes cackled turning to grin at Ed.

"Don't get too excited it's not as impressive as you think," Ed told him.

"Oh I don't know," Roy mused, "I think you look very handsome."

"Damn straight I do."

Roy leaned down to kiss him. "We'll be in the garden."

"Please be careful," Ed told him.

"Darling you're talking to the Flame Alchemist here, we'll be absolutely fine," Roy assured him although Ed was almost certain that he would be putting out a fire in the garden within the hour.

* * *

If anyone asked Roy his honest opinion of what pregnancy was like he would tell them that it was getting more uncomfortable the longer it went on for and he was very much looking forward to it being over. At seven and a half months he knew that he still had a little while to go (and it was probably going to become more uncomfortable as the time went on) but he knew that the end was in sight. He just had to wait it out for a few more weeks. So far he had managed to show Ed that he was just as capable at being a pregnant woman as Ed was, even if things did tire him out more because he was that much older.

He was resting one afternoon, lying on the sofa for a few hours to rest his back, when he suddenly felt a sharp twinge in his lower abdomen. At first he put it off as the baby kicking again as it seemed to like doing that whenever he was trying to relax or least expecting it but then it happened again. The second time it was stronger and it didn't feel like a kick. He sat up, instantly alert, and once he was sitting he felt another very painful twinge and a wetness spread between his legs. _What on earth..._ It couldn't be what he thought it was... could it?

Tentatively reaching down he put his hand between his legs to feel the wet patch on the sofa beneath him and the inside of his thighs. Drawing his hand back to look at it there was a small amount of blood on his fingertips. It wasn't much but it was enough to make his heart stop. _No... this can't be happening!_

"Ed!" he called, unable to take his eyes off the blood on his fingers.

"What?" Ed asked a few seconds later, sticking his head around the door of the living room. Roy so rarely called him _Ed_ , even now it was still usually _Edward_ if it wasn't a pet name, that he was instantly on the alert.

Roy turned to him, face ashen and eyes wide. He couldn't find the right words to say about what was happening to him. He couldn't find his voice at all, but as another sharp pain starting from his back and moving forward through his abdomen made him double over and cry out Ed seemed to know without having to be told.

He rushed to Roy's side, kneeling down next to the sofa and cupping Roy's face in his hands. "Hey it's okay, I'm here."

At first Roy couldn't say anything at all, he simply turned his hand so that Ed could seen the blood as well and it took him a few minutes to find his voice again. "It's too soon," he whispered and it sounded as if he might break at any second.

"I know it is," Ed said, "but this looks like it's happening."

"But..." Roy began. If he denied it then he might be able to convince himself that it wasn't happening. "But what if it's just Braxton Hicks or something like that?"

"Babe I don't want to alarm you but you wouldn't be bleeding if it was just Braxton Hicks," Ed said taking his clean hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh..."

"I'll call Dr Talliston and we'll get you to a hospital where he can look at you properly, okay?"

Roy nodded, biting down on a groan as another contraction took over. "What if anything happens?" he asked when it was over. It was a question he didn't want to ask but it was a question he had to ask. If he didn't voice that out loud then he would be worrying about it and probably make everything so much worse that it already felt.

Ed gave his hand another squeeze and kissed the back of it. "Then we'll get through it together," he said, "just like most of the other things we got through."

"Okay," Roy said, giving him a small smile.

"I'll go call Talliston and we'll get you to hospital," he said. He got to his feet and left to go to the phone in the hallway. He didn't like the idea of leaving Roy alone but it would only be for long enough to make a couple of phone calls and he'd be back. It was such a surreal experience for him, even after all the years of knowing him Ed rarely saw Roy this vulnerable and scared. The only times he had ever seen Roy really lose his cool was just after Hughes died and when Envy revealed that he was the one who killed him. Other than that Roy had always managed to hold on to his composure somewhat even if Ed wasn't as good at having a handle on his emotions. He knew that he was going to have to be the strong one this time though. He was going to have to be calm and collected even though he was just as terrified.

He picked up the phone and hurriedly dialled the number written on the card next to the phone. Thankfully it didn't take too long for Talliston to answer the phone.

"Talliston," came the response after only a few rings.

"Hey Doc it's Ed," he said.

"Oh Ed... I wasn't expecting you to call," he said, his surprise evident in his voice, "everything alright?"

"Not really," Ed replied and it surprised even him just how close his voice was to breaking, "I think Roy might have just gone into labour. There's... there's blood..."

"How much?"

"Not much," Ed replied. "Hardly anything but there is some and that's kind of enough of a worry in itself without it actually being labour at like thirty weeks."

There was a pause down the other end of the phone that was anything but comforting before Tallison spoke again. "Okay, stay where you are, I'll come with my car and take you to the nearest hospital. Have everything ready for when I get there and I should be there in about ten minutes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, thank you," Ed replied breathing a sigh of relief. "We'll be ready."

"See you soon," Talliston said and put the phone down.

Before Ed could think of doing anything else he let out a long, slow exhale before picking up the phone again. He dialled the only number he could think of at that moment in time and waited for the person on the other end to pick up, hoping and praying that they were actually in.

"Hello?" Colleen, Riza's wife, said cheerfully as she picked up.

"Colleen, it's Ed, is Riza there?"

"No, sorry, she's still at work at the moment," Colleen replied, "can I take a message or anything?"

"Actually it's kind of a favour I need to ask both of you," Ed said.

"Sure thing, fire away," she said and Ed instantly knew that he had made the right decision calling her.

"Long story short Roy's gone into labour and we've got to go to hospital..."

"What? That's so early!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Ed said pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to hold himself together again. The more he thought about it and talked about it the more real and terrifying it actually became. The thought that he might lose not only the baby but Roy as well was scarier than a face off against any of the homunculi, walking in on that chimera or anything else that he had faced during his time as a State Alchemist. "I know you guys have a spare key so would you mind picking Maes up from school and watching him until I can come pick him up."

"Of course," Colleen said hurriedly, "that's absolutely fine. Is there anything else we can do at all?"

"No don't worry about it," Ed said. "If I get the chance I'll drop the school a call and tell them that someone else will be picking him up but it's Maes, it won't bother him at all and he'll be happy to see you."

"Okay," Colleen said. "Well you sound like you've got everything under control but let us know if there's anything you want us to do to help out and we'll do it."

"Thank you so much, you're an angel." Just like Riza, Colleen was one of those sensible people that could just be relied on in a crisis.

"I must say I'm amazed at how calm you sound through all of this," she said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Ed said. "Roy needs me to be calm right now so that's what I'm going to do. If I'm calm he should stay a little bit calmer."

"Okay."

"I better go, I've got to pack some stuff for the hospital before the Doc gets here," he said. "Thank you again for doing this for us."

"It's not a problem," she said, "and, like I said, just let us know if you need anything else."

"Thanks."

Ed put the phone down and let out another long, shuddering breath. That was every base he could think of covered: he'd told Tallison and he had arranged something for Maes. If there was anything else to be done he couldn't think of it right at that moment (meaning it probably wasn't that important in the grand scheme of things) so he could get back to Roy. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but he swallowed them down, if Roy thought he was panicking then it would only make him feel worse so he had to keep his cool and keep smiling. He leaned his forehead against the wall for a second, taking a moment to compose himself, before heading back into the living room.

"Okay," he said as brightly as he could as he went back to the sofa to kneel in front of Roy, "I've call the Doc and I've spoken to Colleen, she's happy to pick Maes up from school and look after him while we're at the hospital."

"Good," Roy said, breathing through another contraction.

"The Doc will be here in a bit so I'm just going to run upstairs and pack a bag of stuff for you for while you're there," Ed said taking Roy's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"There's already one in the bottom of the wardrobe," Roy told him.

"Huh?"

"I've had it packed for about three weeks now," Roy said.

Ed couldn't help but laugh. "Any particular reason why?"

"It was something to do and you are terrible at packing," Roy replied.

"I can't fault you there," Ed chuckled softly. "You would have ended up with the weirdest array of stuff."

"Exactly."

"Right I'll run upstairs and get that now, then we're ready," Ed said.

Roy looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. "I'm not ready for this," he whispered and Ed could hear the fear in his voice. He gave Roy's hand another squeeze.

"Whatever happens you and I will get through this together," he reassured him.

"You promise?"

"I promise," he said. "I'm not leaving you, we're in this together."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Roy's lips. "Okay."

 **'Exit' by Revalcy (Durarara! x2 Ten Ending)**


	25. Part Three, Chapter Six

**Hey everyone so it's birthing time for the second time :D hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **Utsukushiki Zankoku Na Sekai**

Hospitals weren't exactly Roy's favourite place. After twenty years in the military he had seen so many people go into hospitals and not come out again that just being near them was enough to send a sliver of dread into his stomach that made him want to turn in the opposite direction and walk away as fast as possible. Having to go into one for himself is like hell and he tried not to let the worry and the sickness that came with the thought of them take over as Tallison pulled up on the road out in front of Central General Hospital about half an hour after he had started having contractions. _I have to be here... I have to be here for the baby..._

"I called ahead when I got off the phone with Ed so they should be expecting us," Talliston told the both of them as he opened the passenger side car door and helped Roy out.

"Thank fuck," Roy muttered as he tried to steady his breathing through another painful contraction.

"You okay babe?" Ed asked placing a hand on the base of his spine and helping him.

"Do I fucking look okay?" Roy hissed and instantly felt guilty. "Sorry," he said, his face softening as fast as it had hardened.

"It's fine," Ed said, "in your defence it was a stupid question."

"I don't hate you I swear," Roy said trying to laugh but it hurt too much.

"You say that now," Ed just about managed to chuckle. "You might change your mind when it actually comes to the pushing."

"Ah yes... I'd sort of forgotten about that part..."

"Hopefully, considering how far along you are, we can get you something stronger than just gas and air," Talliston said as he lead Ed and Roy to the front desk. "Good afternoon," he said, smiling at the receptionist, "I called a few minutes ago, my name is Talliston and I'm here with Roy Elric-Mustang who is currently in labour."

The receptionist looked from Tallison to Roy and Ed behind him, two people who she obviously recognised (although in Roy's current state he most definitely didn't look like the poster that she had of him on her bedroom wall). Her jaw dropped slightly and for a second she forgot herself and just continued to stare. That was until Roy groaned through another contraction and she snapped back to life.

"Right," she said turning to the papers in front of her. "Everything is all sorted and there is an empty delivery ward just down the hall." She handed Talliston a form and a pen. "If you could just sign this stating that you're doing this off your own back and Central Hospital isn't responsible for what happens in there."

"The hell do you mean by 'what happens'?" Roy demanded, eyes widening.

"Was that really the right thing to say?" Talliston asked before scribbling his signature on the form and handing it back to her.

The receptionist's face turned scarlet as she realised just how that had sounded. "If you do need anything there's a phone in there so just give reception a call."

"Thanks," Ed said giving her a small smile and beginning to lead Roy away.

The room that had been reserved for them wasn't a bit like the room at Talliston's Ed had given birth in all those years ago. Admittedly this place looked as if there was more there but it all looked a bit too complicated. Talliston gave them some privacy while Roy got changed into a hospital gown and then came back to perform a quick examination. Ed could feel Roy's hand shaking slightly in his so he gave it a comforting squeeze, hoping that he was helping just by being there as he had no idea what else there was he could do.

"Right," Talliston said pulling back from between Roy's legs, "you're about five centimetres dilated so you've still got quite a way to go on that front."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Roy muttered darkly and Ed had to fight the compulsion to laugh. Roy very rarely swore in front of other people (in contrast with Ed's use of it as punctuation) and now it seemed to be spewing forth quite freely.

"However," Talliston said, "considering the blood you said you found when you first went into labour and the position your baby is lying in we're going to have to speed things along."

"Position?" Roy asked.

"Yeah what do you mean by that Doc?" Ed asked.

"Basically, inn layman's terms, currently your baby is lying like this," Talliston explained holding his arm up horizontally, "ideally we want it to be lying like this," he continued holding his arm up vertically, "otherwise it's not going to come out."

"God it's awkward already!" Roy groaned.

"So how do we fix that?" Ed asked.

"If you were at full term I'd say we can try and turn it," Talliston said.

"How in the hell do you do that?" Roy asked.

"By massaging the uterus slowly to turn the foetus until it's in the right position," Talliston replied. "It will..."

Roy gagged. "Please stop talking."

"But as he's not full term?" Ed asked. "There's gotta be a different plan there right."

"I'll just need to make a phone call but it's highly likely that if nothing changes within the next few minutes we're going to have to deliver through an emergency caesarian because this baby is determined to come out."

"Oh..." Roy said, all the colour draining from his face. "Right..."

"Just let me talk to reception for a moment and then when I'm done we'll come back and talk."

"Sure sure," Ed said. He waited until Talliston had left before turning to Roy. "You okay?"

"I... I don't know," Roy replied. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do in this situation and I'm actually terrified."

"What can I do to help?" Ed asked.

Roy reached out and took his hand. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ed reassured him.

"This all feels like it's moving too fast," Roy said, squeezing his eyes shut and squeezing Ed's hand at the same time.

"It kind of is," Ed said.

"Maybe these were the problems my age might present," Roy sighed.

"Nonsense, you've got the uterus of a sixteen year old," Ed teased before pressing a kiss to Roy's forehead.

"When you say it like that it sounds unnerving," Roy just about managed to chuckle.

"Because it is out of context," Ed replied.

"Good point," Roy replied. His smile swiftly turned into a grimace and he squeezed Ed's hand tightly as he breathed through another contraction. "Oh fuck, these are horrible!"

"You can scream if you want to," Ed said.

"I don't know if it will help," Roy replied. "I think I just want it out... I want this to be over and then I can stop worrying."

"Okay," Ed said stroking the back of Roy's hand with his thumb. "Well when the Doc gets back we can tell him that you want to go ahead with the caesarian."

"Thank you," Roy said. "I mean I don't think I have that much choice but the sooner we get this over with the better."

"Okay."

Roy chuckled and shook his head. "This isn't exactly how I imagined this moment."

"How so?"

"I didn't imagine desperately wanting it out because it was so fucking painful."

"Unfortunately that's just how it goes," Ed said. "When I was in your position, obviously it wasn't quite the same 'cause I was at full term, but I was screaming bloody murder and more than anything I just wanted it to be over so I could go to sleep."

"I am really tired," Roy admitted.

Before Ed could say anything else the door opened and Talliston returned. "Everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied.

"Can we proceed with the caesarian?" Roy asked.

"Of course," Tallsion replied. "If you want to lie back down then we'll take you in to theatre. I've had a word with a few people and we can just go in now."

"Oh thank god," Roy said and lay back down on the hospital bed, trying to get himself as comfortable as possible.

"Just to warn you, I have said that you'll be there, but they might not let you in," Talliston told Ed.

"They can try and fucking stop me," Ed replied.

"I thought that would be your answer, good to know."

"I'm not leaving," Ed said. "I'm staying with Roy and we're seeing this through to the end together."

"Then let's go," Talliston said.

He pushed the door open and two orderlies came in. One of them had huge muscles that would have even put Alex Armstrong or Sig to shame and Ed had a sneaking suspicion he was there because someone had mentioned that Edward Elric was in the hospital and they probably remembered him from when he was younger. There didn't seem to be any trouble as Ed followed Talliston, Roy and the orderlies down to the operating theatre. There was a bit of a stir when the anaesthetist eyed Ed as he entered as well but Ed was firm that he was staying and eventually he realised it made more sense to back off.

Ed watched as a screen was put up just underneath Roy's breasts so that neither of them could see what was happening and Ed was firmly told to stay on the side of the screen where Roy's head was. Not that he particularly wanted to see his newest son or daughter being, for want of a better phrase, sliced out of his husband so he wasn't overly bothered but there was no question that he wasn't going to be sitting beside Roy's head the entire time.

"How are you feeling?" Ed asked, his voice low and quiet in Roy's ear.

"Well... I think the local anaesthetist is probably working now as I can't really feel anything going on down there," he replied.

"Oh the urge to make so many dirty jokes," Ed laughed.

"All at someone else's expense, of course?"

"Of course otherwise I'm just insulting myself," Ed replied.

"Just to let you know," Talliston said, sticking his head round the side of the screen so that he could see them, "as the anaesthetic seems to be working now we're going to start."

"That's good," Roy said, letting his head fall back again. "I can't believe that this is actually happening," he said to Ed.

"I know right," Ed chuckled. "We've got things mostly ready though."

"Only because I told you we needed to," Roy said. "If you had your way we would have only just started sorting out the nursery."

"See I do listen to you occasionally," Ed said, kissing Roy's cheek. Roy didn't respond for a second and when Ed turned to look at his face his eyes had slipped closed. Fear suddenly gripped his heart and he gave Roy's hand a small shake. "Roy?"

Roy took a deep breath. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just really tired now."

"I know," Ed replied, "but you've got to stay awake just a little bit longer, okay?"

"Do I have to?" Roy asked with a small smile.

"Yes," Ed replied, "otherwise I'm going to worry."

"Fine," Roy said and opened his eyes again. "I'm sorry," he added after a pause.

"What are you sorry for?" Ed asked.

"That you had to do this on your own last time," Roy said reaching out to stroke the back of his hand down Ed's cheek.

"Oh don't worry about that," Ed said. "It's all in the past now and I wasn't exactly alone; I had Cass and I had the Doc. I know that you would have been around if I had actually told you that any of ir was happening but I'm a stubborn bastard, as you well know."

"This is very true..."

"So stop apologising and don't worry," Ed said. "I'm here for you during this and then, when it's all over, we're going to go back home to our eldest and everything will be perfect."

"God love you Edward Elric because I certainly do," Roy said, smiling up at him. Before Ed had the chance to say anything in response to that a loud crying suddenly filled the room and both of them stopped short. Roy covered his mouth with his hand as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh my god!"

"Holy shit!" Ed murmured, grinning.

"Congratulations," Talliston said sticking his head around the side of the screen and smiling at them both, "you have a daughter."

"A daughter..." Ed said. It almost didn't feel real... they had a daughter.

"Because of her gestation age we're just going to give her an examination while we close you up but she's got a healthy pair of lungs on her," Talliston said.

"We can hear," Roy chuckled. He let his eyes slip closed and gave Ed's hand a hard squeeze. "We have a daughter."

"Yeah we do," Ed said leaning forward and pressing kiss to Roy's forehead. "I can't wait to see her."

"Me too."

"I hope she's alright..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Ed reassured him. "You heard that screaming, she'll be absolutely fine."

"She definitely has your lung capacity," Roy teased.

"Yeah... see I want to be offended but I can't fault you on that one," Ed laughed. "Hopefully the Doc will be done soon so we can see her."

"Hopefully."

It took a few minutes for the other doctor to be done with Roy and for the two of them to be moved to a private room. They still hadn't heard any word about how the baby was and what was happening to her and Ed was just about antsy enough to go and find someone who would tell them when the door of the room opened and Talliston came in holding a small wriggling bundle. He smiled as he closed the door behind himself.

"Sorry for the wait," he said. "I wanted to be absolutely thorough."

"Not a problem," Roy said. "How is she?"

"See for yourself," Talliston said. He made his way over to the bed Roy was lying in and placed the baby in his arms. Almost as soon as Roy was holding her she stopped wriggling and looked up at him with huge golden eyes that were flecked with the tiniest spots of black. "She's absolutely fine."

"She's beautiful," Roy whispered, smiling down at her.

"And she's doing okay?" Ed asked looking up from his daughter ( _oh my god, I have a daughter_ ) to Talliston.

"She is absolutely fine," he replied. "Perfectly healthy and already quite the character."

Ed snorted. "I can imagine."

"Because of her prematurity there is a chance that she will be a little bit smaller than other's her age but that's all."

"Oh just like her dad then," Roy chuckled.

"Oi you," Ed said giving him a gentle poke in the cheek, "five foot eight isn't short, you're just freakishly tall."

"If you say so," Roy teased.

Talliston laughed. "I'll leave the two of you to if for now," he said. "I'll have to come back and run a few tests again later just to make sure that everything is still going smoothly but I'll let you all get acquainted for now."

"Thanks Doc," Ed said.

"Yes, thank you for everything," Roy said.

"It's not a problem," Talliston said holding up his hand. "You're good friends and of course I'd want to help you when you need me." He smiled once more and left the room, closing the door behind himself before either of them could say anything else.

Once they were alone Roy turned to Ed. "She's absolutely perfect, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "If she looks anything like you when she gets older she's going to be incredibly popular with the boys."

"I think if she looks anything like either of us she's going to be popular with the boys," Roy chuckled.

"Good point," Ed agreed. "So she's going to need a name," he continued after a pause, "you still happy with what we were talking about?"

"Yes, definitely," Roy said.

"Okay," Ed grinned and leaned down to run his finger over the baby's cheek. "Hi Trisha, welcome to the world." He leaned down and pressed a long, slow kiss to Roy's lips. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"So are you." Roy said. He smiled at Ed before letting out a long, slow exhale. "I'm really tired now."

"I'll take her if you want to get some rest," Ed offered.

"Probably a good idea," Roy said. He passed Trisha over to Ed and lay down making himself comfortable.

As he held her tiny hands reached up to him, wanting something to hold onto, and Ed knew that he was going to have his hands full keeping her away from his hair.

 **'Utsukushiki Zankoku Na Sekai' (This Beautiful Cruel World) by Yoko Hikasa (Shingeki No Kyojin – Attack On Titan – Ending One)**


	26. Part Three, Chapter Seven

**Hi everyone, so this story is coming to a close now, it's been a long old ride but I think I good one, thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites, follows and support over the course of this story (and my time on this site). I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Invisible Sensation**

Because of a number of factors (mostly Trisha being premature and Roy being a lot older than most first time pregnancies) the two of them were staying in the hospital for a little bit longer than either Roy or Ed had expected. It wasn't the most terrible experience though; Roy knew that neither of them were in any danger it was literally just to complete tests and Ed and Maes were able to come and see them every day after Maes had left school. By the time the weekend rolled around Roy had been given the go ahead to take Trisha home and he was very happy to be leaving. He missed his husband and his son and (more importantly, by that point) his bed.

He was packing the last of his things into his bag when the door opened and Maes bounded in, beaming at him. "Hi Dad!"

"Morning," Roy smiled and ruffled his hair. "Where's Dad?"

"Maes I told you not to go running off on your own," Ed said entering the room behind him and fixing him with a raised eyebrow. "I know you're excited Dad and Trisha are coming home but can you still listen to me on occasion?"

"Sorry Dad," Maes mumbled sheepishly.

Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Honestly sometimes you're as bad as your father."

"Cheeky," Roy chided.

"As ever," Ed stated. "Where's Trisha?"

"Sleeping," Roy relied nodding to the pram in the corner of the room.

"How long did it take you to get her down?" Ed asked.

"Not very long," Roy replied. "She only gets too excited to sleep after seeing Maes."

"Well that's going to be difficult once we get her home."

"She'll get used to the two of you eventually and then it won't be a problem," Roy said. "At least I hope it won't."

Ed chuckled and shook his head. "I can't believe we're having this conversation, I've gotten old."

"You're barely even thirty!"

"I know but I remember a time when you used to drag me into your office and scream at me for half an hour because I'd destroyed half the city," Ed said with a cheeky grin. "What happened to me?"

"Well you became a responsible parent for one thing," Roy chuckled. "Also you'd be hard pressed to destroy a city without alchemy."

"Try me," Ed smirked.

"I'd rather not," Roy replied.

"So, changing the subject, are you ready to leave?" Ed asked.

"God yes," Roy replied. "I am so done with being in hospital, it's incredibly boring when you two aren't here."

"That's because we're awesome," Maes pipped up.

"You can't fault that," Ed said.

"No he's right," Roy agreed.

"Can I carry your bag Dad?" Maes asked as Roy closed the zip on his bag.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Roy smiled and handed him the beg. It was clearly heavier than Maes had anticipated but he didn't complain, just readjusted his hands and heaved it up a little higher.

"You sure you're okay with that Buddy?" Ed asked.

"Yep," Maes replied, "I'm fine."

Leaving the hospital was incredibly easy, just a signature on a few pieces of paper and then they were free. The promise of being home was in sight and it was a beautifully sunny day so he planned to spend the rest of the day in their back garden falling asleep in the sunshine. It would be good for Trisha to get out in the fresh air as there hadn't really been many places for them to go in the hospital or many opportunities for her to experience the outside world.

"How has she been while you're on your own?" Ed asked as they walked.

"She's been fine," Roy said smiling down at her. "The doctors did a few more tests this morning as she was being discharged but she's absolutely fine."

"Good," Ed said slipping his arm in Roy's and giving it a squeeze. "Well we've missed you at home, haven't we Buddy?"

"Yeah," Maes said, "but lots of people kept coming round to see us and they always bought food."

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied, "despite the fact that I was doing it for seven years prior to moving back here people seem to think that I can't cook to save my life but it was very nice to see them all the same."

"Riza makes really nice lasagne," Maes said.

"She does," Roy agreed. "Do you think we can convince her to make another one now that I'm home?"

"Probably," Ed replied. "We'll have to ask next time we see her."

"We'll have to have everybody round at some point when we get back," Roy said. "Then we can introduce Trisha to everyone."

"What like a party?" Ed asked.

"Why not?" Roy shrugged. "It's not every day that we get to bring our daughter home from the hospital and then she can meet everyone all at once."

"Oh..." Ed said, sounding surprised as they rounded the corner onto their street, "I didn't think you'd be that bothered about that."

"I know it seems silly and a bit frivolous but it would be nice," Roy said. "Also we haven't really hosted any kind of gathering since we moved in so it would mean that we wouldn't have to host again for a while."

"I suppose so..." Ed mused.

"But we can talk about that later if you want," Roy said. "I mean if it's not something that you're that interested in we can leave it."

"Like you said we can talk about it later," Ed said. They had reached their front door and Ed pulled out his keys, unlocked the door and gestured for Roy to go inside. "After you."

"Thank you." Roy manoeuvred the pram over the threshold. Once inside he slipped his shoes off and lifted Trisha out of the pram. "She's probably going to need feeding relatively soon so I'll go set up in the living room and get her settled."

"Good plan," Ed replied and as Roy turned to head into their living room he missed the conspiratorial grin that passed between Ed and Maes.

No sooner had he opened the living room door there was a chorus of 'surprise' and Roy found himself staring, wide eyed, at all of their friends and relatives. All he could do was stare for a moment before turning to stare at Ed and Maes, who were both wearing huge grins. "What on earth...?"

"Come on, you didn't think Maes would say no to a party, did you?" Ed asked laughing.

"I did think he was uncharacteristically quiet about the subject," Roy replied, still a little dazed. He turned back to everyone in the living room who were all smiling at him. "You did all this for me?" he asked turning back to Ed.

"Of course I did," Ed replied. "I knew you'd want to have some kind of gathering to show her off to everyone so we thought we'd surprise you."

"Well consider me very surprised," Roy laughed.

From beside him Riza slung an arm around his shoulder, tapping his chin and laughing. "Yes close your mouth, you're catching flies."

"Sorry," Roy laughed, shaking his head. "This is just so unexpected."

"Well that is why they call it a surprise," Cass said with a shrug. "Anyway bring her over, we want to see."

As Roy took Trisha into the centre of the room and people started to crowd around so that they could see the tiny baby in his arms Ed turned to Maes. "Shall I take that Buddy?" he asked, indicating to the bag.

"Okay," Maes said and handed it over. "It was kinda heavy."

"Well done for carrying it all this way," Ed said and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay," Maes said beaming. "I'm just glad that Dad and Trisha are home."

"I am too," Ed agreed. "It was fun just the two of us though?"

"Yeah," Maes replied. "It was like when we used to live in Aerugo and when we first moved here but I missed Dad."

"I did too," Ed agreed.

"And now I have a baby sister," Maes said.

"Yep, you're going to have to be the responsible big brother," Ed told him.

Maes' eyes widened. "No one said anything about responsible," he said.

"Oh, is the deal off then?" Ed asked laughing.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"But I'll still look after her," Maes said, "and when she gets to school I'll fight anyone who's mean to her."

"If she's anything like me when I was a child she'll probably be fighting people twice her size as soon as she learns how," Ed chuckled.

"Am I not like you when you were my age Dad?" Maes asked.

Ed sat down on the bottom step and pulled Maes close. "You've got more self restraint than I did," he replied. "You actually think about what you're going to do before you do it, you're more like your dad in that respect."

"Okay," Maes said and smiled.

"And I know you'll look after Trisha," Ed said pressing a kiss to his son's hair. "You're a good boy."

Maes hugged Ed tightly. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too Buddy," Ed said, hugging him back. "You going to go in and say hi to everyone?"

"Yeah, you coming?" Maes asked.

"I will yeah," Ed replied. "I've just got to sort out a few things upstairs first and then I'll be down with you."

"Okay."

Ed ruffled Maes' hair again and got to his feet. He watched as Maes bounded into the living room and instantly found Sara, Nina and Donovan. He smiled to himself. With everyone that they knew and loved looking out for her he knew that Trisha was going to be absolutely fine. Tearing his eyes away from the scene in the living room he hurried up the stairs so that he could finish what he needed to and get back downstairs.

Unpacking things was never Ed's favourite pastime – probably from all those years of living out of a suitcase and spending more time in hotels than anywhere he could actually call home – so he was going to make swift work of this so that he could go back downstairs. In their bedroom he laid the suitcase on the bed and began sorting through the contents and realising, once again, that he had gotten old as he was happy that most of it was washing and he could put off putting it away until a later date.

He shook his head and smiled to himself again. Whenever he had pensive moments alone like this where he was given time to think his thoughts turned to when he was younger; when he could just rush into something without thinking and could follow what adventurous path his heart desired without a care in the world other than if whether it might help him in his ultimate goal. Be it age, time or just the fact that he had grown up he was glad that he didn't have to do that anymore – it had been exhausting enough the first time and he wouldn't trade his life now for the world. Being with Maes, Roy and now Trisha as well was all he needed.

A soft tap on the door caught his attention and he turned to see Al standing in the doorway. "Knock knock," he said smiling warmly at him.

"Hey," Ed said and turned back to the suitcase.

"You okay?" Al asked coming to sit down on the bed next to the suitcase.

"Yeah, you?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine," Al replied. "What are you doing up here?"

"Sorting," Ed shrugged. "I thought I'd do it now and then I don't have to do it later."

"Sensible."

"Then when Roy's finished showing Trisha off I can make my entrance as the star of the show," Ed joked with a theatrical flourish of his arms.

Al snorted. "But you didn't do anything," he said.

"Exactly!"

"She's gorgeous Brother," Al said after a pause.

"Thank you, she is isn't she," Ed smiled. "I think she looks a little bit like Nina... less Xingian obviously but there are similarities."

"Yes I see what you mean," Al replied.

"How's May doing?" Ed asked.

"Very pregnant," Al replied. "I thought her cravings were insane when she was pregnant the last time but these are something else."

"How so?"

"I found her chewing a sponge the other day," Al said, with a look in his eye that said he might have seen too much. "I mean it was clean but it was still strange."

"That can happen," Ed laughed.

"Oh I'm well aware that it _can_ , that doesn't stop it from being strange," Al said. "When we went to the doctors the other day for a check up she said that it might be twins."

"Oh lord."

"I know we'll be outnumbered!"

"Imagine if it's twin girls," Ed said.

"I know," Al sighed, eyes wide. "I'll have to come here if I want a boy's night."

Ed threw his head back and laughed. "You know that our version of a boy's night is probably just going to devolve into talking about alchemy."

"Exactly and it will be lovely!"

"Do you ever use it anymore?" Ed asked.

"The alchemy?"

"Yeah."

"Not really," Al said shaking his head. "I mean I've shown little bits and piece to Nina and she was interested but no where near on the level that we were... which I'm actually quite thankful for."

"I can imagine."

"May has been teaching her bits of alkahestry but she's really not that interested in that either," Al said. "She told me that she wants to be a ballet dancer... or sometimes it's a sheep I can't keep up."

"Both valid life choices."

"What about Roy?" Al asked. "Does he ever use it?"

"No," Ed replied. "Maes found his old ignition gloves and he showed him some flame alchemy but other than that the only time I've seen him use it in the last year or so was when he got impatient boiling water."

"I suppose we've all just got used to not using it," Al mused.

"I guess..."

"Do you ever miss having it?" Al asked after a pause.

Ed had to think about that for a moment. There were definitely days when being able to perform alchemy would be a great help but it's not as if he hadn't managed just fine without. Over the years alchemy had gotten him into enough trouble that not having it had kept him on the straight and narrow for most of his twenties (well that and Maes). "Sometimes," he said finally. "Not like every day but sometimes I do miss just being able to clap my hands and just fix things."

"It does come in handy for that," Al chuckled. "I had to go and fix the roof the other day but it was so hot I just used alchemy then spent the next twenty minutes sunbathing."

Ed laughed. "What did May say when she found out?"

"She doesn't know, please don't tell her," Al replied.

"You're terrible," Ed teased ruffling his hair.

"I know."

"I sometimes think about before we got our alchemy," Ed said after a pause. "Way back when it was you, me, Mum and Dad – before our lives became a crazy adventure."

"I don't really remember much of when Dad was living with us," Al said.

"No you probably wouldn't, you were like two."

"I do think about when it was you, me and Mum thought."

"I have been thinking," Ed said after a pause.

"Yes?"

"I think we should try to bring Mum back," he joked.

"Great idea," Al said rolling his eyes, it wasn't the first time Ed had pulled out this joke while they were having a serious moment. "While we're at it why don't I push you off the roof and break that arm you got back."

"Sounds fun."

"I can't believe we're related some times," Al said shaking his head.

"Believe it."

"Do you think they'd be proud?" Al asked after a long pause.

"Who?" Ed asked in return although he was pretty sure he knew exactly who it was that Al was talking about.

"Mum and Dad."

That Ed had to think about as well. He couldn't imagine that their mother _wouldn't_ have rolled her eyes at every stupid decision he had made since he was eleven but if they could both see where he was now – where he and Al both were – he imagined that they would at least be happy. Both he and Al were settled, happy and healthy and, now that he was a parent himself, that was all he asked for for Maes and Trisha so he could imagine his own parents being happy. "I think they would yeah," he said finally.

"I do to," Al said. "I'm very happy with how my life has turned out."

"I am too," Ed said closing Roy's suitcase and putting it back in the wardrobe. "Shall we go back downstairs?"

"Yes, let's," Al said getting to his feet.

The two of them left the bedroom and headed back downstairs. As they reached the bottom they were met with Nina who was instantly gathered up into Al's arms as he hugged her tightly. Ed hung back a second just watching the scene in the living room in front of him: Roy surrounded by their friends and family was a sight that he would never get tired of. Al's question about their parents had given him food for thought but he was sure that if Trisha and Hoenheim could see them now they would be proud.

He looked passed the crowd to the mantelpiece where, next to a photograph of him and Roy on their wedding day, a creased photo stood. Whenever he looked at it for too long he felt his heart clench and like he finally understood where his father was coming from as he stood there crying as the photo was taken. He looked away from the photo and his gaze fell on Roy. At just that exact moment Roy looked up and their eyes met. Roy smiled at him and Ed couldn't help but smile back, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. After all those years he finally had everything that he had been searching for.

 **'Invisible Sensation' by Unison Square Garden (Ballroom E Youkoso – Welcome To The Ballroom – Opening 2)**


	27. Epilogue

**Hi everyone, here is the epilogue of this story, please see the end for more notes**

* * *

Ed had never realised just how fast time passed until he watched two children grow up. Be it Trisha suddenly going from crawling to walking to starting school or Maes seeming to shoot up to six foot over night. Sixteen years came and went in a flash and the only thing that ever reminded him that it wasn't all some kind of crazy dream was when he looked in the mirror and saw the lines around his eyes or the grey flecking Roy's hair become more prominent.

After taking time off to have Trisha, and once he had reverted back to being a man again, Roy threw himself into his campaign to become the next Fuhrer, a twenty year dream that finally came to fruition at the next election when he won by a landslide. Apparently (despite what Ed had thought all those years ago when he tried to break off their relationship the first time) Roy's popularity sky-rocketed when the country saw that he was a devoted family man. He became very popular with the ladies (particularly the mothers) and Ed was there with the children at every press conference to support him.

Ed continued with his job lecturing at Amestris University, writing papers on alchemy in his spare time. It had never been a question of whether he would return to the military or not – that life wasn't for him and he liked being able to teach young minds. Roy even came to some of his lectures when he had the time to spare and, true to his word, he didn't fall asleep in any of them instead coming home with copious amounts of notes which Ed would always tease him about.

Maes continued to pursue his interest in marine biology and he and his school friend Travis were often to be found up well into the small hours of the morning researching for their next trip to somewhere exotic. He still looked the spitting image of Roy but there was a fire in him that he could only have gotten from Ed and blazed in his golden eyes when he got excited.

Trisha, who looked more like Al with her slightly darker than Ed's yet much lighter than Roy's hair, grew up at a faster rate than either Ed or Roy would have liked and she was quite the handful. While she was quite small and petite compared to other children her age she didn't let that hold her back from anything. She was fiercely spirited, didn't take shit from anyone and didn't let anyone tell her that she couldn't do something. Roy was very protective of her, not that she ever needed it. She knew how to handle herself and, just like Ed when he was her age, had an answer for everything.

"Right I'm off out," she announced as she sauntered into the kitchen one afternoon, a few months after she turned sixteen.

"Okay be back for dinner," Ed said, barely looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Promise."

"Excuse me young lady," Roy said stopping her in her tracks before she could leave, "you're not going anywhere just yet."

Trisha heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face him. "Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes really," Roy said. "Don't roll your eyes at me Trisha."

"Fine," she grumbled. "What do you want to know?"

"Firstly where are you going?" Roy asked.

"Just to the park," she replied.

"And who are you going with?" Roy asked.

"Just a friend," Trisha shrugged. "Can I go now?"

"No," Roy replied folding his arm across his chest. "Is this a friend that we know?"

"Yes."

"Is it a boy?"

Trisha didn't say anything, which in turn had Maes crowing childishly. "Oooh Trisha's got a date," he sang, laughing.

"Shut up!" she snapped glaring at him. Maes just laughed and turned back to the notes he was scribbling.

"You're going on a date?" Roy asked.

"It's not a date," Trisha said although the slight blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

"You've got a date Trish?" Ed asked finally looking up.

"No I don't!"

"Yes she does," Maes said.

"Shut it!" she hissed.

"You know I can hear you on the phone, right?" Maes said with a shit-eating grin that could have rivalled his father.

Trisha's face fell. "You what?"

"You're going on a date?" Ed asked again.

"Fine," Trisha admitted reluctantly, "yes, I'm going on a date."

"No you're not," Roy said.

"Roy..." Ed said, the 'you can't exactly stop her' didn't need to be said because both of them knew that if Trisha Elric-Mustang got an idea into her head then she was going to see it through to the bitter end no matter what. Just like the both of them she had inherited the stubborn trait.

"Um yes I am," Trisha said.

"She's too young to be going out on dates," Roy said, speaking more to Ed than he was to Trisha.

"I'm sixteen," Trisha pointed out, as if Roy needed reminding. "Maes went on his first date when he was fourteen."

"Maes wasn't likely to get pregnant," Roy said.

"Neither am I, god it's only the first date!" Trisha cried.

"I could have _gotten_ someone pregnant," Maes teased.

Roy turned to glare at him but it didn't wipe the grin from his face before turning back to Trisha. "Isn't one of the girls in your class pregnant?"

"Yeah but Caitlin's a slag," Trisha replied.

"Trisha," Ed warned.

"It's true, she is," she grumbled.

"You're not going out dressed like that," Roy told her, nodding at her bare legs.

"It's just a skirt Dad," Trisha sighed, exasperated. "It's longer than my fingertips, if that's good enough for school it should be good enough for home and the reason Caitlin got pregnant wasn't to do with the length of her skirt, it's because she didn't want to wear one."

"That's enough Trisha," Ed said. He would have hoped that he could keep a handle on the conversation but when Roy and Trisha butted heads it was almost like looking at himself when he was that age.

"Still true," she grumbled. "God, it's bad enough that no one wants to date me because I'm the Fuhrer's daughter, when I finally do get a date all I get is the third degree!"

"What does being the Fuhrer's daughter have to do with you being dateless?" Maes asked incredulously.

"No one wants to date me because they think Dad will have them bumped off," Trisha replied.

"I could..."

"Roy!" Ed chided.

"I won't, obviously," Roy said, although Ed wasn't overly convinced. "So who is this boy you're going out with?" he asked turning back to Trisha.

"You might as well tell him," Maes said when Trisha didn't reply. "He's only going to keep on at you until he gets here."

"Fine," Trisha grumbled. "If you must know it's Donovan."

"Cousin Donovan?" Maes asked.

"We're not actually blood related moron," Trisha snapped.

"But you do mean Aunt Winry and Uncle Jason's son, right?" Maes asked, needing the clarification. "That Donovan."

"Yes."

"Ginger Donovan?"

"He's not _that_ ginger."

"I think it's sweet," Ed offered but no one else seemed to be listening.

"No," Roy said as if that was an end to the matter.

"Dad you _like_ Donovan!" Trisha cried. "What's the problem?"

"He's way too old for you," Roy replied.

"Three years!"

"Yes, that's too old."

"Oh my god there's fourteen years between you and Daddy!" Trisha cried.

"That is not the point," Roy said firmly.

"Honey we haven't got a leg to stand on here," Ed said.

"Yes we do," Roy stated. "We didn't start a relationship until you were eighteen at the youngest."

"So two years older than she is now?" Ed offered. He knew that was going to make the situation ten times worse but, by that point, he was leaning more towards Trisha's side of thinking than Roy's.

"See!" Trisha cried gesturing to Ed. "It's not the crisis that you seem to think it is Dad. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Also by the time Dad was her age he was a State Alchemis," Maes added.

"You're not too old for me to ground young man," Roy said.

"I'm nearly twenty-five Dad, I am," Maes grinned.

"And," Ed chimed in, "I think you'll find that I was a State Alchemist at twelve."

"See!" Trisha cried again.

"Helping or hurting Edward," Roy said. "Helping or hurting."

"I'm not trying to help," Ed chuckled.

"I don't know why I bother," Roy sighed shaking his head.

"Dearest darling," Ed said, "we really don't have a leg to stand on when it comes to age gaps and three years really isn't that big a deal in the grand scheme of things."

"Thank you Daddy," Trisha said.

"But..." Roy began knowing that he was loosing (and that he was in the wrong to begin with) but not wanting to admit it just yet.

Laughing, Ed got to his feel, went over to Roy and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "It's fine, don't worry so much. Donovan is good boy and you know he won't try anything funny. Not that Trish can't handle herself anyway."

"Exactly," she said folding her arms in triumph.

Roy sighed. "Fine I give in."

"Good," Ed grinned. He placed a hand on Roy's cheek and turned his face so that he could press a kiss to his lips. Roy reached up and sunk his fingers into Ed's hair as he kissed him back, which prompted a groan from Trisha.

"They're being disgusting again," she said to Maes.

"Uh huh," he replied without even looking up from his notes. He was used to this and he would have thought that Trisha would be as well by now.

"Urgh you're no help!" she told him.

"Uh huh."

"For god's sake," she grumbled before a knock at the door caught her attention. "I'm getting the door." She flounced out of the kitchen but none of the others were paying attention anymore. As she reached the front door she saw the silhouette of the person she was waiting for and a huge smile spread over her face. She smoothed her hair in the small mirror next to the bottom of the stairs before opening the door. Donovan stood there looking awkward and lanky, holding a small bunch of daises. "Hi Donovan," she greeted him.

"Hi Trish," he replied, sounding a little breathless. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"These are for you," he said holding the flowers out to her.

"They're so pretty, thank you," she smiled taking the bunch from him.

"So are you," he said blushing furiously. Trisha couldn't help but smile at him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment before Donovan cleared his throat. "So... er... are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Just need to grab my bag and I'm good. Come in."

"Okay."

"Dad's being weird today so we won't stay long," she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Donavan's here so we're going," she announced as they entered, grabbing her bag and turning to go.

"Not so fast," Roy said and Trisha sighed audibly as she dutifully stopped.

"What now?" she asked turning back to face Roy.

"Hi Donovan," Ed piped up from the table.

"Hi Uncle Ed," Donovan said giving him a small wave. He turned and smiled at Roy but it came out as more of a grimace. "Hi Uncle Roy."

"None of that," Roy said. "You're taking my daughter out on a date, it is not 'Uncle Roy' today."

Donovan's eyed widened. "Yes sir."

Trisha groaned and placed her face in her hands. "Oh my god!"

"So where are you taking her?" Roy asked.

"Just to the park," Donovan replied, his back pole straight and his stance reminiscent of Ed's military days. "If there's anything good on we might go and see a movie and get lunch."

"See it's not the orgy you think it's going to be," Trisha grumbled.

"Trisha..." Ed warned.

"That is acceptable," Roy said, ignoring Trisha's comment. "However, you will have her home by nine. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Donovan said nodding vigorously.

"Dad I'm not twelve," Trisha said.

"Nine is more than generous Trisha," Ed told her.

"Fine."

"I'll have her back by nine sir, I promise," Donovan said.

"Good," Roy nodded, please with that.

"God, you're so embarrassing," Trisha muttered loudly enough for Roy to hear. "Let's go Donovan." She grabbed his hand and was about to pull him out of the kitchen and away from the interrogation when Ed stopped her.

"Oi missy," he said and beckoned her over. She let go of Donovan's hand and obediently trotted over. "You got enough money?" Ed asked.

"Yes thanks."

"Good," Ed smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Have fun today."

"Thank you Daddy." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then went over to give Roy a hug. "Bye Dad."

He hugged her back. "Be good."

"Aren't I always?" she asked smiling sweetly and heading back over to the door.

"Where's my hug?" Maes called.

"You don't get one," Trisha called back.

"Wow rude!"

Neither of them said anything else until they heard the front door shut behind them as they left before Roy went and sank into the chair next to Ed. He seemed to flop down, laying his head on the table and groaning. Ed chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"It's okay," he said.

Roy looked up. "Teenage girls are exhausting!"

"I know."

"When did she become this much of a worry?"

"Probably when she learnt what the word orgy means," Maes offered.

"Please tell me she didn't learn that from you," Roy said.

"Nope," Maes asked. "She learnt that all on her own."

"What kind of school are we sending her to?" Roy asked Ed.

"Oddly enough the best one in Central," Ed replied.

"That's comforting."

"Isn't it just?"

"Aren't you glad that I was never this much drama?" Maes asked.

"No, I'll give you that," Roy said. "You were delightfully uncomplicated."

"Even as a teenager," Maes said with a grin.

"And for that I thank you," Roy smiled.

"No problem," Maes said before getting to his feet. "Right I gotta go."

"You off to work?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, Travis and I have a research proposal to put in, a presentation to make about why the board should give us all their money so we can go and fuck around in large ponds in the middle of nowhere for three weeks."

"Nice."

"It would be if Travis hadn't started doing this thing where he gets a nosebleed every time he gets nervous," Maes sighed.

"Well he's usually quite confident with things like this, isn't he?" Roy asked.

"Normally yes," Maes replied, sticking his pen behind his ear.

"Not today?" Ed asked.

"His ex-girlfriend is on our panel and he's still in love with her," Maes sighed.

"Ah..."

"That is a problem," Roy said.

"Yeah," Maes agreed. "As long as he doesn't sneeze blood all over her again it should be fine."

"What do you mean again?" Ed asked.

"Long story," Maes replied heading for the door.

"Are you home for dinner?" Roy asked before he could leave.

"I'm going to say no because I don't know what we'll be up to one way or the other," Maes said. "If it goes well we could be going out for a celebration, if it goes badly we'll be drinking away our sorrows. There is also a chance that we might just have to dive straight back in to work so it could be that we're back in the lab until late so I won't commit to anything, you go ahead and eat without me."

"Okay," Ed said. "Well let us know how you get on when you get the chance and maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"Thanks will do," Maes said. "See you later."

"Good luck," Roy called after him. Neither of them said anything until they heard the front door close behind him and they realised that they were alone. Roy turned to Ed and, with no explanation, the pair of them began to laugh.

"Why are we laughing?" Ed asked after a few minutes.

"I have absolutely no idea," Roy replied.

"Good it's not just me then."

"I'm exhausted," Roy sighed.

"Shall we say 'fuck it' and pass out on the sofa?" Ed asked.

"Please."

Ed heaved himself to his feet and, grabbing Roy's hand as he went, pulled him into the living room before the both of them flopped down on the sofa. "Better?"

"Better," Roy smiled leaning back against the cushions. "My god when did our children become so exhausting?"

"What do you mean become?" Ed asked incredulously. "They've always been exhausting, it's just a different kind of exhausting."

"Trisha's dating," Roy groaned.

"Oh Donovan is fine," Ed reassured him, placing a hand on his knee. "He'll treat her well because he's a good boy and, besides, you've thoroughly terrified him."

"I'll apologise to him when I next see him," Roy said.

Ed didn't say anything for a moment, just sought out Roy's hand and linked their fingers together. The silence was bliss and it felt as if they hadn't had a quiet house in... the more he thought about it he couldn't remember the last time they had had a quiet house with no children and with neither of them having anything to do. "You realise that this is the first time we've had an afternoon off with the house to ourselves for ages."

"Really?" Roy asked. "We must have had some time alone in the last few years."

"I think the last time was when Trisha was on a school trip and Maes was going out with that red haired girl," Ed said.

"That was four years ago!" Roy laughed.

"I know," Ed said, joining in his mirth. "Crazy isn't it."

"What do you want to do with all this free time we have before they come back and drive us up the wall again?" Roy asked.

A playful smirk spread across Ed's lips, one that Roy hadn't seen in a while. "Well, I've got a few ideas."

"Oh yes?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Without a word Ed pushed himself off the sofa to straddle Roy's waist. He sunk his fingers into Roy's hair, relishing how soft it still felt after all of these years, and leaned down, brushing his lips against Roy's. In turn Roy reached up to pull the tie out of Ed's hair, letting it spill down his shoulders in a sheet of fading gold as he kissed him back. As they continued to kiss, hands roamed and became more insistent with each passing second.

"Now that I am very interested in," Roy said, panting slightly as they pulled apart. "It's been a while since we had the chance to do more than this. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Don't worry about me, just show me what you've got Old Man," Ed teased, that same grin that was so reminiscent of when they first began their relationship gracing his lips.

"Fifty-nine is not old Fullmetal," Roy stated, his old Colonel Mustang tone that Ed hadn't heard in years back.

"Yes it is," Ed teased leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, "and so is calling me Fullmetal."

"There's a part of you that will always be Fullmetal to me," Roy stated.

"I don't think I'd have it any other way," Ed grinned, leaning down and kissing him again. It was a long, slow kiss that showed Roy just how much Ed loved him and had loved him through all their years together.

"Do you ever regret any of it?" Roy asked when they pulled away from each other's lips.

"What?" Ed asked.

"This," Roy stated. "Falling in love with me, getting pregnant, having Maes and then getting back together after so much time apart."

"No," Ed said without a moment's hesitation.

"Really?"

"No," he said again. "No a single second of it. Even when it hurt to see you again after all those years and I was being stubborn about us staying apart. I wouldn't change a single second of our life together."

"I love you," Roy said, his fingers gently massaging the base of Ed's head. "I love you so much and I am absolutely blessed to have you in my life."

"I love you too," Ed said. He looked into Roy's eyes and all he could see was a life of love that they had shared together. Closing the distance between their lips once more he leaned down and kissed him again.

 _THE END_

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with me over the last eight years, no matter how much of the ride you've been along for thank you so much for all of your reads and reviews - not just on this but on everything I've done over the last near decade. I decided a while ago that when I got to 100 fics I would stop and now I'm at the end of that. I really hope that you've all enjoyed with story as much as I have writing it, thank you for your support and love over the course of it. So, for the last time, this is sleepy-emo signing off. Thank you 3**


End file.
